Soul Bond
by imadeafriendtoday
Summary: To be soul bonded to someone is everything. It's giving yourself to them, in mind, body, and spirit. You give up a part of your soul in exchange for theirs, connecting yourselves indefinitely. Kurt and Blaine are ready to bond. But so is someone else.
1. Chapter 1: Soul Bond

Hey everyone! I have a new story…. This idea just popped in my head and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I just like forcing the characters into ridiculous situations.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Soul Bond<p>

_Soul Bonds have been around forever. They're said to be able to withstand the test of time; be the one thing to outlast all else. To be soul bonded to someone is everything. It's giving yourself to them, in mind, body, and spirit. You give up a part of your soul in exchange for theirs, connecting yourselves indefinitely. They're the ultimate sign of love and devotion, the most powerful force in the universe. Soul Bonds have been said to cure illnesses, or postpone death. Soul Bonds can help you discover skills you never knew you had. Once bonded, intimacy is a must. You must keep the bond alive. They're a huge decision and once the process is started, it cannot be stopped. _

_Soul Bonds can be broken, in the direst of circumstances, but there are huge consequences. That part of your soul you gave to your bonded will never be returned. Therefore, Soul Bonds are not something to enter into lightly._

"_But you and Daddy are soul bonded, right Mommy?"_

"_Yes, of course we are, Sweetie."_

"_Good. Because I like that."_

"_We like it too."_

"_I think….that you should never break that bond."_

"_Don't worry, we don't have any intention to."_

"_So you'll be together forever?"_

"_Forever forever."_

"_Someday, I hope I'll find someone to soul bond to."_

"_I'm sure you will. One day, you'll find that person you want to bond with. The person who will make you happiest."_

"_And… and they'll love me, right? Like you love Daddy?"_

"_They'll love you even more."_

"_That's a lot."_

"_It sure is."_

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes, Sweetie?"_

"_I love you even more than that."_

"_I love you more than you know."_

* * *

><p>Kurt giggled as he gripped Blaine's hand harder, trying to keep quiet as they ran through the empty corridors of the school. Their hands were sweaty and kept slipping apart, and their cheeks were pink with excitement. This was risky, and they both knew it. There were so many ways this could go wrong.<p>

They stopped, leaning against the lockers, gasping for breath and laughing still, as they each tried to cover their mouths to mask the noise. They had skipped class for this, and knew that their absence would be noticed soon.

They peaked around the corner and saw that the coast was clear. They had to get somewhere secluded, where they wouldn't be interrupted.

Kurt pulled Blaine with him as they made a break for it, running down the hallway until they got around the next corner and paused again to catch their breath.

There were soft sounds of footsteps coming from where they just were and Kurt and Blaine held their breath until the footsteps faded.

"Are we being followed?" Kurt whispered.

"I don't think so," Blaine responded.

They glanced at each other before they bolted the rest of the way to the old science classroom, unlocking and opening the door, and running inside. No one used this room anymore, not since one of the sophomores accidently set the room on fire during a chemistry experiment.

It wasn't the most romantic of settings, but it was probably one of the only places they'd be alone. The room had been locked for so long but Blaine managed to acquire the key after sweet talking the secretary into giving it to him.

And now here they were, completely ready. They had everything set up. The candles, the sand, the knife.

They had prepared for it, read over all the available materials. Discussed it at length. It wasn't something to go into lightly. The Soul Bond.

But they were ready. They had been together for over a year and were completely in love. Most people would disapprove. It was too soon. How could they know? This was forever. Well… almost. But why jump into it so soon? Wait a few years, make sure.

The only others they knew who were their age and soul bonded were Mike and Tina. Everyone else was waiting. Some mentioned wanting to… like Finn and Rachel… but they broke up every couple months anyway, and were nowhere near ready to be bonded. Mike and Tina though, they were meant to be bonded. Their bonding had resulted in a huge backlash from their families, who were unwilling to accept their bonding at such a young age. They had surpassed their families' beliefs and done what they wanted. Mike ended up moving in with Tina, unwilling to live in separate homes.

Tina and Mike were the only ones who knew what Blaine and Kurt were going to do today. And they supported them wholeheartedly. Kurt and Blaine were meant for each other.

Some people wondered why the ceremony for soul bonding was so easy to conduct if these things happened. Children kicked out of their homes. Bonding too early. Why were two people able to enter a soul bond so easily? Shouldn't there be some sort of test you should do first? Maybe that would deter people.

Despite all that, bonding was great for a lot of reasons. It was such a deep connection that would transverse all other relationships. It was both physical and emotional. It was everything. It provided you with someone you could trust wholeheartedly, someone you knew couldn't hurt you if they tried, and someone who would protect you from anything that tried to hurt you.

But the truth was, many people didn't even consider getting bonded. Many preferred to live their life with another, maybe break up, meet someone else, and date around. Because once bonded, the separation rate was very low. It was too much of a hassle. Too much of a loss. Easier to live your life without it. You could still be happy without it, just never become as deeply connected.

But Kurt and Blaine… they were certain. They wanted this. They weren't legally allowed to get married, but they were able to get bonded. They'd be accepted as a couple. They'd be connected. They'd be able to feel each other, sense each other, and know when each other needed them. They really wouldn't ever have to say goodbye to each other.

Kurt and Blaine pushed the desks back around them, making space in the centre of the room for them to stand. The ceremony wasn't long, and it didn't have many steps.

First was the sand.

Kurt took the sand and spilled it in a circle, wide enough for the two of them to fit inside.

Next were the candles.

Blaine took the candles and placed them around the circle at equal distances apart. He took a match and lit the candles slowly. A slight draft entered the room and Kurt frowned. He didn't know where it came from but he was too distracted to care at the moment.

After that, the knife.

Kurt and Blaine stepped inside the circle, their eyes met and smiles formed on their faces. Blaine picked up the knife and put it in his hand, looking up at Kurt.

"Sure?" Blaine asked.

"Completely. I love you, Blaine," Kurt responded.

"I love you too. So much," Blaine responded.

He slid the knife across his palm, hissing at the pain from it and passed it to Kurt. Kurt took the knife and slid it against his own palm, wincing slightly. It was a good burn though, and reminded him of what they were doing.

They were completely focused on each other, their eyes never straying from each other's face.

The last step. Say the vows and join hands. This was why people compared soul bonds to marriage. But it was so much more than marriage. So much deeper.

"I hereby vow to take thee as my own, as a part of me, my intended, my soul, my life," Kurt started.

A wind picked up around them, ruffling their clothes and their hair, cementing Kurt in place as he stated his vows.

"To unite ourselves as one, bind us together for all eternity, and accept all repercussions of this act. I go into this willingly. To this I swear," Kurt finished, light surrounding his body.

Blaine gazed at Kurt adoringly and then a shadow appeared over his face. "No!"

Kurt's smile dropped off his face. Blaine didn't want this? But it was started…. then Kurt followed Blaine's gaze to see what was wrong.

Someone was in the room with them. Not just someone, it was Sebastian Smythe. He had been following them around much more often lately, and Kurt and Blaine had been ignoring him. Maybe they shouldn't have. He clearly heard their plans about today.

Blaine opened his mouth and rushed the words, "I hereby vow to take thee as my own-"

Kurt stared horrified as Blaine was thrown back from the circle as Sebastian spoke. Sebastian had pushed Blaine out of the circle with both his hands and his words. Blaine hit the surrounding desks hard. His eyes opened and he looked at them in horror, the light surrounding Kurt and Sebastian grew brighter the more they stood there.

"I hereby vow to take thee as my own, as a part of me, my intended, my soul, my life," Sebastian started.

"What are you doing?" Blaine screamed, trying to get back into the circle, but the light that surrounded Kurt and Sebastian was acting as a barrier.

Kurt tried to fight it but he couldn't move, his vows already connecting him to the circle. He looked at Blaine, tears streaming down his face and tried to move, to get out of there, to say something, to stop it. But once the ceremony started, there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. How had they let this happen?

Tears streamed down Blaine's face as well as he stared at Kurt, fighting to get inside. He gave up after he was flung backwards a second time, and his entire body slumped in on himself. "You have to finish it."

There would be no escape otherwise. Blaine looked resigned. He had given up.

"To unite ourselves as one, bind us together for all eternity, and accept all repercussions of this act. I go into this willingly. To this I swear," Sebastian stated.

Sebastian had taken the knife from before and his hand was dripping blood into the circle, staining the drops that Blaine's hand already made and erasing Blaine's presence from the ritual entirely.

Sebastian reached across the circle and clasped their hands together, their blood mixing and their bodies accepting the new bond together.

Kurt couldn't hide the panic on his face as his body accepted the bond, fighting with his mind that was vehemently trying to deny this was happening.

The light surrounding them got brighter, and Kurt could feel the bond inside him, connecting him to Sebastian. He could feel his heart beating and his lungs breathing and he was extremely aware of everything going on around him and inside him. It felt like there was a tether attaching him to Sebastian now. Forever connected. After a few moments, the light faded and both Kurt and Sebastian collapsed forward, into each other's arms.

It was silent, and no one dared to move. The sand had all but dissipated and the candles had been extinguished. And then Blaine let out a sob.

Kurt looked up at Sebastian and stared, horrified. "What did you do? Why did you do that?"

Tampering with a bond had harsh repercussions, but Kurt wasn't sure if this would be considered tampering at all. Technically, Blaine had barely started his part of the bond. If Sebastian had tried to do something to them, something to the bond after it was formed, he would have been charged with a crime. Now… to anyone else who didn't know them, they wouldn't think anything went wrong. They had to go into the bond willingly. Kurt did. Just not with Sebastian. And now, Blaine couldn't do anything to them or the bond or he would be the one tampering.

But the biggest question was why. Why did Sebastian do this? He hated Kurt. Why did he bind himself to him?

Kurt struggled to get out of Sebastian's arms, the bond protesting already, wanting them to be close, and tried desperately to reach Blaine.

Sebastian was silent as he watched the two of them.

Kurt finally reached Blaine, wincing at the stretch of the bond. Newly soul bonded couples weren't supposed to be out of each other's immediate vicinity for a 24 hour period, which was sort of like a honeymoon to those who compared the bond to marriage. They had to have direct physical contact for the majority, if not all, of that time period. And already, right after they bonded, Kurt was moving away from Sebastian. Kurt was really putting a strain on the bond.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered.

Blaine looked up and grabbed onto him, holding on as tight as he could. They sobbed into each other's shoulders. This was supposed to be a joyous occasion. The joining of two people who were completely in love. Instead, it was ruined.

Kurt's sobbing turned into harsh gasps. It felt wrong to be in Blaine's arms. He shouldn't be here. He didn't belong here. The bond was telling him to let go. He didn't want to. Kurt held on tighter, wincing at the feeling inside him.

"Kurt, come on," Sebastian said softly.

Kurt fell backwards out of Blaine's arms and into Sebastian's. He could breathe properly again. Kurt turned around. "Why? Why did you do that? Sebastian, why?"

"I had to," Sebastian said softly.

"That's not a reason," Blaine said, slowly getting up. And he looked furious. "What the hell was that? You just ruined our lives! Stop it! Break the bond! Fix this!"

"You know I can't do that. Breaking the bond doesn't really benefit me right now. You wouldn't want Kurt to do that anyway. He'd lose part of his soul," Sebastian said.

It was true. To break the bond you had to let go of the part of you that bonded. Part of your soul. It could be done, but you would never feel whole again. You'd always be yearning for your previous soul bonded. Many wasted away in their misery. And to bond again after? That was like torture. You could do it… but you'd never forget your first bond. It would be better to stay unbonded after that, letting your first bond shadow you for the rest of your life or destroy you from the inside.

"I'm going to kill you, Sebastian," Blaine said, his hand rearing back.

As Blaine's hand made contact with Sebastian's face, Kurt cried out, falling backwards, feeling the same pain as Sebastian.

"Blaine! Stop!" Kurt yelled.

"You're hurting him," Sebastian said softly.

Blaine looked horrified, rushing to Kurt. "Oh my god, Kurt. I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean to do that."

"I know. I know you didn't. Blaine, it's fine. But Blaine… you can't hurt Sebastian anymore. Not like that," Kurt said.

Truthfully he'd probably feel Sebastian's emotional pain too. Maybe not right away, but as the bond matured.

Kurt had always thought of soul bonds as some kind of dream. The dream to be with the man he loved forever. Ever since he was young, and his mother told him stories about soul bonds, Kurt wanted it. To be connected to someone. And he found Blaine, and they had their life mapped out. They would do it, soul bond. Be together forever. And now, Sebastian had ruined everything.

Soul bonds were no longer a dream to Kurt. They were a nightmare.

"I just…. I don't understand," Kurt said softly, turning to face Sebastian. "Why? Why me? Why did you have to do this? Why did you bond yourself to me? You hate me."

Why was the ceremony so easy to interrupt and change? And what could they do to punish Sebastian? Not much. Punishing him would punish Kurt.

"You're my last hope," Sebastian said.

"Cut the bullshit," Blaine raged. "You stole Kurt from me. Possibly forever. We need a real explanation."

Sebastian sighed. "I don't have one for you right now."

"So you did this for nothing?" Blaine raged.

"Why didn't you take Blaine? Why me?" Kurt asked.

They both knew that Sebastian had been after Blaine for the longest time.

"We need each other," Sebastian said and shrugged.

"No we don't! I need Blaine! I've always needed Blaine! And he needs me! And you took him away from me," Kurt yelled.

"Shh, it's okay," Sebastian said, rubbing a soothing hand on Kurt's back.

Kurt wanted to lean away from Sebastian's hand, get out of his presence, but it felt so good. His body wanted it, needed it, craved it. It was everything now. The bond felt heavy, tying him to Sebastian and anchoring him there, instead of the freedom and love it represented with Blaine.

Blaine opened his mouth and closed it a few times as he stared at them, brushing his pants off from the dust on the floor.

"I can't… I can't be here right now. To see you two like this. This was supposed to be about me and Kurt. About our love together. I have to think…. figure this out…Sebastian… what have you done?" Blaine asked, backing away slowly.

Kurt panicked. He couldn't let him go. He couldn't lose Blaine after all of this. They were supposed to be bonded by now. Together forever. This had all gone horribly wrong. There had to be a way to fix it, make Blaine stay. Get out of this stupid bond. But even Kurt knew, once you were in a soul bond, it was incredibly difficult to reverse it.

"Blaine! No! Please, don't leave me with him!" Kurt screamed.

"I'm sorry… I can't… I… I'll… I'll call you later," Blaine stuttered. He turned and ran out of the room.

Kurt was left with Sebastian sitting there beside him. Kurt turned to face him. He felt the rage bubbling in his chest and he couldn't think clearly.

"I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you!" Kurt exclaimed, beating his fists into Sebastian's chest.

"I know, I just… I had to," Sebastian sighed.

Kurt continued beating his fists into Sebastian's chest until he tired himself out, his screams turning to sobs. But still, he couldn't help the content feeling in his body as Sebastian's arms wrapped tightly around him.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! So here's my newest story idea. I don't really know where this came from, and I hope it's different enough from all the soulmatebonding fics out there. And I hope you enjoy!

And for those of you who read This Could Work… I'm still toying with the idea of a sequel…. Don't know what will happen with it yet. Have a few ideas…But this story popped up first and demanded to be written.

Let me know what you think of this and if I should continue or not!

You can also find me on tumblr if you'd like!

imadeafriendtoday


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

Chapter 2: Settling In

It wasn't much longer before Sebastian spoke.

"Okay, come on. Let's go."

Kurt glared at him. He didn't have much more fight in him right now.

"Where?" Kurt asked.

"Out of this school. It smells like poverty," Sebastian said.

"You're not making this situation any better," Kurt stated.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and stood, making Kurt stand with him.

"Come on," Sebastian repeated.

"I'm not going with you."

"You have to."

He did have to. They couldn't be separated for 24 hours.

"Why? Blaine and I could've been celebrating right now. We could have been happy. Why did you do this?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe one day you'll understand," Sebastian responded eventually.

Kurt didn't want to understand one day. He wanted to understand right now.

"Your place or mine, gay face?"

Oh my god. Was that actually how it was going to be? He was going to insult Kurt the whole time? Was Kurt going to be stuck with someone who hated him and he hated? This was torture. What did he do in his life to deserve this?

And where should they go? Kurt couldn't stay at school. He couldn't stand the humiliation when everyone else found out. He couldn't stand being with Sebastian at all. He couldn't be with him alone. Kurt wanted to find Blaine. Make this right. Rewind an hour or so and decide to do the bonding ceremony another day. Forget about it entirely. They didn't need to be bonded anyway, they were fine the way they were. And now…. now it was ruined.

They had to go back to Kurt's place. Kurt didn't feel comfortable being alone with Sebastian somewhere he didn't know. Or at Dalton. Not with the guys there. They would see him. So back home. Where Finn would come home and his Dad and Carole and oh god.

Blaine. His thoughts kept revolving back to Blaine. How did this happen? Would Blaine ever talk to him again? Probably not, and Kurt couldn't blame him. Even if it wasn't his fault. It was Sebastian's. Maybe they could fix this. Find a way to still be together even though Kurt was bonded to Sebastian.

Finally, Kurt answered. "Mine," he sighed.

"Figured. So? Lead the way," Sebastian said.

Kurt grumbled as they left the classroom, peaking around corners again to make sure no one saw them. Sebastian seemed to be amused by this, going so far as to stroll down the hallways, whistling loudly before Kurt pulled him back to the side. The entire time, their hands were joined, much to Kurt's displeasure.

They made it outside to the parking lot and Kurt walked quickly to his car, dragging Sebastian along behind him.

"Uh uh uh, my car's here too. Don't you have someone else who can drive yours back for you?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt stared at him. "You can get your car later."

"Nope, don't feel like it," Sebastian said moving to lean against his car.

Kurt heaved a deep breath and yelled, "Sebastian! Seriously! You just destroyed my relationship with Blaine. Can you shut up and get in the car?"

Sebastian stared at him for a moment before he walked over to Kurt's car, opened the door, and got inside. He kept his gaze on whatever was outside the window and didn't look away. Kurt stood there and watched Sebastian for a moment, shaking his head, before he joined him inside the car and looked at him. They didn't say anything else the entire ride home, but their hands were still firmly clasped together.

They arrived at the Hummel household and Kurt parked the car, getting out. Sebastian got out as well and cast his gaze on the house. Probably wasn't the type of house he was used to.

"Come on," Kurt said, breaking the silence.

Sebastian trailed after him inside, glancing at the pictures that adorned the walls. He looked like he was biting back a comment and Kurt rolled his eyes. He didn't know what to do with Sebastian. What Kurt really wanted to do was collapse in bed, with a quart of ice cream, and watch sappy Broadway musicals. He wanted to drown out his tears in music, or cuddle with Blaine.

Kurt still couldn't comprehend the exact magnitude Sebastian's actions had on his life.

They walked upstairs, Kurt leading Sebastian to his bedroom. That was something he never thought he'd do before.

Sebastian looked around, raising an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Okay, let it out already," Kurt sighed.

"Wasn't going to say anything," Sebastian replied.

Kurt sat down and pulled Sebastian with him. He had a feeling he was going to cry again. He hoped he wouldn't.

"Look, I'm not going to say I'm sorry. Because I'm not," Sebastian started.

Kurt opened his mouth to interrupt but Sebastian held up a hand.

"I know you think I've ruined your life, but you'll be fine," Sebastian said.

"I'll be fine? I don't think you've ruined my life. I know you have," Kurt retorted.

Sebastian looked to the side, rubbing his wrist gently and said, "You're strong. You'll get through this."

"Get through this? Through what? My life? Because this is my life now. You're my life now. This is what you did. You forced Blaine and I apart and I can't… he couldn't even look at me… I don't know what to do," Kurt sobbed.

And Kurt was right. He was crying again. He couldn't stop. He kept repeating the same things over and over but he couldn't understand how his life had been completely altered in the last hour. And there was absolutely nothing he could do without Sebastian's consent. He couldn't break the bond on his own.

Sebastian stared at Kurt and then pulled him into his arms. Kurt hated it. He hated how no matter how upset he was now at Sebastian; Sebastian was the one who could comfort him so easily. Even now, in his arms, Kurt felt better. Secure and safe. Things he would have never associated with Sebastian in the past.

"Ok, fine. I've screwed your life up. But I had to," Sebastian said.

"Why did you have to?" Kurt asked. "You owe me that at least."

"I know I do… and I... I want to tell you. I really do. But I can't. Not right now... Eventually, I'll tell you. I need you to trust me," Sebastian responded.

"But I don't," Kurt said.

"Don't what?"

"Don't trust you."

"I know," Sebastian replied and looked away.

"Sebastian. You soul bonded us. We're bonded. For life. There had to be a reason," Kurt said.

"There is," Sebastian said.

"Well what is it?"

"I don't think your little girly mind could handle it," Sebastian said.

Kurt struggled to get up, pushing at Sebastian to get out of his arms.

"No, no. I'm sorry," Sebastian said, gripping Kurt tighter and holding him there. "I hide behind sarcasm and insults. I'm working on it."

Kurt stopped struggling and just felt. The strong grip of Sebastian's arms around him. How he didn't want him to let go.

"Kurt, just know that no matter how much you hate me for this, I'm eternally grateful. I'm not the same guy I was before… I can be nice. I'll… try to make it good for you, okay? I'll take care of you," Sebastian said.

"I don't want you to take care of me. I don't want you," Kurt fought.

"I know. But you have me… and I'll try my best," Sebastian said.

"Why me? You hate me? Why didn't you bond with Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian shrugged. "You started the vows first. If I wanted this done… you were my only choice."

"So if Blaine…. if he started first…" Kurt started.

"I would be bonded to him," Sebastian replied simply.

Kurt felt sick. Yes, it was horrible to be bonded to Sebastian instead of Blaine, but the thought of Blaine being bonded to Sebastian? It was worse than this. He would have to watch the man he loves drift further away from him, become slowly connected to Sebastian more and more until they probably developed feelings for each other.

Oh god, that's what Blaine's experiencing right now. He had to watch Kurt slip away. No. Kurt refused. He wasn't going to let this win. He would fight against this bond as much as possible.

And Sebastian didn't even want him. He did this just to be bonded to somebody. But why? That made Kurt feel like scum. He wasn't even wanted. He was just convenient. And why couldn't Sebastian have found someone else? Anyone else who would have bonded to him. Not two people who were in love and wanted each other. He had to know.

"Why didn't you find someone else? Anyone else?"

"No one else was willing to bond with me when I explained why…. That's why I can't tell you why right now. Eventually. And I know. This was a stupid thing to do. But I didn't really think; I just did it. Look, Kurt. I know you're pissed at me, and we hate each other, but I'm not going to be a total ass, okay? I can be a decent guy. So just give this a chance," Sebastian said.

"I don't want to. I want Blaine," Kurt said, tears returning to his eyes.

"I know," Sebastian responded, wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt.

Kurt leaned into the touch, unable to fight it anymore. He didn't know the real reason Sebastian did this, why he decided he had to be bonded now, but Kurt couldn't help but think he just wanted to ruin his life. Even if he said he would have done it to anyone. Kurt didn't care. Sebastian was evil.

Kurt thought this as his head rested against Sebastian's chest, finding comfort there. He cursed his body for this, for betraying him. He'd get to the bottom of this at some point.

Kurt felt tired, emotionally drained, and he fell asleep in Sebastian's arms.

* * *

><p>There was some kind of commotion going on and Kurt had no idea what was happening. He felt safe and warm and smiled for a moment. Blaine's arms, safe there. But as he opened his eyes he realized he was wrong. Sebastian. It was Sebastian's arms. Suddenly he was reminded of everything that happened.<p>

And there was yelling. Lots of loud noises and yelling. Kurt stretched a little as he sat up properly, Sebastian's hands trailing away until only one of them was still around Kurt.

Finn was standing there, staring at them and yelling at Sebastian.

"What the hell is going on? First you leave me at the school and now you're here with this asshole? Don't you remember what he did? He was all over Blaine and then he almost blinded him!" Finn exclaimed.

Kurt shook the sleep out of his eyes and winced.

"I forgot I drove you to school today," Kurt finally said.

Finn stared.

"Told you we should have taken my car," Sebastian added.

"Shut up, whatever. He's home," Kurt sighed.

"What did you do?" Finn asked.

Kurt shifted nervously. "Did you…. Did you see Blaine at all? At school?"

"I saw him this morning… but not really this afternoon. I think he skipped or something. Why? Wait, are you cheating on him?" Finn asked.

"I'm not cheating on him," Kurt exclaimed.

"Then what's going on?" Finn asked. "Why is he here?"

"There… was a slight incident," Kurt said.

Sebastian watched them both, a small smile on his face as he trailed one of his hands down Kurt's arm.

Finn's eyes followed Sebastian's movement.

"Dude," He said.

Kurt didn't know if he wanted to tell Finn. He didn't want to tell anyone. He wanted to sleep and wake up and pretend it was all a horrible nightmare.

"Blaine and I…. we… we were going to bond today," Kurt started.

Finn stared. "Not cool. You were so against Rachel and me bonding, so why was it okay for you two to bond?"

Finn tilted his head before he added, "And clearly that didn't happen."

Yeah, clearly. Or Kurt would have been with Blaine right now.

"Kurt decided to declare his unwavering love for me instead," Sebastian said with a smile.

"What? I did not you jerk!" Kurt said and smacked Sebastian lightly.

Finn stared at them for a moment before his eyes widened. "You two bonded… but what? What about Blaine?"

"Sebastian interrupted. Just after I said my vows, he pushed Blaine out of the circle and took his place," Kurt said, looking away.

Finn stared. "What the hell? How could you do that to them? You bonded yourself to Kurt? I'm going to kill you!"

"Finn no!" Kurt exclaimed, reaching for him as he tried to attack Sebastian.

Kurt and Finn fell to the floor with a thump, separating Kurt from Sebastian's grip.

Kurt could feel the strain already and he did not like how close they had to be right now.

"Finn. You can't do anything to him," Kurt said.

"This is garbage! How could you do this? I've never even heard of someone doing this before!" Finn exclaimed.

"Just couldn't resist. He's got a nice ass," Sebastian said.

"Oh my god," Kurt stared horrified as Finn moved to pin Sebastian down to the bed, not really hurting him, but holding him there.

"Listen here, you may have forced this on Kurt, but that doesn't mean that he or any of us will accept it. Just watch how miserable you've made yourself," Finn yelled.

"Hey! What's going on in here?"

All three of them whipped their heads to the doorway where Burt stood glaring.

Kurt looked at him worriedly and it was silent for a moment before he burst into tears.

All three of them sprang into action, Sebastian pushing Finn off him and getting to Kurt first. Kurt curled himself into Sebastian. He hated how this was his default position for the past few hours.

"What the hell?" Burt asked.

Kurt sighed and extricated himself from Sebastian's arms. "Dad. Something happened today," Kurt said softly.

And then he went into the explanation of the ceremony and everything they were going to do and how he and Blaine would be together forever. And then he explained how it went wrong and how they came home. By the end of it, Burt was glaring at Sebastian but also didn't look too happy with Kurt.

"Look. I know you two have to be together for 24 hours, but I need to talk to you each separately. So this is what's going to happen. You two are going to eat dinner with us tonight, and then you can stay the night, but absolutely no funny business. Sleep only. And I will know if you do anything more. Then tomorrow, after your 24 hour period is up, we're going to talk. And you better have a damn good explanation for all this," Burt said, glaring at Sebastian.

"I do…. have one," Sebastian said.

"That he refuses to tell me. He refuses to tell me why he ruined my life!" Kurt screamed.

"I didn't ruin your life! Stop saying that!"

"Yes you did!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Then tell me!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I can't," Sebastian said, looking away.

"You're going to tell me, kid, or we're gonna be looking into what we can do to fix this," Burt said.

Sebastian nodded wordlessly.

"Dinner's soon. Come downstairs," Burt said and he left the room.

The three of them were silent before Finn stormed out of the room.

Kurt let out a sigh and wondered if his Dad would have some secret way of fixing all this. He really hoped so.

"I really am sorry-" Sebastian started.

"Just shut up," Kurt replied.

He was sick of crying and thinking about it. If they could get through this 24 hour period of dependency, maybe Kurt would be able to think more rationally. He needed to be able to reassess his life without Sebastian's hovering.

They walked downstairs and Kurt saw his Dad go to talk to Carole. He could see the shocked expression on her face but then she schooled her features and waved them into the kitchen.

"I hope you like chicken, Sebastian," she said.

"Chicken's great," Sebastian responded.

Kurt glared at Sebastian but grabbed his hand, pulling him into the kitchen. An extra chair was added beside Kurt's and they sat close together. Kurt ignored Sebastian for the meal, talking only to Finn and trying to pretend Sebastian wasn't there.

Finn looked quite startled, struggling to come up with things to talk about with Kurt. He looked like all he wanted to do was talk about Sebastian.

Carole tried to talk to Sebastian but he could clearly tell he wasn't wanted there so he answered as shortly and politely as he could.

Burt glared at Sebastian throughout the meal and everyone ate rather quickly. Kurt excused himself after the meal, Sebastian trailing behind him.

But Burt stopped them at the bottom of the stairs.

"If I find out you did anything to him. Anything…I will hurt you, bond be damned," Burt said.

"Noted," Sebastian replied.

And then Kurt and Sebastian walked back upstairs.

Kurt flung himself on the bed and Sebastian joined him, joining their hands once more. As time went on, just the contact from their hands didn't seem to be enough. Kurt could tell they needed to be closer but didn't want to move to do so. He didn't want to have to touch Sebastian at all.

But Sebastian didn't seem to mind. He scooted closer on the bed and lay down with his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt rolled his eyes and hated that he felt relieved.

He just wanted to go to sleep and forget about it for a moment.

And then his phone rang. Kurt grabbed it and saw it was Blaine calling. He did promise to call. Kurt took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?"

"Kurt."

"Hi Blaine," Kurt responded.

"I… how are you… I don't know what to ask you right now," Blaine said.

"I miss you," Kurt said.

Sebastian shifted on Kurt's chest but didn't say anything.

"I miss you too," Blaine responded.

Kurt glanced down at Sebastian. He really didn't want to have this conversation with him here but he had no choice.

"I… are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"No. I'm a wreck. I don't think I've stopped crying. I haven't eaten. I just…Kurt. And then I feel guilty for it. It's worse for you. You have to be with him. And I know you hate him. And I know this isn't your fault. And it's all a mess. And why do I get to be miserable and cry and bemoan everything when you have the worse end of this," Blaine let out.

What Blaine said was out of order and jumbled and Kurt bit his lip.

"No, you have a right to feel like that. I feel like that too, Blaine," Kurt said.

There was a pause on the line before Blaine continued. "He's there right now, isn't he?"

"We can't really be separated," Kurt replied.

"I want to tell you to get away from him. But I know you can't. I don't really know what else to say but I miss you and I love you and I wish this was different. And if I could hurt him without hurting you I would," Blaine said.

"Blaine…" Kurt said. He looked down at Sebastian before he added, "I wish we could go back to before we decided to bond and skip the ceremony. Forget all about it."

"And then we could still be together. I'm mad, but ultimately I'm just sad. I can't even collect all my thoughts together to tell you what I really think," Blaine said.

"We're still together!" Kurt panicked.

"We're kind of not," Blaine said.

"What? Blaine?" Kurt asked softly.

"We're sort of broken up. You're with him. You have to be. I don't know if you could even be with someone else while you're bonded. There's not much we can do," Blaine said.

"No! Don't you dare give up. I'm not giving up," Kurt said, his heart breaking.

"He's awfully quiet. Did you drug him?" Blaine asked.

"What? Why would you say that? No! He's just…." Kurt said. He looked down. Sebastian had his eyes closed. "Blaine, listen. I know this seems like the end for us but don't give up on me, okay? We'll find a way to fix this. Break the bond. Sebastian won't tell me why he did it… but he's going to tell my Dad and then we can figure it out."

"Why won't he tell you?"

"I don't know."

Kurt heard Blaine take a shaky breath over the phone. "Kurt, if you have to do it, do it. Do whatever you have to do to feel better. Don't torture yourself because of me."

"What? What are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"We planned on having sex, Kurt. Most people do. If you have to… I'll understand if you…"

"I'm not cheating on you," Kurt said.

"We're not together anymore," Blaine responded.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Look, Kurt. I have to go. As much as we don't want to believe it, we've been forcibly broken up. And you're with Sebastian," Blaine said.

"I'm not with him," Kurt retorted.

"Fine. Single and bonded. If that's even possible. I love you, Kurt. And I'm going to try not to give up, but I don't know how I'll be able to handle seeing him with you," Blaine said.

"I know. But Blaine, this isn't my fault. I don't want this," Kurt said.

"I know. And that's why it's so much harder to accept. Bye, Kurt," Blaine said.

Kurt froze. They never said bye to each other. It sounded too final.

"Goodnight, Blaine," Kurt said.

Kurt put the phone down and took a shaky breath. How had everything gone so wrong in one day? Kurt looked back at Sebastian and found he had his eyes open and was staring at him.

"I'm really sorry," Sebastian said.

"If you aren't giving me a reason why you did this, then stop apologizing," Kurt stated.

Sebastian simply nodded. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah," Kurt responded. His conversation with Blaine had gone on longer than he'd thought.

Kurt got up and moved to his vanity, setting out his products for his moisturizing routine. Sebastian trailed after him, as if he didn't realize Kurt was only moving a few feet away. He stood awkwardly there for a moment, his hand settling on Kurt's shoulder before Kurt felt anxious.

"You can borrow some pajamas. They're in the second drawer," Kurt said with a sigh.

"Usually sleep naked," Sebastian responded.

Kurt tried to count to ten to calm himself down.

"Right. I'll wear the pajamas, sorry. Working on it," Sebastian said softly.

So far he hadn't been a complete ass. Well, right when he ruined their lives. Then right after. But right now he was mostly quiet.

Kurt watched as Sebastian grabbed some pajamas and then he turned around with a blush as Sebastian started changing. This felt so wrong.

Kurt got changed as well and they headed off to the bathroom together to get ready for bed. Kurt leant Sebastian a toothbrush and that was apparently all he needed before bed. They kept bumping into each other in the bathroom and Kurt wasn't sure if it was because there wasn't enough space or if they needed more contact. Eventually, they finished, and Kurt scurried out of the bathroom for a moment when Sebastian decided it was time to use the toilet.

They settled back in the bedroom, turned off the light, and got into bed. Kurt had only ever shared a bed with Blaine before, and even then, not that many times. It was something they enjoyed, mostly just because they could wake up next to each other. Kurt felt a pang of hopelessness in his chest, and he knew he was losing Blaine. Maybe he had already lost him. But Kurt was nothing if not determined, and he was going to make sure Blaine was still his.

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to get comfortable before he felt Sebastian move closer, once again resting his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt wanted to push him away but he felt so warm and relaxed like that. He let out another sigh and hoped they would have a restful night. He'd need his energy to think about this whole thing properly in the morning.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed!<p>

I'm so overwhelmed with the reaction to this story! I never expected this and I'm really happy you all like it! It has more favourites and story alerts and reviews than almost all my other stories combined. And after just one chapter! So thank you! And I really hope I don't disappoint you guys in the future… the plot is all planned out…

Thank you to all who reviewed! I'm so grateful for all of you and I hope you continue to read and review. You guys make me want to write more!

And you guys are a curious bunch, aren't you? It would be so convenient if I gave away Sebastian's reasoning, wouldn't it… but then it wouldn't be much of a story. So I hope you enjoy where this goes…

Anyway, let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	3. Chapter 3: Reasons

Chapter 3: Reasons

Kurt slowly regained consciousness in the morning, not really aware of what was going on at first. He was in bed with a warm body wrapped around him. And it was nice. He could feel arms around him and he was pressed up against the body. And he was achingly hard.

Kurt shifted a little and felt a wave of pleasure pass through him as the change in position caused him to rub up against the other. He moaned a little at the contact and shifted again to get that feeling back. His body kept moving, rutting against the other body, trying to get release. He heard a soft gasp when the other guy woke up and smiled softly. The other guy was equally as hard.

"Mmm, Blaine," Kurt let out.

The other body froze and then slowly Kurt could feel it move slightly away.

"What?" Kurt asked, opening his eyes and then he saw Sebastian's face staring right back at him.

Kurt let out a yelp and pulled himself to the other side of the bed, as far away as he could, his face completely red. He was mortified. Sebastian, the soul bond, being connected, grinding against him in his sleep. Sebastian was never going to let him live this down.

"What are the chances you'll just forget about this?" Kurt asked.

To his surprise Sebastian shrugged. "It happens."

"What? No teasing?" Kurt asked.

"I'm trying here, remember? And this bond is normally completed by lovers anyway, so this wouldn't really be a problem," Sebastian said.

"Well, we are most certainly not lovers," Kurt said. "Now, I'm just going to go… and uh... take care of this."

"Really? Okay, well, I guess I'll just jerk off here," Sebastian said.

"What? Oh ew, no, gross. Not in the bed," Kurt said.

"Where do you do it then?" Sebastian asked.

"Shower. Please," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

It was cleaner. Carole usually did the laundry and Kurt didn't need her finding those kinds of stains.

"So you and Blaine haven't…. at all? Nothing?" Sebastian asked, glancing at the bed.

"What? No! We have. His house, usually. Not here. Why am I telling you this?" Kurt asked.

"Because I'm so lovable. Or you're horny," Sebastian replied.

"Stop being so crude," Kurt said.

Kurt got up and noticed Sebastian's eyes on him the whole time. "What now?"

"You're going to the bathroom? Can I join?" Sebastian asked.

"What? No!" Kurt exclaimed.

"But we both have the same problem, might as well help each other out," Sebastian said, and started lazily stroking himself through his pants.

"I'm not doing that with you," Kurt said, trying desperately to look away.

"Blaine said it was okay," Sebastian countered.

"What?"

"I heard you guys on the phone together. You both talk loud," Sebastian explained.

"I know what he said but I'm not doing that… with you," Kurt said.

"Oh, fine," Sebastian said, flopping back on the bed, his hand stopping its movements for a moment.

Kurt started to go to the bathroom anyway and heard Sebastian whine.

"Don't you feel that? We shouldn't be this far apart right now."

Kurt could feel it. It was a grating feeling in his teeth, a pulling feeling in his body, and it was starting to get more painful the further he walked away.

"Fine… you can join me in the bathroom," Kurt said.

"Yay!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"But you're not touching me there," Kurt said.

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

Sebastian had promised to try to act like less of an ass. So far he wasn't doing so well. At least in Kurt's opinion. Or maybe he was just extra annoying in the morning.

They walked to the bathroom and Kurt was hesitant. He knew they had to do this and truthfully he'd prefer a shower as well. It would be so much easier if he just took a cold shower. But he really didn't want to be fully naked around Sebastian, and if they waited until the 24 hour period was over, Kurt would be able to shower on his own. He didn't like going out without showering but it wasn't like they were going to school today anyway.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Sebastian asked looking around.

They were standing side by side right now, the entirety of their sides pressed together as they looked around the bathroom. They must look ridiculous. Two guys, bonded, hard, and unwilling to touch each other. Well, Kurt was unwilling.

"Let's try this," Kurt said.

It was the most awkward thing he had ever done. For some reason he had decided that both he and Sebastian would sit back to back on the tiny ledge of the shower that usually housed Kurt's bathmat. Kurt was facing the shower itself and Sebastian was facing the rest of the bathroom. It was a wonder they managed to stay sitting there without falling.

"How's this position going to help?" Sebastian asked, bracing himself on the wall to hold himself up.

"Just… shut up, okay? And sit there," Kurt said. They had both removed their pants before they sat down and Kurt had forced Sebastian to look away. Now Kurt took his dick in his hand and started stroking it, trying to get his release as fast as possible.

Sebastian didn't say anything for a few moments until Kurt let out a breathy moan.

"Wait… are you jerking off? Right now? Are you kidding me? And what am I supposed to do? Sit here and wait my turn?" Sebastian asked.

"Ahhh, yes. Exactly," Kurt moaned.

"What? You can't expect me to do that," Sebastian said.

It felt like Sebastian was turning around and Kurt panicked, stopping his hand motions. "Stop! Don't move!"

"You have got to be kidding me! Kurt just let me jerk you off. It'll be faster and I'm told I'm good at it. Come on," Sebastian said.

"No, stop! Sebastian, don't," Kurt said, his voice shaky.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sebastian asked. "I know I'm not Blaine, but really, he said it's fine and this is barely anything. A hand's a hand."

"I don't want you to. I know you've been with countless guys but I haven't, okay?" Kurt said.

It was silent for a moment. And then Sebastian spoke.

"Yeah, I know. Okay, fine. Finish up, then my turn."

Kurt didn't know if he could anymore. He was feeling less turned on than before but his dick still responded to his ministrations. He moved his hand faster and faster until he came, spilling into the bathtub. Easy cleanup. That's why he liked it. He leaned against Sebastian's back, panting, and waited until he caught his breath.

Sebastian was humming something and Kurt frowned as he tried to figure it out. But then Sebastian sang the last part.

"I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came," Sebastian sung.

"Oh my god," Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"My turn?" Sebastian asked.

"Let me clean up," Kurt said.

"No point, I'll just make another mess," Sebastian said.

"I meant myself," Kurt sighed.

"Right," Sebastian laughed.

Kurt did just that and then grabbed his pants, easing them on. They switched their positions until Sebastian was facing the bathtub and Kurt tried to drown out Sebastian's moans.

Once Sebastian was done, and Kurt made sure he got his pants back on, a fact that Sebastian was quite amused with, they went back to the bedroom.

"Is there any food in this house?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed. He felt miserable. Was this really the beginning of the rest of his life?

He wondered what everyone was doing at school today without them. What kind of excuse they used for his absence. If Blaine was even there today.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Sebastian spent the rest of the day doing nothing. They lay together on the couch, barely talking, and watched movies, or ate food in the kitchen. Sebastian got a few phone calls but he sent one text message back and ignored the rest.<p>

Kurt felt awkward around him after what they did. He knew it was barely anything, but he hadn't done anything remotely sexual with anyone other than Blaine, and it felt wrong to do something like that with Sebastian in the room. Well, his mind told him it felt wrong. His body didn't. But that had to be the bond speaking.

They sat together for a while longer. Then, there was a moment when they felt completely different. The pressure inside them to stay together, to keep touching, started to fade and Kurt knew their 24 hour period was up.

He let out a sigh of relief when he rolled a little away from Sebastian and didn't feel any lasting damage from it. He got up and walked halfway across the room.

"Thank god. You can leave now," Kurt said.

Sebastian frowned. "Just because we're past the 24 hour period, doesn't mean this is over."

"You don't think I know that? But now we can be apart. We can think clearly. I still want an answer from you. I'm still pissed at you," Kurt said.

"I know," Sebastian replied.

"So why aren't you leaving?" Kurt asked.

"I have to talk to your Dad, remember?" Sebastian asked.

"Right, whatever. Do whatever you want down here. I'm going to take a shower upstairs," Kurt said.

He hated feeling dirty, and he liked to shower every day. It was the first thing he wanted to do without Sebastian right there.

Sebastian didn't move so Kurt left him there and walked upstairs. He grabbed some other clothes and went into the bathroom, trying to forget what they did there that morning. He undressed and got in the shower, turning the water on hotter than he usually had it.

Once the water was pulsing down on him, Kurt could finally think clearly. And all his thoughts and emotions that were pushed away when he had to be with Sebastian were brought back. He choked back a sob, thinking about how much this ruined his life. Everything was so carefully and meticulously planned. He would bond with Blaine, stay around in Ohio for the next year, and then they would move to New York together. Now? Now…. his future was… whatever happened with Sebastian. And if he got him to break the bond? Maybe then he could go back to his original plan. But he knew it wouldn't be exactly the same. He'd still have some sort of longing for Sebastian. But he could do it. Sebastian was right about one thing. Kurt was strong.

But then he thought about what it would be like until they broke the bond, and how they'd have to be together, and what that entailed, and Kurt broke. He sobbed in the shower, unable to hold it in anymore and cried until he couldn't cry anymore. He had one more shot tonight. See what Sebastian told his Dad, ask his Dad what it was, and see if it was important enough to keep the bond. Kurt really couldn't think of anything that would be.

Then, he would have to convince Sebastian to break the bond. That was it. He could do it. Then this whole nightmare would be over.

Kurt turned the shower off, after actually getting clean, and got dressed into new clothes. Ones he liked. He wanted something to be familiar right now.

He walked back downstairs and saw Sebastian still sitting on the couch. Kurt rejoined him, but this time sitting a normal distance away. Sebastian looked at him but if he saw how red rimmed Kurt's eyes were, he didn't mention it.

They didn't move much until they heard someone else get home.

Finn stood there awkwardly in the doorway, staring at them before he ran upstairs. Not really a good sign. Kurt hoped he didn't tell everyone at school today.

A little while later, Burt and Carole arrived home.

Burt took a look at the boys, sitting further apart and nodded.

"Okay, let me settle in then I want to talk to each of you, separately," Burt said.

They nodded. Kurt knew his Dad would be mad, but maybe he'd figure out what was going on with Sebastian.

When Burt returned, Kurt followed him upstairs to his bedroom, where they sat down to talk. Kurt was nervous. Soul bonds were a touchy subject for his Dad.

"So… you explained the basic story. Want to tell me what else was going on?" Burt asked.

"Blaine and I wanted to bond. You know us, Dad. We belong together," Kurt said.

"Yeah. I know you two. And you do. So how did this mess happen?" Burt asked.

"He interrupted us," Kurt said.

"Yeah I get that. But how?" Burt asked.

"He must have followed us inside the classroom," Kurt said.

"Classroom? You did this at school? Kurt!" Burt exclaimed.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You did this in the middle of school? Anyone could have followed you!" Burt exclaimed.

"It was a locked room! Only we had the key!" Kurt countered.

"Yeah but you got followed! You didn't lock the door after you two, did you? Why would you do it in such a public place? If anything, you should have come here. Come home. Or gone to Blaine's house. Or why didn't you find anywhere that would be private? Lock the door? Find a freakin public restroom and lock the door? Anything would have been more secure!" Burt exclaimed.

Kurt opened his mouth and didn't say anything. He looked the other way. Yeah, they were stupid. They could have found somewhere much more private. But they didn't. Kurt felt tears threatening to fall down his face again and he could see his Dad visibly soften.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to yell. But Kurt, really. How did you get yourself in this situation?"

"I don't know, Dad. What am I supposed to do? How do I fix this? Can I fix this?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, Kurt," Burt said, and he wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"No, really. Do I have to be with him? I don't love him. I don't even like him. I want Blaine," Kurt said.

"I know. I'm going to talk to Sebastian, see if we can figure this thing out. Don't worry, we'll find a way to fix it," Burt said.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you," Kurt said.

"Love you too, kiddo," Burt said. "Now, gotta go talk to that kid and see what we can do. You hang tight and we'll discuss it all at dinner."

"Okay," Kurt said shortly.

Burt patted him on the shoulder twice and then got up, walking back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Kurt lost track of how much time had gone by before he was being called down to dinner. He saw Finn join him out of the corner of his eye.<p>

"You okay?" Finn asked.

Kurt took in a shaky breath then shook his head no.

"Oh, uh, if you need anything, or whatever, I'm here," Finn said.

"Thanks, Finn," Kurt said. "You didn't tell anyone about this…. did you?"

"No. I mean… I talked to Blaine about it. That's it," Finn said.

Kurt froze and stared at Finn. "What did he say?"

"Blaine? Not much. He was kinda silent, sad looking. Said you two were still going to try something. He's just upset," Finn said.

"I know. I'm upset too," Kurt said.

"It'll all work out somehow," Finn said.

"Hopefully," Kurt replied.

They went downstairs and headed to the dining room where they were greeted by a peculiar sight. Carole was standing and looking at Sebastian with something that looked like pity. But Burt. He was standing beside Sebastian and had a hand on his shoulder. That was his comforting gesture. He was comforting Sebastian. What was going on?

"Go on, sit down, we'll get you some dinner," Burt said to Sebastian and they all sat down.

Kurt was completely confused. What did Sebastian say to his Dad that won him over so easily? Burt and Carole were piling extra food onto Sebastian's plate and Finn was staring at it and complaining.

Kurt started eating his normal portion and tried to figure out what was happening.

Sebastian frowned and said, "That's enough. It's okay. I'm fine."

Burt and Carole shared a look.

"Are you sure? You can always have more. You're too skinny," Carole said.

They were coddling Sebastian? What was going on?

They ate some more food and then the looks Sebastian kept getting from both Burt and Carole really started to get on Kurt's nerves.

"What did you tell them?" Kurt asked, not looking at Sebastian, but asking the question all the same.

"I can't tell you. Not yet," Sebastian replied.

"What? Why not? I thought we were going to sort this whole thing out!" Kurt exclaimed, turning to face his Dad.

Burt shrugged, as if he were sorry. What the heck did Sebastian tell them?

"Why are we still doing this? Why aren't we breaking this stupid bond? I don't care about the repercussions or the lost part of your soul or whatever! I want Blaine!" Kurt yelled. He could feel a strange pain inside his chest from saying that. Denying the bond. Trying to go against it.

And to Kurt's surprise, it was Burt who answered. "He can't break it, Kurt. Not right now. I'm sorry to say this but you're going to have to live with it."

"What? You're on his side? Dad! I'm your son!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I know you are, Kurt. But Sebastian needs you right now. So you're going to have to live with the bond for a while," Burt said.

"For a while? How long's a while? And then you'll break it? What, after I do something for you? What do you want? Sex? You want sex, Sebastian? I'll have sex with you right now if you break this!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt!" Burt yelled. "That's enough!"

Kurt sank down in his seat in embarrassment. Sebastian didn't look much better. He looked pale. Pale and weak.

"I'm sorry. But I need this, Kurt. I need this bond. At least for a while, like your Dad said," Sebastian said.

"And then what? You'll break the bond?" Kurt asked.

"One way or another, yes," Sebastian shrugged.

"Fine!" Kurt exclaimed, sulking in his chair.

Burt and Carole went back to eating and Finn couldn't keep his eyes off Sebastian. Something was going on. Sebastian told them something that he wasn't telling Kurt and it wasn't fair. And now he turned Kurt's parents against him.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Kurt said, pushing his plate away.

He stood and ran up the stairs, flinging open his door and flopping down on his bed face first. Why was this happening to him?

So he was stuck with Sebastian like this? Stuck in this stupid bond with him, and he would break it eventually, but not now. Kurt tried to think of the other side of this. Sebastian must have a good reason for this or he wouldn't have done it.

But would Kurt be able to deal with it? He still wanted Blaine, and they were going to try. Kurt knew this bond would demand things from him as time went on. It didn't take nicely to bonded couples keeping their distance. It would eventually demand closeness, touching, intimacy. So Kurt hoped that whatever Sebastian needed was found before the bond pressured them closer.

He let out a long sigh and lay there thinking.

A few moments later he heard a soft cough.

"What?" Kurt asked, his voice muffled by his comforter.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh. It's you," Kurt said.

"Yeah, me," Sebastian said. "Look, I really am sorry-"

Kurt sighed again and sat up.

"Look, Sebastian. I'm not happy about this. At all. You apparently have a reason for this that you won't tell me, and my Dad and Carole are on your side somehow. And I trust them. Not you. So I'll go along with this. But you better do whatever you have to do and then let us break the bond. And bond or no bond, I'm not giving up Blaine. So can you stop apologizing? It's not going to help," Kurt said.

"Right. Okay, that's fair. Thank you for giving me this chance," Sebastian said.

"Don't blow it," Kurt said.

He could see the smirk on Sebastian's face.

"Right. Bad wording," Kurt said, flopping back down on the bed.

"You know, you brought it up first. And you also offered me sex downstairs. In front of your family. Hot," Sebastian said.

Kurt glared. "Whatever."

"Look, I'm not going to stop you from being with Blaine, however you can. The bond might try, but I'm not going to do anything," Sebastian said.

"I guess that's all I could ask for anyway," Kurt said.

"Yeah," Sebastian replied.

Kurt looked at him before Sebastian hesitantly moved closer, wrapping his arms around Kurt again. Kurt didn't even protest, leaning into him and closing his eyes.

He didn't know how long it had been, but they had somehow lay down together. Kurt could tell he would fall asleep fast.

He was almost asleep when he saw Carole poke her head in the door. She had a slight smile on her face and she covered them up in a blanket.

"Night you two," she said, and then she left, closing the door.

Kurt fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

><p>Hmmm… maybe now Kurt will stop crying so much… Let's see what happens when they have to go back to school! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!<p>

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!

Let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	4. Chapter 4: School

Chapter 4: School

Kurt woke up once again to Sebastian wrapped around him. He didn't bother doing anything this time but push him away. Sebastian mumbled something then curled up around one of Kurt's pillows instead. Kurt rolled his eyes and made a mental note that Sebastian was a cuddler. He didn't know why he'd ever need to know that or remember it, but it was there.

And he couldn't believe they fell asleep together like that. They didn't even have to last night and yet they still did.

Today they were going back to school. They couldn't get away with skipping much more anyway. And Sebastian would be at Dalton and Kurt would be at McKinley. And he'd be able to breath.

Kurt got out of bed and went to the bathroom, taking his time and getting ready for the day. He took a shower and styled his hair to his normal perfection. By the time he got out of the bathroom, Sebastian was awake. He hadn't moved much from the bed but his eyes were open and he was looking sleepily back at Kurt.

Kurt stared at Sebastian. His hair was mussed up and he blinked adorably. No. Not adorably. He just blinked.

"Get up. We have school," Kurt said.

"Don't wanna," Sebastian let out and buried his head in a pillow.

"Fine, whatever," Kurt said.

He went to finish getting ready. He didn't care what Sebastian did today. He may have gotten Burt and Carole on his side, but Kurt still didn't trust him and he still hated this.

"Okay, come on. Why're you being like this?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know? Maybe because you brainwashed my family?"

"I didn't brainwash them! Look, Kurt. I'm getting up, see?"

Sebastian got out of bed and stood up.

"Now, I'm going to take a piss. Probably jerk off. Something like that," Sebastian said and walked into the bathroom.

Kurt glared at the door. Why couldn't he have been bonded to someone else? He would have been able to deal with it better if maybe Finn accidently bonded himself to him. Or Puck. Or even Rachel. He could handle it! Okay, maybe not Rachel. Kurt didn't know how Finn did it. Kurt did consider her one of his best friends, but there were some times he needed a break from her.

Kurt gathered up his schoolwork and winced at some of it that wasn't completed. He hoped he didn't get in trouble for it.

Sebastian got out of the bathroom. Kurt turned around to tell him to hurry up and let out a small squeak. Kurt blushed and averted his eyes. Sebastian was naked. Well, not completely naked. He was in a towel. And there were beads of water dripping down his body. And his chest was there, out in the open. And he had muscles. They weren't huge. But they were there. And Kurt could see the outline of them on Sebastian's chest and stomach. And Kurt had further proof that the Dalton uniform should be destroyed. It hid way too much.

Also, the towel that was wrapped around Sebastian's waist was slowly starting to slip further downward, causing Kurt's eyes to be drawn to it.

When he finally drew his eyes back up to Sebastian's face he was met with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing, go get dressed," Kurt said, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Left my clothes out here," Sebastian replied.

"Yeah, right. I'll be downstairs," Kurt said, grabbing his bag and rushing out the door. He could hear Sebastian laugh from back inside.

Kurt walked downstairs and dropped his bag near the door. He then walked into the kitchen and found his Dad and Carole there. He plopped down in one of the seats and dropped his head onto the table.

"You okay?" Burt asked.

Kurt lifted his head to glare at him for a moment before he let it sink back down to the table. He wasn't talking to his Dad at the moment. Not since he sided with Sebastian.

"Alright then," Burt said.

"Here, I made you some breakfast. It's your favourite," Carole said.

Kurt lifted his head up and said, "Thanks, Carole."

It was hard to be mad at them. What Kurt really wanted most of all was comfort. From his Dad. From Carole. But they seemed to be against him. Siding with Sebastian. So Kurt wasn't going to talk to them more than he had to right now.

He started eating and eventually Sebastian walked down the stairs. He stood hesitantly in the doorway, unsure of his place.

"Sebastian, come sit. I've got some breakfast for you," Carole said.

What? She made breakfast for him too? Well, she would. It was the nice thing to do and Carole was nice. Fine. Sebastian could have breakfast. Kurt felt like a petulant child who didn't get his way. Like Sebastian was the new favourite.

They ate in silence and then about two minutes before they had to leave, Finn ran down the stairs. Sebastian hadn't said anything about the time passing. He would be late to Dalton. His car was at McKinley. Kurt and Finn would get there in time for their classes but Sebastian would miss his first class at least. Maybe his second.

They headed out to the car, Finn and Sebastian bickering over who got to sit shotgun.

Kurt ignored them and got in the car, not saying anything. They ended up settling it somehow and Sebastian climbed in beside Kurt, earning him a glare.

The drive was silent and Finn kept fidgeting in the back seat. When they got to McKinley, Finn got out and waited for Kurt.

When they were all out of the car, Kurt turned to Sebastian, staring at him and waiting for him to leave. Kurt wasn't going to let Sebastian sneak up on him again.

"And now we part," Sebastian said.

"Are you going to make this dramatic?" Kurt asked.

"My fair lover, when shall I see thee again?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh my god," Kurt mumbled under his breath and started heading towards the school.

"Farewell, Kurt! Until we meet again!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Asshole," Kurt muttered.

Kurt walked inside with Finn and once they were out of Sebastian's range he let out a shuddery sigh.

"You okay?" Finn asked.

"This is the first time we've been apart since this started and it's such a relief. You don't even understand how much I hate him right now," Kurt said.

"Yeah, what he did wasn't cool. Really want to know what he told Mom and Burt though," Finn said.

"You and me both," Kurt responded.

They had gotten there with just enough time to duck to their lockers and run into their first class. Kurt was nervous about how his first day back would be. What everyone knew about him. If they knew what happened. Or if they didn't. If he had to tell them. He didn't know which would be worse.

Kurt sat down in class, getting his stuff out and trying to avoid any questions. The teacher glanced at his unfinished homework, but agreed to let him have another day to complete it.

"Hey, Kurt. You weren't here the other day. Are you okay? Blaine looked worried. Were you sick?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, yeah, sick," Kurt tried.

"Oh, well, I'm very glad you're feeling better and I hope you didn't pass on any of that sickness to Finn. We made out yesterday and I can't afford to get sick right now," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry. Wasn't really contagious," Kurt replied.

"Oh good. I'm glad you're okay," Rachel said.

Kurt gaped at her. Really? She didn't even notice. Maybe Kurt could keep it a secret. Sometimes Rachel was too wrapped up in her own little world. But the others might notice.

He turned back to the front of the room and the teacher started the lecture.

He passed through his first couple classes in a daze then went to his locker to exchange his books. He was distracted, his mind completely elsewhere.

"Bad day?"

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine leaning against one of the lockers near him. His face was impassive and it looked like he hadn't slept well the last few nights.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, wrapping his arms around him.

He had missed him so much.

Blaine leaned into the hug as well, both of them standing and holding each other, unwilling to let go.

"He didn't try anything… did he? I mean I know I said you could… but…"

"No, Blaine. We didn't do anything… well," Kurt started then looked around. He could afford to skip one more class.

"Come with me," Kurt said.

He pulled Blaine with him down the hallway, oddly reminiscent of the other day. Except this time, there were other students wandering about and they weren't peaking around corners.

Kurt brought Blaine back to the empty science room, and they sat down.

"So, uh, what happened? After… after I left?" Blaine asked.

"He's an ass. I can tell you one thing, the bond doesn't change that," Kurt started.

Blaine let out a short laugh and Kurt frowned.

"Okay, look. I know you don't want to have to hear this so I'll summarize. When we got back to the house I broke down. I need you, Blaine, and he took you away from me. And now I'm stuck with him. So I broke down. Fell asleep after. When I woke up, Finn was there yelling and my Dad joined us. Dinner was tense and then we fell asleep later together. It was weird and wrong and he was not you. And I don't want to have to do that again," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded, motioning to continue.

"In the morning…. Well, it was the morning. You know… and well, he did want to… do something," Kurt blushed.

"Did you?" Blaine asked.

"Separately. Or well, as separately as we could," Kurt said.

"How?" Blaine asked. He looked like he needed reassurance.

"We… each jerked off separately. In the bathroom."

Oh god, he was using Sebastian's words already. Kurt would have never said that before. But now he was.

"Oh, right. I bet he was pleased about that," Blaine deadpanned.

"He was pissed at me. A hand's a hand. But I won't betray you, Blaine. Even if you don't, I still consider you my boyfriend," Kurt said.

"Kurt," Blaine said.

"He stayed for dinner again. After the 24 hour period was over, it was better. I could stay away more. Like now. He's all the way at Dalton, and I'm over here. We each talked to my Dad… and Sebastian…. he convinced my Dad of something. That he has a reason strong enough to have done this…. strong enough I should keep the bond going… at least for now. I have no idea what it is... but I trust my Dad," Kurt said.

"What? But why would he tell your Dad and not you? That's not fair! If he's going to ruin this for us, he should at least tell us why!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I know… I completely agree. But Blaine, he said he wouldn't force me to stay in the bond forever… that eventually… eventually he'd break it," Kurt said.

"You mean… really?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what that'd be like, but it'd be better than having to stay bonded to him," Kurt said.

At least he hoped it would be better. His Dad did look apprehensive about it but didn't discourage the idea. He knew firsthand what it felt like for a bond to break. But that wasn't willingly.

Kurt looked to Blaine and for the first time in their conversation, there was hope in Blaine's eyes.

"So… if you stay bonded… for however long he wants, and do what he wants… he'll break it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Oh, I'm so relieved. I really thought this was it for us," Blaine said.

"Do you have so little faith? I told you I'm never saying goodbye to you. I mean that. This is just… a little interlude from us," Kurt said.

Blaine looked so relieved that it pained Kurt to watch. That this happened at all. And then Blaine leaned in a pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt kissed back, ignoring the searing pain that ran through his lips.

"You better?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, much better. Okay. We should go to class. We've missed enough already," Blaine said.

"Yeah, let's go," Kurt said.

They left the classroom and started walking.

"Oh, by the way, you may want to avoid Mike and Tina for a bit. They sort of know what happened, and they don't blame you, but they've been…. comforting me for a bit and they may be a little upset as well," Blaine said.

"Good to know," Kurt replied.

"This doesn't have to change anything… right? We'll still go to the Lima Bean? Still see each other after school? During school?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, Blaine. Nothing's going to change," Kurt said.

And then without warning, Kurt was slammed into the lockers. Blaine looked on in horror for a moment before he yelled at the jock that was walking away and then turned to look at Kurt.

"You okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I almost forgot what that felt like," Kurt sighed.

They hadn't done that to him in a while. He didn't know why they suddenly started again now, but it was not welcome. He had a feeling he would get a shiny new bruise from this. Nothing had changed since before. Bullied again.

Blaine offered his hand and Kurt took it, getting up and brushing himself off.

Blaine looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself. And then Kurt's phone rang, interrupting the silence.

Kurt looked at it. Unknown number. He chanced it and answered.

"Hello?"

"What happened?"

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

Blaine stared at Kurt then looked away.

"Yeah. It's me. What happened?" Sebastian asked.

"How did you get this number?"

"I stole it off Blaine ages ago in case I ever needed it. Now answer my question. What happened, Kurt?"

"Nothing. Some jock just pushed me into the lockers. Common occurrence," Kurt said.

"The fuck? People do that?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I could feel it," Sebastian said.

"Oh," Kurt responded. He didn't know what else to say. He forgot all about that.

"So this happens often?"

"Often enough."

Sebastian was silent and Kurt wondered what he was thinking.

"And before... just a few minutes ago… there was something else," Sebastian said.

Probably the kiss. Oh god, could Sebastian feel that? Is that why soul bonded couples always knew if their bonded cheated on them?

"It was nothing," Kurt said.

"Fine. I'll figure it out," Sebastian replied.

"Figure it out? Figure what out?" Kurt asked but the line cut off.

He turned back to face Blaine, who was looking the other way.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"He could feel it, couldn't he? He could feel your pain, he knew you needed him. That was supposed to be me," Blaine said softly.

Kurt let out a sigh. At least Blaine didn't connect the kiss to what happened. "Blaine. It still is you. You're the one who's here right now, aren't you? He's not even at McKinley. There's nothing he can do to help. But you're here."

"But it's not the same," Blaine said.

And no. It really wasn't.

"Blaine. What did we just decide? We're still us. Forget about Sebastian," Kurt said.

"But doesn't all this… this trying to be us still… doesn't it not work with the bond?" Blaine asked.

"I'll let you know what works and what doesn't with the bond," Kurt replied.

Blaine nodded hesitantly.

He was right to be hesitant. If just a simple kiss…a peck on the lips like before stung so much, Kurt couldn't imagine what much more would feel like.

"Now, let's get to class," Kurt said.

Kurt went to the rest of his classes, managing to avoid the other Glee Club Members throughout the day and throughout lunch, until it was time for Glee Club.

He was nervous about this. He'd worked out most of it with Blaine, but Tina and Mike would still be mad. And he still didn't know if he wanted to tell everyone else what happened. He was sure he was going to have to. Finn looked like he was sympathetic right now. But that was four of them, five if you included Kurt, who knew already. He should probably tell them.

Kurt sighed and took a seat beside Blaine for now.

Finn leaned over. "You okay, Kurt?"

"Yeah, fine," Kurt said, forcing a small smile onto his face.

Kurt could feel eyes on him, and turned around to see Mike and Tina staring. Kurt sighed and Blaine noticed, turning to see them and grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt sent him a smile and winced a little. He was just holding his hand! Why did this feel wrong? Maybe because Blaine intended it to mean something.

Mr. Schue walked into the room. "Hello everyone! Welcome back, Kurt and Blaine. I heard you two were sick the other day!"

Or they weren't but everyone seemed to cover for them so that worked. There was a snort from above them and Kurt was confused to see Puck glaring at him. Weird.

"Anyway, today I think it's important we focus on our dancing again. Some of you are getting better," Mr. Schue said.

"Like me?" Finn asked with a goofy smile.

Everyone chuckled.

"And some of you still need some work. But I think we could all do with some practice today," Mr. Schue announced. "So everyone, up!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. He wasn't really dressed for dancing but he'd make do. He noticed as soon as they got up, Mike and Tina surrounded Blaine, even though he kept trying to tell them he's fine.

They started following the moves Mr. Schue had laid out, starting out simple. Some footwork, walking side to side. He seemed to like making them walk.

After a few moments, Kurt felt someone stumble into him and looked up to see Puck.

"Oops, sorry, my bad," Puck said.

Kurt nodded and rolled his eyes, continuing to walk. But then a couple seconds later, Puck hit into him again.

"Watch out, Puck," Kurt warned.

"Sorry," Puck said.

They were starting to get the attention of the rest of the Glee club. Finally, Puck hit Kurt again, but this time Kurt knew it was deliberate. It was too hard a push to be an accident and Kurt fell over with the force of it.

Everyone else stopped to look at them.

Blaine rushed over first, kneeling beside Kurt on the ground. "You okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, fine. What was that about, Puck?" Kurt asked.

"You deserve it. And don't help him up, Blaine," Puck said.

"What? Why?" Blaine asked.

"I saw how miserable you were the other day. And I can bet it was his fault. So he deserves it," Puck said.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding," Blaine started.

"No, I think there hasn't. What did you do, Hummel? What shit did you pull?" Puck asked.

"What? Why do you assume I did something?"

"Because you both weren't at school and then Blaine shows up the next day miserable. And it was obvious he'd been crying. So it has to be your fault," Puck said.

Kurt softened at the words. "Blaine, I'm sorry."

"See? He did do something wrong!" Puck said.

Finn put a hand on Puck's shoulder. "Dude, stop. It's not Kurt's fault. And you're on Blaine's side?"

"Damn right! And whose fault is it then? I'm gonna beat them up! My man Blaine was upset!" Puck exclaimed.

It was weird. Kurt truly never though Puck was on either of their sides, but apparently he was more loyal to Blaine. The rest of the Glee club was silent during all of this, just watching and waiting.

Kurt's phone rang. He looked at the caller id, confused, because the people who usually called him were already in the room, and found that same number that called him before. Sebastian. He was going to have to add the number to his phone, eventually.

Kurt debated ignoring the call but then something told him to take it, so he did.

"What now?"

"No hello, Kurt, how are you, lovely day I'm having?" Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

Blaine frowned and turned away; Mike and Tina walking over to him and whispering together.

"Something else happened. What was it?"

"Nothing," Kurt replied.

"Stop lying to me. I can tell something happened!"

"I got pushed again, it's nothing," Kurt said.

"Again?" Puck asked. "I only did it now."

"Earlier, one of the jocks," Blaine said.

Finn frowned, and looked deep in thought.

"Who's he talking to?" Rachel asked.

"Look, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong, just go back to whatever else you're doing now, which I'm sure isn't important," Kurt said on the phone.

"Excuse me for caring," Sebastian replied then hung up.

Kurt winced, rubbing his temples. He could feel a headache coming on. And he knew he was going to have to tell the Glee club what happened.

"Okay, what's going on, Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, it looks like Tina, Mike, and Puck are on Blaine's side and Finn's on yours… but what happened. Did you guys break up?" Sam asked.

"No," Kurt said at the same time Blaine replied, "Sort of."

"Wait what? Sort of? How does that happen?" Mr. Schue asked.

Everyone jumped. They had forgotten he was there. Kurt took a deep breath.

"The other day…. Blaine and I were going to bond," Kurt said.

"You were going to? But you didn't? And judging by Blaine here, you're the one who stopped it," Puck frowned.

"Puck it isn't like that," Blaine said. "Just listen."

"We started the ceremony together, we were ready. But then…. We were interrupted," Kurt said.

"What do you mean interrupted?" Tina asked.

She glanced at Mike, who shrugged back in response.

Kurt thought Blaine told them what happened. Maybe he only told them the abridged version.

"You guys all remember Sebastian, right?" Kurt asked with a wry grin.

"Yeah of course. That douchebag was the one who almost blinded Blaine!" Puck exclaimed.

"I sang better than him. No comparison," Santana said.

"He interrupted us," Kurt said.

"Interrupted? When you say that you mean…?" Tina asked.

"I mean he pushed Blaine out of the circle and continued the bond," Kurt replied.

They were all silent.

"So I'm bonded to him instead of Blaine."

And then everyone erupted, shouting about how they were going to kill Sebastian or asking if Kurt and Blaine were okay or trying to find some way to fix it.

"Guys… there's nothing we can do. At least not now," Blaine said softly.

"Break the bond!" Santana said.

"We can't. Not without his consent. Apparently, he has a reason for doing this, which he won't tell us, but he told my Dad and Carole. And it's a good reason or something. He's going to break the bond eventually," Kurt said.

"Eventually? Just do it now! Who cares about consent?" Santana exclaimed.

Kurt shot her a contemplative look. They couldn't… could they?

"But what about you two?" Puck asked, motioning between Kurt and Blaine.

"We're going to try to wait it out. Wait until this is over. See if we can still be together," Kurt said.

"I wish you luck on that," Mike said softly.

"Thanks," Kurt replied. He knew how serious it was.

"We have to do something! Slash his tires or something. Worked for Jesse," Puck said.

Mr. Schue rolled his eyes. "No, it didn't. You and Finn had to pay for all the damage."

"Whatever."

"Where is he now, anyway?" Rachel asked.

"Dalton," Kurt replied.

Tina and Mike winced. They were familiar with staying away from their bonded and they knew it wasn't a great experience.

"Guys, just… let it go. Okay?" Blaine started. "It's a horrible situation… for all of us, okay? But we're going to try to… make it work. So just let it go. You can't hurt Sebastian without hurting Kurt now." Blaine paused. "I think I'm going to go home now."

"Blaine, wait, please," Kurt said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt," Blaine said.

"Tomorrow," Kurt replied and watched Blaine walk off.

Everyone else shifted, not knowing what to do.

"You'll be okay. We're here for you, if you need anything," Tina said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Rachel wrapped an arm around Kurt and soon everyone was hugging him.

"Sorry about hitting you before," Puck said.

"It's okay. I'm glad someone's looking out for Blaine," Kurt replied.

Puck smiled.

Finally, Kurt decided he had better head home as well.

As he was leaving, he heard Mike say, "Ten bucks Sebastian transfers here tomorrow."

Kurt really didn't want to think about it.

* * *

><p>Another chapter! YAY! So glad you're all enjoying it!<p>

You shall find out Sebastian's reason soon enough… or part of his reason. I just wrote part of that chapter. So sit tight and it will all be revealed eventually (but not for a few chapters yet). I'm so evil, giving you hints and making you wait. So many of you reviewers are on the right track… and yet so many of you will probably be surprised. At least I hope so.

And some of you are upset with Burt for siding with Sebastian. Understandable. So is Kurt. But all shall be explained eventually. Trust me a little on this one. Burt's an honourable man, and he cares about Kurt. But he also cares about others, and Sebastian's reason… well, let's just say it's important enough for Burt to urge Kurt to stay in the bond, and respect Sebastian's wishes not to tell Kurt why. For now.

Some of your other worries too, just wait and see what happens. I'd like to answer, but I don't want to give anything away right now. It's more fun this way.

Sigh… and sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I'm going to try to post at least one chapter a week. I originally wanted to post more often than that, but I just started a new job, and my free time is severely limited now. But I'm going to continue writing this whenever I can, and I do promise you, it will continue.

Thanks for all the reviews! Let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	5. Chapter 5: Can't Escape

Chapter 5: Can't Escape

Kurt felt horrible the next morning. He'd barely gotten any sleep and he'd been restless all night.

When he got home the afternoon before, he went about his business as normal. But the more time went on, the more uncomfortable he felt. He felt like his body was tense, ready to snap at any moment. He knew he needed to be with Sebastian.

By nighttime, he was itching to call Sebastian and force him to come over again. But Kurt wouldn't do that. He didn't want to see him. Only his body did. So Kurt had gone to bed and tried to ignore it.

And then he couldn't sleep. He knew they didn't need constant contact any more. But he needed some contact. It was still too early in the bond. Most bonded couples spent most of their time together. They wanted to. Sure, they had jobs, or school, or whatever they had to do during the day, but they saw each other after. Or during. They didn't spend days apart.

Maybe it was the distance. Maybe if they were closer, but not necessarily together, it wouldn't be as bad.

This was ridiculous. They had only been apart since they left each other before school.

Kurt tossed and turned and then jumped when his alarm rang in the morning. He turned it off and rolled over. He figured he got maybe one or two hours of sleep. He didn't want to get out of bed at all, but he knew he had school.

There was a dull ache pulsing through his body. If he tried hard enough, maybe he could forget about it. Either way, he couldn't keep avoiding Sebastian like this. He wondered if Sebastian was feeling the same things.

Kurt dragged himself to get ready for school, his clothes much sloppier than normal, but he couldn't muster up the energy to fix them.

He went downstairs and collapsed at the breakfast table, his Dad giving him a knowing glance.

"Kurt, it's not good for you two to avoid each other," Burt said.

"I'll go to Dalton after school," Kurt said, resting his head against the counter. Maybe he could get some more sleep. He didn't even have enough energy to remember he was upset with his Dad.

Before he knew it, he had to go to school. He barely ate the food his Dad set out in front of him and then sluggishly got into his car, passing Finn the keys. Finn stared open mouthed.

"You never let me drive," he said.

"Drive, or I might not get us there," Kurt responded.

"Right," Finn said.

The closer they got to the school, the better Kurt felt. He didn't know why but by the time they got there, he had perked up considerably.

"You look better," Finn said.

"I feel better," Kurt replied.

They got out of the car and walked into the school, going to their lockers. Kurt looked up and found Blaine there again.

"Hey," Kurt said.

"Hi," Blaine responded.

They stared at each other for a moment before Blaine said, "I'm sorry I bailed, I really didn't mean to yesterday."

"No, it's okay. I left right after anyway," Kurt said.

"I feel like I haven't been a good friend… or sort of boyfriend... or whatever I am now," Blaine said.

"Boyfriend, Blaine. You're my boyfriend. And you have. This is just tough," Kurt said.

"Yeah, I know it's just…" Blaine trailed off, looking at someone.

Kurt turned to look and saw Blaine staring at Mike, who was collecting money from a few members of the Glee club.

And then Blaine turned his head more and gasped.

Kurt turned to follow Blaine's gaze again and saw Sebastian there, wearing everyday clothes, and strolling into McKinley like he owned the place. As much as Kurt didn't want to admit it, his body felt more relaxed the closer Sebastian got. They didn't need direct physical contact after the 24 hour period was up, but Kurt was starting to see that the more contact they got, the better they felt.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt demanded.

"I go here now," Sebastian said.

"What? Why?" Kurt asked. He tried to exchange glances with Blaine but Blaine was looking the other way. He seemed to do that whenever Sebastian was mentioned.

"Look, I don't know if you're trying to be a martyr or something, but last night was miserable. I didn't sleep, okay? We need to have some sort of contact, so here I am. This way you can see me during the day, and we won't have to share a bed, happy? Plus, I don't like the way you're treated here," Sebastian said.

"Careful, it almost seems like you care," Blaine retorted.

"Hello, Blaine," Sebastian said.

Blaine scoffed.

Kurt was acutely aware that Sebastian was now treating Blaine how he treated Kurt in the past and vice versa. Their roles had been reversed.

Sebastian sighed. "Look, I'm not going to get in the way of the two of you, okay? You can be together, whatever. Just give me a heads up first."

"Why? So you can watch?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly.

"Maybe. Or maybe so I won't be surprised when it happens," Sebastian said.

"Oh no," Kurt mumbled.

"What do you mean? How would you even know?" Blaine asked.

"You two kissed before, didn't you? Felt like burning," Sebastian said.

"I… what? You could feel that?" Blaine looked panicked.

"Blaine, it's fine, it was nothing," Kurt responded.

"It hurt you too. It hurt you to kiss me," Blaine said.

"No, it's fine, I promise. It only hurt him," Kurt said.

Kurt glared at Sebastian to keep his mouth shut. If Blaine thought Kurt was getting hurt from kissing him, he would never do it again. And Kurt was selfish. He wanted more kisses with Blaine, despite the pain.

"Great, so he'll know every time we kiss," Blaine frowned.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. Blaine believed him. Or he said he did. Kurt didn't know how long it would take Blaine to catch on. Or if Blaine was just saying that because he wanted to kiss him anyway. Maybe it would be okay now because Sebastian gave his consent for it.

"It could be worse," Kurt said.

Blaine glared.

"Tactful," Sebastian said with a laugh.

The bell rang.

"We should go to class," Kurt said.

"Lead the way then, as I have no idea how to get around this hellhole," Sebastian said.

"Please, you've been here five minutes," Kurt said and started walking with Sebastian down the hall.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Blaine called after them.

Kurt froze. He walked away from Blaine without even realizing it, too caught up in Sebastian. He ran back over to Blaine.

"I'll see you at lunch," Kurt said, his hand lovingly cupping Blaine's cheek. He looked around but the hallway was packed with students. He gave him a sad smile then went back to join Sebastian.

"Bye," Blaine called after them.

Kurt turned around as they walked. Blaine said bye again. He kept saying it. He had to stop saying goodbye. Kurt gave him a smile. Blaine didn't return it, instead walking away, his shoulders slumped.

Kurt chewed on his lip, and then Sebastian got his attention again.

"I have math. Where to?" Sebastian asked.

"I have math too," Kurt said, and led the way.

What he discovered throughout the day was that Sebastian had almost the exact same schedule as him.

"So not only do you go to McKinley now, but you're stalking me?" Kurt asked.

"It's not stalking, Kurt. Look, you feel better now, right? Much better than this morning?" Sebastian asked.

Yeah, he did. Much better. His head no longer pounded and he no longer felt like he was going to collapse. But he was still exhausted. Getting little sleep would do that to a person. Kurt shrugged.

"I know you don't want to see me and you hate me for what I did. But I figure if we spend the day together at school, you can go home and do whatever you want without having to see me. So does that plan work for you?" Sebastian asked.

He was sort of patronizing. But seeing Sebastian at school was preferable than having to hang out with him after school. So Kurt agreed.

"Fine, whatever," Kurt said.

* * *

><p>Lunch was a different story.<p>

Sebastian trailed in after Kurt as Kurt got some food and sat down beside Blaine. No one looked too surprised but gossip did travel fast at McKinley.

Kurt gave Blaine a smile that Blaine returned half-heartedly. Kurt grabbed his hand then, and squeezed. Sebastian didn't look too concerned over what they were doing.

"Did he give you any trouble?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt shook his head. "He's been okay. He's in almost every single one of my classes though."

Blaine looked thoughtful but he nodded, going back to his food.

Kurt started to eat as well, the rest of New Directions staring at them.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I was hoping the rumours were false," Rachel said. "You can't join Glee Club. When you break this bond we won't know where your allegiance will lie. And then you'll probably take all our secrets back to the Warblers."

"You really think I'm going to transfer back after all this? There's barely a few months left of the school year," Sebastian said.

"There's enough," Rachel replied.

"He's not going to be like Jesse. Plus we beat the Warblers, so they aren't competing anymore," Finn said, rolling his eyes.

Kurt looked around as everyone started talking.

"He could be like Jesse."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"This sounds like something he'd do."

"Who's Jesse?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Rival show choir member, transferred here, dated Rachel, threw eggs on her, and transferred back. Vocal Adrenaline."

Sebastian chuckled. "Lot of drama over here."

"Yeah, you started it. I've got my eyes on you," Santana added.

Everyone started throwing out threats to Sebastian and Kurt fumed.

"That's enough! Stop yelling at him and just ignore him or something!" Kurt exclaimed.

Everyone stared for a moment before turning back to their food, but they all kept glancing at him occasionally.

Kurt turned towards Blaine and started talking to him about the latest edition of Vogue. Sebastian looked bored with their topic of conversation and turned the other way, picking at his food.

Kurt kept talking, completely immersed in his discussion with Blaine until Blaine cleared his throat and looked pointing downward. Kurt followed his gaze and stared. Somehow, without him even noticing, his hand that was once holding Blaine's hand had let go. It was now grasping Sebastian's. Kurt let it go quickly, grabbing Blaine's hand again. But it wasn't the same. Blaine's eyes didn't have the same sparkle as they continued to talk.

* * *

><p>Kurt was walking through the hallways, going to his locker to put his books away and then finally head home, when he felt it.<p>

His stomach lurched first and he felt a slight pain in his side. He winced, wondering what was going on. Then, he felt some more pain, this time coming from his shoulder.

He straightened up and had the urge to find Sebastian. Oh. Sebastian. Was he… hurt? Was this what Sebastian felt the other day?

Kurt frowned and started running, trying to find him, his body subconsciously leading him in the right direction.

He turned another hallway and sure enough, there he was. Being cornered by some of the jocks, headed by Azimio. Kurt noticed many people still in the hallway, walking by or pretending not to notice. Some of the other members of Glee club were there too, watching. And what was Sebastian doing? Mouthing off to Azimio.

"You know, maybe if you lost some weight you wouldn't have to resort to bullying others to feel good about yourself. Because face it, I don't think anyone would want to be with you. Too afraid of getting crushed," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, say that to my fist," Azimio said, waving his fist threateningly in front of Sebastian. He pushed Sebastian, knocking him back a foot or two. The rest of the jocks were surrounding him so he couldn't really escape.

Kurt cringed at the way he felt that push from Azimio too. What did Sebastian think he was doing? First of all, how did he get himself in this situation?

"Look new kid, here's how it goes around here. You listen to us and we won't beat you up," Azimio said.

"Really, you know that sounds appealing, but… no I don't think I will," Sebastian replied.

Kurt sighed, sending a glare to the Glee club members who were standing by. He saw Blaine shrink into the lockers.

Even if he hated Sebastian for doing this, he was still one of them. Sort of. Plus Kurt had enough with feeling everything Azimio did to Sebastian.

"Okay, that's enough Azimio, let him go," Kurt said.

Azimio turned around and scoffed. "Oh and what you gonna do, fairy boy?"

Kurt saw Sebastian's eyes narrow in anger. He was going to say something. Kurt headed him off.

"Let go of him. I think you've welcomed him to the school enough," Kurt replied.

"Why? You two know each other? You a fag too?" Azimio asked, shoving Sebastian a little more.

"Leave them alone," Blaine said.

"Oh look, it's a gay army coming to get me, oooh I'm so scared," Azimio said.

And then Finn and Puck walked up behind Blaine, putting a hand on each of his shoulders. And then Coach Sylvester walked down the hall.

"What's going on here?" she asked and scanned the hallway. "Porcelain. Report!"

Kurt jumped. "Azimio just finished welcoming Sebastian to the school," Kurt said.

He couldn't actually get him in trouble or Azimio would be out for blood. But Coach Sylvester knew what it meant.

"Fine. Get lost, all of you. School's over. Why are you all still here anyway? Move before I have the urge to vomit! The sight of you makes me sick!" She exclaimed.

Kurt left as fast as possible with Sebastian, Blaine, and the rest of Glee club that was there. Once outside Kurt rounded on them.

"So you were going to leave him to Azimio?" Kurt asked.

"He looked like he could hold his own," Puck shrugged.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That's not the point!"

"Hush, Porcelain. I'm okay, don't you worry," Sebastian said.

Kurt turned to him and glared. "Only Coach Sylvester can call me that. And only because you don't say no to her. Stop being condescending."

Sebastian laughed. "I'm not being condescending."

"And why were you provoking him? You could've gotten away with just being the new kid! Not the new gay kid!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Could've still gotten away with it if you hadn't rushed to my rescue," Sebastian said.

"Whatever. I'm done trying to be nice to you if all I get back is lip," Kurt said.

"Right, trying to stop that," Sebastian said, backtracking.

"I think you should thank Blaine. He helped out too, even though you did all this," Kurt said.

"Thank you, Blaine," Sebastian said with a big flourish and half of a bow.

"That was patronizing," Kurt said.

"I can't help it," Sebastian replied.

"Uh, guys," Blaine piped in.

Kurt's attention immediately went to him. "Blaine!"

"Yeah, look, whatever. I was just trying to stop it before you hurt Kurt more. Have a good life," Blaine said.

"No, wait, Blaine! Let's go for coffee, oaky? Just us. I miss you," Kurt said.

Blaine wavered but finally nodded. "Okay."

"Great, I'll see the rest of you later!" Kurt exclaimed and walked off with Blaine.

"Bye bonded!" Sebastian yelled after them.

Kurt cringed but kept walking forward with Blaine to his car. Finn could drive home Kurt's.

* * *

><p>Coffee was awkward. As much as Kurt tried to make it feel the same as before all this, it wasn't. Blaine didn't know what to say to him and he didn't know what to say to Blaine. They both started speaking at the same time and then offered for each other to start.<p>

Finally, Kurt spoke.

"Um, so thanks for stepping in back there," Kurt said.

"Yeah, of course. It was the right thing to do," Blaine said.

"Blaine, really. Tell me what you're truly feeling," Kurt said, unable to deal with them skirting around the issue any longer.

"I don't know. You say you still want to be together but then you're running off after Sebastian and holding his hand and every time he's around you seem to forget I'm there," Blaine said.

"Blaine, I don't mean to it's the bond-"

"I know. The bond. The bond we were supposed to have. I can't help but be upset. Maybe we really can't fight it," Blaine said.

"We're not giving up yet. I'll try harder. I'll work harder to ignore it. It's only been a couple days," Kurt said.

"You shouldn't have to," Blaine responded. "Maybe you should… go with it. Maybe you never know, maybe you'll find out you like him and not want to break the bond anyway. And yeah, a couple days, and look what happened already."

"Oh my god, don't be ridiculous. I hate Sebastian. There's no way I'll ever want to be with him. Blaine, I love you. I want to be with you. We just have to wait it out and then when we break the bond, we can be together again," Kurt said.

Blaine let out a short laugh. "You know, you refer to both you and Sebastian, and you and me, as "We.""

"What? I don't-"

"You do. It's so strange. It's like the bond's trying to force you two to be together, and the more you refuse, the more it tries," Blaine says.

"The bond isn't a sentient being, Blaine," Kurt replied.

"It could be, for all we know. No one really knows how it works completely," Blaine said.

"Even so, I doubt it's alive," Kurt said.

"It does require a blood sacrifice," Blaine countered.

"Now this is getting morbid," Kurt said.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. Something. Anything," Kurt said.

"Fine, well, what about Glee. Any ideas for Nationals?"

And that's how the rest of the conversation went. They tried to get closer to each other again, get back to where they were, but it felt like there was a wall between them. Especially since they didn't talk about Sebastian for the rest of their outing.

Blaine drove Kurt home, parking his car in the driveway. This was usually when they gave each other a parting kiss or three. Or five. Or ten. But Blaine didn't move in like he normally did. So Kurt did, reaching his hand to cup Blaine's cheek.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt said, moving in to give him a kiss.

But he missed. And he got Blaine's cheek. Blaine had moved his head.

"Kurt, really. I can't, not when you two are like this. After, okay? Please?" Blaine said.

"Blaine, no, please, it's fine," Kurt said.

"He'll know," Blaine said.

"I don't care,' Kurt replied and this time, when he went in for the kiss, Blaine let him.

And it hurt. More than the last time. Would it get worse over time? Kurt didn't know. But he still leaned into it and then pulled back slowly.

Kurt sighed and said, "How about we do something this weekend? Just us? Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Blaine responded.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. Blaine didn't seem too enthusiastic.

"I'll see you later," Kurt said.

"Yeah, bye," Blaine responded once Kurt had gotten out of the car.

Kurt froze and was about to reprimand him for saying goodbye again when Blaine drove off. Fine, if that's how he was going to be.

Kurt walked inside the house and sighed. What was he going to do about Blaine? What was he going to do about Sebastian?

As he passed by the living room, he heard voices. He stopped, curious to see what they were talking about.

"I had an appointment yesterday. Didn't bother going to Dalton. Haven't been there for a while."

It was Sebastian. What was he talking about? And to whom?

"Good. And what did they say?"

That was his Dad! But what was Burt doing talking to Sebastian about right now? Why was Sebastian there when he knew Kurt wouldn't be?

"It helped. It bought me some time. I feel almost as good as I did before," Sebastian said.

More time for what?

"That's good. I'm sure it'll work out. But don't overwork yourself," Burt said.

"Yeah, I'll try not to. It's just school. And you know you don't have to keep feeding me more food. It's not like that will make a difference," Sebastian said.

"You're too skinny anyway, kid," Burt said with a laugh.

Who was Sebastian Smythe and what had he told Burt to make them so amicable?

"Always been skinny. This had nothing to do with it," Sebastian said.

What had nothing to do with it? Kurt had to know. He leaned a little closer, not really paying attention and then his cell phone went off.

Kurt jumped to turn it off but was too late. It was a text message. The door opened and Kurt saw his Dad and Sebastian.

"Kurt! When did you get here?" Sebastian asked. He looked nervous for some reason.

"Just now," Kurt said, watching both of them with his eyes.

"Well, I better get back home now, thanks for… yeah, thanks," Sebastian said to Burt.

"Anytime," Burt replied.

Sebastian gave him a rare smile and then left the house, ignoring Kurt the rest of the way out.

Kurt turned to look at his Dad.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked, tapping his foot on the ground.

Forget not talking to his Dad. He needed to know what was going on.

"Kurt. Give him a break. He's going through a lot right now," Burt said.

"He's going through a lot? I'm the one going through a lot! He ruined my relationship with Blaine! Blaine barely wants to talk to me. He doesn't want to touch me anymore for fear of hurting me. He didn't even want to let me give him a kiss! But no. I should give Sebastian a break," Kurt fumed.

"He has his reasons," Burt tried.

"Will I ever know them?" Kurt asked.

"Probably. But Kurt, trust me for a moment. Give him some slack," Burt said.

Kurt slumped down a bit. "Slack? Are you kidding me? I have to see him all day at school now."

"Yeah, he mentioned he transferred," Burt said.

"What do I do, Dad? How do I move forward from this?" Kurt asked.

"You have to try. Live. Don't think about what it means, just go with it. It's all you can do," Burt said.

Kurt nodded.

Burt guided him into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Come, I think one of those model top marathons are on."

Kurt let out a soft laugh. "Thanks, Dad."

He leaned against his Dad's side on the couch and spent the next while watching America's Next Top Model Reruns.

Kurt would get to the bottom of this. He would figure out what was going on with Sebastian. Maybe he had to actually talk to him. Maybe he would have to be his friend.

Hah. Yeah right.

* * *

><p>Okay, got a new chapter out! Yay!<p>

And… Sebastian transferred! Well, that was predictable.

Anyone have any more theories yet? ;) Hmmm Basturt? I've never heard of the ship referred to in that way yet… I kind of like it. I have a feeling I'm going to torture Blaine in this fic. I really don't mean to… wait. Yes I do.

As always, let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	6. Chapter 6: Learning

Chapter 6: Learning

The next day at school was rather uneventful, if you didn't count Sebastian being there and Blaine being distant. Kurt wondered how long he and Sebastian could stay apart before they had to see each other again. It was finally Friday. Could they last another day, or was Kurt's weekend going to be filled with Sebastian as well?

Everyone else couldn't stop talking about the bond. About breaking it. About how they were going to break it. When they were going to break it. About how excited Blaine was for when Kurt broke it and they could be together again. About how the rest of the Glee club was so excited for them to break it so they could get back at Sebastian without hurting Kurt.

The more people talked about it, the more stressed Kurt got. Finally, the day was over and Kurt was about to leave the school when Sebastian caught up with him.

"Kurt! Hey!"

Kurt turned around slowly. "Sebastian."

"What are we going to do about the weekend?" Sebastian asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think we could last that long apart… considering how we couldn't sleep the other night when we were only apart for a day."

"Oh, right."

Kurt didn't want to have to see Sebastian this weekend. "Maybe we can see how long we can hold off. A test of the bond of sorts."

It would be a good thing to know.

"Or we can just see each other. I'm not that bad a guy. We can… meet up for lunch. Or go see a movie," Sebastian offered.

"That sounds a lot like a date," Kurt deadpanned.

"It's not a date, don't be ridiculous. We can hang out at your house and sit there doing nothing. Rather that?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt sighed. If they had to see each other, he didn't want to have to actually do something.

Finally, Kurt nodded. "Fine. You can come over to my house. My parents seem to love you anyway. But not tonight. It's family night."

"So tomorrow?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, fine," Kurt said.

"You don't have to sound so excited."

"I'm really not."

"Right," Sebastian said then looked the other way. "What do you want to do when I come over?"

"I don't know! Okay? Nothing. Watch TV. I don't care! We'll figure something out. Do homework! We can do homework! Then I'll have free time later to see Blaine," Kurt said.

"Right. Sounds good," Sebastian said.

"You seem overly eager to see me," Kurt said raising a brow.

Sebastian shrugged. "Parents are out of town. I'll be bored."

"Right. Fine, I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt said and started walking out of the school.

"What time?" Sebastian called after him.

"I'll text you, okay? Bye!" Kurt yelled over his shoulder and left.

He met up with Finn at the parking lot and drove home. At least he'd have tonight without Sebastian.

Friday night dinner was nice. They were able to eat as a family again and Kurt was almost able to forget everything that happened. Everything seemed so normal.

After dinner, Kurt helped his Dad clean up. It was still tense between them, but at least Kurt was talking to him again. Kurt still didn't know Sebastian's reasons, and he was still upset at everyone for covering for him, but he couldn't cut his Dad out of his life.

They were washing the dishes when Sebastian came up in conversation.

"So, you gonna see Sebastian over the weekend?" Burt asked.

"Yeah. Probably tomorrow," Kurt said.

"Good. Glad to see you're taking my advice," Burt said.

Kurt put down the dish he was holding. He was definitely not taking his advice and cutting Sebastian some slack.

"Why are you on his side? I don't understand!"

"Look. There's some stuff going on with him. I know he hasn't told you yet, and that must be frustrating, but that's up to him. You never know, maybe he'll be done with this soon," Burt said.

"Done with this? Like the bond? Dad, please. What did he tell you?"

"I really can't say. I want to tell you, Kurt, but it wouldn't be right."

"But Dad! I'm your son! Just tell me. I don't want to have to suffer with him for longer than I have to," Kurt said.

"You just gotta wait a bit, Kurt. I'm sorry. I know this must be tough on you. And Blaine," Burt said.

"Blaine… it's different now. It's like he's afraid to be with me, talk to me," Kurt said.

"And he has good reason, Kurt. He doesn't want to be going against the bond," Burt replied.

"But I don't care if he does! Sebastian doesn't care! Blaine and I are still together, despite what everyone else wants to think. No one's going to tell on him. I love him, Dad," Kurt said.

"I know. I know you do. You just gotta wait it out," Burt said.

"You keep saying that. Wait it out. Then we can break the bond," Kurt said softly.

Kurt paused.

"It's a good reason, though, right?"

"Huh?" Burt responded.

"Sebastian's reason. It's a good reason. Why you support us staying in this bond. Why we shouldn't break it yet," Kurt said.

"It's a good reason. Probably the only one that makes me tell you to stay in this. The only reason keeping me from hurting him for hurting you," Burt said.

Kurt nodded. It was a lot to think about.

They resumed cleaning the dishes before Kurt spoke again. This time his voice was quieter, more hesitant.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What… what was it like when your bond broke?"

Burt put his dish down this time, leaning against the counter and heaving a sigh.

"That was a different situation, Kurt. You want to break it. I didn't. It just happened," Burt said.

"I know. I know it's different. That it broke when Mom died. But… but what was it like?" Kurt asked.

"It's something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy," Burt said.

Oh. That didn't sound good. But Kurt knew it would be different for him. Because like Sebastian said, he was strong. And he didn't have feelings for Sebastian. So it would be easier. Yeah, there was the whole thing about losing part of your soul. But Kurt could recover from that… right?

"Oh, okay," Kurt said.

"Look, Kurt. There's two ways to sever a bond. One's by mutually agreeing on it, and doing the separation ritual. That way, it's less painful. Don't get me wrong, you still lose part of your soul, and that part hurts, but it's better to do it that way. If you have to. The other way… when one partner breaks it and the other's unwilling. It's usually out of your control. You could do it, but it'd be better if Sebastian agreed. When your Mom died, the bond's connection severed instantly. I knew the exact moment she was gone. Neither of us wanted to break it, but there was nothing we could do. I don't know if you can feel it yet, but there's this connection. Between you and him. Kind of like a tether. It may be too early still, but if you were to follow that connection, you could always find him. Feel him. Feel everything," Burt said.

He took a shaky breath and continued, "I could feel her slipping before… I could tell…when your Mom died, I broke. When they say you lose a part of your soul, they're not kidding. It felt like everything good was ripped from the world. A part of me died. It was agony. Physical and mental. You know how you can feel if someone hurts Sebastian? Well, imagine if he died. You feel the equivalent kind of pain, but you don't die. You don't get that mercy of leaving the Earth. She was everything to me."

"Dad, I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about this if you don't want to," Kurt said.

"No, I started. And you need to know. Know what to expect. You know, I almost didn't make it. After that. I felt like my world had ended. But then, you know what happened?"

"What?"

"I looked at you. You, our perfect child. We created you together. You were a part of her. No matter that she was gone, you were here. And I knew, I knew I had to live for you. You see, us Hummels, we're strong. We don't let anyone or anything push us around. Not even a soul bond. So it was tough, it was incredibly tough, but I did it for you, buddy."

"Dad," Kurt said. He wrapped his arms around his Dad, tight.

"It's not easy, breaking a bond. Probably one of the toughest things to do. But people do it. Not many, but they do. The sooner you do it, the less attachment there is. The less time the bond has to join you two together. As time goes on, the bond only gets stronger. And that's why it kills me to tell you to wait. But you have to, Kurt. And you can do it. I know you can. And I'll help you through it if you really want to. Blaine will too," Burt said.

Kurt nodded.

"But it's probably the hardest thing you could ever do in your life. So you'd have to be completely sure," Burt said.

"I'm completely sure," Kurt said. "If you could do it, when you didn't want to, I can do it when I do."

"Yeah. These bonds. Should have some kind of warning on them or something," Burt said.

Kurt nodded.

"You'll be okay, kiddo. I promise. One way or another, this whole thing will work out. You'll see," Burt said.

They finished up the dishes.

"Dad?" Kurt asked.

"Yup?"

"What's it like after… like now. With Carole. Is it… is it the same? Or even near the same?" Kurt asked.

Burt sighed again. "Your Mom will always be in my heart. Will always have a piece of it. A piece of my soul. So I can never fully be with Carole in that sense. But with everything else I've got, I love Carole. She's great. She'll never be able to replace your Mom, and I don't want her to. And she'll never be able to fill that void. But she comes damn close."

"Oh," Kurt said.

"So if you break this bond with Sebastian, and get through the loss of soul and heartbreak, which yes, there will be heartbreak even if you don't like him, you'll be able to be with Blaine. It won't be exactly the same as before. But it will be close. As close as you could get," Burt said.

That gave Kurt a lot to think about. He still wanted to do it. Break the bond. Be with Blaine. He could do it. His Dad did it. He was happy now. Kurt could do it.

"Would you ever consider bonding with Carole?" Kurt asked.

"No. I couldn't. She knows that. I couldn't go through that again," Burt said.

"But what if you didn't have to go through that again?" Kurt asked.

"I'd have to eventually. Whether in a few years, or fifty. Either that or she would, and I wouldn't want her to go through that. Carole's never been bonded. And we both have no will to try. We're happy like this, Kurt."

"Oh, okay."

"I've probably scared you with all this. And for that I'm sorry. But you need to know, it'll be tough, but we'll all support you," Burt said.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime."

Kurt stood there, wondering what he should do.

He was about to leave the room before Burt said, "Don't hurt Blaine. I know you two want to be together, but if you find your feelings changing at all, even a little, break it off with Blaine."

Burt paused then added, "And don't hurt yourself, trying to be with him now. Just wait it out."

"My feelings won't change, Dad. I love Blaine," Kurt said.

"You never know," Burt replied.

Kurt nodded for a second and then left the room, going back upstairs. He had nothing to worry about. He was strong enough to break the bond. And his feelings most definitely wouldn't change. And there was no way being with Blaine would hurt him.

* * *

><p>Saturday brought Sebastian. Kurt had received multiple texts throughout Friday evening and Saturday morning from Sebastian asking what time he could come over and it drove him crazy. His mind was still swirling around with what he talked about with his Dad the day before. Could he do this?<p>

Kurt had decided Sebastian could come over early afternoon and stay for a couple hours at most, and then Kurt was going to see Blaine.

Kurt stayed in the living room, his homework splayed out in front of him, but he wasn't looking at it. He was trying to figure out what he could do with Blaine that evening. Take him out for a romantic dinner, something special like that. Then maybe after, they could go back to his place.

When the doorbell rang, Kurt didn't even answer the door, prompting Burt to answer it instead.

And then Sebastian was strolling into the room, plopping himself down in a chair, and making himself at home.

Everything still felt so strange. It had only been a few days since they bonded and Sebastian had only been at McKinley for two days. But to Kurt, it felt like forever. He felt like he had seen Sebastian more in these last few days then he had in his entire life. And he still despised him.

"Hey, Kurt," Sebastian's voice greeted.

"Hi," Kurt said back, not even looking up.

"So homework?" Sebastian asked.

"That's the plan," Kurt replied.

"Not very talkative are we?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt glared at him.

"I guess that's a no," Sebastian chuckled.

"Just do your homework," Kurt said.

They sat in silence working. Kurt was finished before he knew it and he chanced a glance at Sebastian. Sebastian looked to be still busy with his, so Kurt turned back to his own.

He didn't want to talk to Sebastian. So he pretended he wasn't done his either. He didn't know why. It was childish. But he couldn't help it.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Sebastian shoved his books away.

"Okay, we've been here for two hours, and I've been done this since a half hour ago. I think we covered all of this information in my first week of Dalton."

Kurt looked up at him. So they were both pretending to do their homework still?

"Well, McKinley isn't as… advanced… as Dalton," Kurt offered.

Sebastian snorted. "You're telling me. This homework isn't even worth doing. I'll probably be able to sleep through the rest of the year."

"Well you didn't have to transfer!"

"I wasn't going to leave you to those bullies."

"I can take care of myself! I don't need you to protect me!" Kurt exclaimed.

"You don't need me to. But I'm here," Sebastian said.

Yeah. Here. But why exactly was he here.

"Whatever," Kurt replied.

Sebastian leaned back in his chair and looked around. "So now what?"

"Now, you can leave," Kurt said.

"Don't be like that… come on. I've been on my best behaviour," Sebastian said.

And he sort of had. He hadn't insulted Kurt at all yet, and he'd basically sat there and did his homework. But that didn't mean anything.

"Yes, and now you can leave," Kurt said.

"But I'm all alone! My family's out of town! You want to send me back to an empty house?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt glared at him. What was he supposed to do?

"Fine. Stay, whatever. Don't expect me to entertain you," Kurt said.

Sebastian just shrugged.

It wasn't much longer before Kurt got bored. And then he turned on the television.

"What are we watching?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm watching The Price is Right," Kurt said.

"Really?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing else on," Kurt replied.

"You know, I had a family member who was on that show once. Great uncle or something. He won a boat. And some other shit," Sebastian said.

"Lovely," Kurt responded.

They watched in silence for a while.

"Spin the wheel! Is there anyone you want to say hello to?" Sebastian said in a high pitched voice.

Kurt shot him a look.

"Yes, my mommy, and my daddy, and my brother, and my sister, and my auntie, and my uncle and my cousin Joe, and my cousin Bob, and my cousin Jenny, and-"

"Oh my god, shut up," Kurt said.

Sebastian frowned.

"I never understood that part. Ignore what's going on around you and talk to the camera," Sebastian said.

"Everyone needs their thirty seconds of fame. Plus, they get to say hello to their family on national television. Why not?" Kurt said.

Sebastian shrugged. "Once, one of the contestants stared straight into the camera and told her husband she wanted a divorce, since she was obviously winning the prize money."

Kurt snorted and Sebastian sent him a wry smile.

Kurt looked away. That wasn't funny.

Finally, a while later, Kurt was sick of Sebastian's presence and it was time to get ready for his date with Blaine.

Kurt shooed Sebastian out, telling him he was going out with Blaine that night.

"Sure. I'll be sure to ignore whatever strange things my body tells me you're doing," Sebastian said.

"Please do," Kurt replied.

As Sebastian left Burt patted him on the shoulder. Then he turned back to Kurt.

"Stayed longer than expected. Thought he had that family dinner to go to," Burt said.

"What? No, he said his family's out of town," Kurt countered.

Burt gave him a look and shook his head.

So Sebastian had lied about that. Why? What else had he lied about? And why did he want to stay so long?

Kurt thought about it for a moment. It didn't matter. All that mattered was seeing Blaine tonight.

* * *

><p>Kurt grabbed his coat and yelled that he was leaving. He was going to pick up Blaine and take him out for dinner. Then, they would have a quiet night in.<p>

Kurt found that when they were in public, like at the Lima Bean, it wasn't too different. Mostly because they were surrounded by people, and they typically didn't have much physical contact. They shied away from it, because they knew it wasn't safe.

But being alone together was when they were able to show their affection for each other. They could hold hands, or kiss, or lay together on the couch. Or have sex. And Kurt was hoping that it wouldn't be any different now.

Of course, this was despite the fact that Blaine was being distant. The bond was clearly affecting him too and Kurt couldn't imagine what was going through his head. He couldn't even figure out what was going through his own head.

Kurt arrived at Blaine's house and rang the doorbell like he usually did. And there was Blaine. Looking as amazing as ever.

"Hey," Kurt said.

"Hi," Blaine replied.

"You ready?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Even that was awkward.

They went out for dinner to one of the restaurants they frequented. And then everything seemed okay. They fell back into their old routine and it wasn't long before they were laughing and joking with each other again and whispering sweet words of affection to each other.

They finished their meal and made their way back to Blaine's house.

"My parents are out," Blaine said.

"Aren't they always?" Kurt quipped.

Blaine smiled back slyly, then started to lead the way to his bedroom.

Kurt let out a giggle and followed. It would be fine. Who cares about the stupid soul bond. They were fine.

Kurt followed Blaine into his bedroom, and only managed a soft gasp before Blaine's lips were on his. Kurt ignored the slight tingling he felt there for a moment, focusing only on Blaine.

Kurt deepened the kiss, causing Blaine to let out a low moan.

"I've missed you, Kurt. I know it's only been a few days, but it feels like forever," Blaine said, pulling away.

"I've missed you too. I'm here now, forget about before," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded and their lips were connected once again. This time it was more than tingling. It was starting to burn. But Kurt didn't care.

And then Blaine pulled back and started peppering kisses down Kurt's neck. Kurt threw his head back to give Blaine more access, wincing only slightly at each kiss. Blaine paused for a moment where he was but then he continued.

Blaine continued to kiss down Kurt's neck before Kurt got impatient and brought their lips back together.

"I love it when you take control," Blaine mumbled.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips and kissed him harder. Maybe if he kissed him hard enough he would be able to block out the pain.

Kurt was half expecting a phone call from Sebastian right now yelling at him.

Kurt felt Blaine's fingers against his chest, and Blaine started undoing the buttons on Kurt's vest. Once that was off, Blaine continued, until Kurt was standing there without a shirt.

Kurt then moved his hands to Blaine's shirt, pulling it over his head.

And then their lips were back together and Kurt was walking Blaine backwards until they hit the bed, causing them both to drop onto it, Kurt falling on top of Blaine.

Every touch from Blaine was eliciting both a good feeling and a bad one. It was amazing to be with him of course, the desire that ran through both of them was strong. But the feeling of wrongness was also there, telling Kurt he shouldn't be doing this.

Kurt pushed those thoughts out of his head and started peppering kisses down Blaine's chest. Blaine panted beneath him.

"Kurt, more, please," he said.

Kurt reached for Blaine's pants, undoing the fly and pushing them down. Blaine lifted his hips to help him. And then Blaine was fumbling for Kurt's pants. Kurt swatted Blaine's hands away and removed his pants on his own.

And then Kurt moved back on top of Blaine, their bodies closer than ever, and thrust downward.

Blaine let out a low moan of pleasure and Kurt had to bite his lip to hold back a scream.

He froze there, unsure of what to do. That had hurt so badly. It wasn't just burning anymore. That was a stabbing pain that ran through his whole body.

Blaine's hands fumbled for Kurt, pulling him closer again and every single touch felt like fire on Kurt's skin. It was getting worse, the longer they were touching each other like this. And Kurt had absolutely no idea what to do.

"I love you so much, I'm so glad this hasn't changed, I love you," Blaine murmured.

And Kurt tried to hold back the tears. He could do this. It was just a little pain.

Kurt moved back in to kiss Blaine again, knowing what that felt like. He could deal with that kind of pain.

And then Blaine's hand reached inside Kurt's boxer briefs and grasped him and Kurt screamed. Loud.

Blaine pulled back immediately, and Kurt started heaving deep breaths, hands grasping himself, and tears streaming down his face at the pain.

It felt like his dick was on fire.

There was no way soul bonded couples cheated on each other.

"What? What happened? Are you okay? Kurt, oh my god, what did I do?" Blaine asked.

"Fuck! Fucking Sebastian!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine's eyes went wide. Kurt rarely swore.

"What did he do now?" Blaine asked softly.

It seemed like he was almost afraid to know the answer.

"I can't... I can't believe he ruined this too. He said… he said we could still be together. He wouldn't stop us! Well, I think this is definitely stopping us!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt… you lied to me the other day. When you said it didn't hurt you.. to kiss me? You lied about that, didn't you?" Blaine asked.

He looked resigned, like he had a feeling that was the answer all along. Kurt nodded.

"I knew it. Why? Why didn't you tell me that? This must have been torture," Blaine said.

"It was okay. It was okay until you… touched me. There," Kurt said.

"But… it was okay? Like no pain? Or were you in pain this entire time?" Blaine asked.

"I… Blaine, please, I was okay until that," Kurt said.

"I can't believe this. Kurt, we don't lie to each other or hide things. We always told each other everything... and now… now," Blaine said.

"I know, I'm sorry," Kurt said.

Blaine was silent for a moment.

"I can't do this. I can't… this hurts you. It physically hurts you to be with me," Blaine said.

"Blaine, it's fine, please, you can. We'll… figure something out," Kurt said.

"No. There's nothing else to figure out. We can't be together… physically. And emotionally, you already seem taken. You're going to leave me. You're going to realize all of this isn't worth it and leave me and I'll be alone and …"

"Blaine! Stop! I'm not. I'm not going to. Stop talking like that. I love you, Blaine. I'm not leaving you. Once this bond is broken, we'll be able to figure it out. We'll be together again. It'll happen, trust me," Kurt said.

"I don't know if I can. You're different already, Kurt," Blaine said.

"I'm not different! Blaine, I'm just me! I'm who I always was," Kurt said.

Blaine shrugged.

"No. You know what? I'm going to break this bond! I don't care what Sebastian's reason is. I'm going to break it!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I hope… that you can. Because right now, I'm losing hope," Blaine said.

"Blaine, no. Don't. I'm still me. And I love you. I'll always love you, no matter what," Kurt said.

"I love you, too," Blaine said softly.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and they sat there together, in their underwear, not saying anything.

Kurt's phone vibrated. Kurt grabbed it for a moment. It was a text from Sebastian that simply read, "You okay?"

Kurt replied back. "No."

They'd have to talk to him about this. Kurt would tell him he couldn't do this anymore. That he was breaking it.

"I'm sorry I've been so self-absorbed," Blaine said after a while.

"What? No you haven't."

"I have. I've been complaining about how this whole thing's been affecting me, but never really talked to you about it. It's much worse for you. And I'm so sorry I haven't been here for you. Even if we don't work out… together.. I'll still be here. I'll always be your friend," Blaine said.

"Blaine. We'll get through this, somehow. And be able to be together properly again after. And you're still my boyfriend, even if we're limited as to our physical contact. But thanks, because I need you. And it's been tough this week, barely talking to you," Kurt said.

"I'm sorry," Blaine replied.

"Stop saying you're sorry," Kurt said.

"Sorry."

They both let out a little giggle. Everything was crazy right now. But they lay back in the bed, clad only in their underwear, and then Blaine pulled the covers up.

They snuggled together close, and Kurt closed his eyes. At least the bond wasn't protesting them falling asleep together like this.

* * *

><p>AN: I feel like I need to explain some things, because I'm getting a lot of the same concerns in reviews. I do appreciate everyone's opinions though, and they help point me in the right direction of what needs to be explained more.

Firstly, this is chapter 6. This fic will probably have at least 20 or 30 chapters. So there's still a lot to go.

Secondly, yes, we're all pissed at Sebastian for what he did and at Burt for siding with him. This chapter talks to Burt a bit more, but I have yet to delve into their real reasons for anything. By the end of the story, all shall be explained.

Thirdly, Kurt. Yes, he's whiny, and he's upset. Does he know everything about Soul Bonds? Definitely not. Is he a little naïve? Yes. You guys get to read this from Kurt's perspective, and Kurt is stubborn, and wants to be in control. And he probably should have done more research on Soul Bonds before deciding to do it.

And lastly, the Soul Bond itself. What have I told you about them so far? Not much. What have I yet to tell you about them? Quite a lot. I'm creating a complex idea, and I really don't want to give everything away, but some of your concerns will be explained as the story continues. And hopefully, they'll sound as logical to you as they do to me.

Anyway, I hope this wasn't too vague and cleared up some of the issues. If anyone wants more info about certain aspects of the fic, send me a PM here, or an ask on tumblr. I'll be willing to talk about it! But I won't answer anything that will spoil it!

And anything about the fic, I'm tagging with soulbondfic. Just in case you wanted to know.

So I hope you're all still enjoying! It's still early yet, don't get too worked up! I'll be here for the long haul. And yes… I am doing this on purpose ;)

And damn that reviewer. Mad Hippo Disease. How did you know?

Let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	7. Chapter 7: Making Nice

Chapter 7: Making Nice

The rest of the weekend passed much too slowly for Kurt's liking. Blaine felt horrible for what happened, and no matter how many times Kurt reassured him it wasn't his fault, Blaine wouldn't listen. And he also wouldn't touch Kurt anymore.

But they'd planned to talk to Sebastian as soon as they could on Monday.

Sunday ended up being a lazy day for Kurt. It was a day to relax and work everything out in his mind. He planned what he would say to Sebastian; how he would convince him to end this already. And he tried to keep sane.

He took a bath and read magazines. He ate light meals and watched television. He took a day off from everything. It wasn't until right before bed he felt the itch to see Sebastian again. But he pushed it off. He'd see him soon enough.

And then it was Monday morning, Kurt got up and got ready for school as fast as he could. He was going to meet Blaine there and they were going to plan a little and then confront Sebastian.

It had now been one week since the bond. And Kurt wanted out.

Kurt spotted Blaine first, as he entered the school. They greeted each other then stood there awkwardly, staring at each other. It was weird to know they couldn't touch intimately anymore without Kurt being in pain. And now, Blaine seemed hesitant to touch him at all.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, and held on tight even when Blaine tried to pull it away.

"I don't want to hurt you," Blaine said.

"You're not. We're just holding hands," Kurt replied.

Kurt couldn't care less if anyone saw them now. Blaine was so hesitant to touch him that Kurt would take whatever he could get.

They walked to Sebastian's locker and waited for him there. This was way more important than their classes, and if Sebastian's disdain for McKinley academics meant anything, he wouldn't care if he skipped either.

"So do you know what you want to say to him?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. He'd planned out an entire speech.

"How about you?" Kurt asked

"Yeah. I have an idea." Blaine responded.

They waited until they saw Sebastian walking into the school. Kurt was getting more used to the feeling of relief and contentment that settled over him as Sebastian neared.

"Kurt, Blaine. To what do I owe this welcoming committee?"

"We need to talk," Kurt said.

"That phrase? Really? Are we breaking up?" Sebastian asked, putting on a fake pout.

"Cut the crap, Sebastian, come on," Blaine said and stormed off to the empty science room again.

Kurt shared a glance with Sebastian and gave him a small shove to get him moving.

"Wow, no need to be pushy. I'm walking!" Sebastian said.

They got to the room and once inside, they closed the door, locking it. What they should have done the first time around.

One week. It had been one week. In this exact room. And everything was different.

"So what're we talking about?" Sebastian asked.

"This has to stop, Sebastian. I can't do this anymore. I want out," Kurt said.

"Out? Of what?" Sebastian said, his voice still cocky.

"This! This bond! Blaine and I can't be together like this! You've ruined everything!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What? Why can't you be together? Seems like you were together last night, if you know what I mean," Sebastian said with a wink.

Kurt had to take a deep breath to hold back the retort.

"Together, as in, in the same room," Blaine scoffed.

Sebastian looked between them confused.

"What are you talking about? I felt you two. What did you do last night if you didn't have sex?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt heaved a sigh. "We tried. We did. But we couldn't do it."

"Why not?" Sebastian asked. "Get too excited and come too early?"

"Sebastian! Enough! We couldn't do it… because every time I touched Kurt, he was in immense pain. It physically pains him to be with me," Blaine said.

He sounded defeated once again and Kurt's heart broke for him.

"Blaine, no," Kurt started.

"He bit through the pain, but as soon as I touched him… touched his dick… he was in agony. I've never seen anyone in that much pain before," Blaine said.

Sebastian was silent. He looked between the two of them again. Kurt and Blaine hadn't meant to share this much information, and this wasn't following their prepared speeches, but Sebastian didn't look like he would use it against them. It was his fault anyway.

"I felt that… the immense pain… and then you two stopped. But I thought… I thought that was you two having sex. But you didn't even get that far," Sebastian trailed off, looking thoughtful.

Kurt blushed. Why were they telling him this?

"No, we didn't," Kurt said.

Blaine frowned and looked at Sebastian.

"You have to fix this. You ruined this for us. So it has to end," Blaine said.

"End?" Sebastian asked, looking up.

"We have to break the bond. I know I don't know your reason for it yet, and I know my Dad says it's a good one and we should stay in the bond, but I don't think I can. This bond is forcing me away from Blaine. And I need him," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled at him and lightly grasped his hand.

Sebastian looked at their hands then shook his head vehemently.

"You can't break it. Not now, it's too soon. Just give me some time. I'll explain everything. I will! I just need time," Sebastian let out.

"Time? For what? This is getting ridiculous! It's been a week and I've let you go without telling me why you did this. But it's enough! I'm sick of this and I want out! So I'm going to break this bond, whether you want to or not. Though I'm told if you agree, it will be much easier on the both of us," Kurt said.

"You can't!" Sebastian yelled. He looked completely panicked now. "You can't do that! I need this! Just give me some time, please, I promise. Until the end of the week at least! If I can't… if it's not enough…"

Sebastian looked like he was being hunted. His eyes flicked this way and that, never really focussing on anything, and he actually looked scared for once.

Kurt glanced at Blaine, unsure of what to do. They had planned to be unwavering. No matter what Sebastian told them, they wouldn't give in. They would break the bond. But now… it must be something big.

"Kurt, please. Your Dad told you to stay in the bond. Don't you trust him? Can't you do this one thing for me? Please? I'll…. I'll make it up to you, I will. I'll fix this. I'll find a way for you and Blaine to be together. Just give me some time," Sebastian pleaded.

Kurt shared a glance with Blaine again. He really didn't want to give Sebastian time. But he looked so panicked, and something inside Kurt told him to trust him.

"I… okay. You have until the end of the week. Then we're breaking this bond, okay?"

Blaine looked incredulous and started sputtering. "What? Kurt? But our plan…"

Sebastian let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. You won't regret this. Just let me help you guys out, I promise I'll make this worth your while."

"It better be. Because you've ruined everything else," Blaine frowned.

Sebastian nodded shortly and tried to force a smile on his face but failed.

"I'll make it up to both of you. I know I messed everything up. Don't worry, I won't get in between you two," Sebastian said.

"Fine," Blaine scowled. He didn't look happy.

Kurt wasn't happy either, but he didn't know what else to do. The way Sebastian panicked affected him somehow. It reminded him of himself. When things went wrong.

"Okay, well, we better get to class," Kurt said, getting up slowly.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to be late to that," Sebastian said, but his voice seemed flat.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and they started out the door.

"Coming?" Kurt asked, turning around to face Sebastian.

"I'll be out in a moment," Sebastian responded.

Kurt nodded and he and Blaine walked out of the room. From inside they heard a soft, "Fuck."

Kurt and Blaine walked in silence back to their lockers before Blaine turned on Kurt.

"What was that about? I thought we had a plan?" Blaine asked.

"I know, we did. But... didn't you hear him in there? His voice? The way he was acting? He didn't seem like himself….It's just a couple more days, Blaine. We can do it," Kurt said.

"Yeah. Acting. What if he was acting? He's already got you, Kurt. I'm losing you, and Sebastian has you. You're falling for him, aren't you," Blaine said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine just shrugged.

"What did I tell you the other night? I love you, okay?" Kurt said.

"Right. Yeah, I love you too. I'm just frustrated, and I'm trying to help you out, but you just helped Sebastian instead," Blaine said.

"I know. And I really hope that wasn't because of the bond," Kurt said.

Blaine paused but said, "No. He did look kind of pathetic in there. I probably would have caved soon if you hadn't."

Kurt smiled back softly. "Yeah, well… I guess there's not much more we can do until the end of the week. But then… we're going to break this bond."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I can't wait."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed without much concern. Kurt saw Sebastian briefly throughout the day but he basically left them alone.<p>

Kurt went home and tried to think about what was so important for Sebastian to make them stay in the bond but he kept coming up empty handed.

The next morning, Kurt headed to school, ready to see Blaine again. He really hoped Sebastian was ready to break the bond. Kurt went to his locker, ready to get his stuff for the day and forget about everything else.

Kurt opened his locker and stared inside. The first thing he saw was a bouquet of tulips. Kurt smiled at them. It must have been Blaine apologizing for the other night. Kurt had the greatest boyfriend ever.

"Hey," Kurt heard.

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine standing there.

"Hi. Thanks for the flowers, they're amazing," Kurt said.

"Flowers?" Blaine asked. "You got flowers?"

"Yes… didn't you give them to me?" Kurt asked.

"No… I got flowers too," Blaine said.

"What? But I didn't send you any," Kurt said softly.

They looked at each other. Who was sending them both flowers? And had both their locker combinations?

It was strange, but the two passed it off and decided to figure it out later. But then things got even stranger. There was a new notebook set on Kurt's desk in his first class. And then there were chocolates waiting for him in his next. Kurt was confused at the beginning but then he chanced a glance at Sebastian. He was looking the other way, but was clearly smiling.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm?" Sebastian responded.

"Did you give me these? And the flowers this morning?" Kurt asked.

"Yup. You like them?" Sebastian asked.

Oh. It was Sebastian. Of course.

"Why are you giving me these?"

"Because. I screwed up your life. So, I'm trying to fix it," Sebastian said.

Kurt scoffed. "You think buying me things is going to fix this?"

"No. I know it won't. But maybe this is me apologizing. I can buy you whatever you want, every day," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, well you can't buy my love," Kurt said.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "The Beatles?"

"I like the Beatles."

"I'm just trying to be nice."

"Well, stop. It's weird," Kurt responded. He turned back to the front of the class.

"I'm not just buying it for you."

Kurt turned back to Sebastian.

"Blaine too."

"Oh," Kurt responded. So Sebastian was sucking up to the both of them.

The rest of the day went by, Kurt finding little things from Sebastian the whole time.

The next day it got weirder. Sebastian met him at his car. Finn got out and stood watching the two of them.

"Heard some guys talking. Wanted to make sure you're safe."

"I can take care of myself. I've been here longer than you, I think I know what I'm doing," Kurt responded.

"Just saying."

"I'm fine, go away," Kurt said.

"Fine," Sebastian said, and then started running in the other direction calling, "Blaine! Hey, Blaine!"

Finn looked at Kurt from beside him. "I still don't trust him."

"Me either, Finn," Kurt responded.

Kurt went through his classes, suspicious of Sebastian. He kept giving him gifts and Kurt wondered if Sebastian thought that would actually convince Kurt to stay in the bond.

At the next Glee practice, Kurt thought he'd finally have a break. Mr. Schue was droning on about the next lesson they had, something about unity. Kurt was leaning against Blaine's shoulder, his head tilted toward him. After reassuring Blaine it didn't hurt, Blaine leaned back against him as well, their heads touching.

It was nice, to be close like this in a public setting. Of course, it was only Glee club. And Blaine seemed to keep going between wanting to be with Kurt no matter what, and wanting to stay away until after they broke the bond, so he didn't hurt him. So Kurt was taking whatever closeness he could get.

A few minutes into practice, there was some humming coming from the halls. Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances and a few others looked curious. The humming got louder, and Kurt could detect some other noises in there too. Beatboxing. Harmonies.

His eyes widened. This wasn't what he thought it was… was it?

The entire Glee club looked around for the source of the noise, and then a bunch of uniform clad Warblers strode into the room, led by Sebastian.

"Oh my god," Kurt mumbled, looking horrified.

"He isn't going to..." Blaine trailed off.

"He is," Kurt responded.

And then Sebastian started singing.

Kurt knew he recognized the song right when Sebastian started singing. The Beatles of course. We Can Work It Out. But Kurt had no idea how this song was going to make him feel any better. If anything it was a little condescending from Sebastian's point of view.

_We can work it out_? Like this was something to work out? There wouldn't even be a situation like this if it wasn't for Sebastian himself.

And _try to see it his way_? Well, maybe Kurt could if Sebastian would tell him what his way was!

And he had the gall to talk about love in this song. And _life is short_? Sure is, if Kurt was being tied to Sebastian. Kurt would probably end up killing him.

Kurt chanced a glance at Blaine who looked furious. Yeah, Kurt was too. The rest of the Glee club looked astonished.

No one said anything until the Warblers finished singing and then Sebastian was standing in front of them, a cocky smile on his face.

"Well, what did you think?"

"Let me at him," Blaine said and tried to get out of his chair, only for Finn and Puck to hold him back. Attacking Sebastian would only hurt Kurt.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt asked. His voice was deadly calm, and the Warblers around Sebastian shifted uneasily.

"I thought it got my message across. Maybe if you stop focusing on yourself and try to talk to me we could work it out. Plus, you like the Beatles, right?" Sebastian said.

The Glee clubs waited with baited breath for Kurt's response.

"Stop focusing on myself? Maybe I could if you would tell me why you did this! Why did you bond with me?" Kurt exclaimed.

The Warblers looked wide eyed and shifted more. Kurt turned to them.

"You guys know."

"Yeah, we know," David said softly.

"David," Blaine said weakly.

"I'm sorry, Blaine! I'm sorry for what he did! We didn't know he was going to do it!" David said.

"Then what do you know?" Blaine asked.

"They know why," Kurt said softly.

Everyone turned to the Warblers who nodded slightly and avoided their eyes.

"Why? I thought you guys were our friends," Blaine said.

"We are, it's just… complicated," Trent added.

Sebastian shrugged in front of them. He looked relieved that no one was spilling his reason.

"You told them. You told them why you did this but you won't tell me?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't tell them," Sebastian said shortly.

"Look, we know Sebastian's been away from Dalton for a while, and he was going to do something like this, but we didn't think it would be with you," Jeff said.

"Jeff!" Sebastian exclaimed. He looked furious.

"Sorry! I didn't say anything!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Great. You've got them protecting you as well. Tell me now," Kurt said, his voice deadly serious.

"I… you said… you'd give me until the end of the week," Sebastian said.

"Kurt you don't have to put up with this bullshit," Finn threw out.

New Directions moved closer to surround Kurt and Blaine, while the Warblers still stood with Sebastian.

"You know, this is why you aren't allowed in our Glee club. You've been nothing but a nuisance and now you've brought the Warblers in to spy," Rachel said.

"We're not spying," David said.

"What is it with Warblers and doing backup for ridiculously inappropriate songs? You know what? I don't care anymore. If you aren't telling me why you did this, I'm leaving," Kurt said.

Kurt got up out of his chair, and stormed right at the Warblers, heading toward the door. The Warbles shuffled out of the way, muttering apologies as Kurt went. He liked to think they were his friends, but he was starting to see that he had less people on his side than he thought.

Kurt could hear someone following him and saw Blaine behind him. From inside the room, they could hear shouting from both groups and also Mr. Schuester, who seemed to be trying to mediate finally.

Kurt continued to walk until he was outside and took a deep breath.

"I hate him! I hate him so much! And he thinks he can just storm into Glee club and sing a stupid song and everything will be fine? Who does he think he is?"

"I know, I can't believe that! Work it out," Blaine scoffed.

They stared at each other for a moment and Kurt could feel his lip quiver. He didn't want to cry again.

"Blaine," Kurt said and grabbed Blaine into an embrace.

"Shh," Blaine said, holding onto him. There wasn't much more they could do.

"Come on, let's go," Blaine said.

"Go where?" Kurt asked.

"Doesn't matter," Blaine said.

They ended up going for a drive and crashing at Blaine's house, spending the night watching movies and eating cheesecake.

The next day was no better. Sebastian was sucking up even more now that he upset everyone the other day. There were more flowers, and somehow Kurt and Blaine's homework had been miraculously done.

And then he sat with them at lunch and offered to buy them food. It was getting strange. And Kurt didn't want it anymore.

Kurt and Blaine were trying to stay together as much as they could. The weirder Sebastian acted, the more Kurt was sure they'd break the bond by the end of the week. And then Kurt could go back to being with Blaine and everything would be okay again.

Sebastian acting nice like this, or trying to bribe them into liking him at least, was quite strange. Kurt would prefer him to act like himself. Maybe then he wouldn't feel like they were in the twilight zone.

Finally, on Friday, Kurt was ready for all of this to be over and done with. Just one more day and they could break the bond. Besides supplying them with endless gifts, Sebastian hadn't done much to deter them.

Kurt found a cup of coffee from the Lima Bean on his desk that morning. When he saw Blaine later, he found he also had some coffee. And Sebastian was acting even weirder today. He pulled out their chairs for them at lunch. He complimented Kurt on his new hat. And he said he liked Blaine's jeans.

Kurt didn't know if those were actual compliments or if Sebastian was still fishing for them to like him.

So when the day ended, and they were closer to the weekend, Kurt was ecstatic. This would all be over in no time.

And then Sebastian was walking up to him. He looked a bit sheepish.

"My parents want you over for dinner. Everyone. You, your parents, Finn."

"Sounds more like a demand than an offer," Kurt replied.

This was the last thing he wanted. Maybe this was Sebastian's big plan to make Kurt stay in the bond. Meet the parents. Have the parents say something to him. But no, Kurt wasn't going to back down this time. He and Blaine have plans. They're not going to let Sebastian ruin all of them.

"Look, they're driving me insane with wanting to meet you. Just come over. I promise it'll just be dinner. Okay?"

"Don't know why they care. They do know we're breaking this bond, right?"

"Yeah, they do. But we're bonded right now and they want to meet you. Just give them that. Okay? If anything else, just do me this one small favour," Sebastian said.

"Fine."

Kurt had no idea why he agreed so easily. But the word just came out. And now he was stuck.

"Okay. Tonight. 6 o clock. Don't be late. I'll text you the address. And wear something a little nicer. My parents tend to dress up," Sebastian said and then strolled down the hallway the other way.

Kurt scowled as Sebastian walked away. Was this another reason for the presents all week? To butter him up for his parents? Either way, Kurt was pissed at Sebastian.

Sebastian wouldn't tell him why he did this. He wouldn't let him break the bond willingly. And now, Kurt had to meet the parents. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>So.. I have a feeling Sebastian's running out of time to tell Kurt what's going on… don't you? I wonder what will happen in the next chapter…you think he'll tell him? Gosh… I'm mean. But the next chapter is the one I'm sure you've all been waiting for…. And we get to meet Sebastian's parents!<p>

And this is a good question, so to archedeyebrow who asked "With the whole bonding thing... would the bonded person feel the women in labour ?" No, they wouldn't. The feeling each other's pain is more to alert the other person to their bonded's pain. For instance, if they were hurt somewhere, the pain would let them know they needed help. Or Kurt's pain when he makes out with Blaine alerts Sebastian to the fact that he's cheating. But with something like childbirth, the bonded pair expects it. It's not something the bond has to alert them to. They may be able to share the pain, make the pain of childbirth less for the mother, but it wouldn't be the same thing. Although, some men in today's society do have sympathy pains for their pregnant wives. So anything's possible, even in real life.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews and let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	8. Chapter 8: Meet the Parents

Chapter 8: Meet the Parents

After some minor grumbling from Burt on why he had to wear a tie, Finn's complaints about why they had to go over to Sebastian's house, and Carole's gentle urging for everyone to hurry up, they were finally there.

Kurt had hoped his Dad and Carole wouldn't be home when he got there and he wouldn't be able to tell them about the dinner but apparently, Sebastian had called Burt at work. So he knew. And they couldn't turn down the offer, it was only polite.

The weird alliance Burt and Carole had with Sebastian was really annoying Kurt. If he didn't find out what was going on with Sebastian soon, he was going to do something he'd regret. Kurt tried to calm himself down. He just had to get through this evening. Then it would be over.

They pulled up outside the house Sebastian had given them the address to and stared at it in wonder. The Hummel house was average sized, but compared to Sebastian's, it was tiny.

He had a four car garage that led to an extravagant home. One of the cars was parked on the driveway. Kurt had to wonder how many rooms were in the place. It looked like it could house the entire Glee club. And their families.

They got out of the car and walked up to the house.

"Dude! This place is huge! How many people do you think live here?" Finn asked.

And then Burt was drawn to the cars.

"Look at this," he said, and let out a low whistle. "A Lamborghini. Wow, haven't seen anything like this 'round Lima."

"We're in Westerville, Dad," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but look at this car. This isn't even a car. This is a work of art," Burt said.

Of course, his Dad would be sucked in by the cars. Carole looked around the place and seemed distracted by its elegance. Kurt had to at least keep Finn on his side.

"Let's just go inside," Kurt said.

"Must've cost a fortune. But look at this place," Burt said.

Kurt rolled his eyes again and walked to the front door, ringing the doorbell. Carole rushed after him and Burt and Finn followed, Burt casting longing glances at the Lamborghini.

After only a moment, the door was thrown open by a slim woman with a slightly pointed face. She smiled widely at them and gestured them inside.

"You must be the Hummels. We've heard so much about you. Come in, come in!"

Kurt had no idea what Sebastian told them, but he wasn't going to let his guard down.

They walked inside the house and looked around. It was a little weird that Kurt had never been here. Sebastian had always come to the Hummel house. He seemed comfortable there by now. But here? There were paintings on the walls and vases on tables. Ornaments decorated just about every open space.

Kurt could see Carole's eyes widen and her hand reach out to grip Finn, pulling him close to her as he almost walked into one of the tables, narrowly avoiding him knocking over a vase.

"Be careful, Finn! That's probably very expensive!"

"That's alright, it's just money. And money can't buy everything." She paused. "I'm Elaine, and my husband Edward should be out shortly," Elaine said.

"I'm Burt, and this is my wife Carole. Our boys, Finn and Kurt," Burt said hastily in response.

"It's so great to meet you," she said, her eyes slightly moist. And then her gaze fell on Kurt.

"Oh, and you must be Kurt. I'd recognize you from what Sebastian said instantly. Come here," she said.

Kurt looked at his Dad for a moment and then to Finn. Finn gave him a shrug so he moved forward.

And then Elaine wrapped him in a hug.

"Oh you kind, sweet, amazing boy. Thank you so much," she whispered into his ear. "We couldn't be more thankful for you."

She pulled away and Kurt was confused. He had no idea what she was talking about. "You're welcome?"

"Oh and so polite. Come in come in, let's not stand in the hallway," she said, wiping a tear off her face.

Kurt glanced back to Finn completely confused now, getting a blank look in return.

"Mom, stop embarrassing me. What're you saying to them?"

Kurt looked up and Sebastian was at the foot of the staircase.

"Oh nothing, dear. Just welcoming the Hummels into our home. Oh you two are so precious, I'll get the camera," she said and scurried off to the other room.

Kurt let the smile drop off his face as he turned to face Sebastian. "Camera? What's going on, Sebastian?"

"What did she say to you?" Sebastian countered.

"Thanked me. For what, I'm not quite sure," Kurt said.

Sebastian stared at him for a moment before he said, "I'll go talk to her, just go to the living room. Evening, Burt. Carole. Finn."

Kurt's mouth dropped open. What was that?

Everyone greeted Sebastian back and then they went to find the living room. It was a bit of a maze but they made it and sat down.

"Dude! They have a signed Buckeyes jersey on the wall! Look!" Finn exclaimed.

"No! Finn, you're not going over to the dark side," Kurt said.

"Sorry. But look," Finn said, pointing at it.

Kurt sent him a glare.

"Kurt, calm down. It's just dinner. Don't know why you're so nervous, not like you're actually trying to impress them, are you?"

"Of course not," Kurt said.

That would be ridiculous. He didn't care what Sebastian's family thought of him.

Then a man walked into the room, with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Edward Smythe; it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Burt introduced them all again and they all shook hands, Kurt's handshake lasting the longest.

"We should be serving dinner shortly; is there anything I can get for you?" he asked.

"No, we're fine, thank you," Carole answered.

"Alright," Edward replied.

It was a little awkward, them all in the living room with no idea what to do. Finally, Sebastian walked into the room and looked at them all like they were nuts.

"Dinner," he said.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Edward said. "If you'd all like to follow me."

"Dude, this is really weird," Finn whispered to Kurt.

Kurt glanced at him. "You're telling me? I have no idea what it is, but something is definitely going on right now."

"Yeah, eyes and ears open, right?" Finn asked.

Kurt gave a nod in response.

They were led into the dining room and sat down. Edward sat at one end of the table and Elaine at the other. Burt and Carole sat across from each other and Finn sat beside Carole. That left Kurt and Sebastian to sit beside each other in between Burt and Elaine.

There were steaming plates of food on the table and Kurt didn't know what to take.

"It's so great for all of us to get together like this. I'm so glad you could come over on such short notice. Next time we'll have to make sure it's planned in advance," Elaine said.

"Oh of course, thank you for inviting us," Carole responded.

They started passing the food around and once it was all passed out, Burt started up a conversation about the Lamborghini with Edward, and Carole started talking with Elaine about the décor.

That left Kurt, Sebastian, and Finn.

"Sebastian, what's really going on?" Kurt whispered to him. "Why are we here?"

"I told you. Because they wanted to meet you. Look, nothing weird so far, right? It's just dinner, chill. Have a bun," Sebastian said, placing one on Kurt's plate.

"I don't want a bun! Your mother gave me the longest hug of my life and your father wouldn't stop shaking my hand. Something's going on," Kurt said.

"Nothing is. Just eat," Sebastian responded.

Kurt stared back at his plate and grudgingly ate. Finn seemed to have no problem with that.

They were left on their own for most of the meal, the conversation revolving around other topics than themselves. Everyone was trying to act polite, at least for now. Kurt didn't need to make a bad impression on Sebastian's parents even if he didn't care.

After dinner, they were escorted back to the living room for coffee and dessert.

Kurt sat beside Sebastian on the couch, fiddling every once in a while, as they listened to their parents talk.

Finally the conversation turned towards them.

"I'm sorry; we've been ignoring you boys for the evening. We just wanted to give you time together tonight," Elaine said. "Perhaps we're monopolizing your time too much anyway. You probably want to be alone."

"It's quite alright," Kurt replied.

Finn didn't seem to care he was being ignored anyway, instead opting to eat the dessert.

"Oh, no it isn't! After all you've done for us, for Sebastian, and then here we are ignoring you," she said.

After all he did for Sebastian? Bonding with him? Right.

Kurt gave her a smile.

"Mom, stop bugging Kurt. He's fine. We're fine, you guys talk amongst yourselves," Sebastian said.

"Nonsense, honey. So, Kurt. Tell me a little bit about yourself," Elaine said.

"Um... I'm a senior in high school," Kurt said, unsure of what else to add. He glanced at Sebastian. "I sing in my Glee club."

"Oh yes, Sebastian has told us you have a wonderful voice. Countertenor, right? That's quite rare," Elaine said.

"Mom!" Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

So Sebastian talked about him.

"What else? I just want to know everything about you!"

"Elaine, don't bother the poor boy," Edward said.

"I'm not pestering you, am I, dear?"

"No, no. It's fine," Kurt replied.

Kurt had no idea what was going on anymore. He was invited to Sebastian's house and it seemed like Sebastian's parents had no idea what Sebastian did.

"You know, we could never repay you enough for what you did. So selfless, and kind. You really are a sweet boy," Elaine said, tears in her eyes again.

Kurt glanced at them, to Sebastian who was avoiding his eye, to his Dad and Carole who were looking away, to Finn, who looked just as confused as Kurt felt.

"What I did?" Kurt asked.

"The bond," Sebastian cut in. "For letting us bond."

Oh. Sebastian told his parents this was consensual?

"Letting us bond?" Kurt repeated.

The glare he got back from Sebastian was something he should've expected. But after everything this week, and with the Warblers, Kurt didn't feel like letting Sebastian off so easily.

"Oh honey, you don't know how much of a relief it was, to know someone cared about him that much. Because I couldn't bear to see him… I couldn't bear to…"

"Mom!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Oh, I know, I'm sorry honey," she said softly.

"It's okay, Elaine. It's okay now," Edward comforted.

"Look, I know this is tough, so if you ever need something," Burt started.

"Thank you," Elaine said, her eyes teary.

Kurt glared. So this had to do with Sebastian's reason for everything. His big secret. That everyone in this room knew but him. And Finn.

"I.. you saved him. You saved my baby boy. Just let me give you a hug, honey," Elaine said and all of a sudden her arms were around Kurt again.

Kurt sat there rigidly, as she hugged him and then she pulled away.

"Saved him? Saved him how?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe it's time for the Hummels to leave," Sebastian said.

"No! Tell me! Sebastian, this has gone on long enough!" Kurt said.

Elaine looked at Edward. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

Burt winced and said, "Kurt doesn't know why he did this."

"What? But how wouldn't he know? How did he decide to do this with Sebastian?" Elaine asked.

"Uh oh," Finn mumbled.

"I didn't! I didn't do this with Sebastian! He forced this stupid bond on me and I don't know why we're all sitting here and pretending it's okay! It's not okay! I don't know why I saved him or what's going on, because he won't tell me. He forced me to bond with him, while I was in the middle of bonding with someone else!"

It was silent for a few moments.

"Sebastian! What? Why… you said... you said he agreed to… to give you more time. You said he was saving you, because he wanted to. You didn't say you forced this on him!" Elaine said fearfully.

"Does it really matter?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes it matters!" she exclaimed.

"I'm here, I'm fine. I did it! Kurt's here, he's fine. What does it matter?" Sebastian asked.

"Because you forced him! He could… what if he breaks it? What if….But if you didn't… if you didn't…." she trailed off and turned to her husband, sobbing into his shirt.

Kurt had a huge feeling he missed something.

"Whatever! So I forced him into this! Same result anyway!" Sebastian exclaimed.

Kurt frowned. "Look, you seem like nice people, but none of this was consensual on my part."

"Oh my god," Elaine sobbed.

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut," Sebastian muttered.

Kurt whipped around to face him. "Excuse me? I'm supposed to be doing you favors now?"

"Well it wouldn't hurt."

Kurt stood up. "Screw you, Sebastian. I don't have to take this anymore. It'll all be done by tomorrow anyway so I don't care. Have a nice life."

Kurt stormed up the stairs, not sure exactly where he was going. He could hear sobbing from downstairs. Sebastian's mom. And he could hear yelling as well. His Dad. Sebastian's Dad. He had no idea what was going on but he had to get out of there.

And he had no idea what he was doing either. He flung open random doors, trying to find somewhere to be alone.

He opened a door to a bathroom but kept going, finally finding a bedroom.

A giant bed sat in the middle of the room, a Dalton Jacket draped over a chair, and clothes on the rest of the floor. A couple pictures around the room. A few pill bottles on the dresser. It was pretty sparse. But lived in. Some books here and there. A television. This must be Sebastian's bedroom.

Kurt looked around for a moment, taking it all in and sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. When had his life gotten so out of control? He felt like all he did lately was complain and worry and he hadn't had a happy moment in the last two weeks.

He wanted his life back.

"Never thought it'd be this easy to get you in my bed."

Kurt heaved a sigh and looked up. Of course, Sebastian followed him.

"What do you want?"

"Kurt."

"No. What do you want? What do you want from me? Why did you do this?"

"I…" Sebastian started.

"I'm sick of this. I'm sick of you avoiding telling me. I'm sick of you being around all the time. This whole week, trying to butter me up. Trying to make me forgive you. What do you want?"

"Kurt, I'm just trying to be nice, trying to make this okay for you," Sebastian said softly.

"Well stop it!" Kurt yelled. "Stop trying to be nice! It's not you! It's weird! And it's freaking me out!"

"Fine! You want me to stop being nice? I will!" Sebastian exclaimed. "I hate you! I hate how you wear your stupid tight pants to school and strut around like you own the place. I hate how you look at Blaine with such admiration. I hate how much hairspray you use! You're probably flammable! I hate how you stir your fucking coffee! I hate every single aspect about you! I wish I was bonded to someone else! Anyone other than you!"

"That's not what I meant! I get that you hate me! I hate you too! And god, I wish you bonded to someone else. That's all I wish. But I just want you to stop pretending! I want you to stop being someone else and tell me what's actually going on! Why did you bond with me?" Kurt yelled.

"Because I panicked! Okay? I panicked," Sebastian yelled back.

"You panicked? Are you kidding me? I don't see anything that would be worth you bonding us! Anything that would be worth ruining my life and destroying yours and making us waste all this time together like this! What was so important? Why did you have to do this?"

"I had to!" Sebastian exclaimed

"Stop giving me this bullshit! Enough, Sebastian! Tell me your reason or I'm breaking this bond right now! Why did you do it?"

"Because I'm dying!" Sebastian screamed.

Kurt stared at him, wide eyed. "What?"

His voice came out really quietly. He almost couldn't comprehend what Sebastian just said.

"You're… dying?" Kurt asked.

"No. Yes. I don't know," Sebastian said then sat down beside Kurt burying his face in his hands.

It was silent for the longest time.

"How don't you know?"

"I… I'm sick, Kurt."

"You're sick?"

"I was sick."

"And you're not now?" Kurt asked.

"I feel better now."

"You feel better now."

"What? You're just going to repeat me?" Sebastian asked.

"No… but… you're saying… you bonded with me… because you're sick?"

"Yeah," Sebastian responded.

Kurt's mind flashed back to the descriptions of Soul Bonds.

_Soul Bonds have been said to cure illnesses, or postpone death._

There were so many theories on that, but nothing was set in stone. So many stories of people who were sick and near death, and bonding having a positive effect on them. So many stories that sometimes it was the first thing people thought of when they found out they were sick.

"What?" Kurt asked. He had no idea what was going on anymore.

"I was in the hospital for a while. Missed a lot of school. I was desperate. I needed more time," Sebastian said.

"Shouldn't I have felt it… if you're sick… or not feeling well?"

"Probably. But as soon as we bonded, I felt so much better," Sebastian said.

"This isn't necessarily a cure, you know," Kurt said.

"I know. But for now it is. I'm fine, now."

"What's wrong with you?" Kurt asked.

"Does it really matter? I'm fine. I was sick before, and now I'm fine."

Kurt had no idea what to think. Sebastian was dying? He was… this was the reason everyone told him not to break the bond.

"If we weren't bonded… if we break the bond, what would happen?" Kurt asked quietly.

Sebastian let out a shaky laugh. "I'd probably die."

Kurt stared at him again. They couldn't break the bond. Kurt had half a mind that Sebastian was lying about all of this. That he was making it up. But he couldn't be. His parents, the way they reacted. Money couldn't buy everything. They couldn't buy his health. Something was really wrong with him. And Kurt trusted his Dad… and Sebastian had an appointment with the doctor. And the Warblers believed him. He couldn't be making this up.

They couldn't break the bond. They couldn't break it, or it would be Kurt's fault Sebastian died.

Kurt heaved in a deep breath and could tell he was starting to hyperventilate.

"Kurt," Sebastian said, trying to calm him down.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me you'd die? I've been threatening to break this bond for days… and what if I did it? Oh my god, Sebastian, why didn't you tell me?" Kurt let out.

"I didn't want you to look at me differently. You already are. Like you pity me or something. I don't want that. I want you to treat me the same way you always do. Yes, I was sick, but when we bonded… it was like I could breathe again. Everything went away, and I felt almost as good as I did before… before I got sick. I'm better now, I know it."

"The other day… you were talking to my Dad about a doctor's appointment," Kurt said softly. "You said it gave you more time."

"Yeah. Saved my life. More time," Sebastian said but he was looking away. "Look, that's what my Mom was going on about. I told her not to mention it but… she couldn't help it. Technically, you… this bond… it saved my life. Without it, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

Kurt was torn. On one hand he still hated Sebastian for doing this to him, but on the other… he didn't know if he could blame him for wanting to live.

"But why me?"

Sebastian heaved a breath. "I was desperate! Okay? I had to! I was going to die! I almost did die! I didn't know what else to do…"

"But… there was no one else? No one who was willing to… who would bond with you? I was going to bond with Blaine," Kurt said, his voice quiet.

"I know, and I tried, believe me. No one wanted to attach themselves to me… not when there was a chance it wouldn't work, not when it could be too late… not when I could die. They didn't want to have to go through that," Sebastian said.

"And you thought I could go through that?" Kurt asked.

"You're strong, Kurt. And I truthfully wasn't thinking. Everyone else… no one would bond with me. For their own reasons. They didn't want me to die on them or they just didn't care. I don't have anyone who'd do that for me. So I panicked. I overheard you and Blaine talking about it in the Lima Bean. And I didn't think. I just did it, pushed him out of the way. Bonded with you. I just needed someone to bond with," Sebastian said.

His voice was low and Kurt could see a tear slip down his face. Kurt was trying his hardest to understand and wrap his head around it. He had been so stuck on himself the past two weeks that he hadn't even considered a reason like this. This was a life or death situation.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I bonded myself to you. I'm sorry you're stuck with me for now, Kurt. I really am. But like my mom said… you saved me. You saved my life. So I'm going to do everything in my power to make this okay for you," Sebastian said.

Kurt didn't say anything for a moment. "But you said you'd break it. You said Blaine and I could be together eventually."

Kurt felt horrible for bringing this up. Sebastian was dying and all Kurt cared about was Blaine. He felt like a horrible person.

"Yeah. I just need time. Time to make sure I'm okay. Need to give the bond time to fix it. And then I'll break it… somehow."

Kurt now had the harsh realization that the somehow Sebastian was referring to could mean death. Sebastian could die. He could die… and force the bond to break that way. That wasn't how Kurt wanted to do this. That would be like his Dad and his Mom. He couldn't break this bond now… at least not until they knew what was going on.

"This is all some elaborate joke, right? That you're playing on me?"

"I'm afraid not," Sebastian said, shrugging. "But… you saved me, and I'll do everything I can to let you and Blaine be together. Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt said quietly.

He didn't know what to say anymore. Sebastian was facing the other way and Kurt could tell he was wiping tears off his face.

Kurt had a ton more questions, but he didn't know where to start. He didn't want to bombard Sebastian now. But it was true. He felt horrible for how he treated him, and upset at himself for not realizing this sooner. His Dad would have never gone along with a stupid reason. But now Kurt understood why they couldn't break the bond. Blaine was going to be really upset.

They both started to calm down a little.

"You don't really hate me that much… do you?" Kurt asked.

"You don't hate me… do you?" Sebastian countered.

"I asked you first."

Sebastian sighed. "No, I don't. I don't really hate you. I've never really liked you, but I'll admit, you're not a horrible person."

"Thanks… I think," Kurt said. "And…I did hate you. When you did this."

"Don't pity me now, just because you know I almost died."

"I'm not. But… I think I understand more. Why you did this. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm still pissed, and I can't believe you couldn't find one person to agree to it, but I understand more."

Well, maybe he could. Sebastian didn't have many friends, he tended to make more enemies.

It was silent for a while then Sebastian let out a short laugh.

"I actually feel a little better now."

Kurt snorted. "Surprisingly, so do I."

They sat there a bit longer.

"Ready?" Sebastian asked getting up and, holding a hand out.

Kurt nodded, and took Sebastian's hand, letting Sebastian pull him up.

They walked back downstairs and everyone turned to face them. Sebastian's Mom was still crying and his Dad was comforting her.

Burt and Carole were sitting close together.

Finn looked a little confused still, but more somber.

They were all silent, though. Kurt and Sebastian had been loud. They must have heard them.

"I'm sorry for my outburst before," Kurt said softly.

"Oh dear, it's alright. I didn't realize what Sebastian had done… but, I beg of you, please don't break it," Elaine said.

"I won't," Kurt said softly.

Everyone in the room seemed to let out a breath of relief, and Sebastian even sagged back against a couch.

"I'm not necessarily happy about how this came about, and the circumstances, but I'm not that mean. We'll stay in this, for as long as you need," Kurt said, this time facing Sebastian.

Sebastian tried to put on a smile but failed, instead moving towards Kurt and hugging him.

Kurt stood there awkwardly, not really sure of what to do before Sebastian pulled back.

"Sorry," Sebastian said.

"So are we on his side now?" Finn asked, incredulous.

Kurt shrugged. "He just needs more time."

Kurt knew he'd have to talk to Sebastian about this more in depth in the future. He had no idea what this all entailed, and what he'd have to do, and what would happen if… well, if something happened. But for now, Kurt just needed time to think. Their discussion upstairs had been all over the place. He didn't even connect all the dots yet.

"You want more food, Kurt?" Elaine asked, unsure of what else to say.

"No, I'm fine… I think… maybe it's time we leave," Kurt said.

Everyone nodded. It had been a long night and the Smythes looked so relieved. If Kurt would have broken the bond like he planned to… Sebastian would have been dead.

They left the house in silence and drove back home. Finn kept asking questions but Carole assured him she'd answer his questions later.

Right before they left, Sebastian had said they could tell Finn, and then reluctantly, said Kurt could tell Blaine.

He would have to, or Blaine would never understand why Kurt couldn't break the bond.

They got back to the house and it was awkward.

"Kurt, do you want to talk about it?" Burt asked.

"No, there's nothing to talk about. I just need to think," Kurt said.

"I understand. But you… you get it, right? Why we told you to stay in it? Why we respected his wishes not to tell you?"

"Dad. I'm not mad at you. I get it, okay? I just need to be alone."

Who would refuse someone who was sick or dying?

Kurt walked upstairs and could hear Carole's voice explaining to Finn, and Finn's shouts later. It would be interesting to see if she could get him to keep quiet.

Kurt didn't know what to think. Sebastian was sick… and the bond cured it? Was that how it worked?

He turned on his computer and went to Google, typing in Soul Bonds. He had done this briefly when he and Blaine first decided to bond but didn't look at everything. He came across a lot of instructions of how to get into a bond, what to do in it, and how to break it.

So he narrowed down his search. Bonds and illness. And then the headlines started appearing.

"Soul Bond succeeds in extending bonded's life, only for him to pass away three months later."

"Soul Bond. A cure, or a sentence?"

"The decimating effects of Soul Bonds: Is it worth it, for a few months?"

Kurt pulled away from the computer horrified.

Sebastian said he was fine. He was cured. The bond would cure him. Kurt had to believe that he wouldn't get sick again. That it would just take some time for the bond to fix whatever was wrong with him. And then he'd be fine. And they could break the bond. And Kurt could be with Blaine.

It would work….right?

It was only after all that that Kurt realized he should have asked Sebastian what he was sick with.

* * *

><p>So….the chapter everyone was waiting for... *ducks and runs for cover* Some of you had an idea of what was going to happen already… and I think I've created more questions than answers… but here you go! Sebastian's reason! Sort of…<p>

And poor Kurt, all this thrown at him and he's still stuck in the middle…

I wonder what you all will think of this. I'm actually quite scared. I've written so many different versions of this chapter so I hope this came out okay.

So let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	9. Chapter 9: Confusion

Chapter 9: Confusion

Kurt woke up in the morning, completely disoriented. His back ached and he wasn't in his bed. He opened his eyes and grimaced at the drool that hung from his mouth.

He had fallen asleep at his desk, the computer still open to his research. He stretched and could feel his back crack, and slowly got up, going to the washroom.

He looked a mess too. His hair was in complete disarray and his clothes were rumpled. He had slept sitting up, still in his clothes. That was one thing that had never happened to him before.

He looked around and decided he might as well clean up some but then he heard his Dad call him.

"Kurt! Blaine's here!" Burt called.

"Okay!" Kurt called back.

Wait… Blaine's here? What time was it? Kurt glanced at the clock and noticed it was after ten. This was ridiculous, he never slept in this late and he never let himself get into such a mess. But if Blaine was there, that meant he would see him like this, which, truthfully, Blaine had seen him in the morning, but when he had done his moisturizing routine and was wearing nice pajamas and his hair wasn't this bad.

The next thing he knew, Blaine was standing in his doorway, a blinding smile gracing his face. He started nibbling his lip and Kurt blinked back in response.

"I brought all the supplies….we can break the bond now, and then we can be together."

Kurt froze. Oh god, Blaine. Blaine looked him over, looking a little confused. Kurt felt gross. He didn't even have time to shower.

"Are you… okay?"

"I had a really long night," Kurt offered.

"I can see that," Blaine said cautiously, coming inside the room and putting the stuff down on Kurt's bed. "What happened?"

"So much…" Kurt started, his head still a mess.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"I barely slept… I fell asleep at my computer. I know, I look disgusting. I haven't showered, just give me some time and I'll get ready."

"Kurt, Kurt. It's okay, really. You look fine. Just tell me, what's going on?" Blaine said, moving over to Kurt.

"We can't break the bond."

Kurt froze. He didn't mean to spit that out. Blaine recoiled as he said it and stared.

"Why?" Blaine asked, his voice tiny.

"Blaine, a lot of things happened at the dinner last night. Sebastian told me why he did this."

"He told you?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt responded.

"And?"

"He's sick. Dying. Something. If we break it, he'll die."

"Something? You don't even know?" Blaine asked, incredulous.

"He didn't say with what… just that he is," Kurt said.

"Oh and you believed him?"

"Blaine! You didn't see his parents… or mine. They all… they all believe him. And the Warblers. He went to the doctor, Blaine," Kurt said.

"This could be some elaborate ruse! He wants you! He gave you all that stuff last week!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Excuse me? He never wanted me! He wanted you! And he gave you that stuff too! I don't know why you think he'd be lying about this!"

"Because he's Sebastian! He's horrible!" Blaine exclaimed.

"You didn't think he was so horrible when you first met," Kurt scoffed.

"Oh please, are we going back to that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt threw his hands up in the air. He was tired and cranky and taking it out on Blaine. "What do you want from me, Blaine? I'm telling you what he told me. He just needs time for the bond to heal whatever he has and then we'll break it. It's not forever, he just needs more time."

"Great. You're on his side. What if it is forever? You know Soul Bonds aren't a cure," Blaine said.

That was what worried Kurt the most. That it wouldn't cure Sebastian and he'd either die or Kurt would be stuck with him forever. Or it would be like what happened with his Mom.

"I know, Blaine! I do! I spent all night researching them!"

"You spent all night? Why now? I thought you did all that before we were going to bond?" Blaine exclaimed.

"I… I meant to. I did research a bit… but I was too excited to read everything," Kurt said softly.

"Kurt," Blaine said and backed away. "You don't know much about this bond, do you? You're bonded to Sebastian and you're going in almost blind."

"I know things about it, Blaine. I'm not a moron."

"I didn't say you were."

They stared at each other. Kurt couldn't believe how mad Blaine was. This wasn't his fault. This was Sebastian's fault. And Blaine was blaming it on him.

"Kurt, who cares, let's break it anyway," Blaine said.

"Blaine! Are you not listening to me? Sebastian will die if we break it."

"So? You don't like him anyway."

"I'm not going to sentence him to death! I won't have his death on my hands. Why do you not care?"

"Because I need you, Kurt. And he's taking you away from me," Blaine said.

"How can you be… so selfish? Blaine, I can't believe you."

Kurt backed away from Blaine. He was sleep deprived and confused and he needed to think.

"He lied to his parents, told them this was all consensual, that I did this to save him, because we were such good friends," Kurt said, brokenly, after a minute. "And now there's nothing I can do, because I can't kill him, Blaine. I can't do that."

"Right," Blaine said softly.

"You don't believe me," Kurt said.

"Kurt, I want to. I really do. But it doesn't sound right. Why couldn't he find some other way? Force someone else into a bond… not us?"

"It was convenient," Kurt said softly.

Blaine stared. "He used you. He used us… he would have… it could have been me."

"Yes."

"Oh my god," Blaine said.

They both didn't know what to do.

"So we're not breaking the bond," Blaine said softly after a moment.

"No, we're not. At least not now. And you can't tell people that Sebastian's sick. He doesn't want them to know."

"I don't care what he wants," Blaine scoffed. "I get that you don't want him to die, but that doesn't mean we have to be happy about this, or be nice to him."

"Right," Kurt said.

Blaine sat down on the bed, letting out a puff of air.

"So now what?"

"Now, I'm going to take a shower, then maybe we can get some food. I haven't eaten anything yet."

"Yeah, okay," Blaine said.

Kurt gave him a brief smile then leaned in to kiss him, ignoring the burn.

"It'll be okay, we'll figure it out. Don't give up," Kurt said.

"Glad you're so optimistic," Blaine said.

"I'll be right back," Kurt replied, taking some clothes with him and going to the bathroom to shower.

He closed the door and leaned against it for a moment. This was tiring. Fighting with Sebastian and Blaine was tiring.

And Kurt hated that he pitied Sebastian. He did. Even with all the crap he put them through, no matter how pissed Kurt was, he couldn't kill him. And breaking the bond would be killing him. No matter how much he wanted to be with Blaine. He had to believe that it would work out.

Kurt wished he could go back in time and fix all this. Or find someone Sebastian could have bonded to.

Kurt wondered what would have happened if Sebastian asked him about it first. He probably would have said no. And where would that have left Sebastian?

Kurt knew that since they were bonded, they were going to have to spend time together. And he wanted to keep their relationship how it was. They could talk minimally. That was enough. But he felt bad. If this didn't work, Sebastian could be dead soon. And Kurt didn't want him to have to spend his last days miserable, even if Kurt was.

Kurt had time. Sebastian possibly didn't.

Kurt really needed more information from Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the weekend with Blaine. It was awkward and tense and Blaine seemed distracted the whole time. Every time Kurt brought it up Blaine would bring up Sebastian's name and scowl.<p>

So Kurt stopped bringing it up.

He was surprised that he felt okay over the weekend. He didn't have any incredible urges to be around Sebastian and he didn't know why.

He talked to his Dad about all of this. Burt tried to apologize for keeping it from Kurt too but Kurt didn't want to hear it. He didn't care anymore about that. He just cared about what they could do in the future.

And then Burt explained that they probably felt better, and able to spend more time apart, because they were accepting the bond more. Kurt wasn't fighting against it so strongly anymore.

It was taking their acceptance and giving them more time without contact. It made sense in a way. The bond was meant to join two people together. If you fought against it, it would force you. If you didn't… you were fine.

Kurt didn't hear much from Sebastian over the rest of the weekend, and that's why, when Monday came around, Kurt was nervous.

How should he act around Sebastian? Sebastian told him not to act any differently. Just because he almost died before, didn't mean he would now. But now that Kurt knew, he couldn't get the idea out of his head.

He wanted desperately to forget everything he knew. At least when he didn't know, he could be mad at Sebastian and that was it. Now these other feelings were sneaking up on him.

But enough was enough. He was sick and tired of being angry, and he knew he had to grow up. He wasn't getting out of this bond anytime soon, and he was going to have to live with it. He could either try to fight it, or he could go along with it, make it easier for himself, until it was over. Talking to Sebastian minimally could work, or he could try to find an arrangement that actually made sense. So that's what he was going to try to do, no matter how much he hated it.

Kurt walked into school and felt the immediate relief of being near Sebastian again. While the bond had given them more space, he still felt more relaxed around him.

Kurt went to his locker and put his stuff away. He didn't see Sebastian until their first class together. And even there, he was acting like he did the past week while he was there.

Well, there were no more gifts on Kurt's desk.

"Hey," Kurt said.

Sebastian looked over and said, "Hi."

Then the class started.

There wasn't much more Kurt could do or say and that's how the rest of his classes went.

Kurt was surprised none of the other Glee members asked him what was going on. But then he remembered, he didn't really mention to them he was breaking the bond specifically on Saturday. Some of them did come up to him and asked how he was doing but he waved them off.

Kurt finally got to speak to Sebastian at lunch time, although they were surrounded by the rest of Glee club and the entire student body. So he couldn't really talk about what he wanted to talk about.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, fine," Sebastian said, digging into his food.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine but he was looking the other way. Kurt felt very alone. Blaine was still upset with him and Sebastian didn't seem to want to talk.

Kurt went back to eating. He started a conversation with Rachel about their latest Glee assignment. Puck was talking to Sam about something or another and then Kurt heard Sebastian laugh.

Kurt rolled his eyes and went back to his conversation with Rachel but then Sebastian's laugh turned into a cough.

The words Kurt was going to say to Rachel died in his throat and he stared at Sebastian. This caused Rachel to look at Sebastian too.

Sebastian stopped coughing and looked up. "What?"

Kurt continued to stare.

"It's just a cough. I'm fine. Everyone coughs," Sebastian said.

"Right," Kurt said softly before Rachel pulled him back into their conversation.

Kurt didn't know if it was just a cough. He didn't know what was wrong with Sebastian. Everything could be a symptom.

Kurt was nervous about it the whole day. And because of that he did something he didn't expect to do.

"Sebastian!" Kurt called after him, as they were both leaving the school.

Sebastian turned around. "Yes?"

"Do you… I have homework to do," Kurt said.

"Yeah. I do too. Seems to happen when you go to school," Sebastian said with an eye roll.

"You want to come over… work on it together?"

"You're inviting me over? This isn't some pity thing, is it?"

"What? No," Kurt said. "It'll make this bond thing easier, right?"

Probably not. They'd seen each other all day. And they felt fine on the weekend.

"Whatever you want," Sebastian said.

"Okay," Kurt replied.

He had no idea why he did that. He still hated Sebastian. He really did. It was that stupid cough. Kurt needed to know what it meant. And he had no idea why Sebastian so readily agreed. But maybe Kurt would be able to get the information he wanted.

They went to Kurt's house and sat down, getting their homework out, and positioning themselves like the last time they did homework there.

Except this time, Kurt couldn't concentrate on his homework at all. He had so many questions for Sebastian, and he wanted them answered.

He only lasted ten minutes before he pushed his homework away.

"What are you sick with?" Kurt asked.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"You heard me," Kurt responded.

"What does it matter?"

"It matters because I want to know."

"You don't need to know. The bond will fix it," Sebastian said.

And Kurt understood then. Sebastian truly believed the bond would fix it. He put his faith wholeheartedly into this. And Kurt hoped it did as well. It was one thing to hate someone for what they did, but another to want them dead.

"Why won't you tell me? Have you told everyone else?"

"No. I haven't told anyone else this…" Sebastian trailed off.

Oh, Kurt could have sworn Sebastian told his Dad and Carole at least.

"My parents are the only ones that know. Everyone else knows I'm sick…but that's it. Kurt, look. I'll tell you if something happens, but for now, I'm assuming I'm fine."

"Fine. What about the cough?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Kurt. That was nothing. It was a cough. Don't freak yourself out."

Kurt glared, but he could tell. Sebastian didn't even want to think about it at all.

Kurt was mad at himself now, for not asking about it when Sebastian was blurting out information the other night. He was mad at himself for not being as mad at Sebastian as he should be. And he was mad at himself for wanting to know more about Sebastian.

Truthfully, all he knew before was that he went to Dalton, he sang, moved from France, and he wanted Blaine. He didn't know much. But now that they were bonded, if they were going to find a way for this to work, at least until they broke it, it would probably be easier to be amicable.

And that thought almost broke Kurt. Because he didn't want to be at all. He didn't want to be nice to Sebastian or want to talk to him or have to hang out with him. It was like his Dad said before. Cut Sebastian some slack. Give him a chance. And Kurt knew that Blaine would not approve of this at all. But Kurt couldn't see any other way right now.

And he knew what he thought about that morning was true. He had to grow up. He had to stop whining and complaining and find a way to live with this until it was fixed.

Kurt wondered what would have happened if their positions were switched. If Sebastian had the option of breaking the bond and Kurt would die, would he do it? Kurt shuddered at the possible answer.

"You're going to have to explain this more though, I'm not just going to accept it," Kurt said.

"Wow, you're demanding. Why don't you get your homework done first."

"What happened to you trying to make this good for me. Stop being difficult!"

"I can make this good for you," Sebastian said and winked.

"Oh my god," Kurt cringed.

Sebastian backtracked. "Sorry. But I thought we decided you didn't like me acting nice."

"I don't like you acting like who you're not."

"I'll be nice when the situation deems it."

Kurt was getting fed up with him already. Sebastian seemed so different from how he was on Friday, when he broke down. Now, he seemed back to his cocky self. Like he got out everything he had held inside him, and could relax more.

Kurt had no idea why he thought inviting Sebastian over and talking to him would be a good idea. He was really going to have to re-evaluate his decisions.

"Let's just do our homework," Kurt grumbled.

Sebastian nodded.

Kurt would have other opportunities to talk to Sebastian. Other opportunities to grow up. Now wasn't the time.

* * *

><p>The next few days got even more interesting for Kurt. He spent his time watching Sebastian, trying to figure him out. Trying to figure out what to do.<p>

He wanted to know more about Sebastian and see if it gave him any clues because he really didn't know much about him. He was so focused on hating Sebastian when he was going after Blaine that he didn't take the time to learn much more than he was a snarky meerkat.

But now? Now he was seeing a different side to Sebastian. How he actually acted during the day, when he wasn't trying to sabotage something.

It was the little things that Kurt was noticing. Things that made Sebastian seem more human, less like he was actually out to ruin lives.

Like during class, how Sebastian would always set his bag down on the right side of his desk, then pull his notebook out first, before opening it on his desk and then meticulously setting out his pencils.

Or how when he was anxious, he'd chew on the end of his pencil.

Or how he'd squint at the board for a few seconds before he'd start writing notes down.

It had amazed Kurt how many little details he'd picked up just by watching Sebastian during classes.

Lunch times were quieter. Sebastian wouldn't talk much, mostly because no one would talk to him. Kurt tried to say a few things to him but Sebastian always told him not to bother. He knew Kurt didn't actually want to talk to him.

So Kurt talked to the others instead, but always had an eye on Sebastian.

The bullying continued occasionally. Not much change from before but Kurt was looking out for Sebastian more and vice versa. It helped when they could feel when each other was hurt or distressed. Kurt knew that if anything bad actually happened, he wouldn't be left alone to deal with it. And that was comforting. Although, he had hoped it would be Blaine with him in this situation.

Kurt and Sebastian had started to hang out after school and during their spare class in the library to do homework. Probably more often than they needed to.

It started out when they hung out, as them not talking to each other much at all, or if they did they ended up fighting. But then, it changed. And Kurt couldn't pinpoint the exact moment. But their fighting turned to bickering, which turned to a more amicable silence.

It was different now, and it hadn't even been that long.

Kurt hated himself for it too. By some strange turn of events, he found himself starting to care about Sebastian, and whether he lived or died. And that was something for him, because even Blaine didn't seem to care. Blaine just wanted this over with. Kurt told Blaine when he started hanging out with Sebastian more. He explained why, but Blaine didn't seem too supportive. Kurt just wanted to give Sebastian his time, and so far, Sebastian hadn't been too bad.

Blaine was acting stranger and stranger every day. For a while, Kurt couldn't figure out why and then he got it. Blaine was jealous. Blaine kept saying things, like he thought he was losing Kurt. And no matter how much Kurt reassured him, Blaine was adamant.

And then Blaine started showing up whenever Kurt met with Sebastian. They'd be studying at Kurt's place, and then Blaine would show up with coffee for himself and Kurt. Or they'd go to the Lima Bean and Blaine would show up and join, grasping Kurt's arm. It was becoming strangely reminiscent of when Sebastian first showed up.

And Kurt was starting to get annoyed. He knew that Blaine felt left out, or like he was being left behind, but whenever Kurt tried to spend time with Blaine, Blaine would pull away. He was distant, and didn't smile as much, and he avoided conversation. And he didn't want to make out, or do anything sexual, for fear of hurting Kurt. And that was getting on Kurt's nerves as well. He was so horny.

So one day, when Kurt was doing some homework across the table from Sebastian at the Lima Bean, Blaine showed up again.

"Oh hey, Kurt, Sebastian. Didn't expect to see you two here."

"Oh, hello, Blaine," Sebastian said looking up.

"Blaine," Kurt said with a soft smile. No matter how many times Blaine crashed, Kurt was still excited to see his boyfriend. He was excited that maybe this time, Blaine would pay more attention to him in general, instead of trying to keep him away from Sebastian.

"What are you two up to?" Blaine asked.

"Homework," Sebastian answered with a smirk.

"Don't try to pull one over me," Blaine said.

"Why, what does it look like we're doing?" Sebastian asked.

"Boys, enough. Blaine, we're just doing homework. I promise. Spending time together to make the bond happy," Kurt responded.

"You spend all day at school together, you don't need now. I barely see you anymore," Blaine responded.

"Well, that's because when I see you now, you're either ranting about how unfair this is or you're pouting in the corner."

"Well, maybe I don't care about him! What happened to you, Kurt! I thought you didn't either! We were going to fix this!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Excuse us." Kurt pulled Blaine off to the side. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You keep showing up every time Sebastian and I are together now."

"I want to make sure he isn't making a move on my boyfriend."

"Blaine, he's not. We're doing our homework. Spending some time together," Kurt said.

"Ever since you found out he was dying, you've been too friendly with him. You're together all the time. You can spend time together at school," Blaine said petulantly.

"Blaine. It's just homework. We barely even talk to each other."

"Whatever. Like you actually have that much homework. It's McKinley, not Dalton."

"You know, you showing up like this all the time, is sort of like what Sebastian did before. To us. When we were at the Lima Bean. You know how annoying that was," Kurt started.

"That's because we were dating, Kurt! He kept interrupting our dates! This isn't a date!"

Kurt was silent. No. It wasn't a date. It was different. But, there was something about it Kurt couldn't put his finger on. He wasn't really talking to Sebastian. They were just spending time together. And so far, Sebastian had either been relatively silent, or he'd offer short answers. But he didn't speak too much.

"Kurt. I feel like I'm losing you. I don't want to lose you," Blaine said.

"You're not losing me. Despite how I've been spending time with him, I really do feel the same as I did before I found out all this. I don't want to be with him. I want to get out of this as soon as it's safe to. But for now, I have to stay in it, and I'm trying to make the most of it. I'm trying to push away how horrible it is in my mind and ignore that, because if I stop and think for a second about how nice I've been to him lately, or how often we've hung out, I don't think I'll make it. Blaine, this is horrible for me, not just you."

Blaine stared at him, his eyes teary.

"Excuse me, you guys?" Sebastian interrupted.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Not to interrupt, but I can hear what you're talking about. Blaine, no need to be jealous. This is just about the bond, we have to keep in contact. And you know what? I've got a plan, for the two of you. For how you can be together. I don't know if it'll work, but we can try," Sebastian said, sounding resigned.

Kurt blinked at Sebastian. "You have a plan? For what?"

"I don't know if it'll work, like I said. But… maybe… Saturday, your place? All of us there. I think I know a way for you two to stay a couple. For you two to be intimate."

"Why would you do this for us?" Blaine asked, eyes narrowed.

"Look. I can hear you two arguing. And I know, despite knowing why I did this now, you two are still miserable. So as thanks for saving my life, this is what I offer. Take it or leave it."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at Blaine.

"Fine. One more chance. That's all you get Sebastian," Blaine said, but Kurt could see he was looking at him too.

What did that mean. One more chance? For what? For their relationship. A sinking feeling set in Kurt's stomach. Was he losing Blaine? He couldn't lose Blaine. He needed Blaine.

It was okay before. Before Kurt knew why. Maybe Kurt shouldn't care. Maybe he should try to stay away from Sebastian as much as he could instead of what he had been doing. But he felt so bad, that Sebastian could be dying. And he felt so relaxed, spending time with Sebastian. As much as he denied it, he did pity Sebastian. And it was messing up his mind. He had been so focused on hating Sebastian and then he did a total 180 and now he felt like he didn't know who he was anymore.

His whole life used to revolve around himself and Blaine. And now, it was slowly being taken over by Sebastian.

"I think this could work. I really do."

"Okay," Kurt said softly. He'd have to trust Sebastian on this one.

He looked to his side. Blaine didn't look too happy, sitting there, staring at the table. Sebastian went back to doing his homework.

Kurt did too. After a moment, he heard a soft chuckle and looked back at Sebastian. Sebastian was completely focused on his homework and the look on his face was peaceful, calm. It was something Kurt hadn't seen before.

Kurt just hoped that whatever Sebastian had planned could save his and Blaine's relationship. His relationship was somehow now in Sebastian's hands.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! So glad most of you didn't get mad at me for the last chapter.<p>

And… this chapter… sigh, it gave me a lot of trouble and that's why it's out later than normal. I'm still not fully satisfied with how it turned out. Kurt's a mess…kind of all over the place, and very back and forth. But I hope you still like it. I'm excited for the next one...

And some confusion… Yes… this will be Kurtbastian...

Anyway, let me know what you think! And thanks for the reviews!

imadeafriendtoday


	10. Chapter 10: Blaine

Chapter 10: Blaine

Near the end of the week, Kurt was getting more and more anxious for what Sebastian had planned. He had no idea what Sebastian thought would help him and Blaine become more intimate with each other. But Kurt was willing to try anything. Blaine hadn't touched him since their date night and Kurt desperately missed his touch.

Kurt passed Sebastian in the halls, each time wondering what he was thinking of. Kurt's mind went in all directions. Sebastian could have anything planned for Saturday.

And each time Kurt asked, Sebastian was tight lipped. He wouldn't say a thing. All he said was that he had a good feeling about it.

So Kurt waited.

He found himself sitting through another boring gym class. He tended to stick to the sidelines and avoid most of the action, only participating when Coach Beiste made him. She was more lenient to him because of the way the other guys treated him, though they had mellowed out over the last year. Maybe because she threatened them with bodily harm, and they were actually afraid she'd follow through. Plus Kurt really disliked gym class.

So Kurt sat at the side of the gym, talking with Rachel and Mercedes, as the others tried their hardest to play whatever game Beiste started. Kurt wasn't even paying enough attention to know which one it was.

But then he heard a familiar laugh and his head snapped up. That was Sebastian. Was Sebastian supposed to be playing sports? He was supposedly sick. Deathly sick. And just because the bond fixed him right now, didn't mean he was completely okay.

But Kurt knew that's what Sebastian wanted to believe. And watching him, Kurt had no idea if Sebastian was okay with this or if he was struggling, but refusing to give it up.

Kurt watched him for a while, as Sebastian ran around the gym with the others.

Kurt watched him as class ended, and they picked up their stuff to go to the locker room.

Kurt watched as Sebastian stuck to himself in the locker room, and then Kurt turned away as he changed.

But he could hear Sebastian, and it sounded like he was breathing harder than he should be.

Kurt caught up with him on the way out of the locker room.

"So, Sebastian. Good gym class, right?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, it was good, for some of us," Sebastian said with a laugh.

Kurt stared at him.

"What do you want me to say? I like sports. So I'm not a complete stereotype. Sue me," Sebastian said.

Kurt huffed. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Should you be doing sports if-"

"I'm fine, Mom," Sebastian said and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. See if I ever try to care about you again," Kurt huffed.

"Oh, so you care about me now?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"Definitely not," Kurt scoffed. "Whatever, Sebastian."

Sebastian let out a sigh. "I'll be at your place on Saturday."

Kurt paused, before he said, "Yeah, I'll see you," and started walking away.

He really wanted to know what Saturday would bring.

* * *

><p>Kurt wrung his hands together in nervousness. He hadn't spoken to Sebastian much since gym class and Blaine had only offered him hesitant glances and short responses. Kurt really hoped that whatever happened today would fix everything. But he had a really bad feeling about leaving this in Sebastian's hands.<p>

It was now Saturday, and Kurt had made sure he was alone. Burt and Carole were out of the house together, and Finn was over at Puck's, where they were having a video game marathon. So Kurt knew that whatever they were doing today wouldn't be interrupted.

It was funny, how much he planned for things to be isolated now. He learned his lesson from the soul bond. But it really was too late. Being interrupted today wouldn't bring along the same kind of repercussions.

So Kurt paced around his room, waiting for them to show up. Blaine. Sebastian. Where were they? He jumped when the doorbell rang and rushed down the stairs, throwing the door open. He was greeted with Sebastian, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Happy to see me?"

"Hardly," Kurt scoffed and let him inside.

He was hoping it was Blaine. He really needed to talk to Blaine before all this but now, there wasn't much of a choice.

Sebastian walked into the house like he owned the place. True, he had been over quite a bit in the last while, but he still didn't have to look so cocky.

"So what are we doing?" Kurt asked.

"Patience! All will be explained!" Sebastian said.

Kurt glared at him. Maybe he should have let Sebastian keep showering them with gifts. At least then he wasn't acting so insufferably.

"Whatever," Kurt said.

Sebastian let out a laugh. "Hey, I'm doing you a favour. Really. We're alone here, right?"

"Yeah, we're alone."

"Perfect."

"Look, I don't know what you have planned, but it better not be something illegal, or painful, or-"

"Kurt, really. You think, I, Sebastian Smythe, would do something like that?"

"Yes," Kurt deadpanned.

"Okay, fine. But that was the old Sebastian. The new Sebastian is… different," Sebastian said.

"Somehow, I don't really believe that," Kurt mumbled under his breath.

Sure, he was acting different before. Now, he didn't seem to be. He kept going back and forth between insulting him and being amicable. It was really confusing. Kurt had a feeling the only time he'd seen the true Sebastian so far, had been that night at Sebastian's house. When they both broke down and yelled at each other. And now, both their masks were up again.

Finally the doorbell rang and Kurt let out a sigh of relief. Blaine! It had to be Blaine! Finally! Kurt wouldn't have to listen to Sebastian alone anymore. While they'd studied, he'd been much quieter.

Kurt swung the door open and saw Blaine there.

"Hey," Blaine said hesitantly.

"Hi," Kurt said, biting his lip.

He hated how strained their relationship was right now.

"Come in," Kurt said.

Blaine came inside and they gave each other shy smiles in the hallway.

"How is there no alcohol in this house? Are you kidding me?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and then whipped his head around. He had turned his back on Sebastian for one moment and it seemed like he was rooting through the house. They walked into the kitchen and found Sebastian looking through the cupboards and fridge.

"We don't keep alcohol here. My Dad has health issues and we're underage," Kurt said.

"And of course you don't ever sneak alcohol," Sebastian scoffed.

"I… no. I don't, it's never a good experience," Kurt mumbled.

"I sense a story. You drink," Sebastian said, glancing over at Blaine.

"It's none of your business," Blaine said.

"Fine, whatever. I'll find out somehow," Sebastian laughed.

"Why do you want alcohol anyway? Are you even supposed to be drinking it?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian blinked and then stood up, facing them, as if he came to a realization. "Right, probably not. Habit. We don't have alcohol in the house either. But I might just need it for this," Sebastian said flippantly.

"Need it for what?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged.

"Alright, fine. Let's go," Sebastian said as he shut the fridge and started out of the room.

Kurt and Blaine stood there for a moment.

"What is he doing? Kurt, what are we even doing with him?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. He said he knew a way for us to be together," Kurt said.

"And you're trusting him on this? Again?" Blaine asked.

"I can't think of any other option," Kurt replied.

Blaine nodded and sighed.

Sebastian poked his head back in. "You two coming?"

"Yeah," Kurt sighed.

"Well, not yet," Sebastian amended.

Blaine looked like he wanted to punch Sebastian. And they hadn't even done anything yet. Kurt was getting to be even more nervous about how this would go.

They followed Sebastian upstairs and into Kurt's bedroom.

"Sebastian," Kurt started.

"I have a plan. Just trust me," Sebastian said.

"And what exactly is that plan?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"Why don't you two have a seat," Sebastian said.

Kurt glared. Sebastian was telling them to sit down in Kurt's own bedroom. And Blaine looked furious. Must have been from all those times Finn told him to sit down. But Kurt sat down on his bed beside Blaine anyway. Sebastian moved across the room to sit on Kurt's vanity chair, moving it a little further into the room so he could see them.

"Now kiss each other," Sebastian said.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You two want to, don't you? Oh no, you have done that yet? I'm not pressuring you two in your relationship, am I?"

"Shut up!" Blaine exclaimed, standing.

"Whoh, cool it. Didn't know that was such a sore spot. What, he doesn't kiss you enough?" Sebastian asked Blaine.

"Sebastian, I don't know what you want from us, but if you don't shut up right now…" Kurt started.

"We just haven't kissed in a while. And that's because of you," Blaine said.

"No, that's because you're too chicken to do it. Kurt doesn't seem to care about a little pain-"

"Enough, Sebastian. If you're just here to insult us, then we're done for today," Kurt said.

Sebastian was silent for a moment. "I have an idea. You said you can't do anything sexual with Blaine without feeling pain. Well, what if I give you permission?"

"We don't need permission from you for anything like that," Blaine scoffed.

"No, wait. He might have a point," Kurt said softly.

"What? You have to be joking," Blaine said.

"Let's just try it," Kurt said.

"Fine," Blaine pouted, crossing his arms, but he didn't say no.

"Okay, good," Sebastian said.

"So what should we try first?" Kurt asked.

"Just try to kiss him. See if anything happens first," Sebastian said.

Fine. Kurt turned to Blaine and Blaine sighed, looking like he wanted to do anything but kiss Kurt right now. Kurt tried not to take offense at that. He knew Blaine was looking at him like that because he didn't want to hurt him, not because he didn't want to kiss him. But it still stung.

Kurt moved in, one of his hands gently cupping Blaine's jaw, and pressed their lips together. It was a chaste kiss, and barely much of anything. Kurt felt a slight tingle of his lips but it wasn't so bad.

"Are you kidding me? Is that how you two kiss? That's depressing," Sebastian threw out.

"No, it isn't how we kiss," Blaine said, glaring at Sebastian as he forcefully pulled Kurt back in.

This kiss was rougher, and Blaine's tongue traced a path on Kurt's lips before Kurt opened them, letting Blaine in. Kurt could feel the pain from it now, much stronger than before, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"Okay, that's what I'm talking about. I can feel that," Sebastian said.

Blaine froze in his movements, and pulled back. "That hurt you," he said.

"It's fine," Kurt replied.

"I give you permission, Kurt, to kiss Blaine. There, try it now," Sebastian said.

Kurt and Blaine whipped their heads around to stare at Sebastian. Did he think that would work?

"Because you need to give him permission," Blaine scoffed.

"You never know," Sebastian said with a cocky grin.

"Blaine, let's just try," Kurt said, and brought their lips back together.

This time was much different. At first contact, there was no tingling at all. He could feel Blaine's lips against him with no pain. Kurt couldn't believe it worked. Kurt deepened the kiss, this time his tongue seeking entrance to Blaine's mouth. He went for it forcefully, and Blaine let out a small moan at the contact, opening his mouth to let Kurt in. Kurt continued to kiss Blaine, his hand around the back of Blaine's head, pulling him in closer.

Until it started to tingle again and then there was a throb of pain and Kurt pulled back, looking at Sebastian confused.

"I give you permission to make out with Blaine," Sebastian tried.

"What?" Blaine asked, but he barely even got the word out before Kurt went back in.

And this time there was no pain at all. Kurt smiled into it, and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. It felt like normal again and Kurt would take anything right now. He'd missed kissing Blaine so much over the last while and this was everything he needed.

But Blaine's kisses were hesitant and Kurt pulled back.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt now. Sebastian was right," Kurt said.

Blaine looked hopeful. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," Kurt said, and moved back in for another kiss.

Blaine pulled back again after a moment. "But he's just watching us."

Kurt turned around to look at Sebastian. He was. He was just staring at them, and truthfully, that was a little unnerving.

"Just forget about him," Kurt said.

"Oh, thanks," Sebastian said.

Kurt closed his eyes. "Are you doing this to help us or not?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian shrugged.

Kurt turned back to Blaine. "It's okay, we're okay," Kurt said. He brought Blaine back in, this time, kissing him hungrily. He needed Blaine, he missed him. His hands ran all over Blaine's back and he cringed, pulling back a moment.

"Sebastian? Could you?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I give you permission to… what am I even giving permission to? You think I could just say I give you two permission to have sex. You think that worked? Or is that too specific?"

Kurt snorted. "We could always try."

"Kurt," Blaine said.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine again. He looked uneasy, and his eyes were downcast and drawn.

"What is it? We can do this, see? We're working it out, slowly, but we'll be fine. Okay?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know… this is… this doesn't seem right," Blaine said.

"Why? It's okay, really," Kurt said.

Blaine sighed. He didn't look too thrilled about this. Kurt, on the other hand, was ecstatic. He got to touch his boyfriend again without pain. He got to kiss his boyfriend again. But, Blaine didn't seem to want it.

"Come here," Kurt said, bringing Blaine close again. He brought their lips together and then pulled apart, holding Blaine in his arms. His hands started trailing over Blaine's back, giving a slight twinge of pain, and then he glanced the other way.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I give you permission to touch Blaine sexually and friendly and whatever else way you want."

Sebastian looked intrigued at the process. Kurt was just excited. He hands returned to Blaine's back, trailing downward to his ass, and then Blaine jumped.

"Kurt! Sebastian's right here!"

"Yes, I know that. And he's letting us touch each other, so he has to be," Kurt said.

"No, I don't want to do it like this," Blaine said.

"Blaine, this is just a trial run. After this we probably won't need him," Kurt said.

"You don't know that. What if he has to sit there every time, giving us permission to touch each other and do every single step," Blaine said.

Sebastian chuckled. "I give you permission to gaze lovingly into each other's eyes and sigh."

"That was condescending," Kurt said and glared back at Sebastian.

"Yes, it really was," Sebastian responded with a laugh.

"Blaine, just think. We'll be able to be together again!" Kurt exclaimed with a smile.

"Not like this! Don't you realize? He'd be here the whole time, saying okay to everything. He'd be watching us, everything we did," Blaine said.

Kurt hadn't considered it all the way through. He didn't really want to have sex with Blaine in front of Sebastian, but he also didn't want to give up sex with Blaine.

"He can… turn around or something. Or sit outside the door," Kurt tried.

"That's not much different," Blaine said.

"Rather amusing what you two are discussing right now. I'm giving you two the ability to have sex, for the low low price of me watching," Sebastian said.

"You're just doing this because you're a pervert," Blaine yelled.

"Blaine," Kurt said.

"No, I don't know why you thought I'd be okay with this!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Blaine! I didn't know what he was planning until you did. And it is working," Kurt said.

"Yeah, see, I can have good ideas," Sebastian said.

Blaine glared at him.

"Here, let me try something," Sebastian said.

"What now?" Blaine asked under his breath.

And then Sebastian was getting up and walking over to them on the bed, sitting down beside Kurt.

"Let me try something," Sebastian repeated softly.

Kurt and Blaine stared at each other. But they didn't have much time to decide.

Sebastian moved quickly and leaned into Kurt, kissing him. Kurt let out a small noise of surprise at the motion.

But beside the resounding feeling of comfort, it was just a kiss. When Sebastian pulled away though, Kurt's heart was pounding and he didn't know if it was from Sebastian or Blaine.

"Well?" Sebastian asked.

"It was just a kiss," Kurt said.

"Worth a shot," Sebastian shrugged.

"What the hell," Blaine said.

"Blaine," Kurt warned.

"You just kissed him! Why did you do that? You just kissed my boyfriend!"

"Relax, Blaine. I was just trying to see something."

"See something?" Blaine fumed. "See what?"

"If there was any difference between our kisses for Kurt."

"Well there is, right?" Blaine asked, finally turning to Kurt.

"I… of course, Blaine," Kurt said.

Blaine's kiss felt familiar, like home. Sebastian's felt foreign, newer, exciting. No, not exciting. And definitely not a warm feeling that started in his lips and continued downward.

"I have one more idea," Sebastian said.

"What?" Blaine growled.

"Make out again," he said.

Blaine looked hesitant. But Kurt pulled him back in for a kiss. He was starting to get scared now. Something told him this wasn't going well anymore. Maybe it was the look in Blaine's eyes. The way he was more determined at the beginning but now he was more resigned.

Kurt continued to kiss Blaine, putting all his focus on him. And that's why he let out a sharp gasp when he felt lips at his neck.

Sebastian was kissing his neck.

Sebastian was kissing his neck while he was making out with Blaine.

And Kurt couldn't tell if it felt good because it was Sebastian, or because it was another person kissing him. But every place Sebastian kissed felt warm, and made him want more. And then Sebastian's hand was trailing downward, along Kurt's thigh and his eyes snapped open.

Blaine pulled away and looked at Sebastian.

"What the hell?" Blaine yelled.

"Blaine," Kurt said.

"No! I can't keep doing this! What are we doing? We can't do anything together without his permission! He's watching everything we do….and now he's trying to get with us too!" Blaine exclaimed.

"No, he's not, Blaine," Kurt said, but he sort of was.

"One more thing," Sebastian said, and then he moved in and kissed Blaine.

Both Kurt and Blaine's eyes widened. And Kurt's lips burned.

"Huh, okay. Yeah, that hurt. Not just you, Kurt," Sebastian said.

"Get out," Kurt said softly, his voice deadly.

"Huh?" Sebastian asked.

"I said get out. You've done enough."

"I'm sorry, maybe I took that too far. But maybe my permissions will work for the two of you," Sebastian said.

"No, it doesn't matter. Look, I have to go… this isn't working," Blaine said.

"What? Blaine…" Kurt trailed off.

This didn't sound good at all anymore.

"I have to go… I'll talk to you later," Blaine said. He got up off the bed and looked at Kurt, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

Then he forced a smile and left the room.

Kurt sat shock still until he heard the front door slam downstairs. Blaine was… was he gone?

Kurt looked back at Sebastian who, for once, didn't look pleased with himself.

"Sorry," Sebastian said. "I got carried away. Just always wanted to kiss him."

"Whatever, it's done now. I'll fix it with him later," Kurt said, unsure if he truly believed Sebastian about this.

He had no idea how he would fix it. It was silent for a while longer.

"Look, I see how I'm ruining your life. Let's just… let's break it. I'm not worth it, just get rid of the bond. You can have Blaine back," Sebastian said, looking away.

"What? No! I can't let you do that! You'll probably die, Sebastian! You said so yourself! I'm not sentencing you to death!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I've been selfish. And an ass. And I almost threw my life away anyway. I don't deserve to live after screwing up your life," Sebastian said.

"Well, you've screwed it up this much, not much more you can do," Kurt frowned.

"Sorry," Sebastian said.

"But we're not breaking it. Don't think you're getting out of it so easily. We've been in it this long…" Kurt said.

It was true. They had lasted until now. Kurt glanced around his room. It felt weird with Sebastian there and not Blaine.

"So uh, maybe you should leave," Kurt said softly.

"You don't want to make out some more?" Sebastian asked cockily, his entire attitude changing.

Kurt glared.

"Right, leaving. Let me know how it goes with Blaine," Sebastian said.

Kurt nodded. And he escorted Sebastian out.

Just before Sebastian left, he turned to Kurt. "Look, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean for it to get so out of hand. But I did get you two to be able to kiss and make out without being in pain."

"Yeah, you did that," Kurt said.

Sebastian shrugged. "See you later, Kurt!"

"Yeah," Kurt mumbled back.

Kurt walked back into the house after he closed the door and collapsed on the couch. That was a nightmare.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't move much from the couch. He just thought. Sebastian's plan did work. But he would be there the whole time. And it made Blaine uncomfortable. And Sebastian was willing to end this… to fix everything? Kurt really needed to know more about Sebastian, and what was wrong with him.<p>

Kurt tried calling Blaine's phone multiple times, receiving no answer each time. Finally, a couple hours later, there was a knock on the door again.

Kurt got up sluggishly and opened the door, finding Blaine there.

"Blaine! You're back! Are you okay? I know it was ridiculous earlier, but I'll talk to Sebastian and get him to tone it down and tell him not to touch us, okay?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt," Blaine said.

And then Kurt truly looked at Blaine. He looked horrible and his eyes were red rimmed.

"What? What is it… are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"I've been doing some thinking…not just about today… but for a while…" Blaine started.

"That doesn't sound good," Kurt hesitantly said.

"No. Um, with everything going on, and how bad it is, and how… how we can't really be together, I'm not sure it's a good idea for us to be, at this time."

"To be what?" Kurt asked. He had an inkling of where this was going and he really didn't want it to happen.

"Kurt, you have a soul bond with Sebastian. You two are connected, and feel each other's pain. You can't truly be with me anymore without pain, or without getting permission from Sebastian. He'll know whenever we do anything."

"Blaine… what are you saying?" Kurt asked, his voice small.

"I think…. I think we should break up," Blaine said.

"What? No…" Kurt said, horrified.

"Kurt, I can't keep going on like this. I understand it's the bond, and that you need to be around him, but you two are getting to be friendlier, spending more time together, and I can't stand it. I feel like I'm losing you, and maybe… maybe when this is over, when the bond is broken, we can be together again. But right now, every time I see you, I'm in pain. I'm in pain because I can't truly be with you. I'm in pain because you're starting to gravitate to him more than me. I'm in pain because, even if you don't see it, I think you are starting to care about him. And you're starting to care less about me," Blaine said softly.

"No, No, Blaine, please, I love you, I don't care about him at all," Kurt said, panicking.

"I think you do," Blaine said softly.

"Blaine, please don't do this," Kurt said.

"I can't… I have to. Kurt, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wish I was stronger, and that I could help you deal with this. I'll still be around… I don't know if I can deal with it right away, but we'll always be friends," Blaine said.

"No, Blaine," Kurt tried again.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, and he got up, leaving the house.

Kurt sat there in a state of shock, unable to actually cry. He had cried so much over the past few weeks that he felt like he had no tears left. He couldn't believe that just happened. Blaine broke up with him. He actually broke up with him.

Kurt was going to spend the rest of his life with Blaine, and Blaine broke up with him.

Kurt got up and slowly walked upstairs, back to his bedroom. He sat on his bed and brought his legs to his body, wrapping his arms around them.

Kurt had no idea how much time passed, before the door to his bedroom opened.

He felt the bed dip beside him and a voice ask, "What happened?"

Kurt turned to look and saw Sebastian. How did he get here? Why was he here? How did he get in the house? Kurt must have left the door open… or Blaine did.

"Blaine broke up with me."

Sebastian let out a low noise. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Why did he… he's gone," Kurt said.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt and Kurt leaned into him. He couldn't think. He was out of tears. He couldn't breathe. He just lay there, for the longest time, comforted in Sebastian's warmth.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed! This was a long time coming… And now, starts the Kurtbastian. Only took ten chapters… And wow... that was emotionally draining to break them up…<p>

Thanks for all the reviews!

Let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	11. Chapter 11: Moving On

Chapter 11: Moving On

Kurt didn't move for hours. He just lay there in Sebastian's arms. And to Sebastian's credit, he barely moved either.

Kurt didn't know what to do anymore. How he could move forward from this. Blaine left him. Blaine was gone. But not even fully gone. Kurt would have to see him at school every day. And maybe… maybe they'd still be able to be friends.

But that would be incredibly painful. For the both of them. No, this was already incredibly painful.

Kurt shifted minutely, still leaning against Sebastian. He had no idea how long it had been.

Then there was some noise from downstairs and footsteps on the stairs. Sebastian looked up to the doorway but Kurt didn't really have the strength for that. He tilted his head slightly as Burt poked his head in.

"Hey Kurt… and Sebastian… everything okay?" Burt asked, frowning at Kurt's position.

Kurt let out a sigh and didn't answer so Sebastian did. "Blaine broke up with him."

"Oh," Burt responded. "I'm sorry, kiddo. Though I can't say I'm surprised."

And finally, a tear slipped down Kurt's face.

"Oh, Kurt. It's going to be okay," Burt said, coming over. He stood there hesitantly for a moment.

But Kurt didn't move from Sebastian's arms.

"I'll come back and check on you later," Burt said to Kurt. "And you can stay however late you need," he said to Sebastian.

Burt left the room and Kurt finally pushed himself into a sitting position.

"You want me to leave?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"No. Don't. I can't be alone right now," Kurt said softly.

And he wasn't sure exactly why. What he would do. But he needed someone there with him. And Sebastian was the last person he wanted there, but he was there, and he was comforting right now. Sebastian was the reason Blaine broke up with him. And yet, Kurt couldn't find it in himself to hate him completely.

Maybe it was because the more he reached out for him, the more the bond hummed to life between them.

Or maybe it was because Sebastian had been sitting there with him for the past four hours.

There was no way for Kurt to be sure.

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere," Sebastian promised.

And he kept to his promise. He stayed the rest of the day. And for dinner. And overnight, curled up in bed beside Kurt.

In the morning, Kurt woke up, wrapped around Sebastian again. It had been a while since he woke up like this and this time his reaction was much different.

Instead of freaking out and panicking, he simply sighed, and rolled in closer. Sebastian's arms were wrapped tight around him and he didn't want to move from them.

But eventually he got up, and went to the washroom. He sighed again, washing his face and then got in the shower, taking the longest shower he'd ever had, at a temperature that was probably much hotter than it should be. By the time he got out of the shower, the room was filled with steam.

He grabbed his towel and went back into his bedroom, finding Sebastian still lying in his bed.

"You can shower if you want," Kurt said softly.

"I don't have to. I can just shower at home," Sebastian said.

"Oh, you're leaving?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian blinked and said, "I don't have to."

"Okay, the shower's free."

Kurt had a feeling he was in shock. Telling Sebastian to stay again. He thought he and Blaine were forever. And now they weren't even together.

Kurt sorted through his closet, finding one of his favourite outfits, and put it on. Then he found one for Sebastian. He waited for Sebastian to get out of the shower, and found him walking into the room, dripping wet, covered only in a towel.

Kurt stared at him and blinked. Then he passed him the clothes he picked out for him, still not saying anything.

"So," Sebastian started as he got dressed. "What's the plan for today? Ice cream, movies?"

"No. We're going shopping," Kurt responded.

"Shopping?" Sebastian asked.

"Shopping," Kurt confirmed.

Then he got up and tugged Sebastian downstairs, passing through the kitchen where Burt and Carole sat. Finn was apparently still asleep.

"We're going shopping," Kurt said, his voice still small.

"Okay," Burt replied, equally as softly. "Here, take this," Burt said, passing Kurt a credit card.

"I can cover it," Sebastian piped in.

"You sure kid? He can pack a wallop," Burt said.

"It's my fault anyway," Sebastian replied.

"Suit yourself, but you don't know how he shops. You'll be out of money in no time," Burt said.

"Can we go?" Kurt asked.

"You should eat something first," Burt said.

"Not hungry," Kurt responded.

"I'll make sure he eats," Sebastian said.

"Fine. This is on you," Burt said, giving Sebastian a look, then glanced at Kurt. "Don't spend all his money."

"Thanks," Sebastian said wryly as Kurt just shrugged.

Then Kurt was out the door, already at the Navigator and climbing inside, starting the car.

"Drive carefully!" Burt yelled after them, as Sebastian got in and Kurt started driving away.

They didn't say anything for the first while of the drive and then Sebastian got curious.

"Where are we going? We passed Lima's mall," he said.

"Oh please, like they have anything I need or want," Kurt scoffed.

He was in a weird stage of denial right now, where he didn't care about much of anything.

They arrived at the next mall, which was significantly bigger, and Kurt parked the car, getting out.

"Come on," Kurt said, and thus started his retail therapy.

* * *

><p>Shopping with Sebastian was an interesting experience. Kurt was used to shopping on his own, or with the girls, or with Blaine. And Blaine was very agreeable to everything. He told Kurt he looked amazing in whatever outfit he tried on, and he graciously accepted whatever clothes Kurt forced him to try on.<p>

But Sebastian was different. He argued about everything. Well, not in the beginning. In the beginning, he was mostly silent, walking along and handing his credit card to Kurt whenever he wanted to make a purchase. But as they continued shopping a few things happened.

First of all, Kurt realized something. His life was never going to be the same as it was before the soul bond. He was never going to be with Blaine in the same way again. He could wallow and cry or he could try to keep on living. He had thought about this for a while, but it had never seemed this real before.

Secondly, Kurt became more determined the more they shopped, moving from picking out random items and buying them if he felt like it to actually finding clothes and trying them on. The amount Kurt was spending didn't seem to bother Sebastian anyway. He just kept giving his credit card over. Maybe this was another thing he felt guilty for and thought would help buy Kurt's forgiveness.

And thirdly, the more Kurt loosened, up, the more Sebastian did. Granted, Kurt still wasn't happy with Sebastian, but he was going to make the best out of this situation.

And as for Sebastian? He started being less of a passive shopper with Kurt, and more of his normal self. And he argued about everything. They were talking way more now than they had in the last few weeks.

They were in their fifth store and suddenly, it was like Sebastian couldn't shut up. Kurt had a feeling he was holding back before, as to not hurt Kurt's feelings, but he could probably tell Kurt's mood had changed. Either that or he was just bored.

"How much longer are we going to be here?"

"Oh my god, stop being such a baby, we've barely been here an hour," Kurt said, as he picked up a scarf from a table to examine it.

"But we've already been to five stores. And you've already bought something from almost all of them," Sebastian pouted.

"Sebastian. You've never been shopping with me. We've barely started," Kurt replied.

He pulled a shirt up from the rack and held it in front of his body.

"What do you think?"

"I think it makes you look like a poodle."

Kurt frowned and turned the shirt around, looking at it again. It did have some rather poodle like attributes.

"Fine," Kurt said and put it down.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "So my suggestions count?"

"Don't hold your breath," Kurt said.

"Because I'd suggest we get some food and get out of here," Sebastian said.

"No. We're shopping," Kurt replied.

"But why are we shopping? I don't shop. I hate shopping. Could you be any more stereotypical?"

"Well, I like to shop. And where do you get your clothes? Oh no, don't tell me. Your mom buys them, doesn't she?" Kurt asked.

"What does that even matter?"

"What are you going to do when you don't live at home anymore?"

"Never really planned that far," Sebastian said, looking away.

Kurt froze for a moment, and then grabbed a shirt off the rack.

"Here."

"What?" Sebastian asked, looking up at Kurt.

"Here! Take this. You'll try it on," Kurt said.

"Why?" Sebastian asked.

"Because you need new clothes too. No point in being here and just shopping for me," Kurt replied.

"Oh no, when I said I don't like shopping I meant it. I don't want to shop at all, and I most definitely don't want to shop for me."

"Well tough. Because you're shopping now," Kurt said.

"Why are we even here? What did I do to deserve this?" Sebastian moaned.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Okay, dumb question. But why shopping?"

"Because shopping is the one thing that actually distracts me from what's going on. Shopping is the one thing that never fails to cheer me up," Kurt said quietly.

It was silent for a moment and then Sebastian said, "Fine, but don't expect me to like it."

"Never said you had to," Kurt replied, going back to picking out clothes.

After a few moments, he threw a few shirts and pants into Sebastian's arms and then announced they were trying them on.

Sebastian grumbled the entire way to the change rooms. And then he tried to get into the same room as Kurt.

"Come on, then we won't have to waste time coming outside to show each other," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian. Go to your own change room."

"Why? It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Oh my god! I knew you looked!"

Sebastian chuckled. "Chill out."

Kurt glared at him and slammed the door of his change room in Sebastian's face.

After a few minutes, he looked at himself in the mirror. He liked the shirt he picked but the pants would need tailoring. It didn't look too difficult; he could probably do it himself. And the outfit needed a scarf. Or a hat. That would be what he would look for next.

"Sebastian, you ready?"

"Wait. You want me to try this stuff on?"

"No. I sent you to the change room for no reason."

"Just teasing. Yeah, I'm ready."

Then they both came out of their change rooms to look at each other.

"Not bad, but I think you could use a size smaller in the pants," Kurt commented.

"What? This is the size I always wear."

"Yeah, but I just have a feeling," Kurt replied, and then flagged down someone to get Sebastian the new size.

"What do you think about my outfit?" Kurt asked.

"It's fine."

"Just fine?" Kurt asked.

"Not really my taste."

"Well what is your taste? Because so far I've seen you in your Dalton Uniform, or in striped shirts with the collars popped, which truthfully, are more tacky than anything," Kurt said.

"Shut up. So I don't pick out my own clothes. Is that a sin?" Sebastian refuted.

"Hah! I knew it. Nope, but we're going to fix your clothes right now. Ah, here's the pants," Kurt said, and took them from the sales associate, passing them to Sebastian. "Go!"

"Demanding," Sebastian scowled.

Kurt went back to his own change room and tried on the next outfit. When he came out, Sebastian was standing there in the other pants.

And they really hugged his body well. And definitely showed off his ass. And Kurt was completely right. Sebastian should definitely wear this size.

"Well?" Sebastian asked, scowling.

"Yeah. That size," Kurt repeated his inner monologue. He didn't know Sebastian could look so dashing.

"Yeah, because it makes my ass look awesome," Sebastian said, turning around and wiggling his ass at Kurt.

And there was the Sebastian Kurt was used to. As long as he didn't talk, Sebastian was nice to spend time with. But as soon as he opened his mouth, Kurt remembered why he annoyed him so much.

"Okay fine, try the rest on," Kurt said.

Kurt went through the rest of his clothes, and then was surprisingly waiting for Sebastian to come out in his last outfit. Usually Kurt was the one who took the longest.

"Are you ready yet?" Kurt asked.

"One second, just adding the final touch," Sebastian said.

And then Sebastian came out of the change room and Kurt's jaw dropped. And then Kurt burst into laughter.

Sebastian was wearing the most ridiculous thing Kurt had ever seen and it left Kurt wondering when Sebastian had the time to run out into the store and put this outfit together. He was wearing a striped orange sweater with red chords and green shoes. A pink belt was draped halfway across his middle and he was wearing a top hat. He had also somehow managed to drape a shawl around his shoulders and find suspenders to top it off. Sure, Kurt was known for wearing some outrageous stuff, but he planned it and he made it work.

Sebastian just looked ridiculous.

Kurt couldn't stop laughing long enough to say anything and Sebastian twirled around.

"What do you think? Is the top hat too much? Because I was thinking I could also go with this one," he said, pulling out a ridiculous feathered hat that looked like someone had cut the top of a bird's head off.

"Oh my god, what are you doing?" Kurt finally managed.

"I was bored, so I was making this more fun," Sebastian said.

Kurt was laughing so hard tears ran down his face. One of the sales associates walked back there to see what was going on and started to laugh as well. Sebastian strut down the change room area for a moment and Kurt managed to snap a quick picture on his iPhone.

"Hey!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"That's what you get," Kurt giggled.

"You want me to take a picture of the two of you?" the sales associate asked.

Kurt paused and looked at her, and Sebastian shrugged.

She took the iPhone from Kurt and snapped a picture, before handing it back to them.

And then Sebastian went back into the change room and got out of that ridiculous outfit.

"We're still buying those pants and that shirt from earlier," Kurt said.

"Yeah, yeah," Sebastian responded.

They brought their stuff to the front and Sebastian paid for it, like he had in the other stores.

"You two are really cute together. Have a nice day!" the sales associate said.

"What? We're not-" Kurt started, flustered.

"Come on," Sebastian said, wrapping an arm lightly around Kurt and escorting him out.

"What was that?" Kurt asked when they got out of the store.

"Just going along with it," Sebastian responded.

"Fine," Kurt huffed.

"So what now? More stores?" Sebastian asked, resigned.

"More stores," Kurt confirmed.

But it was different now. More upbeat somehow. They went into the stores and while Kurt still tried to find great outfits for him and Sebastian, they also had a competition on who could throw together the most ridiculous outfit.

Which led to more fits of laughter in the change rooms.

And then, after multiple stores, Sebastian got annoying again.

"I'm tired, can we sit? Can we eat? I promised your dad I'd get you to eat," Sebastian complained.

Kurt looked at the bags in his arms and in Sebastian's and finally agreed.

They sat down at the food court, grabbing a late lunch, and didn't speak much anymore. They were content to just eat. They had probably talked more today than they ever had before.

And Kurt's mind was a whirl of emotions. With the shopping, he had pushed everything back. He was shopping with a friend. That's all it was. And then he wondered; did he consider Sebastian a friend? When did he start considering him a friend? Was he a friend because they did homework together and hung out during and after school?

How could he be a friend with everything he had done? After the slushie, and the soul bond, and Blaine and…

Kurt tried to shake those thoughts away. This was shopping, happy, forgetting time.

So Sebastian could be a friend. When he wasn't acting like a complete ass.

And truthfully, this had been the most fun Kurt had shopping in a while. Sure, he liked buying things and trying them on, but usually, if someone agreed with you all the time, you couldn't get a good opinion on what actually looked good.

So Sebastian's perspective, while insulting at times, and pure ridiculous at others, actually helped Kurt pick out clothes.

They finally finished eating and then Kurt got up again.

"More shopping?" Sebastian groaned.

"No, I think I'm good," Kurt replied.

"Thank god," Sebastian said.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't help but smile as Sebastian complained about all the bags he had to bring into the house. Mostly because Sebastian really didn't look too put out by it. His lips were still slightly upturned and Kurt just watched him. He had never just watched Sebastian like this. He had a sort of grace to his movements and carried himself with confidence.<p>

"Okay, that better be the last one or I'm going to collapse," Sebastian said.

"It is," Kurt replied.

"Good" Sebastian said, as they walked into the house.

They walked by Burt and Carole downstairs who gave them soft smiles. It looked like Burt wanted to talk to them but Kurt ran up the stairs instead.

Sebastian carried the bags upstairs and finally collapsed on Kurt's bed.

"Thank you," Kurt said quietly, and then before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed Sebastian.

Sebastian kissed back for a second before he pulled back, tilting his head, and asked, "Kurt?'

Kurt pulled back as well, the smile still on his face. That felt amazing, like he was supposed to do that. Their lips fit perfectly together. It was so much different from the other day when Sebastian kissed him. That truly felt like just a kiss. This time, it didn't. It felt better. Maybe because Kurt wanted to do it.

Why didn't they kiss like this before?

Blaine.

Right. Because of Blaine. Blaine who he was in love with. Who he was supposed to be with forever. Blaine who just broke up with him.

Kurt felt horrified and backed up on the bed. How could he do that just now? How did he hang out with Sebastian all day and forget about Blaine? How could he have betrayed Blaine so quickly? They only broke up yesterday.

"Kurt."

"No! Shut up!"

Shopping always made him forget everything and become so happy and now he couldn't believe what he did with Sebastian.

"Kurt," Sebastian tried again.

"No. What did I do?" Kurt asked, getting up and starting to pace.

"It's okay, it was just a kiss," Sebastian said softly, scooting to the edge of the bed.

"No, it wasn't it was…" Kurt trailed off.

He was horrified that he did it in the first place. But he was even more horrified that he wanted to do it again.

Was this the bond? Or did he just want comfort?

"Oh god, Blaine," Kurt mumbled.

"It's okay, he can't be mad at you. He broke up with you," Sebastian said softly.

"You don't think I know that? It's all your fault! It's your fault all of this is happening and that Blaine broke up with me and that I'm in this stupid soul bond and that my life is ruined and everything is your fault!" Kurt yelled.

"I know, but-"

"No! You don't know! You think that just because you're scared or something bad's happening to you, you can ruin other people's lives as well! You think you're so fucking special!"

"Kurt," Sebastian said.

Kurt was pissed. And it was sad, but he wasn't really pissed at Sebastian anymore. He had accepted most of that over the last few weeks. He was pissed at himself. For letting this happen. For losing Blaine. For not finding a way to fix all this. He was pissed that Sebastian was there comforting him instead of Blaine. He was just pissed at everything.

"You think you can just push me around and do whatever you want and worm yourself into my life. But you can't!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt, if you'd just calm down for a moment," Sebastian tried.

"No!

"Look, we'll find some way to work it all out," Sebastian said.

And then Kurt punched him in the face.

"Fuck," Sebastian swore, recoiling, and putting his hand to his face where Kurt hit him.

Kurt took a step back, a little surprised that he did that and that he didn't feel physical pain in his face for that. All he felt was a weird ache in his chest.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said softly, moving a little closer to look at Sebastian's face.

"No. I deserved that. After all the shit I've pulled," Sebastian said.

"You're going to have a bruise," Kurt said softly.

Sebastian shrugged. "Didn't think you could punch that hard."

"Why? Because I'm so girly?" Kurt asked.

"No. Just didn't think you'd ever punch anyone. You typically stick to words," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, well. Blaine taught me how to punch properly," he said, the anger leaving his voice.

"Yeah. Look, I am sorry," Sebastian said.

"I know," Kurt responded.

He thought he had accepted it. Maybe he hadn't yet. Maybe he just needed to give it time, like Sebastian needed. Maybe it would all work out in the end, like he hoped.

"Man," Sebastian said, getting up and looking at his face in the mirror, tilting it to the side to get a better look.

"I'll get you some ice," Kurt said.

"Kurt, I'm fine," Sebastian said, but Kurt was already leaving the room and walking downstairs.

He entered the kitchen and saw both Burt and Carole sitting there, not really doing anything. They looked up when he entered and Kurt had a feeling they had been listening to the entire conversation.

"You spend all his money?" Burt asked.

"Don't know if that's possible," Kurt said softly.

"You looked okay when you got home," Burt said.

"Yeah. I like shopping," Kurt said.

That was an understatement. Kurt opened the freezer and found an ice pack. He always had them there from the days he got thrown into dumpsters, or smashed into lockers.

"Is everything alright?" Carole asked softly.

Kurt turned to face them and shrugged.

"We heard yelling," Carole added.

"He's just… Blaine broke up with me because of him, and I still find comfort in him. What's wrong with me? Why do I still want to hang around him and talk to him and have him near me when he's the reason for all of this?"

"Oh Kurt," Burt said, and got up, giving Kurt a hug. "You two are soul bonded. You're bound to each other. Of course you find comfort in him."

"But I don't want to. I want to find comfort in Blaine," Kurt said.

"Yeah, I know," Burt started.

"I feel like I'm betraying Blaine. Like I'm betraying myself," Kurt said softly. "How could I enjoy shopping today with Sebastian, when Blaine just broke up with me?"

"Don't think of it like that. Yeah, you two are bonded. And you have to spend time together. And maybe you'll even like spending time together. But it doesn't mean you can't be friends with Blaine."

Kurt nodded slowly. He could be friends with Blaine. And this soul bond wasn't forever. Though it really seemed like it would be.

"I just don't know what to do," Kurt said softly.

"And you don't have to. Not yet. Just see what happens. Talk to Sebastian about it, not just fight. Actually have a discussion," Burt said

"Tell him how you feel," Carole added.

Kurt didn't know about that. He didn't want to share his feelings with Sebastian. He didn't want to show any weakness to him. Although, thinking back, he had already. A lot. Every time he broke down and Sebastian held him. But no more. Kurt didn't want to show any more weakness. He could be strong. He could get through this, friends with Sebastian or not.

"Yeah, maybe. Well, I'm going back upstairs," Kurt said softly.

"Alright. May I ask, what's the ice pack for?" Burt asked.

"I may have punched him," Kurt said softly.

Burt let out a soft snort. "Carry on."

Carole gave him a hug, and then Kurt went back upstairs, passing Sebastian the ice pack.

"Thanks."

Kurt just nodded.

"So, they mad at me?" Sebastian asked.

"Who? My Dad and Carole?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah."

"No."

"Oh. What about… you?"

"Sebastian," Kurt sighed.

"Right, dumb question," Sebastian responded.

Kurt grabbed his new clothes, starting to hang them up and put them into his closet. Once he finished, he returned to the bed, sitting down. After a few minutes of silence, he heard Sebastian.

"Should I go? I'll go," Sebastian said.

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself and looked up at Sebastian pleadingly.

"No. Stay."

* * *

><p>Well, okay then. These boys… what are they doing…Sometimes I don't even know…<p>

But I'm excited to start writing them together… though they keep fighting against me…

And as for Sebastian… there is still a lot there he isn't telling Kurt. And a lot Kurt still doesn't know about the bond. Oh boys…

And if this website decides to delete my fics for whatever reason, I'll probably rant about it for a while on tumblr, and then decide to post them somewhere else. So, check my tumblr if these fics disappear.

Hope you enjoyed! And let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	12. Chapter 12: Pushing Through

Chapter 12: Pushing Through

Kurt woke up in the morning, curled around Sebastian again. This was the second night in a row Sebastian stayed over. And Kurt was really surprised. He could have left at any time. Heck, Kurt wouldn't have blamed him for leaving yesterday, especially after he hit him.

Speaking of that, Kurt glanced at Sebastian and could see a bruise had indeed formed on his face. They would probably be able to cover it with makeup, or he could leave it there as a reminder for Sebastian.

Maybe if he came to school sporting a bruise, the rest of Glee club wouldn't beat him up for this.

Oh God, School. Kurt really didn't want to go to school. He'd have to deal with everyone else… and with Blaine.

Kurt tried to get out of the bed but Sebastian's arms were around him. He could feel Sebastian's body pressed up against him... And something else too. It almost reminded him of the morning after they bonded. But Kurt most definitely was not doing anything about it now. It was awkward… and too soon… and… what? What was he even thinking?

Kurt shifted again, trying to wiggle out of Sebastian's arms. He had almost made it when Sebastian woke up.

"Where ya going?" Sebastian murmered, his eyes still closed.

"We have to get ready for school," Kurt replied.

"School today? No, let's forget 'bout that," Sebastian said, and then promptly buried his head in a pillow.

At least that let Kurt get out of the bed.

Kurt got up, going to the washroom first, and took a quick shower. He was doing his hair when Sebastian finally stumbled into the washroom, dropped his pants, and promptly started to take a piss.

"Oh my god," Kurt mumbled, his cheeks flushing, as he tried to look away.

"Huh?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing," Kurt said, trying to focus on what he was doing.

"Sorry. I cleaned up the bed, though," Sebastian said.

"You cleaned up the bed?" Kurt asked and then his face turned even redder. Oh. My. God.

This didn't happen yesterday. What was going on? Was Sebastian hiding everything the other day because Kurt was upset? He was still upset!

Sebastian sent a wink Kurt's way and asked, "Can I shower? You've sort of kept me here all weekend."

"You could have left whenever you wanted to," Kurt replied.

Sebastian just shrugged.

"Fine, shower," Kurt said, and went to leave the room, noticing a shirt fly over his head as he left.

Wow. This is what he had to deal with.

Kurt finished getting ready in his bedroom, pulling some clothes on and adding a scarf and a belt.

And then Sebastian rejoined him, pulling some of the clothes they bought the other day out, and putting them on.

"See? Good thing we went shopping," Kurt said.

"I'm going to look ridiculous," Sebastian said, putting the pants on and staring at his ass in the mirror. "Or maybe…"

"Whatever, I'm getting some food. You coming?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Sebastian replied.

They both walked downstairs and headed into the kitchen. They were the only ones there right now, and Kurt went to the cupboard. He didn't feel like making anything complex today, so instead he grabbed a box of cereal and set it on the table. He'd probably beat himself up for it later, but at least he was eating something. He tended to skip meals when he was upset or anxious.

He grabbed some bowls from the cupboard, putting them on the table, and saw Sebastian pouring himself some cereal already. He grabbed the milk as well and then made his cereal.

"So, what's the plan?" Sebastian asked.

"Can you refrain from talking while eating? Seriously, you're such a boy," Kurt mumbled.

Sebastian made an exaggerated swallow. "Fine. So what's the plan?"

"Plan for what?"

"For today."

"I don't know," Kurt said softly. He really didn't. He really wanted to just move on, see what was left. Eat his cereal and pretend nothing else was happening.

"Well, maybe we should-" Sebastian started.

"Oh. You're still here?"

Kurt and Sebastian looked up to see Finn enter the kitchen. He had been strangely scarce over the last few days.

"Still here," Sebastian confirmed.

Kurt wasn't sure if Finn was even looking for an answer. But Finn grabbed some more cereal and joined them at the table.

"I heard about Blaine, dude. That's rough," Finn started.

"Yeah," Kurt responded.

"And if anyone's like, taking sides or something, I'm on yours."

"Oh god, do you think they'll be taking sides?" Kurt panicked.

"What? Uh, no, uh, just in case," Finn sputtered.

"I think what Finn means, is that he's here for you," Sebastian said.

"Back off, you started all this," Finn retorted.

"Yeah, well what are you going to do about it?" Sebastian asked, standing up.

"Well, I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with my family," Finn said, standing up as well.

"Boys, please," Kurt sighed.

They looked like they wanted to argue but then the doorbell rang. All three of them stared at each other for a moment and then they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Who could that be?" they heard Burt mutter. "Don't worry, I'll get it."

Kurt had taken to not answering the door unless they were expecting people anyway. Too many times he'd been greeted with some not so nice people. Or an egg to the face. Or Finn's dirty gym clothes.

They heard Burt open the door and then heard some greetings.

"Morning! I hope I'm not a bother! Thank you so much for letting Sebastian stay over for the weekend. I hope he wasn't any trouble."

Sebastian looked back at Kurt and Finn. "Why is my Mom here?"

"She's _your_ mom," Kurt responded.

"Oh, it's no problem. He was well behaved, helping Kurt out and the like," Burt responded.

"Good, good. I'm glad," Elaine said.

"So, what brings you here this morning?" Burt asked.

"Well, I just came to drop off some of Sebastian's stuff. His school bag, homework, which I can tell he didn't do since he left it at the house, some clothes. That kind of stuff," Elaine said.

"Ah, that's very thoughtful."

"Is he around?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think the boys are in the kitchen," Burt said. "You want to see him?"

"Just for a moment, but before I do…" she trailed off.

Kurt, Sebastian, and Finn leaned closer to the doorway, trying to hear.

"I know that Kurt's going through a rough time, what with this whole bond… and Sebastian… forcing him into it. I understand that, I do. And I understand that he needs Sebastian here with him. But Sebastian is still sick. I know he doesn't want to believe it, but he is, and he needs to take care of himself. And I don't think he has been lately, and I'm worried about him," Elaine explained.

There was a pause and Kurt glared at Sebastian.

"I'm not sick," he denied.

"I'll look after him," Burt replied.

There was a soft sigh of relief. "Thank you, I don't even want to let him out of my sight right now! Really, what Kurt has done for him… willingly or not, has been a godsend. Just getting to see my son live like this, back to how he was, is amazing. And I just hope it can last…" she trailed off.

"Elaine, I know this is tough, trust me. I went through something like this too… my wife… Kurt's mom. She was sick, for a long time."

"Oh, Burt. Let's not rehash those memories."

"I know. I just want you to know I understand."

"Thank you," Elaine said. "Just make sure he takes it easy and doesn't work too hard. I don't want him overexerting himself."

"Yeah, I'll watch over him."

"Thank you."

Kurt glared at Sebastian but Sebastian was pointingly looking down at his cereal bowl and avoiding Kurt's gaze.

And then Burt and Elaine walked into the kitchen. Kurt, Finn, and Sebastian rushed to look like they weren't eavesdropping.

"Morning boys," Burt greeted, going for the coffee.

"Sebastian, honey, we haven't seen you all weekend."

"Yeah, I've been here," Sebastian let out.

"Of course. Are you alright? I brought some of your things. Where did you get those clothes from? You look quite handsome."

"Mom!" Sebastian whined. He blushed lightly when Kurt's gaze fell on him. "We went shopping," he said softly.

"Kurt's choice then, I assume. I like it," she said, throwing Kurt a wink. And then she escorted Sebastian into the other room for a moment and Kurt couldn't hear what they talked about. They must have been whispering.

"Dude. What's really going on? Blaine actually break up with you over this?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Finn." Kurt said.

"But why? I thought you guys were breaking this soon," Finn said.

"Well, not as of yet," Kurt replied.

"But dude!"

"Finn, leave your brother alone. He's going through a hard time," Burt said.

"And... I don't know," Kurt said softly.

Burt turned to him. "What's on your mind?"

"What if I don't have another chance? What if this bond ruins everything for me? What if Blaine's gone for good? What if, even if we break it, I can't ever find someone else because of it? What if, even if I hate Sebastian, he's the only one I could ever be with?"

"Kurt… you're not considering this, are you?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"That's insane!" Finn exclaimed.

"Is it?" Kurt asked.

"Look, Kurt. You don't have to do anything drastic. You never know what's going to happen anyway. Sebastian may get better and then you may get to break the bond," Burt said.

"But he may also not get better, and need the bond forever," Kurt said softly.

"Yeah, but-" Finn started, and then stopped when Sebastian and his mom came back in the room.

"Alright, so I'll see you after school, Sebastian. Sorry, Kurt, but I'm stealing my son back," Elaine said.

"Right, yeah, that's okay," Kurt mumbled.

"Have a good day at school, honey," Elaine said, kissing Sebastian's forehead.

"Mom, come on," he mumbled.

And then Burt showed her out.

There was so much Kurt wanted to talk about, wanted to figure out, but they were running out of time. It was time for school.

* * *

><p>Kurt was nervous about school. He'd have to see Blaine again and everyone in Glee club and he didn't know if or what Blaine told them.<p>

But he walked into school with his head held high. He couldn't let the others see his weaknesses and he had to be strong.

Sebastian trailed in after him. Kurt hadn't offered to cover his bruise. So it stood out quite noticeably on his face.

Finn was also with them but he bailed as soon as he got inside, running off to his locker. He had seemed uncomfortable the whole way there, and none of them had really talked much.

Kurt went to his locker and looked around. No sight of Blaine. That was the first thing that hurt. They usually met up with each other at their lockers. And now… now Kurt was alone. Or, well, Sebastian was still hanging around. But that didn't count.

So Kurt went to his classes with a heavy heart. Of course, Sebastian was there beside him in them.

And no one else said anything. Blaine must have not mentioned it. And they somehow hadn't noticed.

Actually, Kurt found it harder to believe that Finn didn't say anything.

So he truly wasn't surprised when Rachel met up with him between classes.

"Kurt, I've heard something from Finn that seems quite upsetting and I think I need to discuss it with you. It has to do with you and Blaine," she said.

"You mean how Blaine broke up with me?" Kurt deadpanned.

"I mean, how Blaine and you are no longer… Wait, what? He broke up with you? Oh my god, Kurt! Are you okay?" Rachel exclaimed.

Kurt blinked. Finn hadn't said anything. That was a first.

"Shh, keep it down," Kurt said, looking around.

"Come with me," Rachel said, and yanked Kurt into the choir room.

"Rachel! I have class," Kurt said with a frown.

"This is way more important! You and Blaine are meant to be! What happened?"

"It just wasn't working… not with the bond," Kurt said softly.

"But you're going to break the bond!"

"Yeah, but not soon enough," Kurt said softly. "It's too much for him." For Blaine. And for Kurt himself.

"Burt you two are perfect together. I look up to you two," Rachel tried.

"Leave it, Rachel. It just wasn't working," Kurt said, looking the other way.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. What are you going to do?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. See how it goes, give it some time," Kurt said.

Talk to Sebastian. Who knows?

"Well, I'm here, for whatever you need. Do you want to skip class and have vegan ice cream together?"

"I think I'll pass," Kurt said. "But thanks for the offer."

"No problem," Rachel said.

"I should go."

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you later… Glee Club?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said.

And then Kurt returned to class. Sebastian was pretty silent during the classes. And Kurt kept glancing over at him. For some reason, he was drawn to his lips. Ever since he kissed him the other night, Kurt couldn't stop thinking about kissing him again. He kept telling himself it was because of the bond. It needed intimacy, and they surely weren't giving it that.

But there was something else that was nagging him about it. And he refused to believe he actually wanted to kiss Sebastian. He had no idea what was going on inside his brain. It kept flipping from wanting Sebastian to despising him.

Kurt tuned out the rest of his classes, watching the clock. But most of all, he was dreading Glee practice.

* * *

><p>Glee practice came about much too quickly for Kurt's liking. He said a quick goodbye to Sebastian and walked into the choir room, hoping against hope no one cared about his personal life. But of course, that would never happen.<p>

Kurt wondered briefly what Sebastian did during Glee club. It was kind of unfair that he wasn't allowed in the group now, mostly because they all knew he could sing and enjoyed it. And Kurt had to wonder why that was.

Oh, right. Because of the soul bond and what he did. But… maybe it would be okay if he joined again.

When Kurt got there, he realized he must have been late somehow, because everyone else was there. Everyone else but Blaine.

And as soon as he walked into the room, they all stopped talking and looked at him. Oh. They were talking about him. Of course.

"Kurt, we're so sorry about you and Blaine," Mercedes said.

"Yeah, you two were amazing together," Rachel added.

"Dude! Come on, this has to be on you. You made him want to break up with you!" Puck announced.

"Dude! Stop it. This isn't Kurt's fault," Finn said to Puck.

It was weird that Puck was so firmly on Blaine's side, but Kurt should have known that from before.

Everyone kept yelling back and forth, trying to put the blame on either Kurt or Blaine, and then Blaine walked inside the room. It was the first time Kurt had seen him since they broke up.

Blaine looked around at everyone before he yelled, "Enough! No more fighting. I'm guessing you heard, that Kurt and I broke up, and yes, I was the one who initiated it. But it's our relationship, not yours, so it's really none of your business."

"But Blaine! How could you do this? You two are perfect together. You deserve each other! You just have to wait out the bond!" Rachel exclaimed.

Blaine glared at her and Kurt sighed.

"This is why we think you and Finn shouldn't bond," Tina's voice piped in.

Everyone turned to face her.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You don't understand. The bond is everything. It's why we were so wary about this at the beginning," Tina said.

"Yeah," Mike piped in. "Sorry, Kurt, but we sort of had a feeling this would happen as soon as you told us what Sebastian did. No way to be with anyone else while you're bonded."

Mike shared a warm look with Tina. "I couldn't imagine trying to be with anyone else."

"Me either," Tina said, smiling at Mike.

"Okay, I think we've gotten a bit off topic," Kurt said.

"No, really?" Puck scoffed.

"Puck," Kurt said.

"No. This is garbage! You two were the couple I looked up to. Now what? You can't break up!" Puck exclaimed.

"What's done is done," Blaine said softly.

"Blaine," Kurt tried, but Blaine wouldn't look at him. Kurt tried to get his attention again, but Mr. Schue entered the room.

"Hey guys! So what'd I miss?"

It was silent for a moment before everyone started yelling again.

"Whoh, whoh, what's going on?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Kurt and Blaine broke up," Finn said, finally speaking.

"You know, I think this is a lesson to everyone that maybe bonding isn't the answer. Maybe it just complicates things. I, for one, don't ever plan to bond," Santana added.

"Quiet!" Mr. Schue yelled. He looked at Kurt and Blaine for a moment before he asked, "You two okay?"

Blaine didn't say anything but he nodded his head.

"Alright then. Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked.

Kurt nodded his head as well. He didn't trust himself to make any other response.

"Well, guys, why don't we try to take our mind off all this, and sing some songs!"

Kurt turned out the rest of Mr. Schue's lecture. He tried to get Blaine's attention instead. But Blaine was completely focussed on the front of the room, not really watching anything, but refusing to glance in Kurt's direction.

Mr. Schue went through their lesson for today, and some of the Glee Club members actually sang. But Kurt's focus was on Blaine.

And Kurt really wanted to focus on Blaine. He knew they had broken up. But he just needed to talk to him. Maybe give him one last chance to reconsider. One last chance for them to be a couple.

And if not… if Blaine didn't want to be… maybe it was time for Kurt to give Sebastian a chance. It could be his only shot at happiness. Of course, that is, if Sebastian decided to be nice enough to make Kurt happy.

* * *

><p>Glee club ended and Kurt tried to catch up to Blaine. He had been pretty silent throughout the meeting and Kurt just needed to make sure. But Blaine was avoiding him, and Kurt could tell. He had run out of the choir room as fast as he could.<p>

Kurt ran out after him, finding him speeding down the halls. Kurt caught up to him and yelled after him.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, as Blaine looked up and started walking away from him faster. "Blaine! Wait!"

Blaine stopped and turned around to face Kurt. "What, Kurt?"

He looked pained; his body was curling in on himself, making himself seem smaller. He was hurting.

"I miss you," Kurt said softly.

"It's been two days," Blaine replied back.

"I know, but… but you didn't have to do this, we can still be-"

"No, we really can't."

"We can! Blaine, please, we can. We can be together! We found a way, remember? We can touch each other now, kiss each other. Please," Kurt said.

"We can only do that if he's there. I can't do it… not with him… Kurt. Please, understand. This is too much," Blaine said.

"It doesn't have to be. We don't have to be broken up," Kurt said.

"Yes. We do. You're always with him. You don't even have time for me anymore," Blaine said.

"What? Yes I do. There's always time for you."

"There hasn't been lately," Blaine said.

"There always will be. I'm not with him all the time."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Kurt, please. Stop lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Were you with him this weekend?" Blaine asked.

"I…."

"Kurt," Blaine said, glaring at him.

"Not… I wasn't…"

"Tell me! Tell me you weren't with him this weekend!"

Kurt was silent.

"You can't, can you? He was there with you, wasn't he?"

Blaine's voice got louder with each thing he said. He was getting angry.

"Blaine, I was upset. He could tell. He was just there to comfort me, like you should have been."

"Oh, and now this is my fault?"

"Yes! You're the one who broke up with me!"

"Because it was over!"

"Not it wasn't!" Kurt yelled.

"Yes, it was! You just couldn't see it. You can't see what I see, Kurt. You can't see how it wasn't working," Blaine tried, his face falling.

"But it was working! Blaine, I love you. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"I love you too. And it does, it means everything. But it is over. And you have to accept it."

"It's not! Why do you get to decide when it's over? I don't think it is!"

"But it is. It's been over for a long time, and I just wasn't willing to accept it. It was over from the second Sebastian completed the bond with you, willing or not."

"Blaine-"

"No, Kurt. Listen. You can't see it, but I can. Before all this, you hated him. You hated Sebastian. But now, you're spending time with him. Wanting to be around him. You study together every day-"

"What? No we don't… it's only a few days."

"It's every day. Whether at school, or your house, you see each other every day. You spend more time together than we ever did, and I thought we were joined at the hip."

"What? No… we don't… It's just the bond," Kurt said, his mind reeling.

He didn't spend that much time with Sebastian, did he? But then he recounted the last week or so and… they did spend every day together. Every. Single. Day. And Kurt saw Blaine…. Some of those days. But not all.

"It's not just the bond! Kurt, can't you see? You enjoy spending time with him! You want to! The bond isn't forcing you to anymore. You've accepted the bond. And now, you're spending time with him because you like it. And I think you're starting to like him."

"Blaine, no…" Kurt said.

"Kurt, come on. I know you. I know how you think. Maybe…. It could have been different. If we completed the bond. We could have been together. But now… I know you can't see it yet. But try something for me, okay? Forget about the bond. Forget that it did this. Forget we were ever together, just for a moment. And see. Do you like Sebastian? Do you want to be with him? Because to me… it really looks like you do."

"But… we… we just talk. Actually, we fight most of the time. We're just trying to be amicable, we're trying to make this bond work so he doesn't die, I'm not trying anything else," Kurt sputtered.

"Kurt," Blaine said.

And it was in that tone that Blaine said he knew everything. He knew what Kurt was thinking and he understood. Blaine could always read him well. Sometimes better than he could read himself. Kurt stared at Blaine.

Was Blaine right? Did Kurt have feelings for Sebastian? He couldn't... not after all this. But yet… he did kiss him that one time. Or two times, if he counted that time Sebastian kissed him.

"But-"

"Kurt. This is me letting you go. If for some reason, you do manage to break this bond, and come out of it without feeling anything for him… then maybe we're meant to be. But… listen to yourself, okay?"

Kurt just stood there, watching Blaine.

"I'll still be here. Okay? Always," Blaine said softly, but he was looking away again.

"Blaine," Kurt said pitifully.

"Goodbye, Kurt," Blaine said.

And then Blaine walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

Kurt stood there, watching him walk away. This was a turning point in his life. He could feel it. He could chase after Blaine, try to make it work. Or he could try to figure out what Blaine was talking about.

Did he like Sebastian? Could he like Sebastian? Was there something there? He didn't know, but Blaine saw something... something that made him think Kurt could.

Maybe Kurt didn't have a choice, like he thought before. Maybe Sebastian was his only option if he wanted to be with someone. Maybe he should see where this new path would take him.

From behind him, he heard someone approach.

"Ready to go?"

It was Sebastian. He looked like he had just showered, so he must have been at the gym working out or something. Kurt turned and looked at him, before looking back the way Blaine left.

Kurt let out a sigh and turned to Sebastian.

"Yeah, let's go."

It felt like he just made a huge decision.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12… progress? Or not… It seems like each time I try to make Kurt take a step forward, he takes two steps backwards. Sigh. These boys are not in my control anymore…<p>

Also… in my fear of this story being deleted, for who knows what reason, I created a livejournal (madeafriend2day). Nothing's there yet… but if this disappears, or when I have more time, I'll try to upload there.

Anyway, let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	13. Chapter 13: Date

Chapter 13: Date

Kurt's mind was a mess. He kept going back and forth with what Blaine said to him, and what his own thoughts were telling him.

If Blaine didn't exist… would he feel anything for Sebastian?

First of all, that meant that Sebastian wouldn't have interrupted the bond. And Kurt would have never hated him to begin with. Maybe he would have met him with the other Warblers. Maybe he would have never met him.

But if Kurt would have just met Sebastian, no other conditions surrounding their meeting, what would he have felt?

He would have probably thought he was arrogant and annoying. Because he probably would have introduced himself with a cheesy pick up line. So no difference there.

But then again, Sebastian hadn't acted too badly towards Kurt lately. He'd stayed the entire weekend. He'd gone shopping. He'd comforted him.

He was trying to make this work.

Kurt nibbled on his bottom lip as he walked through the school. He couldn't make a decision like this lightly.

He spent the next couple days watching Sebastian again. Kurt realized that despite how much time they spent together, he really didn't know too much about him. They got together to do homework, and Kurt listened to what he had to say. Sure, some of it was starting to sound like the Sebastian Kurt knew before, and not like the Sebastian who had toned it down when Kurt was upset.

Sebastian went on about how stupid Glee Club was. But Kurt secretly thought he was just jealous he wasn't in the club.

Sebastian talked about how his mother was getting on his nerves, showing up at the Hummel's. He could look after himself.

Sebastian talked about how much he enjoyed playing sports, and how he was disappointed that McKinley didn't have a Lacrosse team.

And then he would give Kurt curious looks when Kurt didn't respond fast enough and Kurt would blush and mutter some excuse.

Kurt felt a little bad about it, but the more time they spent together, the less Kurt felt like reversing the soul bond. Sebastian could actually be pleasant at times, and at other times, he was quite funny. Even when he was complaining, Kurt could see where he was coming from. And Kurt knew, sometimes, Sebastian was just trying to get a rise out of him.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to try with Sebastian.

Kurt was really nervous about his decision. He kept passing Blaine in the halls and Blaine would either look away or offer him a slight nod. Kurt hoped they would be able to stay friends eventually, but they both needed some time.

And Kurt didn't know if asking Sebastian out, because that's what his insane thought process had led him to, would upset Blaine even more.

They hadn't even been broken up for a week. And Kurt knew technically, it was too soon. But then again, if it really was how Blaine laid it out, and they hadn't properly been together for weeks, then maybe not.

Or maybe Kurt was making a bigger deal of this than he should. Blaine essentially gave him permission to try when he broke up with him.

Kurt just didn't know if going out with Sebastian would be betraying himself.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he cornered Sebastian at his locker at the end of the day.

"Kurt. Didn't think we were studying today," Sebastian said.

"We're not," Kurt replied shortly.

"Okay, then. See you tomorrow," Sebastian said, closing his locker and heading out.

"Can you wait for one second...there's something I wanted to ask you," Kurt said, before he could lose his nerve.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I don't have all day."

Kurt blinked. Maybe he shouldn't do this. Maybe he should forget about this. Maybe he should-

"Do you want to go out for dinner?"

Sebastian froze and gave Kurt a calculating look. "Did you just ask me out?"

The question had slipped out of Kurt's mouth so fast he didn't know what to do. He had this whole speech planned out with what to say to make it seem rational and instead, he blurted it out.

"I… maybe? Yes," Kurt confirmed.

"Why?" Sebastian asked.

"I thought that maybe... it would be nice to go out," Kurt said softly.

"You thought it would be nice for us to go out together. You just broke up with Blaine," Sebastian deadpanned.

"I know that. No, you know what? We don't have to," Kurt rushed out, trying to turn around.

Sebastian's hand reached out, grabbing Kurt's arm and stalling him in his movements. "No. We can. I just didn't expect that at all."

The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Kurt had no idea if this was a good idea or not, and Sebastian seemed like he was okay with it, at least that's what he said.

"Wait, let me clarify. You want to go out on a date with me. This isn't just some dinner, with the family or something?" Sebastian asked.

"No. It would be a date," Kurt said.

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" Sebastian asked.

"What's there to kid about?" Kurt asked, frowning now and trying not to seem hurt.

"You hate me," Sebastian said.

"I'm giving you a chance," Kurt replied.

"You don't have to," Sebastian said, surprisingly meek.

"Well I am. So either take it or leave it," Kurt said, his face determined.

Kurt had the sudden realization that maybe Sebastian didn't like him at all. Maybe he had no interest in going on a date with him. Maybe he really was just in this to save his life. Maybe Kurt was making a huge fool of himself and Sebastian would start laughing in his face in a moment.

"Fine. But you do know that this isn't a permanent situation," Sebastian said, motioning between them.

And Kurt didn't know if Sebastian meant the bond, or something else.

"I know," Kurt mumbled. "So, uh, you want to go?"

"Now? I can't. I have a doctor's appointment. Also, it seems a bit early for dinner," Sebastian said with a slight smirk.

"Fine. Thursday night?" Kurt asked. "I'll pick you up?"

"Sounds like a deal," Sebastian said.

And then Sebastian winked at him and turned, walking away.

What had Kurt gotten himself into? He just asked Sebastian Smythe, the guy who ruined his relationship with Blaine, out on a date.

He must have lost his mind.

* * *

><p>As nervous as Kurt was about his date with Sebastian, all he could think about was what the others would think. Would Blaine be mad at him, even though he sort of gave permission? Would any of the New Directions ever speak to him again? What would Finn say? Would his Dad think worse of him?<p>

And was Sebastian actually okay? Kurt hadn't really thought about it again until Sebastian brought up his doctor's appointment. What kind of appointment was it? He was going to have to talk to Sebastian about it… but it really didn't seem like first date material.

And Kurt knew, it was a little different, because they had been hanging out often in the past few weeks, but it was still a first date.

And… what had he been thinking? He was going on a date with Sebastian.

Kurt found himself in his bedroom after school on Thursday, getting ready. He didn't have too much time, mostly because he'd been pacing instead of choosing clothes to wear.

He didn't know why he was so nervous, or thinking so hard about this. He had already gone through his entire wardrobe twice, and for some reason, nothing seemed right. He didn't know why it mattered so much. Sebastian had seen him at his worst. Why did it matter what he looked like on this date?

Kurt thought about that as he fixed his hair, not even realizing how much attention he was giving to it. When he was done, he realized he looked more put together than he did for most of his dates with Blaine. Well, the more recent ones. They had relaxed their standards a bit the more comfortable they got.

But as Kurt stood up and looked at himself in the mirror, finally dressed, he realized he was dressed to impress. He was trying to impress Sebastian. What had the world come to?

Kurt finished getting ready and grabbed some money with him as he headed downstairs. He ran into his Dad coming in.

"Hey, bud. You look nice. Where you off to?" Burt asked.

"Going to see Sebastian," Kurt said.

Burt raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, blushing.

He probably could have made up an excuse. But he really didn't like lying to his Dad.

"Why? Is it too much?" Kurt asked, shifting side to side.

"You look great. You two going out?" Burt asked.

"It's a date. Okay? I'm going on a date with him, and I may be completely insane because I asked him out and Blaine and I just broke up, but I feel so alone, and he's always here, and he's so comforting and it's probably the bond that makes me feel like that, but there's something else, and maybe he's my only hope-"

"Whoh, whoh. No need to explain to me," Burt said. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt said.

And then Burt came over and gave Kurt a hug. "Have a good time, and no funny business."

"Dad," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

Kurt still had no idea if his father knew he wasn't a virgin anymore.

Kurt rushed out of the house and into his car, driving off to Sebastian's. The closer he got, the more nervous he got. Why was he doing this? How could he do this to Blaine, to himself? Kurt almost stayed in the car but decided he wasn't going to be that cowardly.

He got to the door and knocked on it, waiting a moment.

The door opened and Kurt was greeted by Edward.

"Kurt! So good to see you, come in, come in," he said.

"Oh, thank you," Kurt said. He was a little surprised that Sebastian didn't open the door, but that was fine.

"Would you like something to drink? I think Sebastian is just finishing getting ready," Edward said.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Kurt replied.

"Alright, well, if you like to have a seat, I'm sure he'll be down shortly. I'd love to stay and chat, and I do apologize, but I have an important phone call I have to make," Edward said.

"Oh, that's fine, thank you," Kurt said.

Edward smiled at him then went into the other room.

Kurt wondered how long Sebastian would be. Kurt knew that he himself usually took forever to get ready, but if Sebastian took longer than him, that was something new.

Kurt waited, looking around at the room. It was really decorated quite elegantly.

He heard some noise from upstairs, and he really didn't mean to eavesdrop, but the voices kept getting louder.

"You're doing this a little backwards, dear."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Mom."

So it was Sebastian and his mom. Did he know Kurt was here?

"You're supposed to date first, then bond," Elaine said.

"I know," Sebastian replied.

It was silent for a few minutes and Kurt thought Sebastian would come down soon. But then he heard something else.

"What's this?"

"Mom. It's nothing," Sebastian responded.

"No, this is a gym uniform. You aren't playing sports again, are you?" she asked.

"Mom, it's just gym class."

"Stop being so reckless! You can't play sports!"

"It's not actual games!"

"It doesn't matter! You can't play!"

"Yes I can! I'm fine! The bond's like a second lease on life!" Sebastian argued.

"It's not a second lease on life! It's time! That's it!"

"No, I feel fine, so I am fine!"

"No, you aren't! Stop ignoring everything! You know what the doctor said-"

Kurt jumped as a door slammed open upstairs and Sebastian stormed down the stairs.

"Sebastian! Listen to me, I want what's best for you and-"

They both froze when they saw Kurt there.

"Hi," Kurt said.

"Hi," Sebastian replied.

It looked like Sebastian had actually taken the time to make himself presentable. His hair was styled a little neater than usual, and it was clear that he used more product than he normally did. And he wasn't wearing one of those god awful striped shirts. He was actually in a button down and jeans. Classy. For him, at least.

Elaine cleared her throat. "Nice to see you, Kurt."

"You as well," Kurt said.

They stood there for a moment before Sebastian said, "Well, shall we be off?"

"Yeah, okay," Kurt responded.

And then Kurt and Sebastian shuffled out the door, not really speaking about what happened there. Kurt filed that information away for the future, because he was sticking to his own rules. He wouldn't speak about that on the first date.

Kurt went to the car, and at the last minute he considered opening the door for Sebastian, but he had already gotten in. Was that already something Kurt missed? He really didn't know. The only person he had ever dated was Blaine, and they always alternated doing things like that for each other.

Kurt had a feeling that dating Sebastian would be really different. Not that he was dating Sebastian. One date didn't mean anything. This was a trial run. To see if there could be anything there.

Because everyone told him to find out. Not for any other reasons.

Kurt got inside the car anyway, and started driving.

"Where are we going?" Sebastian asked.

"I thought we'd go to Andrew's."

It wasn't really what the restaurant was called, but it was the guy who owned it. He was good friends with Kurt's dad, and Kurt knew it would be a safe environment. Also, Kurt knew they would be less likely to be interrupted there.

Kurt and Blaine had gone there before, because it was a much more secluded place. Sure, they liked Breadstix, but they were more likely to get recognized there, or find some unfriendly faces. Andrew's was somewhere they could relax and enjoy themselves.

So, Kurt pulled into the parking lot, and wondered. Maybe he should have taken Sebastian somewhere different, somewhere that didn't remind Kurt of Blaine. But they were already there, so it was too late.

They walked inside in silence, and got to their table, sitting down. They both opened their menus and scanned them. It was awkward. No one was talking and they kept avoiding each other's eyes.

Finally the waiter came and took their drink orders, and then their meal orders. And then Sebastian got impatient.

"This is ridiculous. Why is this so awkward? We've talked and hung out together before this. Just because it's a date doesn't have to mean it's any different," he said.

Except for the expectations at the end. Well, at least, that's what Kurt figured.

"It seems different," Kurt said.

"Well it's not. We're already bonded. We're essentially married. Or as good as. Nothing changed from yesterday to today," Sebastian said.

One of the couples at a surrounding table looked up at that and gave them a soft smile.

Usually, if Kurt was out with Blaine, they would have gotten glares. But being with Sebastian, being bonded, made it okay in the public eye. Bonding somehow made their relationship acceptable. And that sickened Kurt. His relationship with Sebastian, which was so fresh, and possibly still non-existent, was more accepted than his time as Blaine's boyfriend.

"I know," Kurt said softly.

Sebastian let out a short breath and then said, "Sorry. You really want to try this, don't you?"

"Yeah," Kurt responded.

"Okay, trying this. Perfect first date," Sebastian said.

Kurt let out a snort, and then quickly covered his mouth and nose.

"Hmm, very impressive. Good first date material," Sebastian said.

"Oh shut up," Kurt responded.

The waiter came by with their food and Kurt and Sebastian started eating, each of them fighting a grin.

"So why did you agree to go out with me anyway? I mean, I know you don't really like me," Kurt said softly.

"That's not true," Sebastian replied.

"Of course it is. You never wanted me before… you wanted Blaine."

"Yeah, Blaine. You want to know the truth? I didn't really want to be with Blaine. I just wanted to have sex with him," Sebastian said, taking a few bites of his food.

"That's supposed to make me feel better," Kurt said.

He had a feeling that would be all Sebastian wanted from him too. But he got himself into this mess, he was going to have to follow through. He could sleep with Sebastian. No big deal, right?

Kurt picked at the rest of his meal, falling back into their comfortable conversation. Sebastian was going on about some event his mother was hosting, and how she was going to need him to be perfectly well behaved, as if he wasn't always.

Kurt had to choke back another laugh at that.

They went back and forth, talking about whatever came to their minds, scathing insults and all. But there was always a hint of a smile lingering behind their words.

Kurt ate some more and noticed that Sebastian pushed his food around a lot, but didn't seem to eat that much of it. Kurt filed that away for later as well.

They finally finished and Kurt paid the bill, even when Sebastian offered.

"You do know how much you spent on clothes for me the other day," Kurt said.

"Yeah, well, I owe you."

"I don't want you to owe me. Not if we're dating."

"So we're dating now?"

Kurt blushed. "I don't know."

"Relax, I'm just teasing you," Sebastian responded.

"I knew that."

Kurt grumbled a little as they walked out to the car.

"Now what?" Kurt asked.

"I thought you planned this?" Sebastian asked, his lip curling up again.

"I didn't think you'd actually agree to this, firstly, and secondly… I didn't think it would go well," Kurt responded.

"Well. It has apparently gone well. At least in my opinion. Now what?" Sebastian echoed.

"I don't know."

"Want to go back to my place? My parents should be out by now," Sebastian suggested.

"Sure. Sounds good," Kurt replied.

They both got into the car and Kurt started driving. He just hoped he could live up to Sebastian's expectations.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was right. They got back to his place and everything was dark. Sebastian got out his key and let them in, turning on the lights.<p>

"You want anything?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I'm okay," Kurt responded, suddenly nervous.

"Kay. You can go upstairs if you want. I'll meet you there," Sebastian said.

Kurt nodded then let out a soft, "Okay."

He had been to Sebastian's house before. More often lately. He had even been in his bedroom. They had taken to doing homework either at the Hummel house, or at Sebastian's. And every time they did it at Sebastian's, it was in his bedroom.

So this really shouldn't be so weird for Kurt.

But he started pacing, and wringing his hands together anyway.

What if Sebastian really did expect sex right now? Kurt could do it. He really could.

He could at least kiss him. He wanted to do that again. It felt so good to do that. The bond made him want to do that. Or it made it better. Or something. Or maybe he was just lonely.

"Okay, so I got us some popcorn, chips, pop, other assorted junk food and-"

Sebastian barely had time to finish saying that and put the food down before Kurt had backed him into a wall and pressed their lips together. Kurt could see Sebastian's eyes widen for a moment before they relaxed more and Sebastian kissed back.

Kurt licked the outside of Sebastian's lips and Sebastian opened his mouth, letting Kurt in to explore. The bond hummed to life inside them, a feeling of contentedness and closeness washing over them. It was addicting, and Kurt wanted more.

His hands strayed to Sebastian's hair, pulling him in closer. One of his fingers twirled around his hair while the other stayed put. And then Sebastian's arms wrapped around Kurt's shoulders. It was almost instinctual, like his arms were supposed to be there.

It spurred Kurt on further, as he pressed Sebastian harder against the wall. Sebastian let out a soft noise, and Kurt wanted to hear more of that. They continued to kiss, their mouths pressed tight against each other, both unwilling to pause to breathe.

They went for as long as they could and then they'd take a breath, rushing back towards each other, with more fervour than the last time.

Kurt moved from Sebastian's mouth to his neck, licking a stripe there before sucking on a spot behind his ear.

Sebastian let out a short moan," Fuck… Kurt."

Kurt blinked. He could do it. He could.

Kurt brought their lips back together, kissing Sebastian again, and one of his hands went to Sebastian's shirt, and slid underneath it.

Kurt could feel Sebastian's strong muscles there, rippling under his hand.

Kurt pushed closer, slotting his leg between Sebastian's, and kissing him again, until he felt something against his leg.

Kurt froze, and pulled back for a moment, staring at Sebastian. Sebastian was hard.

It really wasn't too inconceivable. Especially after everything that happened. Sebastian was a teenage boy. And they were making out. And Kurt knew Sebastian got hard. It was hard to forget after their first night of being bonded and how they woke up.

But it was suddenly more real for Kurt. This wasn't a game. This wasn't a "Blaine doesn't want me anymore", or an "I can try with Sebastian".

He was actually trying with Sebastian.

Kurt backed up until he hit the bed.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, looking at him from where he was leaning against the wall.

"I can't do it… I can't have sex with you, Sebastian. Okay? I'm sorry," Kurt blurted out.

"What?"

"I can't… it's too soon, I'm not even really over Blaine or anything and you'll probably want to forget this night ever happened and-"

"Whoh, calm down. Who said anything about sex?"

"I know that's what you usually expect of guys and I can't do it! It took months before Blaine and I did anything even remotely sexual, not including kissing, but sometimes that was very tame and-"

"Kurt. Stop. I didn't know you actually thought so low of me."

"What? Are you going to tell me that the last few guys you took home you didn't sleep with?" Kurt asked, miserably.

"Well, I didn't take them home," Sebastian started, and Kurt huffed. "But that's not the point. I haven't actually… I haven't been with anyone for a while. Not since before… all this mess. And I was in no way expecting that of you."

"Really?" Kurt said looking up. He didn't know if Sebastian was referring to the "mess" as the bond… or him being sick. Or both.

"Really. Kurt, somehow, in this mess, I've gotten to be in your debt," Sebastian started.

Kurt was ready to interrupt but Sebastian cut him off again.

"No, listen. Firstly… it was just because I needed to bond. But come on, we've spent some time together. And blaming it on the bond or not, you're not actually too bad to hang out with. And not a horrible kisser either."

"Shut up, you loved it," Kurt mumbled.

"Fine. You're a good kisser. But I didn't bring you here to have sex with me tonight. I thought we could watch a movie or something," Sebastian said, gesturing to the food he brought upstairs and his selection of movies by the wall.

"Oh."

Kurt sat there blushing. Now he was embarrassed.

"Well, it makes sense why you brought so much food now. You barely ate anything at dinner," Kurt said, trying to save face.

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"So, movie?"

"Yeah, okay."

Kurt and Sebastian got settled on the bed, the food sitting beside them as they started a movie.

"So you two didn't do anything sexual for months?" Sebastian asked.

"Not now," Kurt said, blushing again.

"Fine," Sebastian replied. "Is it because Blaine's dick's tiny? Because mine's not."

"It has nothing to do with his size. We just weren't ready," Kurt said softly, rolling his eyes.

They watched the movie for a moment before Sebastian said, "You know, I would never force you into anything, if you didn't want it. So don't try to force yourself."

Kurt nodded. It was good advice. So now he was apparently going out for dinner with Sebastian, making out with Sebastian, dating Sebastian, and taking his advice. Kurt rolled his eyes. He almost didn't recognize himself.

As the movie wore on, Kurt's eyes started to droop. He had originally planned on heading back home after dinner, but now, he had a feeling he was too tired to drive.

He wavered a moment before he felt an arm around his side, pulling him inwards. He looked to the side and gave Sebastian a short smile, before leaning into him and resting his head on Sebastian's neck.

This time, Kurt was the one who slept over.

* * *

><p>Whooh chapter 13… Okay.. dating? Sort of? YAY. Finally!<p>

I'm such a cockblock. I'm sorry. The boys just don't seem ready yet… what are they doing? Sigh.

Sorry this was out so late… I've been having trouble finding time to write… but I'm trying my hardest. And there was originally more planned for this chapter but it started getting long so… next time I guess. And I've gotten really lazy at editing… I hope it's not obvious.

Okay, and that line from the last chapter about cleaning the bed…I've been asked a couple times so I'll explain it here. I don't know why I was so vague about it. My mind was all over the place. It meant that Sebastian was jerking off in Kurt's bed while Kurt was in the shower. That was all…

Anyway, thanks for the reviews and let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	14. Chapter 14: Together

Chapter 14: Together

Kurt woke up in the morning, disoriented. He pulled back for a moment and found Sebastian's arm wrapped around him. He squinted, looking around and saw he was still at Sebastian's. He sighed, closing his eyes, and resting his head back down. He could sleep a few minutes longer.

But then his eyes snapped open again and he sat up. "What time is it?"

"Shhh," Sebastian said.

"It's Friday! It's not a weekend! We have school! What time is it? Oh my god, my Dad is probably freaking out! I promised him I'd be home!"

"Kurt, relax. He called after you fell asleep last night. I told him what happened, he's fine," Sebastian mumbled, his head still buried in his pillow.

"You told him what happened?"

"Just that you fell asleep."

"Fine," Kurt said. Finally he glanced at the clock. It was 8 am.

"Oh my god, we're going to be so late!"

Kurt jumped out of the bed and ran to Sebastian's washroom, slamming the door behind him.

He heard a chuckle from the other side. Fine, Sebastian could find this amusing, but Kurt really didn't. They were going to be so late to school. Why did Kurt decide to go out with Sebastian on a Thursday night? He just couldn't have waited until the weekend.

Kurt stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was messed up and his missed his moisturizing routine the night before. And he didn't have any other clothes at Sebastian's house. There would be no way for him to go home and change. There wasn't enough time.

"Kurt! Can I pee?" Sebastian whined through the door.

Kurt blinked but opened the door. He wasn't really concentrating.

"Thanks," Sebastian said, walking over to the toilet.

"I don't have any clothes."

"Huh?" Sebastian asked, relieving himself, and then flushing the toilet.

"Clothes, Sebastian! What do I wear?"

"You could do the walk of shame. Would be pretty funny considering we didn't actually do anything last night," Sebastian said.

"But you said..."

"Yeah, I know. No pressure. Or you could borrow something of mine."

"Please, like anything you own is up to my standards."

"Well, those are your choices," Sebastian said, and bumped his hip against Kurt's to move him out of the way.

Kurt shuffled over and looked back at Sebastian, who washed his hands then grabbed his toothbrush.

"Why aren't you panicking? We're going to be late!" Kurt exclaimed.

"It's just school. And it's Friday. You can't tell me you really want to go back to school that badly."

"No, just hurry up!"

"Relax, Kurt," Sebastian said. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook it, shrugging his shoulders, before walking back into his bedroom.

Kurt trailed after him, lost. He hadn't even changed out of his clothes the night before. He was still wearing them. They were creased. It would not look good.

"Let me see your closet," Kurt said.

Sebastian waved his arm in the general direction of it.

Kurt started sifting through, finding some outfits so hideous he didn't even know why Sebastian had them. When he got to the Dalton uniforms, he paused. Did Sebastian miss Dalton? From the sounds of it, he hadn't been there for a while anyway. But the uniform also brought a pain to Kurt's chest. Dalton was where he met Blaine.

How could he have given Blaine up like this? He had decided to try with Sebastian, and that meant letting go of Blaine. Blaine was his first everything. Blaine was going to be his last everything.

"Kurt… you okay?" Sebastian's voice rang out softly.

"I…" Kurt started.

Sebastian appeared in front of him. "What's wrong? You feel like you're in pain, Kurt."

"I'm letting him go. I'm letting him go, and I don't even know if I want to, but he didn't give me a choice, and I am."

"Look. We don't have to do this, okay? This was your idea. For us to try to be together. We don't have to. You can go and try to win Blaine back."

Kurt looked up at Sebastian, and it was the truth in his words that settled it for him. If Blaine was willing to give up on him, maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe not right now. What if something got tough in the future and Blaine gave up on him? What if Blaine wanted out of the bond later in life… what if Blaine wasn't the one for him? What if they just thought they were right for each other, because there had been no one else? He could always try again with Blaine if it didn't work with Sebastian. Sebastian was his safe choice for now. Sebastian couldn't leave him…not without breaking the bond.

"You don't have to decide right now, okay?" Sebastian said softly.

Kurt nodded.

"We can just be friends," Sebastian said.

"No… I want to… I …"

Sebastian smiled lightly at him. "Try this shirt. I think it'll fit you."

Kurt didn't know what to think when Sebastian acted nice to him. He had for a while. It really didn't seem like the Sebastian he knew. Or the Sebastian he thought he knew. Maybe this was the real Sebastian. Or maybe whatever happened to him, changed him.

"Sebastian? What's wrong with you?"

"Really? I'm trying to be nice and you go and insult me?"

"No. What's wrong with you? What are you sick with?"

"Kurt," Sebastian said, turning away a little. "I'm not sick. Okay? Not anymore. It doesn't matter. I promise."

"Sebastian, please. If I'm going to try this… if we're going to… I need to know."

Sebastian paused, looking at him again. "I.. I have… I.."

"What?" Kurt asked gently.

"I have to go downstairs for a moment."

"Sebastian!"

"Finish getting ready. We should leave for school soon," Sebastian said, and walked downstairs.

Kurt huffed in annoyance. He pulled out the shirt Sebastian mentioned and put it on. It wasn't actually that bad, but all of Sebastian's pants were too long on Kurt. He sighed, and against all his rational judgement, decided to wear the pants he wore there. Hopefully, no one would notice how creased they were.

Sebastian entered the room again after a moment. "Here, I got you some breakfast."

He held out a tray with some toast and fruit. "Sorry it's not much, but we're running a little late."

"No kidding," Kurt said.

Sebastian rolled his eyes but went to get dressed. And this time, Kurt's eyes followed him. If they were going to try this, he might as well look… right?

Sebastian did have a nice body. Tall, agile. He did have muscles. But he was also skinnier than Kurt thought. Kurt knew Sebastian was always on the thinner side… but his frame looked too thin. He looked even thinner than he did a couple weeks ago.

Kurt tried to think back to that morning, when they were lying in bed together, with Sebastian's arm wrapped around him. And then he thought back to their first night.

Sebastian's grip wasn't as tight.

Before Kurt could think too much on it, Sebastian was fully dressed.

"Okay, you ready to go?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said.

"You didn't touch your breakfast," Sebastian responded.

"Oh. You want some?" Kurt asked, taking a bite of the toast.

"I already ate," Sebastian said, looking away.

Kurt munched on the food quickly, and then they really had to go.

"Your car, I'm assuming," Sebastian said.

"Yeah," Kurt replied.

They got in the car and Kurt paused.

"Sebastian?"

"Yeah?"

"I wouldn't be horribly offended… if we said we were dating."

Sebastian shot a look at Kurt. "Really?"

"Really."

"Alright then."

And then Kurt drove them to school.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Sebastian were quiet and strangely hesitant with each other as they got out of the car. They kept glancing at each other as they walked inside and Kurt turned away to blush, but he caught Sebastian giving him a genuine smile before he did.<p>

They were caught in their own world. Kurt didn't know why he felt so elated. He felt amazing, like his entire body was thrumming with life. He wanted to kiss Sebastian. And touch him. And be with him. This may have been the greatest decision he ever made.

It was like there was a spark of electricity, passing between them. They could feel each other's every move, and Kurt giggled. Sebastian looked over at him again and they stopped moving, in the middle of the hallway, staring at each other.

"Hi," Sebastian said.

It was kind of ridiculous but Kurt's grin on his face widened. "Hi."

Sebastian reached out, and hesitantly grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt looked down at their joined hands then back up to Sebastian's face, with a grin.

He swung their hands between them hesitantly and giggled again.

They were completely oblivious to the outside world and what was going on around them.

They didn't hear the whisperings of the people around them, or the soft, "oh shit," or the incoming footsteps.

"Kurt."

Kurt turned his head to face the other direction and saw someone standing directly in front of him. Just like that, his moment with Sebastian was broken and he felt a sinking feeling enter his chest.

"Blaine."

"Kurt," Blaine repeated.

"Sebastian," Sebastian said, pointing at himself.

Blaine glared at him.

"Sorry," Sebastian said, putting his hands up.

"How.. how are you?" Kurt asked.

"How am I?" Blaine asked. Blaine was glaring at him now. Kurt had never really seen him glare at him. Sure, Blaine had been angry before, but he looked completely furious now. "How do you think I am?"

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I don't understand-" Kurt started.

"What was that?" Blaine fumed, his eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"You two. Walking in together like that. Holding hands," Blaine said slowly.

"I…" Kurt looked at Sebastian then back to Blaine. "We're trying this out."

"Trying this out…" Blaine repeated.

"Yes," Kurt said.

"Look, Blaine, leave it alone, nothing's going on-" Sebastian started but Kurt cut him off.

"Sebastian and I are dating. Okay?"

Kurt was hurt from before. He was hurt from his thoughts about Blaine. He was hurt from when Blaine broke up with him. He was just overly upset with Blaine. And now Blaine was yelling at him, in front of everyone.

Kurt glanced around and saw most of the Glee club there, watching them surreptitiously. Along with half of the school.

Sebastian looked surprised that Kurt said that to Blaine.

But Blaine looked the most surprised. Then his look of shock morphed back into anger.

"Oh, so you two are dating now. Glad to know I meant something."

"Of course you meant something," Kurt said.

"Past tense," Blaine let out.

"What do you want from me?" Kurt asked. "You broke up with me!"

"Yeah, but I didn't know you'd get over me so fast!" Blaine retorted.

"I didn't, Blaine! I'm not over you! I'm just giving this a chance. You did suggest this anyway," Kurt said.

"I was just saying it! I didn't think you'd actually do it! You hate Sebastian!"

"No, I don't. I don't know if you've noticed, but after bonding, he hasn't done anything to either of us."

"He broke us up and ruined our lives!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Your life. Kurt doesn't seem unhappy," Sebastian piped in.

"Fuck you," Blaine let out.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"No. You've ruined everything! You brainwashed him into this, you had to. There's no way he'd agree to go out with you. What did you do?" Blaine retorted.

"Enough, Blaine. He didn't. I'm the one who asked him out," Kurt said.

"Kurt," Blaine said brokenly.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. It's over. You have to know that. You're the one who said it," Kurt replied.

He didn't know why he was doing this. Pushing Blaine further away. If it didn't work with Sebastian, he probably wouldn't even have Blaine to fall back on.

And Kurt knew that Blaine didn't actually think these things. He was upset and angry, and he said things he didn't mean while he was angry. But he was pissing Kurt off.

"It's not over. We can try. I'm sorry, you were right," Blaine said.

Kurt stared at Blaine. He could accept. Right now. Easily. Let Blaine back in. But what if it got too much for Blaine again… and he wanted to walk away.

Kurt glanced back at Sebastian. He looked resigned, like he knew what Kurt would pick.

"I'm with Sebastian right now, Blaine. I'm sorry," Kurt said.

Sebastian's head shot up, his eyes wide. "You don't have to-"

"Shh," Kurt said.

"I hope you're happy with your decision," Blaine grumbled out.

"Blaine," Kurt started.

"We could always have a threesome? Don't have to choose…" Sebastian trailed off.

Kurt and Blaine glared at him for that one.

And then Blaine shrugged and walked off down the hallway. The warning bell for classes rang and Kurt watched Blaine walk away. Again. He seemed to do that a lot. While the other day, it felt like he was making a life changing decision, this cemented it. He just turned down Blaine for Sebastian.

Sebastian better not screw this up.

* * *

><p>Kurt seemed to have gained some enemies throughout the day. Most of the Glee club was incredulous that he chose Sebastian over Blaine. And Kurt was hearing about it.<p>

Rachel went on and on about how he and Blaine were perfect for each other and breaking up with him was like her denouncing Barbra Streisand.

Mercedes asked him why he would put Blaine through all this.

Santana just looked Sebastian over and shrugged.

Brittany was confused and asked, "Why can't you have both?"

Tina and Mike didn't say anything, but they had this look in their eyes, where they didn't look too surprised that any of this happened.

Puck looked furious and was clearly siding with Blaine.

And some of the others… didn't feel like choosing sides.

It was Finn who came to talk to Kurt later, while he was putting his books away in his locker.

"Dude."

Kurt looked up at him.

"What, Finn?"

"What's really going on?" Finn asked.

"I'm giving Sebastian a try. That's what's going on," Kurt said.

"Oh. So… he's your boyfriend now?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Kurt said shortly.

Finn was silent for a moment and then he said. "Are you wearing the same pants as yesterday? I swear you wore those as you left the house. And they look messy… not as neat as you usually wear."

Kurt closed his eyes. Out of everyone, Finn was the one who noticed. Before Kurt could answer, Finn continued.

"Dude. You definitely wore those yesterday."

Kurt stared at Finn. "Didn't Dad tell you where I was?"

"He said you went out with Sebastian… oh god. You two… did you…?"

"What? No! Finn, I just stayed over at his house. Fell asleep during a movie."

"So that's what they're calling it these days?"

"What? Oh my god. I'm serious. We didn't do anything," Kurt said.

He really didn't know why everyone was so mad at him. He tried with Blaine, and Blaine gave up on him. They should be mad at Blaine, not him. Maybe it was because everyone hated Sebastian on principle.

"Kurt. But really. What are you doing? I thought you were waiting for this to be over… for Blaine?"

"I thought he was waiting too," Kurt mumbled.

Then he raised his voice a little louder. "But, Sebastian hasn't been too bad. He's actually… a pretty decent guy," Kurt said.

Finn watched him for a moment. "Just be careful. He still has a reason for all this."

"I know," Kurt said. He looked away. That reason was tearing him apart. Sebastian was sick and didn't want to acknowledge it. It would be all well and good if his parents weren't worried about him. It made Kurt worry, and he hated worrying like this about him but…

Sebastian was his boyfriend now.

He was dating Sebastian.

And he sort of wanted to date him. Well, he was happier about it that morning right when they walked into the school. Now, he just wanted everyone to get off their backs. It was Kurt and Sebastian's lives. Not theirs.

"Look, Finn. We'll discuss it later, at home, okay?"

"Fine. Just know I think you may be making a huge mistake. Blaine's good for you."

"I know," Kurt said softly.

Finn nodded and started to walk away. Kurt let out a huff of frustration.

It was time for Glee Club and Kurt really didn't want to go. It seemed like almost everyone was against him and he really didn't want to go there alone.

Kurt found Sebastian and walked right up to him.

"What are you doing now?"

"Probably going to the gym," Sebastian responded.

Kurt shook his head. "You're joining Glee club."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve to be in it," Kurt said out loud, then under his breath, added, "And I need someone on my side."

Sebastian stared at him for a moment. "I don't know if that's a good idea. I'm kind of busy anyway."

"Busy at the gym? You're fine, you don't need to go today. You're coming to Glee."

"Fine," Sebastian grumbled.

"Why do you go to the gym so much anyway?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian shrugged. "Like to keep fit."

Kurt had a feeling that wasn't the real reason but he went along with it. No use arguing right now. Especially when he was making Sebastian do something he wanted.

Kurt led Sebastian to the choir room and braced himself. He knew the reaction they were going to get.

* * *

><p>Kurt was exactly right. As soon as they entered the room, everyone erupted in noise.<p>

"What's he doing here?"

"Going to serenade you again?"

"Dude! We don't want you here!"

Until finally, Mr. Schue had to calm them all down.

"Guys, guys! Relax. Now, Sebastian, what brings you here?" Mr. Schue asked.

"He's joining Glee club," Kurt announced.

"Oh hell no! Kurt! After all he's done?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt stared at her.

"While I can appreciate that he has a good singing voice, I don't think we need him here if he's going to bring poison into the group," Rachel added.

"Plus I hate the dude," Puck said, glaring.

Sebastian looked a little uneasy and turned the other way. "Maybe I should go. No one really wants me here."

"No! Stay. I want you here," Kurt said, turning to face him.

For some reason, despite all the upheavals and stuff he'd done, Sebastian had been the only one truly there for Kurt in the last few weeks. And that counted for something in Kurt's book.

"Can you all listen to yourselves? We want to win, right? And we know Sebastian can sing. He can help us win," Kurt said.

"Yeah, like that's the only reason you want him in Glee club," Puck scoffed.

"No. I also want him here, because so far, even though he's the one who did all this, he's the only one who's stuck by me," Kurt said.

He glanced at Blaine but he was avoiding his gaze.

"Kurt, you know I'm your friend, but this is ridiculous. He tried to blind Blaine! And blackmail us! And steal our set list!" Rachel exclaimed.

"First of all, he wasn't trying to blind Blaine. He was aiming the slushie at me… and at my clothes. And yes, maybe he did all that, but he hasn't done anything like that since he's been here."

"He bonded to you," Puck pointed out.

It seemed like Puck and Rachel had the most issues with this. Everyone else was just along for the ride.

"Besides that," Kurt said.

"I don't know how you can forget about that and forgive him!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I haven't! Okay? I haven't! I think about that all the time, and what my life would have been like if he didn't do this! But I don't want to wallow! I want to live my life, and if this is the path it takes, so be it," Kurt said.

"Well you didn't have to date him, or whatever," Puck said with a scoff.

"No. But I wanted to," Kurt said.

Sebastian finally raised his head and glanced at Kurt, offering him a soft smile.

"Okay, boys, I think everyone is very high strung. Why don't we settle down," Mr. Schue said.

Everyone grumbled and sat down. Kurt and Sebastian kept close for the duration of the meeting, and then it was time to leave.

"I'll see you later," Kurt said softly.

"Yeah, later," Sebastian replied.

And then they parted ways. Kurt couldn't resist looking over his shoulder, back at Sebastian again, and he was surprised to lock eyes with him. Sebastian hadn't moved.

Kurt frowned for a moment before Sebastian ran up to him.

"One last thing," he said, before he brought their mouths together.

Kurt smiled into the kiss and giggled a little. "See you."

"Bye," Sebastian said.

* * *

><p>Kurt was in a euphoric mood the entire way home. Somehow, being with Sebastian for only those few moments, while they were alone like that, could make up for everything else that happened in the day.<p>

But then, as soon they were apart, Kurt had time to think about what happened.

He was dating Sebastian. And everyone hated him for it.

He moped around the house for a little bit. He should be happy. He was in a new relationship, and that morning, when he wasn't thinking about anyone else, he was happy.

He couldn't believe he could be happy with Sebastian. But he was. And it was starting to become strange. Sure, it was different to have a good time when they hung out together. But they went on a date, and Kurt enjoyed it. And they kissed, and Kurt enjoyed it. And Sebastian stuck up for him, and he stuck up for Kurt.

And maybe… just maybe… he could actually enjoy dating Sebastian.

Kurt's mind was a jumbled mess because of all that. And after their Friday night dinner, he found himself washing dishes with his Dad again.

"So, how'd your night go with Sebastian? He promised me there was no funny business," Burt said.

"Dad," Kurt whined. But then he shook his head. "No. Fell asleep watching a movie."

"Yeah. That's what he told me."

Kurt nodded and they were silent for a moment.

"Am I a bad person?"

"What? Kurt, why would you think that?" Burt asked.

"For giving up on Blaine. We had a future planned out, Dad," Kurt said.

"No. Now you listen here. Plans change. I know you and Blaine thought you'd be forever. I do know that. And I think you two could have been great together. But… the world works in mysterious ways. And you never know… you may like that you got this opportunity with Sebastian," Burt said.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. But how do I know if it's right or not?"

"You don't. But I think he could be good for you. Or you good for him. Or both," Burt said.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I just hope he doesn't do anything to hurt you," Burt said.

"Dad, you know he can't do something like that to me. We're bonded, he'd feel it," Kurt said.

"I don't mean physically. I just don't want what happened to me to happen to you."

"What? I don't love him… and he's not dying," Kurt said.

Burt raised an eyebrow.

"Okay… maybe he is…but he says he's fine."

"Sure. He says that," Burt said.

"Dad, what do you know?" Kurt asked.

"Kid. He's not miraculously better. It's not how these things work. He's still sick. It just delayed it, gave him more time. You know? You're keeping him alive by sharing some of your soul with him. That's all. And I have to say… I don't think it's going to stay like this forever."

Kurt was silent and looked up. "You mean… what do you mean?"

"I mean… he's still very much in the danger zone."

"Dad," Kurt said.

"I know you don't want to hear it but-"

"We just decided to date. He can't be… I refuse to believe that anything will happen."

"Oh, Kurt. You had to know what you were getting into. It was the reason for all of this."

"Maybe...maybe we shouldn't?"

"You do what you feel is best."

"What if I don't know? What if I don't know what's best?"

"Then you try. See if this is okay. See if you like being with him. See if you like being with him more than being with Blaine."

Kurt heaved a sigh.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Don't know what I did, but of course."

Kurt nodded.

They finished cleaning up the dishes and once again, Kurt had a lot on his mind.

Was dating Sebastian the right thing? Should he give it time?

Was Blaine ever going to forgive him?

Kurt jumped as his phone went off. He saw a text message from Sebastian. It read, 'have a good night.'

Kurt smiled and texted him back, saying his own goodnight.

Maybe it would all be okay.

All Kurt knew was that when he thought of Sebastian, and when they were together, warmth bloomed in his chest.

* * *

><p>Okay… I'm sorry I'm getting behind on chapters. But despite that... I know what I want to happen and I'm not going to lose that.<p>

And I hope this didn't get too out of character. I'm trying to get them to listen to me… and it seems like they took giant leaps in their relationship in this chapter… but I'm getting antsy. This story is getting long. So sorry about that.

Also… my livejournal is up and running. No one told me how long it takes to upload all your fics there… :D username: madeafriend2day. I will probably post both here and there now… here first. As long as they don't delete me. But at least I have a backup now.

Anyway… I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday.


	15. Chapter 15: Swimming

Chapter 15: Swimming

Kurt woke up lazily on Saturday morning. He didn't feel like doing anything. He was comfortable, wrapped up in his sheets, and very warm. Too warm, maybe. And he felt… strange… like there was someone watching him.

He opened his eyes and let out a soft shriek.

"Morning, boyfriend!"

Sebastian's face was about two inches in front of him.

"Sebastian! What are you doing here?" Kurt asked as Sebastian finally moved away.

"It's a beautiful day! Birds in the sky, flowers abloom, why should we stay cooped up indoors?" he said, gesturing around wildly.

"I was sleeping," Kurt said.

"It's ten in the morning! Rise and shine! Up and at 'em!"

Kurt stared at him. True. He didn't normally sleep in this late… but…"It's a weekend."

"My mom's having that party of hers today. Brunch or something. I've escaped!"

"Okay…wasn't that the one she wanted you at?"

"Yeah. Bunch of older women trying to tell me how great it is I'm there. Not my cup of tea… literally. There will be tea. So I'm here! Quick, get up. We have to get out of here. This will be the first place she'll look."

Kurt blinked and rolled over in the bed, putting his face in the pillow. "No." Sebastian was acting strange again.

The sheets were suddenly pulled off him and Kurt froze.

"Get up!" Sebastian exclaimed.

Kurt rolled back over. "What do you want?"

"Let's go out! Explore! Do something! Come on, hurry!" he said, and grabbed Kurt's arm, trying to drag him off the bed.

"I'm getting up," Kurt grumbled, sitting up and stretching, his shirt slipping up just a little. When he looked back at Sebastian, he found Sebastian's eyes trailing a little lower than expected on his body.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and Sebastian cleared his throat. "Okay, get dressed, let's go."

Kurt scoffed. "Really? How long have you known me? I can't just get dressed like that."

"You were pretty quick yesterday."

"That's because I was panicking. I really need to do my hair, and I don't think I've moisturized in days, and-"

"Kurt… come on. The longer we wait, the more likely she'll find me," Sebastian whined.

"Okay, fine. Are you going to explain why you're trying to avoid this party so much?"

"Maybe. Just get dressed," Sebastian said.

"I need a shower at least," Kurt started.

"No. No time. Wait... better idea. Do you have a bathing suit?"

"Do I have a bathing suit? Of course I have one, what does that matter?"

"Grab it. Wait. Scratch that. Grab two."

"Why would I need two bathing suits?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I need one, of course. Don't think it would fit that badly… or I could grab one of Finn's," Sebastian said thoughtfully.

"Ew, gross no. Fine, you can have one of mine. But why do we need bathing suits?"

"We're going swimming of course!"

"What?" Kurt exclaimed.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Kurt, come on. We have to go, no time for you to shower, if we swim, it doesn't matter what your hair looks like!"

Kurt stared. Sebastian was insane. "I'll need even more products to correct whatever damage the chlorine will do to my skin and hair."

Sebastian frowned. "No you won't. You'll be fine. Let's go!" Sebastian said with a big sweeping motion of his arms.

"You've lost your mind," Kurt said.

"No, I haven't. Haven't you ever done anything spontaneous?"

Kurt had to think about that one. Everything he did was meticulously planned out. Everything he did with Blaine was scheduled… when their dates were, when they made out…

"Not really," Kurt said.

"Well, here's your chance!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Fine. Can I at least pee first?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian nodded and then went to Kurt's closet. "Where are your bathing suits?"

"Oh my god, not in there!" Kurt exclaimed as he went to the bathroom.

"Where?" Sebastian yelled back.

"They make my other clothes smell like swimming. They're in the dresser," Kurt said.

He heard Sebastian rustle around some more in the bedroom.

"In a plastic bag?"

Kurt heard Sebastian laugh. "Shut up!"

"Okay, fine. Hurry up!"

Kurt grumbled to himself in the bathroom but when he looked in the mirror, he was surprised by the expression on his face. He almost looked… excited.

He had never done anything like this before. It sent a thrill through his body.

Kurt walked out of the bathroom and found Sebastian had already changed into a pair of Kurt's swim trunks. Besides those, he was wearing a simple white t-shirt. Kurt found it awfully hard not to stare.

Sebastian offered the other pair to Kurt who took it gingerly and tried to avoid Sebastian's gaze. Everything felt so new between them. It was so different, from when they were enemies, to being amicable, to sort of friends, to… boyfriends.

Kurt could look all he wanted… couldn't he? And that meant Sebastian could too. Kurt blushed at the thought and turned away, hoping Sebastian wasn't watching, but he knew it wouldn't really make a difference. He quickly shucked off his pajama pants and put the swim trunks on before going to find a simple shirt. If they were swimming, he wouldn't chance wrecking any of his good clothes.

When he was dressed, he turned back to face Sebastian, who had a glazed sort of look on his face.

"Well?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian blinked then said, "Yeah, okay. Ready to go?"

"I guess so. Where are we going to swim, anyway?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian shrugged. "You'll see."

"Which means you don't know either," Kurt replied.

"I'm thinking of a place."

Kurt rolled his eyes and they left his room, grabbing some towels on the way out. Kurt noticed Sebastian left his pants back in the bedroom. So maybe they were coming back after…

They walked downstairs and passed Burt as they went.

"Thanks, Burt!" Sebastian called out.

Burt poked his head out and gave them a smile.

"Surprised you got him out of bed and downstairs so fast."

"Dad," Kurt whined. His dad was such a traitor.

"Have a good time, boys. Grab some food before you leave," he looked them over. "Swimming?"

"Yup!" Sebastian exclaimed, grabbing some fruit and a bagel or two from the counter "And remember, if my Mom calls, I was never here."

"No promises," Burt said.

Sebastian shrugged and dragged Kurt out of the house.

* * *

><p>Kurt was stunned. Sebastian just showed up at his house, managed to get him out of the house, and grabbed food from his kitchen like he belonged there.<p>

And all the while, Kurt was actually excited to go swimming with him.

They got in Sebastian's car and Sebastian handed the food over. "Here, I already ate."

That was starting to sound repetitive but Kurt took the food from Sebastian, nibbling on it.

"Where are we going?"

"Out and about!"

"We better not be. I'm in my bathing suit and I didn't do my hair."

"Relax, I'm just kidding," Sebastian said.

Kurt realized then, that he had firsts with Sebastian already. They already had their first date, and their first kiss. They already slept in the same bed together… multiple times. Actually, thinking about it… probably more times than he and Blaine did.

For some reason, Burt wasn't as willing to let Kurt stay over at Blaine's and they usually didn't spend the night at each other's homes. The few times they got to were amazing. But then again… they hadn't been sexually active long. And Burt was much more willing to let Sebastian stay over, or for Kurt to stay at Sebastian's. Kurt didn't know why exactly. Maybe because he didn't think they'd do anything?

And Sebastian had seen him without product in his hair, and right when he got up. It took months before Kurt let Blaine see that… and Blaine, well, Kurt had only seen him without his gel once.

It was weird, but somehow… they seemed to skip all the steps it took Kurt with Blaine to get to this point. Kurt wasn't sure if it was because of the bond… or if there was something else.

Sebastian glanced at Kurt for a moment, his eyes narrowed and a thoughtful expression on his face. Then he took the next left.

Kurt looked behind them and then to the way Sebastian was heading. Where was he going? They were now heading away from Lima. More towards… Westerville.

"Sebastian-" Kurt started.

"Relax; we're not going anywhere weird."

"Then where?"

"She's going to expect me to go somewhere near your place… so we're heading back towards mine. Dalton has a great pool you know," Sebastian trailed off.

Kurt relaxed. He knew Dalton… but he hadn't really been back there since he was there with Blaine. Kurt chewed on his lip.

"We don't have to go there if you don't want to," Sebastian said.

"No, it's fine."

"Kurt-"

"Let's go to Dalton."

Sebastian nodded and kept driving. When they finally pulled up to the building and parked, Kurt took a deep breath. Then he got out of the car and met Sebastian around the other side. He had forgotten how big Dalton was.

"Come on," Sebastian said, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him inside.

This was very reminiscent of meeting Blaine. But somehow completely different.

Kurt thought he'd feel different here… miss Blaine more. But while it did bring back memories, they were good memories. And they made him miss the way things were, but he was also excited to see where this would lead.

There weren't that many students in the halls. Especially not in this building. Most of them had either gone home for the weekend or gone out. Maybe some of them were in the dorms.

Sebastian led him around to get to the pool, and they sat down in the locker room for a moment.

Sebastian pulled off his shirt and left the rest of his stuff there. "No one's going to take anything."

It was probably true. Everyone at Dalton was pretty good about that kind of stuff. Plus no one was there.

Kurt watched Sebastian, and didn't even bother trying to hide his staring this time. He looked good… if not a little thin.

"Have you lost weight?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm? Maybe a little," Sebastian said.

"Oh. Is it because of…?" Kurt trailed off.

Sebastian looked at him. "Being sick? Probably. It's why I go to the gym. To try to build some muscle mass back."

"Oh," Kurt said.

He really hadn't put it all together in his head. He knew rationally that Sebastian was sick and it was why all of this happened. But to see it… to see him losing weight, really made it all real.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat something first, because we can-"

"Kurt, I'm fine. I'm over it, remember? Plus, I'm not really hungry," Sebastian said.

Kurt chewed on his lip.

"Now, are you going to come swimming or not?"

Kurt wanted to ask more. Why Sebastian was losing weight. Why he was sick. What he was actually sick with. But he also wanted to have fun, and enjoy spending time with Sebastian.

It was such a foreign concept. But, he could harp on Sebastian all he wanted. Sebastian didn't seem like he would tell him, at least not now. Or, he could just spend time with him.

Kurt sighed again and nodded, shucking his own shirt and following Sebastian out of the locker room.

They got to the pool and Sebastian went straight for it, jumping in. Kurt cringed back for a moment, trying to avoid the splash.

Sebastian came back to the surface and shook his head, water droplets flying everywhere.

"Come in!"

"Is it cold?" Kurt asked.

"It's not bad," Sebastian responded.

Kurt walked over to the side of the pool, and dipped his toe in. He shivered and shook his head. "It's too cold."

"Oh come on, don't be a baby," Sebastian said, swimming to the side of the pool where Kurt was.

"Don't you dare pull me in," Kurt said.

"I won't pull you in. But don't tell me I brought you all the way here and you won't even get in. Are you afraid?" Sebastian asked, batting his eyelids.

Normally, Kurt would find that annoying, but instead, he took it as a challenge.

"No. I'm not afraid. I can do this," Kurt said, mostly to himself.

He inched closer, sitting down and let his legs hang over the edge. He could feel the water and it was cold. He looked back at Sebastian and saw he was watching him closely, with a smirk on his face. Kurt had a bad feeling about this.

"Come in, Kurt, the water's great," Sebastian said in a singsong voice.

"I think I'll just wait on the side," Kurt said, starting to get up.

But then Sebastian reached out and grabbed Kurt's arms, pulling him forward. Kurt shrieked and fell into the pool, splashing underneath the surface. When he finally pulled himself up he was breathing hard.

"Sebastian! What was that?"

"You were taking too long! There, look, now you're in the pool! And it's not that bad! Swim with me!"

"You're incorrigible."

"I try."

Sebastian took off from the side of the pool, swimming further into the middle. Kurt watched him for a moment. Sebastian caused trouble. No… not trouble. He just didn't take things lying down. He wanted Kurt in the pool so he got him in.

If it was Blaine… he would have waited until Kurt was ready. And if Kurt didn't want to… he wouldn't have forced him.

That was one major difference between the two. But now, Kurt was finding, the pool wasn't so bad. He just needed a little push to find that out.

Kurt swam over to Sebastian. "Now what?"

"Now, we swim," Sebastian said. "Race you!"

And then Sebastian was off.

"No fair!" Kurt exclaimed with a laugh. He was surprisingly having a lot of fun, for a guy who usually hated swimming.

Kurt swam after Sebastian, trying to catch up, but Sebastian had too much of a head start. He finally made it to the other side beside him, and let out a laugh.

"You're a cheater!"

"What can I say? I don't always play fair."

"Yeah, well I know that," Kurt said.

Sebastian gave him a look before he took off towards the other side of the pool.

"Come back!" Kurt exclaimed.

Kurt chased after him again, making his way to the other side, and then Sebastian went underwater and did one of those flip turns.

Without even thinking about it, Kurt was underwater and doing the same thing.

They raced to the other end of the pool and when they got there Kurt froze.

"I didn't know I could do that," Kurt said surprised.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"One of those underwater turn things."

Sebastian stared. "Really? Have you ever done one before?"

"No."

"Oh," Sebastian said

"Why?"

"Because I've been practicing that exact move for years."

Kurt stared at him. Was this some weird thing to do with the soul bond? Were they somehow becoming one person?

Or wait… were they discovering new things about each other... and themselves. Gaining new skills. Kurt vaguely remembered reading about that. Maybe, now that they were actually accepting the bond, it was connecting them more.

Kurt wondered what it would be like if he let it run its course.

They'd be like Mike and Tina.

Maybe.

No, there's no way. There's no way they would be. Not with Sebastian. That was completely ridiculous.

Kurt ended up shrugging.

"Weird," Sebastian said. "Oh well."

He laughed and then looked at Kurt, splashing him.

"Hey!"

"What? You're wet now, what does it matter!"

"That doesn't mean I want to get wetter!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Sebastian exclaimed before he got a mad gleam in his eyes.

Kurt stared at him for a moment then turned around, swimming as fast as he could to the shallow end of the pool. And Sebastian was after him in a flash.

When they got there, Kurt backed up against the side of the pool and Sebastian splashed him.

Kurt giggled, trying to splash Sebastian back and avoid him.

"Resistance... is futile," Sebastian said between splashes.

"Oh my god, you're a huge dork, aren't you?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian shrugged and added, "There's no escape!"

And their splash war continued. Kurt laughed throughout it and Sebastian was laughing as well.

Finally, after a few minutes, they stopped splashing each other and their laughing died down. Instead, they stood a couple feet away from each other in the shallow end, staring at each other with huge smiles across their faces.

And then Sebastian took a step forward and Kurt met him with the next step and then they kept moving until they were face to face.

Sebastian lightly gripped Kurt's jaw with his hand and brought their lips together. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed as he felt Sebastian's lips on his, and he kissed back languidly.

Kurt's arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck as they continued to kiss. It was different this time, as they were only in their bathing suits, and Kurt could feel Sebastian's chest against his own.

Kurt's body surprised him, one of his legs moving to hook around Sebastian. He was completely wrapped around him and he could feel Sebastian smile into the kiss.

"You're like an octopus or something," Sebastian said.

"Shh," Kurt said, moving back in to kiss him again.

Sebastian opened his mouth as Kurt moved his tongue in. He tasted a little like chlorine, but mostly like himself. It was a taste Kurt was slowly getting accustomed to, and he wanted more.

One of Kurt's hands unhinged from Sebastian's neck and started exploring the muscles on his back. Kurt traced patterns on them, and managed to get a small moan from Sebastian.

Sebastian pulled back for a moment, "Don't want this to go too far for you."

"It's not," Kurt whispered as he started kissing Sebastian's neck.

"Good, because I don't want you to regret anything with me. I don't want to ruin anything else," Sebastian said.

And that was saying a lot. How bad Sebastian felt for what he did, how bad he felt for things he'd done in the past.

"Stop worrying," Kurt said.

Because right now, this was everything he wanted. It felt so right. The bond was vibrating between them, every touch electric. Was this how it felt all the time for bonded couples? It was a wonder they did anything else.

Kurt moved back to Sebastian's mouth, kissing him again and Sebastian's hands were the one's exploring this time. They travelled over Kurt's back and chest, touching everywhere they could. And then they grabbed his ass.

Kurt jumped a little and Sebastian pulled back. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Kurt said. He shifted a little. He was kind of getting cold in the water, despite everything they were doing. "Maybe we could get out of the pool, though. It's a little chilly."

"Yeah. Your lips are turning blue," Sebastian said, and placed another kiss on them.

Kurt giggled again, getting out of the pool. As much as he wanted to continue… it did feel a little soon. They'd only been together since… yesterday.

It felt ridiculously fast, considering it took months before Blaine kissed him. But if they considered from the time they met until now… then it was basically the same.

Kurt grabbed his towel from the side of the pool and wrapped it around himself, shivering. He looked back at Sebastian and couldn't take his eyes away as he climbed out.

Water droplets cascaded down Sebastian's chest, disappearing into his bathing suit. Kurt's bathing suit. For some reason, the fact that Sebastian was wearing his bathing suit was ridiculously hot.

They got back into the locker room, rushing there to get out of their freezing bathing suits. Kurt ran to a shower and turned it on hot, trying to rinse at least some of the chlorine off and warm up.

He felt Sebastian's arms circle around him, holding him close under the water. Sebastian lay his head against Kurt's.

"Why does this feel so right?" Sebastian asked softly.

Kurt shrugged. It did. It felt like they were supposed to be like this. Forever.

And that scared Kurt. He was trying to get over his reservations, but he couldn't decide if it was Sebastian or the bond. But he pushed it out of his mind. Live in the moment. Forget about the future for now. Forget about they why's.

They washed up and then laughed when they realized they forgot to bring a spare pair of pants. They had their dry shirts from before, but in their haste, all they had was their wet swim trunks for bottoms.

"Now what?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian shrugged. "Run around until they dry?"

Kurt let out a snort.

* * *

><p>They ended up trying to dry them under the hand dryers, to no avail. Instead, they walked through the halls of Dalton, in wet bathing suits, laughing the whole way.<p>

"Is your mom going to be really upset you ditched?" Kurt asked.

"Nah, she can't be that mad. What do I need with a bunch of old stuck up ladies anyway? Definitely not my type."

Kurt laughed again.

"Oh, my dear Sebastian, fancy a spot of tea? This is simply delightful," Sebastian said, in a posh British accent.

"Oh, so your mom's friends are British now?" Kurt asked.

"Could be! They're always going on about a book club or something."

"Those aren't necessarily British. Lots of people do those."

"Ah, I believe you are quite correct," Sebastian said.

Then, all of a sudden, they heard singing coming from down the hall. They glanced at each other before they smiled again and followed the voices.

The closer they got, the louder the Warblers got, and then Kurt and Sebastian were standing in the entrance way of the practice room.

Halfway through the song, the Warblers spotted them, and grabbed them to join in.

Kurt and Sebastian fumbled their way through the number, but had a great time with it. When they were done, everyone looked excited to see them.

"Hey! Kurt! Sebastian! You two are here! Together!" David exclaimed.

"We had a feeling you wouldn't want to talk to us ever again after we showed up at McKinley," Jeff said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kurt said. "You guys are still our friends."

The Warblers let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Good, because we've missed you guys… yes, even you, Sebastian," Trent said.

Everyone laughed.

"Well, good. I'm one to be missed," Sebastian said.

"Oh, stop being so arrogant," Kurt shot back, slapping him lightly on the arm.

The Warblers looked between the two of them.

"Are you two…?" Nick started.

Kurt blushed. "We're dating."

"What about Blaine?" David asked, eyes wide.

"We broke up," Kurt said softly.

Some of them looked like they wanted to protest but Trent nodded. "It was bound to happen, right?"

Sebastian shrugged.

"Right now… we're trying this out, and so far, it's been great," Sebastian said, glancing back at Kurt.

Kurt smiled back at him. "Yeah."

"How long have you two been together?" Jeff asked.

"Since yesterday," Kurt blushed.

"Whoh," Nick replied.

"And why are you two wet?" David asked.

"We went swimming," Kurt offered weakly.

They all laughed.

Kurt and Sebastian stayed and hung out with the Warblers for a while before they finally had to leave.

They got back to the car and Sebastian drove them back to Kurt's house. Sebastian figured it had been long enough anyway. His mom's party would have been over a while ago.

They walked inside, giggling the entire time, and came face to face with Elaine. She was standing there, staring at them, and tapped her foot against the floor. Behind her, Burt was standing there with a sheepish grin. Yeah, he didn't look sorry at all.

"Hi Mom," Sebastian said. Then he burst out into laughter and Kurt couldn't help but join in.

"Hello, honey," she said.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"Sebastian Smythe! You skipped my party," she said.

"Oops," Sebastian said, but he was still smiling.

"I didn't know where you were! What if something happened?"

"Chill, mom. I'm fine. Kurt and I went swimming. That's all."

She stared at them.

"Right, you know, I still don't think you should-"

"Mom. I'm fine. Kurt's fine. I'm sure your party went fine, unless you skipped it to hang out here and wait for me."

She huffed.

Burt looked Kurt over. "Can't believe you got him in the water," he said to Sebastian.

"It was a challenge," Sebastian responded.

"Sebastian!" Kurt exclaimed, but he was smiling.

"Anyway, we're going to go upstairs and get changed. Don't feel obligated to wait!" Sebastian said, and pulled Kurt upstairs.

Kurt laughed as soon as they got there. He felt high on emotion. It had been a wonderful day so far… hanging out with Sebastian.

Sebastian closed the door and stared at Kurt, pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Okay… so… break from all the angst? I think we all needed this here. Felt like a good spot for it! I'm so proud of these boys… progress… real progress.<p>

Of course… it can't stay so happy and bubbly forever. But it was a nice break.

Anyway… I'm going to try to get another chapter after this one posted this week (but no guarantees, super busy getting ready)… because I'm off to Florida for Ascendio soon! So excited! And during that time there won't be an update…. Though I may be on tumblr if I find time…

Thanks for all your reviews and let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	16. Chapter 16: Downward

Chapter 16: Downward

Sebastian had to leave with his mom after that, and Kurt was left in a happy daze for the rest of the day, and the following one. He never thought he'd feel like this about Sebastian. He genuinely understood why people called it a "honeymoon period."

Kurt bounced around the house for the rest of the weekend, texting Sebastian, and singing to himself. Sebastian had been forced to stay home the next day, in some sort of weird punishment for skipping his mom's party. But their texts were jovial, flirty, and… a little dirty, from Sebastian's end of course. And with each one, the bond surged between them, keeping Kurt in his happy, bubbly state.

Kurt couldn't even bring himself to care that he wouldn't see Sebastian today. He'd see him the next day. He was so caught up in his happy bubble, that he didn't noticed much around him.

Until Finn came to talk to him Sunday night.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Finn! My wonderful brother!"

"Uh… right, okay," Finn said, looking a little confused.

"What can I help you with?"

Finn shuffled into the room and stood there awkwardly before gesturing to the door. "Can I shut this?"

"Sure," Kurt said, tilting his head in confusion. "What do you need?"

"Uh, I want to talk-" Finn started.

"This can't be good. Are you breaking up with me?" Kurt said, fighting a smile. He was starting to sound like Sebastian now.

"What? Dude! I'm with Rachel. You're with Sebastian!"

"Oh my god, Finn. Relax. I'm joking," Kurt said.

"Right." Finn shook his head. "We were going to talk the other day... but you've kind of disappeared."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. New relationship and all," Kurt said with a content sigh.

"Right. Just… dude, are you sure?"

"Am I sure, what?"

"About Sebastian," Finn said.

Kurt really didn't want to talk about this. He was so elated with everything and Finn was going to ruin his high.

"Yes, I'm sure. Is that all?"

"Kurt, dude."

"Finn, dude," Kurt said back. Now he was getting annoyed.

"I just worry about you, okay? You're my brother."

"I know… but it's different, okay? I don't know if it's the bond… or if it's because we've spent so much time together… but I really like him, okay?"

Finn gave him a long stare. "Yeah. I guess I shouldn't really judge you on this…"

"Yeah," Kurt said, thinking of all of Finn's relationships.

"But he treats you okay?"

"Finn. He's been at school with us and around the house. You see him."

"Yeah," Finn said.

Their conversation didn't seem to be going anywhere so Kurt decided to finish it up, so he could go back to his new relationship high.

"Anyway, if that's all," Kurt said.

"Yeah. Actually, um, you might want to watch out for Rachel and Puck… I think they have something planned," Finn said.

Kurt just nodded. "Thanks for the warning."

Finn didn't look like he was leaving the room anytime soon. "So uh, whatcha doin?"

"Oh my god, Finn, get out."

"Why? Am I interrupting something?" Finn asked with a cheeky grin.

Kurt blinked at him then said in a steady voice. "Yes."

Finn laughed and then got up to leave. "But seriously… he ever hurts you… or you want to talk or whatever… I'm here."

"Thanks, Finn."

And then Finn finally left. Truthfully, it was nice that Finn was offering that… he did feel way more like a brother than he used to. Kurt was just happy his family was on his side.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into school the next day with a skip in his step. He was going to see Sebastian again. Sure enough, as soon as he got to his locker, there was Sebastian, leaning up against it casually.<p>

"Hi," Kurt said with a soft giggle.

"Hello," Sebastian said. And then he leaned in and kissed Kurt. In the middle of the hallway at McKinley high school. Where students were walking. And teachers. And everyone could see them.

Kurt pulled back and looked around. He had never dared to do that with Blaine for fear of being bullied. But Sebastian just went for it and Kurt didn't even have a moment to think.

Kurt heard someone let out a huff of annoyance and turned briefly to see Blaine stomping off in the other direction. That must have felt like the utmost betrayal to him…

Kurt turned back to Sebastian instead and whispered, "We can't do that here."

"Why not?" Sebastian asked.

"Everyone's watching… McKinley's not the safest environment."

"Fuck that. I want to be able to kiss my boyfriend whenever and wherever I want. Who cares what they think," Sebastian said.

Kurt stared at Sebastian in awe for a moment. Kurt had been so cautious with Blaine… and now… with Sebastian, Kurt was throwing everything to the wind. Kurt knew Sebastian was reckless, everything he'd done before had confirmed that. And instead of the fear shooting through Kurt like it usually did, it was being replaced with exhilaration.

He could kiss Sebastian in the hall if he wanted…they were bonded. And while Kurt could see a few looks of contempt, no one said anything. Because of the bond. Because that was accepted. Because to the rest of the population at McKinley high school, a gay relationship was disgusting. But a bonded relationship, gay or not, was okay. And Kurt shouldn't have expected any less of the hypocritical student body.

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand in his and swung them as they walked to their class. And Kurt was giddy.

He sat through his classes, glancing at Sebastian and finding Sebastian staring at him as well. They'd exchange little smiles and text each other under the desk.

They went to lunch and sat beside each other, being overly couple-like and not caring.

"Is it weird that I missed you yesterday?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian smiled. "No. I missed you too."

And then there was a choking sound and they looked up to see Puck miming barfing. Kurt blinked. He had forgotten they were in the cafeteria at school. He looked around at the others and most were avoiding their gaze. Tina and Mike gave them soft smiles, and Finn wasn't even paying attention. And then Blaine… Kurt noticed, was sitting at an entirely different table. With Rachel, who looked like she was trying to convince him of something, which couldn't possibly be good.

"Back off, Puck," Finn mumbled through his food.

"No. Look, the rest of you may be cool with this for some reason, but I'm not. Okay?"

And with that, Puck pushed himself up from the table, tossed his food out, and left the cafeteria.

"Anyone else have an issue?" Finn asked.

Brittany raised her hand.

"Yes, Brittany?"

"If oranges are called oranges, why aren't apples called reds?"

"I meant with Kurt and Sebastian."

"Oh. Then, no," she said.

The rest of lunch was pretty quiet, except for Sebastian whispering in Kurt's ear to meet him at his locker at break that afternoon.

Kurt was anxious, and then he met up with Sebastian.

"Hi, so… you wanted to meet now?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, come on," Sebastian said, dragging Kurt along the hallways and into an empty classroom.

"Sebastian? What are we doing, we have class-"

And then Sebastian's lips were on Kurt's and Kurt relaxed into the kiss, his arms flailing for a moment before settling around Sebastian.

They kissed for a moment, Sebastian trailing one of his hands through Kurt's hair, Kurt barely noticing.

And the Kurt pulled back, a soft blush on his cheeks. "What was that for?"

"I dunno. Just felt like it," Sebastian said.

Kurt couldn't help the smile that slid on his face. "Okay."

Kurt moved in to kiss him again, pulling their bodies closer together. Sebastian seemed really easy to pull towards him, and it reminded Kurt yet again that Sebastian was losing weight.

Sebastian responded enthusiastically, his hands leaving Kurt's hair and trailing farther down his back. Kurt let out a little squeak when Sebastian grabbed his ass.

"Too much?" Sebastian asked, pulling back a little.

"No… but… we're in school," Kurt said.

"So?" Sebastian questioned with a smirk, pulling Kurt back in.

Kurt didn't hesitate to kiss him again, and this time, when Sebastian grabbed his ass, Kurt was ready for it, pushing in closer and grinding himself against Sebastian a little.

Sebastian made a noise then, which sounded sort of like a whimper, and Kurt smirked. He made him make that noise.

"What do you want?" Kurt whispered.

"Everything," Sebastian responded.

Kurt didn't know if he was ready for everything quite yet, but he was definitely ready for something with Sebastian. And he couldn't believe how much he wanted it right now. But they were in school.

Kurt pulled back a little and kissed Sebastian lightly on the lips, before pulling back entirely. Sebastian's entire body seemed to follow where Kurt's was, leaning forward a bit.

"Kurt?" Sebastian asked.

"I want to. I really want to. But we're in school," Kurt repeated.

"Later, then," Sebastian winked.

Kurt let out a soft giggle.

"Yeah, okay."

"Awesome. See you later, then," Sebastian said, and then he left the room with a swagger.

Kurt watched him leave and left the room as well, giddier than before.

He didn't know why being with Sebastian made him feel like this. It had to be the bond… because he loved Blaine… and never felt this much for him, especially after such a short period of time.

Kurt knew himself. He knew he fell fast for guys and he fell hard. Heck, he thought he was in love with Finn after Finn berated Puck once for pushing him into a locker. He fell in love with Blaine after they just met and Blaine sang to him. Granted… the Finn crush seemed like more of a crush than love, and with Blaine, love at first sight seemed to be one sided, at least for a while.

But the feelings he had for Sebastian right now were scaring him. They were more intense than anything he had for Blaine. And that made him feel like a horrible person, and he couldn't figure out exactly why. He didn't think he had any hate left for Sebastian. And Blaine clearly did.

Kurt really missed Blaine. Mostly as a friend. They were good as friends. Maybe they were better as friends.

Maybe Kurt really was destined for Sebastian.

Kurt shook his head. This had to be crazy. They had been dating for four days. And it was definitely not love at first sight for Sebastian. Maybe… maybe this development of feelings… maybe that made it more real.

Kurt turned a corner in the hallway and found Blaine staring at him. Kurt sighed.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, but Blaine turned around and walked the other way.

Fine, if he wanted to ignore him, Kurt could play that game.

After that, Blaine seemed to keep his distance. He looked way too angry to talk anymore. And it kind of pissed Kurt off, mostly because Blaine was the one who suggested he try to be with Sebastian. If Blaine never suggested it, never broke up with him, who knows what would have happened.

Maybe Kurt would have stayed with Blaine.

Or maybe… it wouldn't have mattered and he'd have wanted Sebastian anyway.

Kurt's thoughts were a jumbled mess once again.

Kurt turned the other way and saw Rachel and Puck there, but they quickly turned their backs. There were too many people watching Kurt right now.

* * *

><p>Kurt got home and waited for a message from Sebastian. It was later. But no messages came, and that worried Kurt. Just after he got home he started to feel weird. Weak, like his body didn't have the strength to stand up. He sat down on the couch for a bit, watching some television.<p>

By dinner time, he was pale and chewing on his lip. He kept glancing at his phone, but there were no messages.

And his family was clearly worried about him.

"Kurt, what's wrong? You've barely touched your dinner," Carole said.

"Not hungry," Kurt responded.

"Are you sure? It's your favourite," she said.

"Yeah," Kurt said.

"What's up, buddy?" Burt asked.

"I think… something's going on… with Sebastian. I don't feel right," he said.

Burt glanced at Carole who nodded. "Have you heard from him?"

"No. He said we'd… talk… later, but he never messaged me."

"How long's it been?" Burt asked.

"Couple hours," Kurt said.

"That's not too long, you know," Burt said.

"But it doesn't feel right," Kurt said.

"Why don't you give him a call, honey?" Carole said.

"Yeah, yeah, I think I'll do that," Kurt said. "Can I be excused?"

Burt nodded, and Kurt walked into the hallway, quickly dialling Sebastian's number. It rang a couple times, but no one picked up. Kurt chewed his lip again and called again. Still nothing. Then, he felt a wave of nausea slide through his body and bolted to the bathroom.

He got there and crouched before the toilet, but nothing happened. The feeling passed just as quickly as it came.

"Kurt?" Burt asked, following him there.

"I'm okay. Just felt sick for a moment."

"You get a hold of him?"

"No," Kurt said.

"Let me give his mom a call," Burt said.

"Okay," Kurt replied, leaning back against the wall, his head between his knees.

Burt left the bathroom for a moment, got the phone, and came back. He dialled and waited. There was no answer there either.

Kurt looked up, scared. What was going on?

Finally, after what seemed like forever, but was probably only five minutes, Kurt's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, hello. No, it's Elaine."

A wave of panic settled in Kurt's stomach. "What's going on? Is he okay?"

"Sebastian's fine. He went to the gym this afternoon and fainted. He hadn't been eating enough and is a little dehydrated," Elaine said.

Her voice sounded teary, like she'd been crying recently.

"Oh," Kurt responded.

"I'm sorry to worry you. He's just being stupid… not taking care of himself like he knows he should. He'll be just fine. We took him to the hospital though. They have him on fluids and are getting him to eat. They're releasing him in an hour or two."

Kurt just nodded. He knew that she couldn't see him over the phone, but that moment of panic was huge. And then he started to get mad. How dare he? How dare Sebastian do this? If Kurt was somehow saving his life by this soul bond, and they were now dating, how dare Sebastian abuse all this and throw his life away?

Kurt was going to have to talk to him.

"Can I see him?" Kurt asked.

"He's resting now… maybe tomorrow, after school."

"Oh," Kurt said.

"Don't worry, he's going to get a stern talking to," Elaine said.

"Right," Kurt said softly. He didn't know what else to say.

He talked to Elaine for a few more minutes, before he passed the phone to Burt.

Then he made his way to the kitchen, vowing that if Sebastian wasn't eating anything, at least he would. He didn't think it worked like that, that him eating would help Sebastian, but he didn't care. He had to do what he could, since he was essentially helpless right now.

"Everything okay?" Finn asked.

Kurt almost forgot he was there, since he hadn't said anything all night.

"Sebastian fainted."

"Oh. But he's okay," Finn asked.

"Yeah. He will be," Kurt said.

"Okay," Finn said, and he turned back to his food.

Kurt ate some more then went to bed, unable to think of doing anything else. He was scared now, because it was starting to seem more real. But he was also pissed. Because this was Sebastian's fault.

* * *

><p>Kurt went to school the next day, ready to get through as much of it as he could without conflict, and then he'd visit Sebastian.<p>

He walked into school, his body language entirely opposite of the day before. He was slumped over and walking slowly. He got to his locker and wished Sebastian was there to greet him with a kiss again.

He got his books out and closed his locker, leaning back against it. He saw Blaine down the hallway, watching him again, and then Blaine walked the other way. He was definitely avoiding him.

Kurt sighed and headed to his classes. Finn joined him and gave him a little nudge.

"He'll be okay."

"I know," Kurt said softly.

Finn nodded and said, "If you need anything…"

"Thanks."

And then he they went to classes.

Lunch time was a different matter. Kurt just wanted to get through it quickly. But as soon as he entered the cafeteria, he was accosted by Rachel and Puck.

"Kurt, how lovely to see you," Rachel said.

"Where's Sebastian?" Puck asked.

"Sick," Kurt let out.

"Well, then. It's a perfect opportunity to talk to you. Come sit," Rachel instructed.

And then she and Puck escorted him to a table. And by escorted, he meant forced. Kurt could see Finn watching them and looking like he wanted to get up and do something but Kurt waved him off. He didn't need Finn fighting with Rachel over this too.

"So, Kurt. This is an intervention," Rachel started.

"I can just tell this is going to be another facet of your insanity," Kurt deadpanned.

"Listen up, Hummel. You and I… I thought we were bros. But Blaine's my bro too. And you hurt him, man. Sebastian's no good. You and Blaine belong together," Puck stated.

Kurt was way too tired and worried about Sebastian for this. "Blaine broke up with me. Not the other way around," Kurt said.

"Yeah, but dude. You don't belong with Sebastian. He's a douchebag. Thought you hated him."

"Feelings change," Kurt let out.

"What Puck is trying to say is that we're looking out for your best interests. Sebastian will just hold you back. Blaine is perfect for you, Kurt. I thought you saw that?" Rachel said.

"Okay, listen. This is my life, okay? Mine! You guys can criticize me all I you want, but in the end, I make the decisions. I love Blaine, okay? But he broke up with me, and I'm currently bonded to Sebastian, and we're dating. And you may hate that, and think it's insane, heck, I did for a while, and I don't know why I'm explaining this to you, but I'm dating Sebastian. I like Sebastian. And nothing you say is going to change that, okay?"

Kurt huffed. He didn't know why they thought they could change his mind if even Blaine couldn't. And Kurt found himself falling more for Sebastian each day, even if it had only been a few. And he did try to stop himself, to take a step back and re-evaluate. And he always came up with the same answer. He was happy right now, and wanted to see where it led.

Well… sort of happy. He was still upset and worried about Sebastian for not eating properly and fainting the other day. But he would give him a piece of his mind later.

Puck and Rachel looked a little offended but didn't say anything and Kurt realized he probably said that way louder than he should have. He had gained some of the attention of the rest of the school.

Kurt huffed again and got up, leaving the cafeteria. Probably not the best idea to skip lunch though, considering he was mad at Sebastian for doing the same thing.

He got to the hallway and then heard footsteps behind him.

"What is it? More lectures?

"Nah. Brought you some lunch, dude."

Kurt turned around and saw Finn, and let out a breath of relief. True, Finn wasn't completely on his side, but he was more on his side than the others. Especially after that discussion the other day.

"Thanks," Kurt said.

"Figured you needed it."

"You're a good brother," Kurt said.

"I'm trying," Finn shrugged. "I'll go head them off. You go find somewhere quiet."

"Thanks," Kurt repeated.

Finn nodded and headed back. Kurt was really lucky to have such a good brother. Finn had really come a long way.

Kurt wasted the rest of his day away in classes, watching the clock and hoping time went by faster.

Finally, the day was over and Kurt drove to Sebastian's house. He got out of the car and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Edward was standing there.

"Kurt, come inside," he said. "We've been expecting you."

"Oh, sorry to just show up," Kurt started.

"It's alright. I know Elaine told you what happened and she mentioned you'd be coming. He's upstairs," Edward said.

"Thank you," Kurt replied, and headed up the stairs.

He wasn't quite sure what to expect when he saw Sebastian. If he'd be mad at him or if he'd be sympathetic.

But when he saw him upstairs, Sebastian was just lying in bed, flipping channels on the television. And Kurt erupted.

"What the hell, Sebastian?"

Sebastian blinked up at Kurt and opened his mouth to speak.

"No! Me first," Kurt butted in. "You fainted? Because you starved yourself?"

"It's no big deal," Sebastian tried.

"It's a huge deal! I felt it! But I had no idea what it was! I was petrified something happened to you… that you… that you were dead or something."

"I think you would have known that."

"Stop being such a smart ass."

Sebastian sighed. "Kurt, I'm fine. I just got a little lightheaded."

"Well, don't! I kept trying to get you to eat more! Your mom did too!"

"I'm not trying to starve myself…I just wasn't hungry," Sebastian said, looking the other way.

"Sebastian… take care of yourself… please. I can't… you… we're trying this… but if you're not trying, it won't work."

"I know, I'm sorry. I promise… I'll look after myself more."

"Okay," Kurt said.

They were silent for a moment.

"Come over here," Sebastian said.

"You don't look too sick anymore."

"Yeah, force some nutrients in me and some rest and I'll be ready to go in no time."

Kurt walked over to Sebastian and sat gingerly on the bed beside him, leaning into him a little.

"Don't do that again."

"Okay," Sebastian said.

Kurt couldn't believe how much that scared him.

"What do you want to watch?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt finally looked up at the television, at what Sebastian was watching.

"Not sports."

"Fair enough."

Sebastian changed the channel to a random documentary and they watched in silence, Sebastian moving to lay with his head on Kurt's chest.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian mumbled quietly. "Going to the gym probably didn't help. I think I'm going to cut back on that."

"Okay," Kurt said just as quietly.

They were quiet for the next while, and Kurt was starting to notice that Sebastian really liked cuddling. Every time they'd shared a bed, or lay down to watch something together, Sebastian had cuddled right up to Kurt. And Kurt didn't really mind, but it wasn't something he thought Sebastian would like.

Finally, Elaine came to check on them.

"You doing alright in here, boys?"

"Yeah," Sebastian responded.

"I don't want to cut your visit short, but you should head home, Kurt. Your dad just called."

"Oh, okay," Kurt responded.

"I'll give you two a moment."

Kurt got up from the bed, before leaning quickly down and pressing a soft kiss to Sebastian's lips.

"Take care of yourself, alright?"

"Alright, mom."

Kurt glared.

"I will," Sebastian amended.

"Good," Kurt said, and got up to leave.

"I'll see you at school?" Kurt asked.

"Soon enough"

Kurt nodded and then he left.

He got home and was in a daze for the rest of the night. It was so different from the happy bubbly feeling of earlier in the week, but he was still just as out of it.

Kurt was starting to get really scared. His feelings for Sebastian were growing exponentially. But Sebastian also seemed to be getting sicker. And that was not something Kurt wanted to happen. Because he was starting to realize what everyone else's warnings about this meant.

It was very likely, that Kurt was going to get hurt.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16! Whew! Sorry this took so long! I was at Ascendio (which was amazing, by the way), and then it took me a while to get back to writing. But here I am! And sorry if it's not up to my usual standard… getting back into it.<p>

Anyway… hoping this works… it's hard to make their relationship progress but still seem real when they've only been together a short time… but I hope it's working!

I've been planning out the next couple chapters… and I'm sure you'll all start to hate me again soon… if you don't right now already… :D

I need to write more. And faster. Because I want this to be done before Glee starts up again because I feel like I've been writing this forever but I keep getting distracted. Bad writer.

Anyway, let me know what you think! I'm going to try to get the next chapters written soon!

imadeafriendtoday


	17. Chapter 17: I Want You

Chapter 17: I Want You

Sebastian was back to school after a few days of rest. He promised to eat more, regardless of if he was feeling hungry or not, and he rolled his eyes every time someone chastised him. His attitude seemed to be more like the Sebastian Kurt first met, and not like the boyfriend he was dating.

And it truly worried Kurt. He wanted to be happy with Sebastian, but the scare from the other day wouldn't leave his mind.

Sebastian was very stand-offish with Kurt. He seemed tense, and every time Kurt tried to talk about it with him, Sebastian would change the subject, making him worry that Sebastian was pulling away. Maybe Kurt was bothering him too much or nagging him too much. Maybe Sebastian didn't like him anymore.

But Kurt couldn't lose him. Not now. Not when Blaine was pissed at him and most of Glee club hated him. He couldn't lose Sebastian too.

So Kurt came up with a plan.

"Hey, Sebastian," Kurt said.

"Kurt," Sebastian responded, giving him a small smile. But it was nothing like the smiles Kurt had gotten from him in the past.

"What are you doing tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Probably resting."

"Oh."

Sebastian bit his lip and asked, "Why?"

"I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm worried about you. And you keep avoiding me, and it makes me feel like a bad boyfriend, and we haven't seen each other that much recently and I feel like you're shutting me out."

Sebastian let out a sigh. "I'm not trying to. There's just been a lot on my mind."

"I know. And I don't want to sound possessive, but I miss you."

Sebastian gave him a soft smile in return. Just the other day, before all of this, they were making out in a classroom and telling each other how much they missed each other. Kurt felt a pulse through the bond, and it didn't feel right. It felt pained, and suddenly, for no reason, Kurt knew Sebastian was lying.

"Sebastian. Don't push me away."

Sebastian looked the other way.

"We're in a relationship now. That means we have to talk to each other about things. If you're worried, or scared, you can talk to me, okay?"

"I'm not worried or scared. I'm fine. What happened the other day was a fluke. I'm fine now."

Sebastian was starting to sound like a broken record. I'm fine. I'm fine. That's what Kurt always said when he wasn't fine.

Some guys threw him in the dumpster. I'm fine.

He got slushied. I'm fine.

Sebastian was getting sicker. I'm fine.

"Okay," Kurt said softly.

Sebastian let out a sigh and looked like he wanted to say something more, but then closed his mouth, deciding against it. He opened his mouth again, finally settling on, "I'm not trying to avoid you. We can get together this weekend, alright?"

"Okay," Kurt repeated.

Sebastian leaned in a placed a kiss to Kurt's forehead, then his mouth. Then he spoke.

"I lo-"

Sebastian's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"What?" Kurt asked. Did Sebastian just start to say what Kurt thought he heard?

"I have to go. Alright? I'll see you later."

"Text me!" Kurt exclaimed.

Sebastian nodded and walked the other way.

Kurt stood there frozen. What just happened?

* * *

><p>Kurt made it through the rest of the day, all the while trying to figure out what Sebastian had said. It really sounded like I love you.<p>

Or maybe it was I lost my keys. Or I love bananas. Or… anything else. There was no way Sebastian almost said… that.

They were nowhere near that point in their relationship. Were they? Kurt was pretty sure Sebastian despised him with a passion before all this started. He'd liked Blaine. Or wanted to sleep with Blaine. Sebastian didn't have feelings for him.

But now… throughout all this, had Sebastian developed feelings for him? Or was there some ulterior motive to the bonding at the beginning? Besides being sick of course.

Kurt was confused, and he really wished Sebastian had finished that sentence. Because if he was truly saying I lost my homework, or something utterly ridiculous like that, Kurt would have been able to go on with his day.

Now, all he could think about was Sebastian loving him. And that warmth was back in his chest, and the bond was surging in pleasure again.

It wasn't a true confession, but Kurt couldn't help but believe it. Sebastian loved him. And probably for a while now. And Kurt knew, he was well on his way to loving Sebastian too. He knew he was almost there. He might even be there. He kept trying to deny it to himself, that it was too soon, that he was betraying Blaine. He knew himself, and his feelings for Sebastian were stronger than his feelings for Blaine ever were.

And Kurt knew he was always prone to falling in love with guys fast.

He wanted more. If Sebastian loved him, and wanted him, why was Kurt holding them back?

Kurt wanted Sebastian too. He wanted to be close to him. He wanted to touch him.

Kurt knew Sebastian said he would text him, but he couldn't take that chance. He sent a quick message to Sebastian. "Saturday night?"

He wanted to see him sooner, but he didn't feel like seeing him in front of the entire family again. Not right now. Not when his thoughts were getting dirtier and dirtier. He knew that if he sat at Friday night dinner with his family and Sebastian was there, he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off him. Or he might drag Sebastian upstairs, with everyone else still home, and have his way with him.

Kurt blinked. His thoughts were getting ahead of himself. But if Sebastian truly loved him, Kurt was going to plan something nice for him. Something to take his mind off of everything else and help him relax. Something he was sure would shock Sebastian.

Kurt's phone vibrated and he checked the message. "Sure. My place? Supposed to stay home for a while."

Perfect. That would work entirely in his favour. "Sounds great!"

Now, Kurt had to come up with a solid plan.

* * *

><p>Kurt fended off questions from his Dad, Carole, and Finn Friday night, stating that Sebastian was okay, and he was seeing him tomorrow. His Dad gave him some weird looks about that and then in a low voice said, "You matter."<p>

Kurt blushed to his roots as he realized his Dad really thought he was still a virgin.

Saturday came around and Kurt was ready, if not a little nervous. He had everything planned out, and was ready to see Sebastian. He had taken extra time getting ready, and his hair was styled immaculately. He was also wearing one of the tightest pairs of jeans he owned, which would either help or hinder him tonight.

Kurt was finally ready and headed out of the house, calling out behind him, "Bye! I'm leaving now!"

"Bye, Kurt, don't stay too late," Burt said.

And then Carole called after him, "Ignore your father! Just let us know if you're staying over!"

Kurt could hear his Dad grumble in the background and yelled back, "Thanks! Bye!"

And then he ran out to the car. He got inside and fumbled with his keys for a moment before finally starting it, and then drove to Sebastian's. He got increasingly nervous as he drove, wondering if this was the right thing to do or not. He had planned the whole thing out in his mind, and while he really didn't think Sebastian would refuse him, it could happen. Sebastian had way more experience than him.

Plus it seemed way too soon. They had only just started dating, but they'd known each other for a while before that. But Kurt really wanted to, so he was going to take that chance.

Kurt pulled up outside Sebastian's house and got out of the car, walking up to the door, and knocking.

It was a few moments before the door swung open and Sebastian was there, a small smile on his face.

"Hey."

"Hi," Kurt responded.

"Come in," Sebastian said.

Kurt didn't know why Sebastian was acting so weird right now. Maybe he was trying to forget what he almost said in the hallway. Or maybe he thought he'd scared Kurt off. Or maybe it was something about the other day.

Kurt walked inside and looked around. "Where are your parents?"

"Convinced them to go out. Took a lot of nagging, but I told them you'd be here. They didn't want to leave me alone after the other day," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

Perfect. His parents weren't home. Kurt had to shake his head. That was what he got from that? He should probably focus more on the other part, but his plan was too cemented into his mind. He could do this first, then worry later. Plus, if Sebastian was getting sicker, Kurt wanted to do this while they could.

And that was scary. Kurt pushed that thought out of his mind. Sebastian was fine.

"So we're alone," Kurt said, trying to lower his voice.

"Yeah. Are you okay? You sound weird."

Kurt blinked and blushed, turning the other way for a moment and cleared his throat, talking in his normal voice again. "Sorry."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" Sebastian asked.

And Kurt blinked again. Okay, he was going to have to do this better. Be sexy. He could be sexy. If someone had told Kurt a month ago that he would be standing in Sebastian Smythe's house, trying to seduce him, he would have thought they were crazy.

But here he was, and Sebastian for once, was totally oblivious. Or stalling. Kurt had to wonder how he got guys at the bar all the time if he couldn't even figure out that Kurt was flirting with him.

"Why don't we… go upstairs?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Sebastian said, giving Kurt a weird look.

Kurt led the way, walking upstairs and making sure Sebastian had a good view of his ass. He opened Sebastian's door and walked into the room, trying to plan his next move.

"So, we could watch a movie? Or get something to eat? Are you hungry? We could get food, or make something or-"

Kurt stared at him, trying to portray how much he wanted Sebastian through his eyes. "Or we could just stay here."

"Yeah, but that would be pretty boring. I mean, I know I'm supposed to take it easy, or whatever," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

Right. Take it easy. Well, Kurt could make it easy for Sebastian.

"I have an idea," Kurt said slowly, looking up and down Sebastian.

Sebastian finally paused, his eyes narrowing. "What? If you want to give me a makeover, I'm not really up for that."

"Oh my god, shut up, already! I'm going to suck you off, okay?"

Sebastian froze, his eyes widened, and then his jaw dropped. "You what?"

"You heard me."

"But why? I mean, I know we're dating but you really don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to."

"Because I don't want to force you into anything…"

Kurt huffed. "Is this how you got all the guys into bed with you?"

"What? I may have not been entirely truthful about that…"

Kurt stared at him. "Well?"

"Are you sure you really want to-"

"Unless you don't," Kurt said softly. What if he was coming on too strong? What if Sebastian didn't want anything to do with him. What if he didn't actually love him and Kurt had made it all up in his head? Again.

Kurt took a step back and Sebastian looked panicked.

"No, I do. I was just surprised. We haven't really… done much more than kissing and now you want to give me a blow job?"

"Take it or leave it," Kurt said, completely ready to back off.

"Okay," Sebastian said. His eyes had darkened and he was looking at Kurt now like he wanted nothing more than what was offered.

Kurt was a little hesitant. He had only been with Blaine before, and Sebastian seemed to fight him so hard to get to this point. But Kurt was going to try.

Kurt moved closer to Sebastian. This was it, now or never. There had been so many opportunities where they could have been naked together, where they were naked together. Kurt thought back to their first night together, when they both woke up hard and jerked off in the bathroom. And the other times they slept in the same bed, feeling Sebastian against him. And the times they made out, in classrooms, bedrooms, wherever else. But Kurt was ready for more, he really was.

And his nerves turned to excitement.

Kurt reached his hand out to Sebastian's pants, slowly undoing his jeans, and pushing them down his hips. Sebastian watched him in wonder, taking in everything.

Kurt could tell this was probably the exact opposite of how Sebastian thought the night would go.

Kurt stared for a moment. He finally let himself. He had made himself look away so many times before this, but now he was finally looking. Sebastian's legs were strong, though he still looked a little too skinny for Kurt's liking.

Kurt raised his hands to Sebastian's boxers, one hand palming over Sebastian's dick through the thin layer of fabric. Sebastian let out a shuddery moan at the same time as Kurt, and then Kurt froze. He didn't know where that wave of pleasure came from.

He looked at Sebastian's face, silently asking for permission, and got a dark look in return. Kurt slipped his hand under the waistband of Sebastian's boxers and slowly pulled them down, finally drinking in the sight of Sebastian's dick. He was partially hard, but the more Kurt stared, the harder he got, his dick curling up towards his stomach.

Kurt reached out, grasping it lightly, his fingers curling around the tip and Sebastian let out another moan. Kurt moved his fingers slightly, giving one soft stroke and then they both threw their heads back and moaned.

Kurt froze and pulled his hand away, which got him a panicked look from Sebastian.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked.

"Did you feel that?"

"Your hand on my dick? Yes, now put it back there."

"No… not that. I meant.. well, of course that, but…."

Kurt was confused, and put his hand back on Sebastian's dick, stroking it lightly. Sebastian let out a low moan and Kurt's body hummed with pleasure. He took his hand away and the feeling disappeared, and Sebastian pouted.

"What are you doing?"

"It feels different. Maybe… maybe it's the bond?"

"Kurt. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I can feel your emotions and pleasure during it."

Sebastian stared for a moment. "What?"

"Here, you try."

Sebastian's mouth opened a little as he stared at Kurt. Kurt couldn't figure out why for a moment until he realized he just asked Sebastian to touch his dick.

"Well? Go on," Kurt encouraged.

Sebastian didn't hesitate again. He slowly undid Kurt's pants, reaching inside and curled his fingers around Kurt's dick.

Kurt shivered at the touch, his eyes encouraging, and Sebastian slowly moved his hand. They both let out a huge shudder of pleasure.

"Oh. I see what you mean. It must be the bond."

"Yeah," Kurt replied. Sebastian's hand was still in his pants.

"Fuck, what it would feel like to be inside you."

Kurt stared at him before bringing their mouths together, teeth crashing together as they fought to get closer. That was the single hottest thing Kurt had ever heard.

Kurt pushed Sebastian backwards until they fell onto the bed, Kurt on top of Sebastian. It was a little awkward, because Sebastian was naked from the waist down, while Kurt was mostly dressed, besides Sebastian's hand, toying with his pants.

"Off," Sebastian mumbled against Kurt's mouth.

Kurt nodded in agreement. He pulled back for a moment and Sebastian tugged at his pants and boxers, only moving them a bit. Maybe Kurt should have worn the looser jeans.

Kurt moved his hands to his own pants, tugging them down more, before pulling back to get out of them properly. Sebastian took that moment to throw his shirt off and then when Kurt moved back on top of him, he realized, Sebastian was totally naked, lying underneath him on the bed.

Well, this was a far cry from what Kurt thought they'd be doing tonight, but he wasn't going to complain. Sebastian was really hot like this.

Kurt brought their mouths back together. Kissing him like this was an entirely different experience. Their bodies pressed together and Kurt moaned at the heat between them. He didn't know if it was the skin on skin contact, or the bond, but every touch felt electrifying. Or maybe, it was just that this was their first time, and everything was new between them.

"Kurt," Sebastian let out, his eyes searching Kurt's.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still wearing a shirt?"

Kurt blinked and let out a soft chuckle, moving back momentarily to take it off. They were both completely naked now, lying on Sebastian's bed.

Kurt should have been shocked, how quickly he got naked with Sebastian. Their first time, about to do more than kissing, and they were already naked. Burt Kurt couldn't be more into it.

Kurt didn't know where Sebastian wanted this to go anymore, but he knew what he planned.

"Scoot up," Kurt said.

"Huh?" Sebastian asked.

He didn't seem to have the ability to think right now so Kurt gave him a little nudge, and Sebastian moved backwards.

"Are you clean?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian blinked at him.

"Dumb question," Kurt mumbled. He knew Sebastian had been with others.

"I haven't been with anyone else in months, but best be safe," Sebastian said.

Kurt wavered and Sebastian nodded to the side table. Kurt opened it and grabbed a condom out, opening it and rolling it down Sebastian's length.

And then he moved forward, using his hand first to stroke Sebastian, feeling the overwhelming amount of pleasure coming from both Sebastian and himself. He didn't know if he'd even be able to last long enough to give Sebastian a blow job.

"Kurt," Sebastian moaned. "Please."

Kurt took that as a cue and leaned forward, placing his mouth around Sebastian. It felt weird, and tasted weird, and Kurt realized he wasn't used to the latex. With Blaine.. they hadn't bothered, since they were each other's firsts. Probably a stupid idea, but they were in love.

Kurt moved his mouth up and down Sebastian's length, using his hand at the base for what his mouth couldn't reach. Sebastian arched up off the bed, and Kurt had to force him back down with his other hand.

"Kurt," Sebastian babbled, unable to string much more together than moans and Kurt's name.

Kurt moved his mouth faster, and Sebastian let out these noises that drove Kurt wild. The waves of pleasure that passed through Kurt as he moved his mouth were intense, and he could feel his own climax coming.

Sebastian let out a little shiver and his hand shot to Kurt's hair. "Kurt!" He exclaimed.

It sounded like a warning but Kurt kept going, until Sebastian was coming, his come pulsing inside the condom and Kurt stared for a moment, unable to think as he felt waves of pleasure coming off Sebastian and then his body couldn't cope with that anymore, choosing that moment to come as well.

Kurt felt exhausted after he came, and moved to lay down beside Sebastian.

They took a few minutes to catch their breath before Sebastian chuckled.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You got me messy."

Kurt looked at him and realized that he had, indeed. Sebastian's stomach was covered with his come.

"Sorry," Kurt said.

"Don't be sorry. That was fucking amazing," Sebastian replied.

Kurt felt a smile force its way on his face and he giggled for a moment. The two of them lay there, content before Sebastian cringed.

"Nope, gotta clean this up."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Ever the romantic."

Sebastian leaned over and grabbed some tissues, wiping himself and Kurt up and then lay back down.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Just fine. Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"I'm perfect," Sebastian said. He had a lazy smile on his face.

"Good."

"I like that we took this step," Sebastian finally said.

"Me too," Kurt replied.

They lay there together a while longer, before they finally decided they better get dressed.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Sebastian finally got up, feeling all the more closer after what they just did. Kurt felt like their relationship was now at a completely new level. This was way more intense than anything Kurt had ever done.<p>

They were looking at each other again like they did right after they got together. The bond hummed between them and Kurt didn't want to leave Sebastian's side again. They kept in close contact as they redressed, and finally looked up at each other shyly.

"That was amazing. Next time, it'll be your turn," Sebastian said.

Kurt could only imagine what that would be like, if he was getting the second hand pleasure from Sebastian before, it would feel even more intense when he was receiving.

He smiled back at Sebastian and then Sebastian said, "As much as I don't want you too… do you have to get home?"

Kurt sighed. He probably should. Carole did say he could stay over but that would sound way too suspicious for his dad.

"Sadly, I probably should."

Sebastian nodded. "Well, there's always tomorrow, and I'll see you at school on Monday anyway."

"Of course," Kurt said.

He felt much better now that Sebastian wanted to talk to him and hang out with him again. His behaviour from before was gone.

Kurt and Sebastian giggled as they made their way downstairs. Sebastian escorted him to the door and leaned in for another kiss. Just as Kurt was about to leave, they heard someone clear their throat.

They froze, and turned around slowly. Elaine stood at the end of the hall, a hand on her hip and one of her eyebrows raised.

"Not going to say hello, Kurt?"

Kurt's face grew incredibly red. When had she gotten home?

"Mom!" Sebastian exclaimed.

They really must have lost track of time.

She looked them both over and rolled her eyes. "At least you have some colour back in your cheeks now. Next time, keep it down."

Kurt and Sebastian both blushed. They must have been loud. She probably heard everything.

She stood there a moment longer then shook her head with a laugh.

"Please don't tell my dad!" Kurt exclaimed.

She laughed again and said, "No promises! Have a good night, Kurt!" Then she walked into the other rom.

Burt and Elaine had been talking to each other way too much.

Kurt turned back to Sebastian but couldn't look him in the eye.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't need to be embarrassed, alright? It's just my mom."

"Yeah, it's your mom, Sebastian. Parents shouldn't know these things about their kids," Kurt said.

"Bullshit. I bet your Dad knows everything."

"I'm not so sure," Kurt replied.

"Well, he will. You look fucked. Man, I barely even touched you."

Kurt blinked and didn't say anything. How did he look? He ran to a mirror in the hallway. "Oh my god. "

His hair was sticking up, and his face was red. His lips were swollen and there was no doubt about what they had been doing.

"I can't go home! I'll be murdered!"

"You won't be murdered," Sebastian said rolling his eyes, but he was smiling too.

"Good to know I have your support."

"Go on home, Kurt. If your dad really wants to kill someone, he can kill me."

Kurt paused. It was phrases like that that scared him.

"Sebastian."

"I'm fine. I feel great even. That was exactly what I needed."

"Okay," Kurt said softly.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay," Kurt repeated.

"Hey," Sebastian said, before he tilted Kurt's face towards him and brought him in for a kiss.

Kurt kissed back for a moment before he pulled back with a smile.

"See you later," Sebastian said.

"See you," Kurt replied.

He walked outside and couldn't help the huge smile that formed on his face. And he couldn't help that he let out a little cheer of happiness.

And then he got in his car and drove home, somehow managing to sneak back upstairs without his Dad saying anything. Although he did get a very interesting look from him. He had a feeling they would be talking later. But no matter, Kurt had never felt this good before.

* * *

><p>Here we go, Chapter 17. Hope you all enjoy! As I was writing this… I got really surprised.. Sebastian wasn't supposed to let that slip… whatever he was trying to say. I may have stopped writing and screamed. And then stared at the screen and wondered why I was freaking out if I wrote this.<p>

This seems to happen to me way too often.

Anyway, here's chapter 17, and then I'm off to Leakycon! So enjoy this, and I'll write more when I get back! And… I hope this scene was okay. It sort of came out of nowhere.. but I like it.

Let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	18. Chapter 18: Worry

Chapter 18: Worry

Kurt was in a happy bubble again. He had taken the next step in his relationship with Sebastian and they were happy. And Sebastian probably loved him. Nothing could go wrong. The next day, Sebastian called just like he'd promised.

"Hi," Sebastian said. His voice was soft over the phone, and Kurt had a feeling he was nervous. Though, Kurt couldn't tell what for.

"Hi," Kurt responded, just as softly.

"How are you?" Sebastian asked.

"I feel great," Kurt said.

And it was true. His entire body felt energized from the night before. And despite all his misgivings in the beginning, he was truly happy.

"That's good," Sebastian's voice said over the phone.

"How about you?" Kurt asked.

"Good. I'm good."

"What's wrong, Sebastian?" Kurt asked. It was weird, but even over the phone, he could tell that Sebastian wasn't being entirely truthful, and that something was wrong.

"It wasn't too much, too soon, was it?"

Kurt sighed. Back to this. "It was great. And I was the one who initiated it, so if it was too much for you, then I'm sorry."

"No. It wasn't. But, Kurt. We've been together a week. That's it."

"A week and two days… but who's counting," Kurt mumbled.

"I've upset you."

"Astute observation."

"Kurt, listen. I don't want to screw this up any more than I have already."

"Sebastian, listen to me," Kurt began. "I'm going to say this one more time, and that's it. Yes, the way you started all of this wasn't ideal. But we're here, okay? Right now, we're dating, and I'm happy with it, okay? I thought you were too. So let's just live in the moment, and forget everything else. I don't want to think about it."

Sebastian was silent for a moment. "I am happy with it. I just don't deserve it."

"Shut up, okay? Just accept the fact that for some strange reason, I'm happy to be with you."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

Kurt waited for Sebastian to say something more, and when he didn't, Kurt asked, "How'd you sleep?"

"Dreamt of fucking you."

"And… he's back," Kurt said, a grin on his face. Sebastian must have really been worried if he kept going back to doubting himself. There was something bigger on his mind, and Kurt had a feeling it had to do with his sickness. But Kurt wanted to ignore that for as long as they could. Sebastian was okay right now, as long as he took care of himself. They'd worry about it when the time came.

"It was all I could think about. What that would feel like. Your body, writhing under mine."

Kurt's eyes darkened and he could feel himself starting to get hard at the thought. "What else?"

"How you'd be begging for me. How it would feel," Sebastian said.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, his hand snaking downwards into his pants.

"Yeah, and how you'd be gripping the headboard as I thrust inside you."

"Sebastian," Kurt let out, as he pictured just that.

There was a pause on the line. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Seriously? Fuck, that's hot," Sebastian said.

"Why are you stopping?"

"Ran out of things to say, my mind's gotten ahead of me."

"Well, think of something," Kurt said darkly, closing his eyes.

"Fuck, okay. I bet you'd like it too, me fucking you into the mattress."

"Yes," Kurt hissed, casually stroking himself.

"You'd scream as I pounded inside you," Sebastian said.

Kurt panted and finally opened his eyes, only to freeze in horror. This couldn't be happening. There was no way his dad was standing in the entrance to his room, staring at him wide eyed, as Kurt was on the phone with his hand down his pants, clearly sporting an erection. This had to be a nightmare.

"You wouldn't be able to take it anymore, screaming out my name-"

"Shut up. Oh my god, Sebastian shut up."

"Why? Does that turn you on?" Kurt could hear the smirk in Sebastian's voice.

"I have to go."

"Kurt. That wasn't too much, was it?"

"My dad… is standing in the doorway of my room right now."

"Shit. Well, there goes the idea that he didn't know you were having sex."

"Yeah," Kurt said, his mouth dry.

"Good luck!" Sebastian exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Thanks," Kurt deadpanned, hanging up the phone.

It was silent for a moment before Burt seemed to come back to life.

"Kurt."

"Dad."

It was only then that Kurt realised that his hand was still in his pants. He slowly took it out, and tried to maneuver himself so it wasn't so obvious what was going on, but it was a lost cause. He had no idea how long his dad had been standing there.

"I think it's time we talked."

"Okay, do you think you could just give me a moment to-"

"Now."

Kurt nodded. Well, this was the biggest buzz kill anyway, so he'd probably be okay.

Burt closed the door and walked inside the room more, standing there awkwardly. He looked around the room, at some of the pictures displayed there; his gaze lingering on one of Kurt and Blaine that Kurt didn't have the heart to remove. Despite their recent breakup and fighting, Kurt still considered Blaine one of his closest friends, and hoped that they could get back to that point somehow. He missed him.

Burt turned back to face Kurt, his face red, and Kurt knew his own face was a similar shade.

"Kurt," Burt said again.

"Dad, what do you want me to say?" Kurt was mortified.

"I didn't know you two were doing things like that."

"Things like that?"

"Sexual things," Burt coughed out.

"Dad. We're teenage boys."

"Did you and Blaine do…things like that?"

Kurt had no idea if his dad wanted the truth or the glossed over version. He also didn't know which version he wanted to give his dad.

Burt continued before Kurt could think of what to say. "Did our discussion before mean nothing? What happened to waiting until you were 30?"

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Okay, maybe 30 was a bit steep."

Kurt sat down on the bed, looking up at his dad. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"You… you're sexually active."

It was a statement, not much to refute. Kurt couldn't look his dad in the eyes as he nodded.

"Okay. And you had been, with Blaine? And now, with Sebastian?"

Kurt nodded again. This was mortifying.

Burt sighed and took a seat beside Kurt on the bed. "I guess there's not much I can do to stop you. We've known about Finn for a while, anyway. And I had my suspicions about you and Blaine. I just didn't want to believe it."

Known about Finn? That got a small smile from Kurt. "Dad, I'm not a child anymore."

"I know, Kurt. God, I know. Look at you, almost out of high school, and soul bonded already."

"I'll always be your son."

"I know."

Burt grabbed Kurt in a hug that they both didn't leave for a few minutes. They finally pulled away and both took a breath to calm themselves down.

"But Dad, I'm not throwing myself around. I loved Blaine, okay? And… Sebastian."

"You love him?"

"I really do," Kurt said. "I know it seems too soon, and completely strange, but it's different with him, and it may just be the bond, but being with him, even talking to him, is so much different."

"Okay," Burt said.

Kurt chewed on his lip. "Are you mad at me?" He asked quietly.

"No, Kurt. I'm not mad at you. I couldn't stop you from growing up if I tried. And I'm proud of you. For finding people you trust and love enough. I'm glad you respect yourself enough for that."

Kurt offered a small smile.

"Just be careful, Kurt. Don't get too caught up in this…it isn't necessarily permanent."

"I know," Kurt said.

"I don't think you do."

"Dad! I know what I'm getting into. It's all everyone wants to remind me of right now, but we're happy, and that's what matters, okay? We'll deal with that when the time comes. If it comes."

Too many people kept bringing up Sebastian's sickness lately. Kurt wanted none of it.

"I just worry about you," Burt said.

"I know, Dad."

Burt had a dark look on his face before it cleared.

"Alright. Well, what I really came up here to say was that lunch's ready."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll be down soon."

"Okay." Burt got up to leave, and when he got to the door, he turned around once. "You're being safe, though. Right?"

"Yeah, Dad. We are."

"Good."

Somehow, Kurt didn't think his dad meant just physically.

* * *

><p>Kurt was so mortified he didn't talk to Sebastian at all for the rest of the day, despite the amount of text messages Sebastian sent him asking how it went. The more texts he sent, the dirtier they got. It was as if Sebastian was trying to get Kurt in more trouble, or embarrass him more.<p>

Monday morning, Kurt found Sebastian leaning against his locker with a smirk on his face.

"Did your dad actually catch you with your hand down your pants?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine, who had been walking by at that exact moment froze, his eyes trailing back to Kurt, then over to Sebastian.

"Oh my god, shut up. It was you fault," Kurt said.

Blaine continued walking after that, Kurt catching his eye for a moment, before he disappeared around the corner.

Sebastian watched them and let out a loud laugh.

"I'm sorry. What is going on around here?"

Kurt let out a giggle too, and soon they were both laughing hysterically in the middle of the hall.

"My dad actually thought I'd wait until I was thirty!"

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"It doesn't matter, but honestly, I'm glad I got that out of the way."

"Yeah, I bet," Sebastian said.

They stood there, a moment longer, looking into each other's eyes. Kurt could feel a surprising amount of lust, that couldn't just be his own. He leaned closer, ready to kiss Sebastian but the bell rang.

"Later?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah," Kurt responded.

Kurt went through the rest of the day, sneaking glances at Sebastian. And that's how the rest of the week went as well. They went to school, sneaking glances at each other all day, and met up during their breaks to make out, sneak a quick hand job in the abandoned science classroom, or just spend time together. Kurt noticed that they were spending more time together at school, but less after school. Sebastian had been citing that he was tired, or he had a lot of work to do. Kurt could tell they were excuses, and he had a sinking feeling that Sebastian wasn't feeling as well as he had been the past few weeks, but he pushed those feelings away.

He was living in the moment. Sebastian would tell him if something was wrong.

They went to Glee club and sat together, smiling and happy.

Mr. Schue stood at the front of the choir room. "Today, I have a new assignment for all of you. We've all been a little divided recently, and I think it's time we became one group again. We need some unity." With that, he turned around and wrote the word unity on the whiteboard.

"Come on, Mr. Schue. We'll be united again once all this garbage is worked out," Puck said, motioning to Kurt and Sebastian.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to face Puck. "What is your problem?"

"You're my problem," Puck said, and looped an arm around the back of Blaine's chair beside him.

Blaine gave him the strangest look and moved his chair over a few feet, so Puck had to take his arm back.

"What did I do?" Kurt asked.

"Here we go again," Finn mumbled under his breath.

"What did you do? You want me to list everything?" Puck asked.

"Guys! This is exactly what I'm talking about! We have to be united or we're never going to get anywhere," Mr. Schue exclaimed.

Santana rolled her eyes and said, "Puck's just having a tantrum because his favourite couple broke up."

"Damn right!" Puck exclaimed.

"Puck! Language!" Mr. Schue piped in.

The majority of the Glee club was ignoring the fight now, having heard the same conversation in every meeting and every time Puck could get them alone for a minute.

"I think Noah is correct. The break up between Kurt and Blaine had clearly caused a rift in our Glee club, and the only way for it to be resolved is for Kurt and Blaine to get back together."

"And what about me?" Sebastian threw out.

"You are clearly the reason for all of this mess."

With that Sebastian stood up, as did Kurt, Puck, and Rachel. They all started yelling at each other, though most of their arguments were unintelligible due to the noise.

"Enough!"

Everyone quieted and looked around, only to see Blaine standing on his chair.

"That's enough! I've had enough with this fighting. Rachel, Puck, this is none of your business. So I'd appreciate if you'd stop."

Kurt didn't know what to say, he never thought Blaine would stand up for them after everything.

"Blaine-" Kurt started.

"No. I don't want to hear it, okay? I've just had enough with the fighting. So are we singing something, or not?"

Mr. Schue seemed to snap out of it then, and quickly handed out some sheet music. They sat there for the rest of the meeting, singing softly. Kurt kept trying to catch Blaine's eye but Blaine was looking steadfastly at his music.

Glee club ended and Blaine was the first out the door. Kurt sighed and Sebastian wrapped an arm around him.

"I know how to cheer you up. Want to get some cheesecake?"

Kurt let out a soft sigh. "Yeah. I really do."

* * *

><p>Kurt noticed throughout the week, that Sebastian didn't look as good. As healthy. He had bags under his eyes, and as much as he said he was eating, Kurt doubted it. There was one day at lunch where Sebastian was eating then suddenly stopped, and ran out of the room. Kurt had run after him, only to find him in the washroom, crouched over the toilet.<p>

"I'm fine."

"That's what you always say," Kurt said, rubbing Sebastian's back.

"Just got nauseous."

And from there, not much else changed. Sebastian tried to play it off as nothing. Like it didn't matter. It wasn't that bad. What was wrong with a little nausea or fatigue?

And it did worry Kurt, but he and Sebastian had gotten extremely good at ignoring it now, much to their parents' worry.

It was finally Friday, and Kurt was ready for the weekend. Between Sebastian looking more tired as the week went on, to the antics of the Glee club, Kurt was ready for a break. And he could bet Sebastian was too.

Or a different kind of break.

Their lunch break that day found them camped out on some desks in the abandoned science room, which they seemed to frequent way too much. It was strange that no one interrupted them there, as everyone knew they went there, and that it was the place they bonded.

They ate their food together, sending each other flirty looks.

"Is it weird that watching you eat is attractive?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt felt a sly smile grace his face and shrugged.

"Okay, enough feeding your ego. And enough feeding me. I want you," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, you should try to eat some more."

"I'm not hungry for food," Sebastian said, his food forgotten in front of him as he started forward towards Kurt, crawling on the desks.

Kurt was enthralled, watching Sebastian move. "Well I am," Kurt started.

"Not for long," Sebastian replied, pressing their lips together.

They kissed for a moment before Kurt pulled back. "You taste like food."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "So do you. See? Sort of eating."

"That's kind of gross," Kurt responded, but he didn't protest when Sebastian moved in to kiss him again.

They continued to make out for a few minutes, until Sebastian moved closer, and Kurt almost fell off the desks.

"Okay, I think we need to move."

"Yeah," Sebastian said, sliding off the desks and facing Kurt. "Better?"

Kurt nodded, standing to join Sebastian, and crushed their bodies together.

"Fuck, Kurt," Sebastian mumbled out.

Kurt smiled at him, as they pulled back for a moment. And then the smile slid off Sebastian's face and he blinked for a moment.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian brought a hand to the side of his head and held it there.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, head rush," Sebastian said, waving it off with his hand.

"Okay," Kurt said softly.

But then Sebastian swayed on his feet and Kurt leaped to catch him before he fell.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked

"I'm fine."

That's what he said, but his eyes betrayed him. They were shining in fear.

He had been eating better, and drinking more, and he was still feeling like this. Maybe he should have eaten more right now.

The fear in Sebastian's eyes was palpable. Or maybe it was just the bond causing Kurt to feel that way. But regardless of what it was, something was dreadfully wrong.

"Sebastian-" Kurt started.

"Ignore it."

"What? I can't just-"

"Ignore it," Sebastian repeated, and crushed their lips together.

Kurt kissed him but pulled back. "I can't just ignore it! What was that?"

"Kurt, please," Sebastian said.

Kurt could feel the panic building, and he wasn't sure if it was coming from himself or Sebastian.

"Was this how you felt when you fainted the other day?"

"I just need you," Sebastian said.

"I think you need a doctor."

"No. I need you. I want you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Then Sebastian got a mad gleam in his eyes.

"I want you," Sebastian sang. "I want you so bad."

"Oh my god."

"I want you. I want you so bad," Sebastian continued to sing.

"Stupid Beatles," Kurt mumbled, his worry slipping away as Sebastian's arrogance shone through. He couldn't be singing and standing up and looking much better than he did the last few minutes if he wasn't okay. Right?

"It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad," Sebastian sang.

"Shut up," Kurt said, slamming their mouths together again, and pushing Sebastian back against the wall of the classroom. Kurt always did love the Beatles.

"Fuck, Kurt," Sebastian said, finally stopping singing. "I do, I want you so fucking bad."

Kurt looked up at him, his eyes dark. "Me too."

They looked around, how they were still in the middle of a classroom at school.

"Tomorrow night?" Kurt breathed.

"Yeah," Sebastian said.

As long as Sebastian made it that long without fainting again.

Kurt thrust his tongue into Sebastian's mouth, both of them fighting for dominance, Sebastian's hands trailing over Kurt's body.

"Kurt! Sebastian!"

"The fuck?" Sebastian mumbled, as he pulled away, only to find Rachel and Puck standing in the doorway. "What do you want?"

They were still the two who were giving them the most trouble.

"I'm glad we ran into the two of you! You see, we're throwing a party. We were going to announce it in Glee club but never got around to it! So, do you think you can come?" Rachel announced cheerfully.

"When is it?" Kurt gritted out, hoping to get rid of them as soon as he could and continue what they were doing.

"Saturday night! I know, last minute, but it'll be really fun!"

"I'm bringing the booze," Puck said, glaring between the two of them.

"Sorry, busy Saturday night," Sebastian said, turning back to grin at Kurt.

"But you simply must come. Everyone in Glee club is coming. Think of it as our peace offering."

There was something wrong with the cheery smile on Rachel's face and Kurt had a feeling she was planning something.

He glanced at Sebastian. They'd have time, after the party, during the party, whenever. He didn't particularly want to go to the party, but he was friends with Rachel at one time, and if this was truly her strange way of a peace offering, Kurt had to try.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"Seriously?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt just shrugged miserably.

"Fine. But after?" Sebastian whined.

"Yeah. Still on. Of course," Kurt said, a soft smile on his face.

"Good," Sebastian confirmed.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." Then he left the room.

Rachel smiled for a moment. "9 o'clock, my house. See you there!" Then, she left the room as well.

"Kurt, really?" Sebastian pouted.

Kurt shrugged. "It's a party. How bad could it be? And I'm not backing out. No way. I want you too, remember."

Plus, Kurt wasn't sure how many more opportunities they'd have. It felt like their time was running short for some reason. Another thing that Kurt was trying to shove out of his mind and not think about.

"Good. I'll hold you to that. After the party, we go back to my house. Because I want to fuck you, and nothing's going to stop me."

Kurt could only shiver in anticipation.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18! Whoooo! A little shorter than the other chapters… but oh well. I have a feeling the next one will be longer. Party next chapter! I can feel something big is going to happen soon….<p>

And the song I was referring to was I want you (She's so heavy) by the Beatles. Because it came on my playlist as I was writing and demanded to be in there. Plus, what's a Glee story without some singing… right?

Anyway, I'm back! Leakycon was amazing, and I got sick after it, but no surprise. No sleep, barely eating, then got on a plane. But finally back to writing.

And to KarlaK – That sounds like a very entertaining dream. And… as intriguing as it is, I don't think it's going to make it into this story… and you shall see why… but… now… I can't stop picturing it.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and as always, let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	19. Chapter 19: Party

Chapter 19: Party

Kurt was still worried about Sebastian, but he had decided to save his worry until Sunday. Saturday was the party and their time together. They could worry about it after that. One day wouldn't make that much of a difference.

Kurt pulled up to Sebastian's house. They'd decided Kurt would drive, because not only did Sebastian not know where Rachel's house was, but also because his mother had forbidden him from driving after the other day. He had apparently gotten home Friday and gone straight to bed, which wasn't the best of signs.

But, Sebastian had assured Kurt that he felt fine today, and he was ready for the party. He was also especially excited for after, when they planned to go back to Sebastian's place, and then, as Sebastian put it, he would fuck Kurt into the mattress.

Kurt walked to the door and knocked, waiting only a moment before Elaine opened the door.

"Hello, Kurt dear, come inside. He's almost ready."

Kurt chuckled. Sebastian really did take longer than him to get ready.

"I'm here, stop being ridiculous, Mom," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, well I worry about you," she said, straightening the collar of his shirt.

"Mom," Sebastian said rolling his eyes.

Kurt chuckled again and Sebastian turned to him. "Hi."

"Hi," Kurt said.

There was something between them now, some kind of energy that Kurt didn't want to disappear. It was as if the bond knew their intentions for the evening and was preparing them.

"Okay, boys, have a good time, and get home early."

"Mom," Sebastian said.

The Smythes were going out for dinner, and Sebastian said he had a plan to get rid of them later, which he hadn't divulged yet.

"Is there going to be alcohol there? Make sure you don't drink anything, Sebastian."

"I know, Mom," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

Elaine gave him a hard stare and Sebastian stared back.

"I'm not stupid."

"I just know how sometimes you don't think about your actions," Elaine explained.

Yeah, he really didn't. The soul bond, for example.

"That goes for you too, Kurt. You're both underage." Then, she paused for a moment. "You look a little off. Kurt, does the colour of his face look off? A little yellow?"

"Mom! I'm fine," Sebastian announced, grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him outside.

"Take care of yourselves!" Elaine yelled after them.

Once they got outside, Sebastian let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, I thought she would never let us leave."

Kurt nodded and added, "But you are feeling better, right?"

"I think you'll make me feel better later."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and got into the car. He clearly wasn't getting any real answers from Sebastian right now. Whatever. He would talk to him tomorrow.

"So what should I expect from this party?" Sebastian asked, as Kurt started driving.

"A mess," Kurt said, his mouth curling into a smirk.

"Really?"

"Let's just say, the last time Rachel had one of these parties, Blaine got drunk and made out with her. Then decided maybe he was bisexual."

"Sounds… promising."

Kurt couldn't even dignify that with a response. They both gave each other shy looks after that, and Kurt regretted bringing up Blaine's name.

He had no idea what this party would bring, but he hoped that somehow, it would all work out alright.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Sebastian stood on the porch of Rachel's house, waiting for her to answer the door. Finally, she opened the door with a flourish, gesturing inside.<p>

"Welcome! Come inside! We've been waiting for you two!"

Kurt glanced at his watch. Sure, they'd come a little later. Fashionably late. But not too late. Kurt wanted them to be some of the last ones there. He didn't want to be stuck with just Rachel and Puck and whatever crazy scheme they had thought up.

"Everyone's already here, so make yourselves at home. I've given up on the drink vouchers since Noah has already provided alcohol. I just ask that if you have to puke, please don't do it in my daddies' prized collectables or any of my trophies."

They stared at Rachel and then followed her downstairs to see the rest of the Glee club there already. There was music blaring in the background and the majority of the Glee club members looked like they were already on their way to being drunk, clearly not having learned anything from their last experience with alcohol.

Kurt glanced around the room. It was strange, but the setup was almost exactly like the last party.

"So," Sebastian said, looking around.

Puck walked up to them, cups in his hands. "Greetings. Drinks?"

Sebastian looked down at one of the cups in Puck's hand and shook his head. "No thanks."

"Dude. It's a party. Have a drink."

"Don't feel like it," Sebastian said.

"Dude," Puck said, staring at him.

"He doesn't want any," Kurt said.

Puck turned his focus to Kurt and offered him a cup.

"Oh god, no," Kurt said and waved it off. He didn't want any more Bambi incidents.

"Suit yourself," Puck said, walking off.

"So, this is the party," Kurt said, looking around.

Sebastian looked around with him, his gaze settling on Brittany and Santana making out in the corner, and then passed to Sam and Artie, who looked bored by the couch.

Mercedes and Tina were laughing to each other over something, and the rest of the club was mingling around.

Kurt wondered how the party wasn't completely out of hand already considering how much alcohol was being passed around. Puck must have just brought it out.

"Hey."

They looked up and saw Finn there.

"Hey, Finn. You drinking?" Kurt asked.

"Nah. Designated driver again. Plus last time, it was a mess."

"Agreed," Kurt said.

He glanced over to the other side of the room, where Blaine sat on one of the other couches, absentmindedly toying with a loose string in his sweater.

"I'm bored," Sebastian said.

"We just got here," Kurt tried.

"Let's go upstairs, move our plans earlier."

"Not… we can't do that… here."

"Dudes. I'm still standing here. In conversation with you. Please… please don't have sex on Rachel's bed," Finn whined.

"Finn!" Kurt exclaimed.

"That's what you're talking about, right?"

"Okay, and we're done with this conversation," Kurt said, walking away.

He walked to the other side of the room only to notice that Sebastian was no longer standing beside him. He was still standing beside Finn, talking about something or another and laughing. Well, at least Sebastian was happy. And getting along with Finn. That thought made Kurt smile.

"Hi, Kurt."

Kurt looked to his side and noticed Rachel had found him again. "Rachel."

"I really am truly sorry for the way I've been treating you. You're my best friend, and I haven't been a very good one to you, recently."

He was Rachel's best friend? Now, that was something he never thought he'd hear.

"No. You haven't."

"Well, maybe you can try to help me understand. What it is you see in him anyway?" Rachel started.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Rachel."

"No. You don't have to. But friends talk about these things."

"Friends who support each other do."

"Kurt, be fair. I'm trying to reach out to you right now," Rachel said.

Kurt looked back over to where Sebastian and Finn were standing. Puck had approached them now with some more drinks, and looked like he was trying to get them to drink.

"Kurt!" Rachel said, her hand moving to his face to make him look at her. "There, that's better. Now, I know we've been treating you badly-"

Kurt turned back to see what Puck was doing and Rachel grabbed Kurt's head again.

"What?" Kurt asked, prying Rachel's fingers off of his face.

"You're not listening to what I'm saying."

"I'm listening, Rachel. I'm just more worried about what you planned with Puck and what he's trying to accomplish over there. I can handle your crazy."

Rachel sat back, her face settled into a frown. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked away, her lip wavering.

"Rachel," Kurt sighed. He didn't mean to upset her. "He's special. Different, I don't know what, okay?"

Kurt wasn't willing to admit much more to Rachel, not after the way she'd been acting. Or if this was part of her plan and she was acting upset. He didn't trust her enough anymore.

"I'm really just trying to apologize," Rachel said.

"Okay. You can apologize. But I want to hear a real and true apology from you," Kurt said, crossing his arms.

"Okay. I can do that. I'm sorry, Kurt. For the way I've been acting. It was inappropriate, and none of my business, and if you're happy with Sebastian then I'll be happy for you and stop bothering you," Rachel said, looking up at Kurt.

Rachel's eyes were shining, and Kurt had a feeling she was being genuine with it this time.

"Okay, I forgive you. I've missed you," Kurt said.

Rachel let out a sigh and a tear slipped down her cheek. "I've missed you too."

"Hug?" Kurt asked.

Rachel nodded and then Kurt wrapped his arms around her.

Maybe he believed her too soon. But he wanted this mess over, and he did miss talking to her and hanging out with her, despite how crazy she was.

"Okay, I'll go tell Noah to stop bugging him," Rachel said softly.

"Thanks. What was your plan anyway?" Kurt asked.

"Get him drunk and see what happens."

"I see you've really thought this through," Kurt said, his eyebrow raised.

"Oh shut up. I know, it's a stupid plan. I thought maybe he'd do something stupid like Blaine did when he was drunk."

Kurt let out a sigh and glanced back at Blaine, who looked like he was trying to smile and have a good time but was failing miserably.

"Okay, I'll stop bothering you," Rachel said.

Kurt offered her a smile, and then Rachel sauntered over to Finn, Sebastian, and Puck. A moment later, Puck stomped off the other way and Sebastian headed over to Kurt. Kurt could see Finn still standing with Rachel and it looked like they were going to get into some kind of argument. They hadn't been talking for the last while.

"So, what was Rachel's plan? I think Puck's was to get me drunk," Sebastian said.

"Right in one. I think Rachel was trying to distract me to let Puck get you drunk."

Sebastian snorted. "Not gonna happen."

Then he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Kurt's mouth. Kurt responded back eagerly, before he remembered where they were. "Later, remember?"

Sebastian sighed. "I know. But I can't wait. This is torture." He turned to Kurt with a smirk on his face.

"Wait it out. It's only a couple more hours."

"We have to be here a couple more hours?" Sebastian groaned.

"Maybe I'll get sick and we'll have to leave," Kurt offered.

"I like that plan," Sebastian said, kissing Kurt once more.

"Yay Dolphins!" Brittany exclaimed as she walked by, two cups in her hands.

Kurt giggled while Sebastian smiled.

It was then that they were brought back to the party. Rachel stood on her stage and announced, "I think it's time we get this party started! So, my suggestion is we start with karaoke, and then perhaps a calm party game."

"Maybe if you want to be bored out of your skull," Puck threw back.

"Then what's your suggestion, Noah?"

"Well, considering how spin the bottle didn't work out that well last time, let's go with drinking games."

"Fine, as long as everyone abides by the drinking rules."

Well, Kurt was almost completely sure those drinking rules had been abandoned a half hour ago.

"They really shouldn't do this," Sebastian muttered.

"Huh?" Kurt asked.

"Drinking games," he muttered under his breath.

Everyone moved forward to sit in a circle and Kurt was desperately hoping nothing strange happened. Surprisingly, nothing really crazy did.

They played Never Have I Ever, and found out way more about their glee mates than they probably should have known.

Kurt really didn't need to know that Puck had sex in a pool. Or that Tina and Mike have a secret stash of toys. Or that Finn had sex with Rachel in their living room. Or the kind of customers Sam saw while he was working as a stripper. Or that Sugar was named after a prostitute. Unfortunately, that comment was just something she said. It had nothing to do with the game.

Besides those things, everyone else tried to attack one another. The usual things. "I've never had a baby." "I've never slept with someone of the same sex." "I've never actually read one of Miss Pillsbury's pamphlets," to which Puck admitted they were the funniest things he's ever read, which earned him a few shocked looks that he read at all.

After that they got bored, and moved to truth or dare, which ended up leading them to dare Sam to make out with Artie, which might have been the most amusing event of the night so far.

And then Rachel, true to form, brought the microphones out and began the karaoke. Some of the others sat to watch her, while the couples broke off to make out with each other.

Others joined her, or traded off singing.

Kurt watched, sitting on the sidelines. Except this time, it was different. He wasn't sitting on the piano bench alone, watching Blaine sing with Rachel. He was sitting on a couch, curled up beside Sebastian.

"It isn't that horrible of a party, is it?" Kurt asked.

"Nah, not that bad. But I still want it to be over," Sebastian said.

Kurt really did too. "Soon. Almost there," Kurt said.

"Good. I'm getting impatient."

"When are you not getting impatient?" Kurt teased.

They sat on the couch together, chatting lightly, before Sebastian squirmed. "Help me up, I have to piss."

"Charming," Kurt said.

Sebastian shrugged. Kurt really didn't feel like moving but he sat up, pushing Sebastian up. When Sebastian got to his feet, he swayed for a moment.

"Sebastian-" Kurt trailed off.

Sebastian froze. "Fine. I'm fine."

"Are you sure-"

"Don't worry about me now. Just worry about what I'm going to do to you later," Sebastian said, walking out of the room with a wink.

Kurt watched after him, nibbling his lip. He was fine. Completely fine. And what they were going to do later? Yeah, that Kurt could think about. He was ready for that. Completely.

Kurt could imagine what it would be like. It would be different, being with Sebastian. If the blowjob Kurt gave him was any indication, having Sebastian inside him would be amazing. If they could feel each other's pleasure... He was lost in a bit of a daze that he didn't even notice Sebastian re-enter the room.

Sebastian got stopped by Sam, who started up some sort of conversation. It was only a few moments before Sebastian looked just as enthusiastic as Sam in the conversation.

Kurt chuckled, still sitting on the couch. Somehow, Kurt managed to keep falling for nerds. He was so distracted watching Sebastian that he didn't hear someone come up beside him.

"Hey."

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine standing there bashfully. He was biting his lip, staring at him.

"Hi," Kurt responded.

"I… look. I'm sorry, about how I've been acting," Blaine started.

"No, I understand."

"It's … do you think we could talk for a minute or something?"

Kurt stared at Blaine then turned his attention back to Sebastian. He didn't look like he'd even noticed Blaine. Or anything other than the intense conversation with Sam.

"Okay," Kurt agreed.

He didn't know if this would be a good idea or not, but he followed as Blaine led him out of the basement and upstairs into the spare bedroom.

It was quiet. Much too quiet after the noise from downstairs and Kurt shifted on his feet. He didn't know what to expect out of this.

Blaine motioned for Kurt to sit on the bed, and Kurt did, watching as Blaine started to pace.

"I've been… having a hard time with all of this. And I know you have been too… so that's no excuse for the way I've been acting towards you."

"Blaine, really. You don't have to explain," Kurt started.

"I want to…. It's just, Kurt. I thought you loved me… and now you're with him… you hated him… I don't understand," Blaine said.

"I do love you. I love you so much, Blaine. You're my first love."

"What about Finn?"

"Okay, first real love," Kurt conceded.

Blaine chuckled dryly. "But why him? Why didn't you wait it out…. Like we originally planned?"

Kurt sighed. "Because I don't think there's anything to wait out anymore… he's… he's sick. It's either he gets better, or dies. And we have no way of knowing if breaking this bond would kill him…. Even if he got better. Because maybe it's the reason he'd get better… and without it…"

Blaine stared at him. "So you're forced into this? You don't want it but you're still doing it? Because Kurt, that's not the way to have a relationship…"

Kurt shook his head. "No. That's not how it is."

Kurt took a moment to compile his thoughts. "Maybe… maybe this isn't exactly the normal way of going about things. Being forced into this bond. But somehow, I don't resent him for it anymore. I know I should, and this sounds completely insane… but maybe… maybe this was fate, somehow. Without all this, you and I would probably still be together. And we'd be happy, or at least I'd like to think that. But with Sebastian… everything's different," Kurt said.

Blaine stared at him, a hurt look on his face.

"No, Blaine. Wait, I didn't mean it like that. I'm not explaining this very well. It's… there's something about him. I really like him," Kurt said softly.

Blaine took a huge breath of air and sat on the bed beside Kurt. "So you're saying… that no matter how happy we were together… maybe we weren't right for each other?"

"Maybe," Kurt said softly. "I mean, I'm sure we'd be happy together. But…"

Blaine nodded. "You'd be happier with him."

Kurt had a sad smile on his face. "You're my best friend, Blaine. And I miss you so much."

Blaine had tears in his eyes. "You're my best friend too."

"Maybe… we're better off as friends anyway. You know, we did get together over a dead bird."

Blaine snorted. "Yeah, how ridiculous is that."

They both laughed for a moment.

"We'll always be friends?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, always."

Kurt gave Blaine a hug, and if Blaine leaned into the hug a little longer than necessary, Kurt didn't comment.

"But do you love him?" Blaine asked, his eyes shining with emotion.

"I… I think I do," Kurt said softly.

It was the first time he'd admitted it out loud to himself or to anyone else.

Blaine nodded sadly. "Okay. As long as you do. As long as you're happy. I just want you to be happy."

"I am," Kurt said softly.

They exchanged a tearful gaze before Kurt had to change the subject.

"Rachel put you up to this though, right?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked surprised for a moment, then guilty. "I'll admit she did tell me to talk to you, but I wanted to talk to you for myself. Not for her. But because I miss you."

Kurt nodded at that.

"I miss being able to talk to you all the time and I'm sorry I was so…"

"You had a right to be, Blaine," Kurt said. "This was a mess, but I'm glad we can go back to being friends again. I don't think I'd be able to continue on without you in my life."

Blaine smiled tearfully. "Do you think…. I could get one last kiss? So our last memory together… isn't breaking up?"

Kurt sighed but couldn't bring himself to say no.

He leaned in and Blaine pressed their lips together. It was brief and sweet, and Kurt was relieved it felt more friendly than anything else. It didn't even burn.

Kurt pulled away with a soft smile and jumped at the sound of a door being slammed.

Blaine's eyes were wide as he stared at the doorway. "Shit."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I think Sebastian saw us."

Kurt blinked and got up. "I have to go."

"I know," Blaine said softly.

Kurt briefly touched Blaine's cheek then got up, rushing out of the room and down the stairs.

"Sebastian!" Kurt exclaimed, trying to follow him.

Sebastian looked like he was headed back downstairs.

Kurt pushed through some of the others, trying to get to Sebastian, only to see him down one of the shots Puck had left out.

"Sebastian!" Kurt exclaimed, and Sebastian was moving again, back upstairs and out the front door.

"Where are you going?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Where am I going?" Sebastian retorted. "Where do you think? Fuck, Kurt. I thought I meant something to you. I know I screwed everything up for you, and ruined your life, but I thought you were finally okay with everything. We went out on dates! You stood up for me! Made me feel like a better person. I thought you cared! I thought you liked-… How could you?"

"Sebastian, I-"

"No, don't try to bullshit me anymore. Okay? I'm done. I'm sorry for screwing up your life and I-"

Sebastian paused, a strange look on his face.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"No, look. I get it. You want him back. It's fine."

"I don't want him back. That was a goodbye kiss."

"Oh, sure. A goodbye kiss. That's what they always are."

"It was! Will you listen for a moment?" Kurt huffed.

Sebastian didn't say anything.

"You didn't feel it, did you? Remember when I kissed Blaine before, and it burned?"

"We solved that issue, remember? I said you could kiss him."

Oh. That was true. "But this was different. This wasn't a romantic kiss. This was a friendly kiss. It was a goodbye kiss."

"Kurt-" Sebastian started.

"No! Now you listen! It was. Blaine and I may not be together anymore, but we will always be friends. And if you're not comfortable with that… well, you're going to have to be. I've known him for much longer than I've known you, and you can't stop us from being friends."

"Sure. Friends. Right. Or is it friends with benefits?"

"Stop it! Sebastian, I'm with you. I want to be with you. Look where I am right now. I'm talking to you, working this out with you. If I truly wanted Blaine, I'd be with him right now."

Sebastian looked the other way.

Kurt sighed and tried again. "Look. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed him. It was his last request as anything romantic between the two of us and it didn't even feel that way. Blaine and I are over."

"Okay," Sebastian said softly.

"Okay?" Kurt repeated.

"Yeah."

And finally, Kurt could relax a bit.

"Okay, well do you want to go back inside? Or we could head to your house now, start our actual plans for the night?"

Sebastian smirked at that. "Yeah, we should definitely do that. I want to see my body over yours and-"

"And what?" Kurt asked.

"And…"

"Sebastian? Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Sebastian said, but he scrunched his eyes up and blinked a couple times, one of his hands going to his stomach.

Kurt took a step forward. "Sebastian."

"I'm fine, completely fine, I just-"

Sebastian cut off and clenched his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Kurt repeated.

"I don't think I should've had that shot," Sebastian gritted out.

"What?" Kurt asked. "Shot? You had a shot? Why would you-"

"I wasn't thinking, okay? I'm impulsive when I'm upset!"

"Well, I know that," Kurt said. "Didn't your mother tell you not to drink?"

"Yeah, there's kind of a reason for that… and I think we may be in trouble."

"What? For underage drinking? I'm sure we'll be fine, no one's going to tell, and all of Glee club was apparently drunk during a school assembly and somehow got away with it so I'm sure we'll be fine."

"No. Not for that. When she said not to drink… she meant I can't drink. At all."

"What? Why?" Kurt panicked.

"Because…" Sebastian said, swaying on his feet.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked, taking another step closer.

"Shit. There go our plans for tonight," Sebastian mumbled.

And then Sebastian collapsed on Rachel Berry's front porch.

* * *

><p>*Ducks and hides* Is it safe to come out yet? Eek. Sorry, all will be explained next chapter. Have you all survived thus far?<p>

I'm getting kind of nervous. This is almost at the point where it makes or breaks it… and I hope this all works out the way I planned it.

So anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Not sure enjoyed is the right word….but more soon! I won't leave you hanging for too long…

Let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	20. Chapter 20: Hospital

Chapter 20: Hospital

The next thing Kurt heard was screaming. He couldn't place it for a moment until he realized that it was coming from his own throat. He was loud enough that everyone started running outside, trying to see what happened.

Blaine and Finn got there first.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Did he do something?"

"Is he okay?"

But Kurt couldn't stop screaming and he couldn't move. He didn't know what to do.

Finally, Blaine dropped to the ground and felt Sebastian's pulse. Then he looked up.

"Finn, call 911."

Finn nodded and started dialing, while Blaine moved closer to Kurt.

"Kurt, shh, he'll be okay, it's okay," Blaine said, wrapping an arm around him.

Kurt finally stopped screaming, everyone else still staring at them.

"That's right, can you tell me what happened?" Blaine asked.

They could hear Finn on the phone. "Hi, we need an ambulance, yeah, our friend just collapsed… no, he's been sick for a while… Sebastian Smythe…241 Birch Hill Road…yeah, okay, good…ten minutes? Can't you get here faster?"

Kurt looked to Blaine. "We… we were arguing… then… he didn't look good… this is my fault. It hurts."

"Kurt, this isn't your fault," Blaine started.

"It was! He saw us kiss, and he drank something… and he wasn't supposed to drink, and I should have stopped him… I… I should have…"

Blaine looked up at the others then back at Kurt. "It's not your fault. It's mine, if anything."

"Yeah, I'll stay on the line," Finn's voice trailed over, as he glanced back at them. "He's breathing, yeah. Just unconscious."

Kurt crawled out of Blaine's embrace and over to Sebastian. Their bond felt weak… it was strained. But Kurt could tell; Sebastian was in so much pain.

"Sebastian, please, you're okay, you have to be okay, wake up, this is some sort of joke, right? Please wake up," Kurt mumbled, tears in his eyes.

"Kurt," Blaine said.

"Should we call his parents?" Rachel asked quietly.

Finn spared her a glance and nodded. "Here, take the phone, stay on the line with the ambulance. I'll call them."

Rachel took the phone from him and Finn got offered everyone else's cell phones. He grabbed one and went to call the Smythes.

The rest of the Glee club looked too shocked to do anything.

"I know CPR," Sam stated.

"He's still breathing, Trouty," Santana threw back.

"I should call my Daddy. He has all these connections," Sugar announced.

Kurt kept muttering to Sebastian. "Wake up, just wake up, please wake up."

And then they heard the sirens, and there were suddenly flashing lights and people surrounding them.

"Make way, we'll take care of it from here," one of the paramedics said, as he ran towards them from the ambulance. "I'm Jim, and I'll be looking after your friend here."

"Please," Kurt cried.

One of the other paramedics spared him a glance.

"They're bonded," Blaine explained.

"Alright," Jim said over his shoulder as they transported Sebastian into the ambulance. "He can come with us."

Kurt got inside the ambulance on autopilot.

"We'll meet you there," Finn called after them.

Kurt just nodded as the ambulance doors slammed shut.

* * *

><p>The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever. Jim and the others took Sebastian's vital stats and looked after him.<p>

Kurt was in a weird haze. This couldn't be happening. It took him a moment to realize he was being asked a question.

"What's your name, son?"

"Kurt." He shot out.

"Good, Kurt. Can you tell us what happened?"

"He drank alcohol. He wasn't supposed to."

"Good, that's good to know. Is there anything else?"

"Is he going to die?" Kurt asked.

"We're going to do everything in our power to prevent that. We know he's been through a lot."

"A lot. Yeah," Kurt said.

"It must be tough for you two to be bonded knowing what could happen."

Finally, Kurt looked up. Did this guy know what was wrong with Sebastian? "He wouldn't tell me. He wouldn't tell me what's wrong with him."

Jim looked surprised at that. "You don't know?"

Kurt shook his head. "Do you?"

Jim sent a look to the others before he said quietly, "He's been in my ambulance before." The ride was mostly silent from there.

They arrived at the hospital, and the next few moments were a blur for Kurt. Sebastian was wheeled into a separate room and Kurt was told to sit in the waiting area.

And he sat. And stared. And tried to reach out to Sebastian through the bond. And cried.

And then Finn and Blaine and the rest of the Glee club were there. And it was too much, and Kurt curled in on himself, and looked the other way.

Finn sat down beside him on one side, and Blaine on the other. There was some mumbled discussion over Kurt's head and then the next thing he knew, most of the Glee club had cleared out.

It may have been hours or minutes, Kurt wasn't completely sure, until the Smythes arrived.

"Kurt! Oh thank god, what happened? Where's my son?" Elaine screeched.

Kurt looked up at her and couldn't help it, bursting into tears.

"Oh honey," she said.

Finn got up for a moment, taking her and Edward off to the side.

Blaine let out a sigh beside Kurt. "It'll be okay."

"How do you know?" Kurt croaked out.

Blaine's eyes widened and then a soft smile spread on his face. Kurt didn't understand why at first but then realized it was the first time he'd spoken since he got there.

"Because he's Sebastian. He doesn't give up."

Kurt looked at Blaine and then the ridiculousness of this situation caught up. Here he was, in the hospital waiting room, wrapped in the arms of his ex. And then Kurt started laughing.

Blaine stared at him for a moment but Kurt couldn't help it. He kept laughing, and he probably sounded insane, but he couldn't stop.

Finn walked back over to them and the Smythes rushed away to the nurse's station.

"Is he… okay?" Finn asked.

Blaine shrugged.

Kurt finally stopped and closed his eyes, resting his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"Wake me when this nightmare's over."

"Okay," Blaine said softly. "Rest."

Kurt vaguely heard some footsteps approach and Elaine mutter something like, "Won't let us see him yet… critical," before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next thing Kurt knew was that it was somehow morning. He opened his eyes and realized he was leaning against Blaine, a trail of drool down his shirt. Kurt wiped his mouth and looked around, the events of the previous night rushing back to him.<p>

He shot up, and noticed Finn and Blaine were still there, but the Smythes were nowhere to be seen. And then he noticed his Dad and Carole were there as well.

"Hey buddy," Burt said softly.

"Dad?" Kurt croaked. His voice sounded horrible, and he shook his head.

"Hey, let Blaine sleep, okay?" he said, and then Kurt realized that both Blaine and Finn were still asleep in the chairs.

"Okay," Kurt said and he slowly got up and moved to sit beside his Dad. "Is he okay?"

Burt gave him a sombre nod. "He's alive. But he's not in the greatest shape. They'll probably let you in to see him soon."

"Oh," Kurt said.

Carole moved to sit beside him on the other side, wrapping her arm around him. "It'll be okay, sweetie."

"You don't know that, you don't-"

Kurt felt a wave of something pass through his body. It wasn't exactly pain, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Kurt, you okay?" Burt asked.

"I don't feel good," he moaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Yeah, I bet," Burt said, a frown on his face.

"Honey-" Carole started.

"No. This is what I was afraid of from the beginning."

"Honey, there was no way to know-"

"I refuse to let him go through that-"

"Burt-"

"It's too much, and he's so young and he doesn't deserve it-"

"Daddy?" Kurt asked. That shut Burt up. "Is Sebastian going to die?"

"Kurt, I don't want to lie to you. It doesn't look good right now. But there's always hope, alright? You're his hope."

Kurt nodded. He didn't know if he could be that hope for Sebastian. He didn't know if he could live with himself if Sebastian died. If the bond wasn't enough, it would be his fault. Maybe if Sebastian had bonded with Blaine, or someone else, they would have been strong enough to keep him going.

"Kurt Hummel?" A nurse asked.

Kurt looked up and nodded.

"You can come see him now."

"Oh," Kurt said.

He had no idea what to expect, and he didn't know if he even wanted to go inside.

"You want me to come?" Burt asked.

Kurt looked at him. Did he? Maybe? "No. I have to do this," Kurt said.

"Alright. We'll be right here, if you need us," Burt said.

Carole gave him another squeeze and Kurt finally stood, following the nurse. They walked through what seemed like endless halls until they finally reached a door. Intensive Care Unit.

Not the best welcome.

"I have to ask that you put these on," the nurse said, motioning to some sterile gowns and masks.

"Oh. Is that… really necessary?" Kurt asked.

"I'm afraid so. He can't handle much more shock to his system right now."

"Okay," he said, as he put them on.

Then she pushed the door open, and Kurt walked inside. The Smythes were sitting in the corner of the room, and Sebastian was lying in the bed. Kurt didn't know what he expected, but this wasn't it.

Sebastian was awake, lying in the bed, and staring at the ceiling. He looked exhausted, and his skin was slightly yellow. When Kurt entered, his eyes flickered over to him.

"Hey," Sebastian said softly.

Elaine and Edward saw him and got up. "We'll give you two a moment."

They left the room and soon it was just Kurt and Sebastian.

"So… you're here," Sebastian stated weakly.

"Of course I am," Kurt said incredulously. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought after last night-"

"Sebastian. I tried to explain it to you. I'm over Blaine. Completely over him."

"But you two kissed-"

"As goodbye."

"Oh," Sebastian said.

Kurt looked around the room, at the amount of machines surrounding them, and shuddered. It reminded him of when his mom was in the hospital. Or when his dad was in the hospital. And now it was Sebastian.

"Sebastian, please tell me what's going on," Kurt said.

Sebastian sighed. "You're strong, you'll get through this."

"What? Get through this? Get through what?"

"If I die, you'll make it. I know you will," Sebastian said.

All the colour drained out of Kurt's face. "Fuck you."

"What?"

"You heard me. Fuck you, Sebastian. I'll get through this? I don't know what planet you're living on, but there's no way I'd get through this if you died."

"You don't need me," Sebastian trailed off.

"Okay, I really don't know if you've been ignoring everything that's happened between us. Do you not remember what our plans were for last night?"

"Oh. Yeah, sorry for messing that up too. Could've at least fucked you before I die."

"Stop it! You're not going to die!"

"Kurt-"

"You're not going to die because I love you!"

It was silent for a moment.

"Fuck," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian-"

"You weren't supposed to love me."

"Well I do."

"Fuck."

They were silent for a moment before Sebastian looked up at Kurt, teary eyed.

"I'm dying, Kurt. There's not much more they can do. My… my liver's failing. Without a transplant… I'll die. I've been on the transplant list for so long… and I thought.. .this bond… would give me more time to find a donor… but… I don't think I have much time left."

"What?" Kurt asked.

His liver's failing? But didn't that only happen to old people? Or sick people? Or… oh god… he drank alcohol. Is that what happened? What made it worse?

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's time I gave you an explanation," Sebastian said.

"Yeah," Kurt replied.

They didn't say anything for a moment.

Then Kurt said, "This is going to be exactly like how it was for my Dad." He couldn't help the tears from falling again.

"Come here," Sebastian said.

"Are you sure I'm allowed?"

"I don't care," Sebastian said.

Kurt nodded and crawled into the bed with him, Sebastian moving over as much as he could.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt," Sebastian said. "It's perfect."

"Okay," Kurt said.

Sebastian took a deep breath then said, "Oh, and by the way, I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Kurt lay beside Sebastian for a little while before Sebastian finally started talking.<p>

"My parents always warned me not to drink from a young age. Drinking is bad for you, it harms your body, all of that, right? I never took them seriously. All parents tell their children that drinking is bad. So, like anyone else, I told them I'd never drink. I promised them. But then we went to France. And in France, people drink a glass of wine with their meals all the time. And it's so easy to get alcohol there. Every party I went to had it available. I never drank excessively, but I did drink."

Sebastian took a breath before he continued.

"Apparently, the Smythes… we have a predisposition to alcohol. It runs in the family. It affects us differently. Stronger. I didn't know that. I just thought the alcohol in France was stronger or something like that. I could get drunk off a glass or two of wine. And I thought it was amazing. I didn't have to buy as much and could still get drunk. Of course, I never told my parents this. So we got back to Westerville, and I craved it, that feeling of freedom. I went to Scandals often, and there were always parties. And I couldn't stop."

"Go on," Kurt urged.

"The alcohol… my body was too sensitive to it. I never realized the symptoms of anything. One night, we were playing one of those stupid drinking games. And.. I drank way more than I was used to. And I passed out. The next thing I knew, I was in the hospital and I felt like shit. They told me… that I had something called acute alcoholic liver disease. My body was too sensitive to the alcohol and with the amount I'd been drinking that night, my liver couldn't handle it. They told me that along with the amount I'd been drinking regularly before, and with that night, that my liver was damaged. That I had to quit drinking immediately. And never drink again."

"Sebastian, you don't have to continue-"

"I do. So… by that point…there wasn't much more they could do. My liver was damaged beyond repair. And I thought it was so fucked up. I hadn't actually drank that much. There were so many people, alcoholics, who drank a shit ton more than me. Yet, here I was, liver failure, and still in high school. The Warblers knew… because it was a Warbler party where I collapsed. I was off school for a while. Stuck in the hospital. They told me I needed a liver transplant, or I'd die. They put me on the transplant list, but I wasn't getting better. After some time in the hospital, I thought I'd just give up, it didn't matter."

"Oh god," Kurt mumbled.

"But then, I was scared. My parents threw out all the alcohol in our house, but I wasn't home that much anymore. I wasn't at the top of the list to get a new liver, and they couldn't find a match for me. And despite how much money my parents had, there was nothing they could do. So I panicked. Like I seem to do a lot. On one of my good days, one where I wasn't feeling completely exhausted, I left. I had asked around a bit and talked to others, learning about soul bonds. How they could save your life…. Or at least… give you more time. I figured… if I had more time… maybe they'd be able to find me a liver."

Kurt was starting to understand. And he didn't know what he would have done if Sebastian had told him this right off the bat. If it was better to hear it now, or if it would have been then.

"No one would bond with me. They sympathized… but didn't want to be bonded to me if I could die. I didn't have many friends… no one who would…. They'd just let me die. So I panicked. I heard you two talking about it… and I…"

Sebastian looked the other way.

"Well, you know the rest. I just wanted…. I hoped that this would give me more time….. more time for them to find me a liver. But… it's been getting worse. I was so optimistic at the beginning… because I felt great… better than I had felt for months. I tried to push it off as nothing… I think I had myself convinced that I was cured. But then… it started getting worse. The exhaustion… loss of appetite… dizziness. And then I had to be fucking impulsive and drink that damn shot at the party. I had given up… I thought, if you didn't want me, and no one else did… I might as well just end it."

Sebastian let out a soft moan.

Kurt stared at him.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. For not telling you this sooner. For putting you through this. You don't deserve this at all."

Kurt didn't know what to say. "Stop apologizing. If you hadn't done this, you probably would have been dead already." And that was a scary thought. "It may not have been ideal, but what have I told you before? I love you. Despite all of this, I do. And you are not going to die now, you hear me?"

"It's like my mom said. I'm impulsive. I do things without thinking."

Kurt could only nod. "Somehow I feel like this is my fault."

"No, Kurt, it's not."

"If I didn't kiss Blaine-"

"It would have caught up with me eventually."

"Sebastian," Kurt said softly, remembering something.

"What?"

"You asked for alcohol at my house once."

"Yeah. Okay, that was probably me not thinking and trying to be annoying. Trying to be my normal self from before and not me being sick."

"Right," Kurt said.

"Hey. I'm still here right now, you know?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe there'll be some fucking miracle and a liver will turn up out of nowhere."

"Sebastian," Kurt said.

"Sorry, trying to lighten the mood."

"I knew I shouldn't have ignored you and let you put it off every time something happened. I should have asked you, made you tell me what was wrong."

Sebastian paused for a moment. "Would that have changed anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would knowing this have made you do anything differently?"

Kurt had to think about that for a moment. What could he have done? Made him eat more? Rest more? There wasn't much they could have done.

"I don't know."

"Yeah. So I figured, I'd just take the time the bond gave me and go with it. It's my fucking fault I'm in the hospital this time. I probably could have had more time if I didn't drink last night. But then again, you and I both could tell, I wasn't doing that well anyway. I haven't eaten a proper meal in forever. And I'm exhausted all the time. So I'd hate to disappoint, but truthfully, I'm not even sure I could have fucked you properly."

"Sebastian, I don't care about that. I just care about you. I love you, and you have to be alright."

Sebastian gave him a smile and nodded, but his eyelids were slipping closed.

"You're tired."

"That took a lot out of me. Sorry. Though I do feel relieved you know."

"Does everyone else know?"

"Bits and parts. Not all of it. Sorry I made it seem like your Dad was against you."

"It's okay," Kurt said.

They lay there in silence for a moment, and Kurt could tell Sebastian had fallen asleep. He lay there a bit longer, and the door opened, Elaine poking her head in.

"Is he okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Tired. He fell asleep."

"That's to be expected. Did you work everything out?"

"Yeah," Kurt said. He got up, out of the bed, and was surprised when he was pulled into a hug.

"Despite everything, you've given him more time. Given him more time with us, and for that, we're forever grateful."

Kurt nodded.

A nurse poked her head in. "He needs time to rest. You can stay if you like, but you should be quiet."

"Okay," Elaine said.

"I think I'm going to… go, out there, for a bit," Kurt said.

He really wanted to see his Dad.

"Alright, honey. I'll be right here."

"Okay," Kurt said, and left the room.

* * *

><p>When Kurt made his way back to the waiting room, still wearing the gown, his Dad, Carole, Finn, and Blaine all stood up to greet him.<p>

Kurt held a hand up, to stop them from talking. Then he swallowed. "He… he told me what's wrong. And it really doesn't look good. I don't know how much you all know, but.. his liver's failing, and he needs a transplant. And if he doesn't get one soon-" Kurt trailed off.

Burt walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him. "It's not over yet," he said.

"I don't know what to do," Kurt said.

"You be strong, honey. You stay with him, for whatever he needs, and hope," Carole said.

Kurt nodded and Burt escorted him back to a chair, where they sat down. Burt slowly took the mask and gown off Kurt, that he had still been wearing, and Kurt leaned against his Dad.

"I'm scared, Daddy," Kurt said.

"I know, Kurt."

Burt was really the only one in the room who could get what Kurt was feeling right now. Kurt knew that. His Dad had gone through this, and Kurt desperately hoped it didn't end in the same way.

"Dude, I'm here for you too, whatever you need," Finn said.

Blaine nodded. "Me too."

"Thanks," Kurt said.

There wasn't much else they could do.

They stayed at the hospital for the next few hours, but nothing really changed. They talked to the Smythes for a bit, but eventually, they had to leave.

Finn went to drive Blaine home, while Burt and Carole took Kurt home. Before he left, Blaine made Kurt promise, that even though they weren't dating anymore, he could still come to Blaine for anything, and Blaine would do everything in his power to help.

They got home, and Kurt couldn't focus on anything. He walked to his room robotically and collapsed on the bed, still in his clothes. Burt and Carole tried to talk to him but he stated he just needed time alone. Because as much as he wanted to forget, to focus on anything else, all he could think of was Sebastian, and how small he looked laying in that bed.

It also didn't help that he could feel Sebastian's fear, and his pain, through the bond.

Kurt didn't feel like he could sleep, but eventually exhaustion took over again, and he fell asleep just like that on his bed.

* * *

><p>Okay… so… I know I may have gotten some facts wrong about this so don't chew me out but 1. I did do a lot of research for what would be wrong with Sebastian, because I know you've all been waiting to hear this… and it took me forever to figure out what would be wrong with him and still fit in here properly and 2. This is a work of fiction, and in the situation with the soul bond, I took some liberties as to how Sebastian's liver failure would respond while he was being sustained by the bond.<p>

So basically…this is a work of fiction and while I try to be accurate… I'm not an expert on medical conditions.

And I'm a complete mess after writing that.

Anyway, let me know what you think…. *I shall hide and hope this worked out okay after all the buildup*

imadeafriendtoday


	21. Chapter 21: What To Do

Chapter 21: What To Do

Kurt got up, confused about what was going on. He'd slept in his clothes. He never did that. He stretched, and then everything rushed back. He had to go back to the hospital. Make sure Sebastian was okay.

He sprung out of bed, and had to sit down again. His head was spinning. He glanced at the clock and realized it was still early, only about five in the morning. They'd spent the entire day at the hospital the day before and now it was Monday. And Kurt had school, which he hoped he'd be able to get out of it. He didn't think he'd be able to focus on anything at all today, and he felt horrible.

His head was still spinning and his stomach didn't feel right. He got up more slowly this time and staggered to the washroom, leaning against the wall. He felt a wave of nausea and leaned over the toilet. He stayed there for a moment before the feeling passed and he leaned back against the wall.

He didn't know if this was from the bond or just because he was upset.

He couldn't believe how naive he'd been. Believing Sebastian was okay. Letting it get this far. There had to be something he could do.

He didn't think he could sleep anymore so he got up slowly and turned on the shower. Maybe that would be able to relax him a bit. Either way, he felt like he needed it after being at the hospital so long.

Once Kurt got out, he put some clothes on and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked exhausted, but he knew Sebastian looked and felt worse. How much time did they have now? Kurt didn't want to waste it sitting at home.

He grabbed his keys off the counter, pocketing his phone and wallet before heading downstairs. He almost made it out the door when a light turned on.

"Going somewhere?"

Kurt turned around slowly to face his dad.

"I have to see him," Kurt said.

"Not gonna let you in yet," Burt said.

"Dad."

"It's only six in the morning."

Kurt sighed. "I should have stayed there last night."

"You need your rest too, Kurt," Burt said.

"Dad… if something happens, and I'm not there-" Kurt cut off.

"Nothing's gonna happen. He's stable for now, okay? And you have school."

"You can't expect me to go to school!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Hey, calm down," Burt said, walking over.

Kurt struggled for a moment before his dad's arms encircled him in a hug. Kurt let out a deep sigh and couldn't help the tears from falling again.

"Kurt," Burt said. "You sitting vigil at his bedside isn't gonna change anything. Plus visiting hours don't start yet. You'd do more to keep yourself healthy and help sustain the bond."

"But Dad! I am trying to! Okay? I know how it works. I was just going to check in on him before school started," Kurt said. "I've done the hospital visiting thing before you know."

So maybe Kurt didn't really think it through, considering the time. But he did know what it was like. When they let you in to see patients. Just like with his dad. He knew he'd go to school, and barely concentrate throughout the day. And then he'd sit beside Sebastian for the rest of the day. That was his plan. He'd made good friends with some of the nurses on his dad's ward. They all felt sorry for him and always let him in to see his dad early, before visiting hours. He was sure he could get the same privilege with Sebastian. They were bonded.

And then Kurt felt guilty when he saw his dad's face.

"I'm sorry, bud. I know, you're an adult and want to do this on your own. But I'm your dad, and I'm here for you. I need you to take care of yourself as well."

Kurt leaned against his dad more. "I know. I'm sorry for freaking out."

"You're entitled to. Look, I know you don't want to, but I think it would be good for you to go to school. If anything changes with Sebastian, I'm sure the Smythes will let you know. I'll let you know, okay?"

Kurt nodded.

"Good. And you can visit him afterwards."

Kurt nodded again. "Dad?"

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. You probably wouldn't want to be seen out in public now anyway. You should check out your hair."

"What?" Kurt exclaimed, running to a mirror. Oh, yeah, that was lovely. It was sticking up all over the place. He quickly fixed it as best as he could.

"Come on, I'll make you some breakfast," Burt said.

"Thanks, Dad."

Kurt walked into the kitchen with his dad, and sat down, as Burt started making some food. Kurt watched him for a minute before he cringed, and got up to help. They made the food in silence, and then served it, sitting down at the table to eat.

Kurt nibbled on his food and Burt looked worried.

"You should eat more," Burt said.

"Now I feel like I am Sebastian. I feel queasy. I haven't felt right since Sebastian went into the hospital."

"Yeah. That happens," Burt said. "See? You'll know if anything changes."

Yeah, Kurt probably would. He could feel Sebastian right now through the bond. He was in less pain than the day before, but that was probably because he was asleep. But Kurt still felt off, like something was wrong, and it was. He knew what it was now. He just had to find something to do to fix it.

* * *

><p>Kurt hung around the kitchen until Finn stumbled down and they had to go to school. Finn looked genuinely surprised they were forcing Kurt to go, and Burt explained to him that it would be a good distraction for him. Kurt nodded absentmindedly at that. Distraction… maybe. Or some time to do some research. Kurt really had no idea about the details of what Sebastian had. It was time to look it up on the internet.<p>

They got to school and Kurt was immediately surrounded by the rest of the Glee club.

"Is he okay?"

"What happened?"

"Why are you at school?"

Kurt looked around at them before Finn got their attention. "Guys!"

Everyone quieted down. Kurt took a deep breath. "He's… okay. Still alive. Not the greatest."

Kurt didn't know how much Sebastian wanted him to say. He'd kept it a secret for so long already… but would it really matter how much Kurt said? Blaine walked up to him and put an arm around him, and Kurt leaned into the touch.

"Whoh, you two together again?" Sam asked.

"No," Blaine said softly.

Everyone stared. Of course they would make that assumption. But how horrible of a person would Kurt be to dump Sebastian as soon as his sickness got worse? Who did they think he was?

"What can we do?" Rachel asked quietly.

Kurt shrugged. "I'm going to visit him after school, see what I can figure out. I don't know everything yet."

Everyone nodded at that and started to move away, Finn giving Kurt a squeeze, and Blaine asking if he needed anything before he left. Rachel and Puck, however, hung back.

"Are you sure? I baked you I'm sorry cookies," Rachel said.

Kurt let out a little laugh. "It's not your fault."

"I just feel bad," she said.

"It's okay, Rachel."

"Well, I'm going to do something for him anyway," she muttered determinately as she walked away.

Kurt gave her a small smile and turned to leave, only to see Puck still standing there. And out of the rest of Glee club, he looked terrible.

"This is my fault."

Kurt heaved a sigh. Not another one of them thinking that. "Puck, no. Sebastian was sick for a while, it was to be expected."

"It was the alcohol… wasn't it?" he asked.

Kurt nodded.

"I was trying to get him to drink all night. I thought it'd be funny. I could have killed him."

"He didn't drink because of you. He knew that. It was because of me… what I did-" Kurt cut off.

Puck looked up. "I've been horrible to you both. It's none of my business. And dude, you've both been so strong together and I-"

"Puck, it's okay."

"I feel responsible. Maybe if I didn't act so horribly to you both, I could've helped or something."

"Noah. I forgive you, okay? Yes, you and Rachel were the worst of it, but it's in the past. It doesn't matter."

And then Puck surprised him by pulling him into a hug. Kurt awkwardly patted Puck's back.

"If there's anything you need, dude. Seriously."

"Thank you," Kurt said.

Puck nodded and then he was off as well. And Kurt was standing there alone. He wrapped his arms around himself and tried to ignore the way he felt like he could fall over at any moment.

* * *

><p>Kurt spent his classes googling liver disease on his iPhone. He read pages and pages about it, and then spent the next while looking up liver transplants. He got sent out of one of his classes for not paying attention, but that didn't stop him. He went to the library instead, using the computers there.<p>

He grabbed some food from the cafeteria and ate it in the library, still researching. He had to come up with something.

And then he found it. Liver transplants. Living donors.

Sebastian didn't need a whole liver. He could be donated part of a liver. And that portion of the liver would regenerate into its normal size. For both him and the donor.

Kurt stared at the screen. If the person didn't have to be dead to donate, why were they sitting here doing nothing? Kurt could donate… would donate. It would fix everything. Why did no one mention this before?

Kurt packed his bags up and exited the screen. He didn't care that he still had two classes left. This was way more important.

He sent a quick text to Finn to let him know where he was going and then Kurt was out the door. He drove quickly, but carefully, and arrived at the hospital. He got out of his car and went inside. He was nervous about how Sebastian would look now. Would he look different than yesterday? Worse?

Kurt waved to the nurses and walked to Sebastian's room. The scene didn't look any different from where he left it.

Sebastian was lying in bed, and his mom was sitting beside him. His Dad was pacing the room.

"Hi," Kurt said.

Everyone turned to look at him and a soft smile fell onto Sebastian's face.

"Hey," Sebastian said.

"Shouldn't you be in school, Kurt?" Elaine asked.

Kurt blushed and shrugged. "I have more important things to do. Plus I wasn't really paying attention anyway."

"I'm a bad influence," Sebastian said with a chuckle.

Kurt had to force a smile on his face.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "You think you could give us some time alone?"

Elaine and Edward looked at him for a moment then nodded. "If you need anything, we'll just be outside."

Kurt waited until they left the room, but even then, he didn't know how to start. "Hi."

"You said that already," Sebastian chuckled.

"You seem quite jovial today."

"You're here."

Kurt's breath hitched in his throat. "Didn't know you were so cheesy."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Get over here… why are you standing so far away?"

Kurt moved closer, taking the chair Elaine had been sitting on beside the bed. "Better?"

"Yup!" Sebastian exclaimed.

Kurt tried to smile but couldn't keep it there.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"Seriously?" Kurt threw back.

"Okay, look. Not the best situation, but I'm still here right now, and you're here. Do you think we could convince my parents and the nurses to leave us alone long enough? I can make it up to you from the other night… you'd probably have to do most of the work, but, I feel well enough today."

"What? Are you talking about sex?"

"Yup! Why not, right?"

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment. "Sebastian."

"Fine, if you don't want to. Man, just trying to lighten the mood. You look so sombre."

"You're in the hospital and you're dying!" Kurt exclaimed.

Sebastian sighed. "You knew I was dying for a while. What's the difference?"

"Now it seems real," Kurt whispered.

Sebastian reached his hand out for Kurt's and Kurt grasped onto it like a lifeline. Maybe it was. Physical contact was needed with the bond in the beginning, maybe it would help now.

"So, you came in here all excited," Sebastian said.

"Oh, right!" Kurt exclaimed. He couldn't believe he almost forgot. "You need a liver transplant."

"Yeah, how astute…" Sebastian trailed off. "What about it?"

"I could donate. I could donate part of my liver to you."

Sebastian let out a huff of air. "It's not that simple."

"What do you mean? Why not? I was looking it up online and the website said that you could have a living donor, a close friend or family member to donate part of their liver to you. They regenerate!" Kurt exclaimed.

"You'd do that for me?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course! I love you; I'd do anything for you. And what does it matter, a part of my liver for your life, right?"

Sebastian opened his mouth then closed it. He looked teary eyed. "It was the first thing we considered. My parents got tested first. They weren't matches. You need to be in good medical health, and around the same size as me, and have a compatible blood type. They… they weren't good matches. My dad… he has high blood pressure so he's not a suitable donor. And my mom, her blood type wasn't compatible," Sebastian took a big breath.

"Sebastian," Kurt said.

"No one would donate for me… no one else I knew. Just like they wouldn't bond with me. Didn't want me to die with the bond… didn't want to go through surgery," He shrugged.

"Well I will. I'll donate."

"You don't know if you'll be a match," Sebastian said.

"I have to try."

Sebastian shook his head. "I can't let you. You've already done so much for me."

"Well tough. You don't get a decision on this one."

Sebastian looked resigned. "Okay. Get tested. But don't hold your breath."

"I will. I don't care."

"Come here," Sebastian said, opening his arms.

"No, I can't wait any longer, I have to get tested so they can do the transplant, I don't want to waste time."

"Kurt," Sebastian said.

"Just let me do this."

"Fine, find a nurse," Sebastian said looking the other way.

"I thought you'd be happy about this."

"I've accepted that I'm probably not going to make it. It's depressing, I know. But, that's how it is. And I've been trying to find a match for a while, so sorry I'm not optimistic."

"I have to try."

"Okay," Sebastian said.

And then Kurt got up, and offered a small smile before walking out of the room. He wandered around, trying to find a nurse he recognized or a doctor of some sort. Eventually, he went back to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me," Kurt said.

"Yes, dear?"

"Is there someone I can speak to…? Sebastian's doctor?"

"What is this regarding?"

"I want to… I want to donate part of my liver to him."

The nurse looked up at him with a smile.

* * *

><p>They brought Kurt to a separate room and started an interview. The doctor asked him a series of medical questions. Has he ever had any medical concerns or health issues? Does his family have a history of health concerns? Kurt almost left out his father's heart attack. Or his mother. Maybe he wasn't the best donor. But that was up to the doctor to decide.<p>

And then he had a blood test. To determine if he could even be a match. They thanked him and told him they'd get the results back soon, but after that, the next steps could take up to three weeks. That sent Kurt off into a fit. What if Sebastian didn't have three weeks left?

And when he asked that question… he didn't get a response.

Kurt walked back to Sebastian's room and offered him a small smile, curling up beside him on the bed.

"How was it?"

"A little blood and some questions. That's it for the first step."

"Okay," Sebastian said, closing his eyes.

"Don't give up. Please," Kurt pleaded.

Sebastian opened his eyes again. "Okay."

"Sebastian!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Sorry. I won't. Really."

Kurt really wasn't too sure of that.

"Kurt, let's just forget about that, about everything for a while, okay? Forget that we're in a hospital or that I'm lying here. Pretend we're back at home… your place, mine, I don't care. And we've just gotten home from an amazing date, if I do say so myself. Now what are we going to do?" Sebastian said with a wink.

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked.

"Yup. You want to make out? Or are we going to watch a movie? Maybe eat something. I hear they have Jell-O here."

"So now this is a date?"

"Yup."

"Your mother's asleep in the chair in the corner."

"Yup."

"Sebastian!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Not into that?"

"Into what? Oh my god, you've gotten even more annoying!"

"See? I distracted you. Yay me!"

Kurt took the moment to look back at Sebastian. He had a slight smirk on his face but he looked tired.

"You should rest more. And I should probably go home."

"Stay, please."

"I'll be back tomorrow," Kurt said softly.

"Okay," Sebastian said, his eyes closing.

Kurt could tell he was trying to stay awake for him. "Rest."

Sebastian nodded slightly, his eyes still closed.

Kurt pressed a kiss to Sebastian's lips and got up. He might as well go home.

He passed by the nurses' station and waved at them. One of them gave him a sad smile. "Kurt Hummel, right?"

"Yeah," Kurt said.

"Someone will give you a call tonight, okay? We have the results."

"Oh." Kurt said. That was fast .That didn't seem good if it was that fast. Or maybe he was a perfect match. And they knew that easily just from taking his blood. Somehow, Kurt doubted it.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Why can't they tell me now? Why do they have to call later?"

"Procedure," the nurse apologized. "Try to get some rest tonight, okay? He'll be okay, we're looking after him."

"Okay. Thanks," Kurt said.

Only now, he was even more worried.

* * *

><p>Kurt made his way back home, realizing he was much later than he thought he'd be. He closed the door of the house and leaned against it with a sigh.<p>

"How's he doing?"

Kurt jumped, and took a deep breath. "Oh my god, you scared me."

Finn stood off to the side, looking sheepish as Burt and Carole crept out from around the corner. "Sorry."

"He's okay," Kurt responded. Then he looked back up at them. "I got tested. To see if I'm a match. It was just preliminary stuff, but... I have to try."

Burt nodded. "I get it kiddo, and you know I would… but…"

"I know," Kurt smiled softly. His Dad wouldn't be a good donor. Not with his heart issues.

"Dude. I'll get tested. Two chances better than one, right?" Finn said.

"Really, Finn?" Kurt asked, tears in his eyes. "You'd do that?"

"Sure, why not?" Finn said.

Carole looked apologetic but asked, "You do know that'd mean surgery, Finn."

"Yeah. I know. But it'd save his life, right?"

Kurt nodded. "Thank you."

"Yeah, dude. No problem."

Kurt gave Finn a hug.

"Blaine's in the other room," Finn said softly.

"What?" Kurt asked, but he was already walking to see him.

"Hi," Blaine said.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Just because we aren't dating anymore, doesn't mean I can't see you."

"Yeah, but just randomly being at my house?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt. Friends do that all the time. And I wanted to offer you support."

"I'm just doing everything I can, and nothing seems to work," Kurt let out.

Blaine looked conflicted. "It will. You have to believe it will all work out for the best."

"No, you know what? He's probably going to die. Because everything in my life is a mess. He broke the two of us, forced me to fall in love with him, and then he's going to die."

Kurt looked at Blaine, tears in his eyes.

"Come here," Blaine said, and Kurt fell into his arms. It was weird, familiar. He had missed Blaine so much, just hanging out with him. But this was purely friendly and something he desperately needed.

"Do you really believe he'll be okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. He has to be."

Kurt wanted to ask more about that but he didn't know what to ask. Or how. He didn't want to put Blaine through anything else. He resolved though, that when this was all over, and Sebastian was healthy again, Kurt was going to find Blaine a boyfriend.

That sounded so weird. Kurt had pages and pages of doodles. Kurt and Blaine Anderson. Kurt and Blaine Hummel. Hummel-Anderson. Anderson-Hummel.

Hummel-Smythe?

"Come on, when's the last time you ate? You skip meals when you're upset," Blaine said.

"I had lunch."

"You weren't at lunch."

"I ate in the library."

"Ooh, challenging the rules."

Kurt sent him a soft glare.

"Okay, but come on. Food," Blaine urged.

"Okay," Kurt said.

They walked out of the room and into the kitchen. The rest of the family was standing around, and Kurt could tell they had been listening in to their conversation.

"Is there something to eat?" Kurt asked softly.

Burt nodded, and Carole quickly prepared him some food that she'd made for him earlier.

Kurt picked at his food, trying to eat, because he knew he had to keep up his strength. One of them did at least. But his stomach still felt queasy, and he didn't feel right. He knew it was the bond, and it was a reflection of Sebastian's health at the moment, but he couldn't help but worry more.

What if something else was wrong and he was passing it off as nothing?

Kurt chewed on his lip, and then forced himself to eat. Everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells around him. Kurt just wanted some normalcy.

"So, the Buckeyes," Kurt started.

"Dude. Season's over," Finn said.

Kurt huffed. "Well how am I supposed to know that?"

"It's okay, buddy," Burt said. "I had a guy at the shop today. Didn't understand anything I said to him. Had to explain three times that we weren't a dealership and couldn't work with the warranty on the vehicle."

Burt continued talking and Kurt was thankful for him. He knew his dad was just trying to give him a distraction. Which was definitely what he needed right now.

He was lost in his own mind again. And then the phone rang.

Carole answered. "Hello? It's for you," she said, handing the phone to Kurt.

"Hello?" Kurt asked, getting up and walking to the side of the room. So much for dinner.

"Hello, Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes."

"Hello, this is Sebastian's doctor. We met earlier, and we have the results from your test."

"Am I a match? Can I save him?" Kurt asked. Pleaded. Hoped.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel, but your blood type isn't compatible with his."

"What? I have the wrong blood type?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, a transplant from you wouldn't be accepted in Sebastian's body."

"Oh. So what do I do?" Kurt asked.

"Well, he's still on the donor list, and there's still hope. Don't give up yet."

"Okay," Kurt said softly. The doctor kept talking but Kurt didn't care, and he hung the phone up.

"What? What was it?" Burt asked.

"I'm not a match. I can't donate part of my liver to Sebastian."

* * *

><p>So… chapter 21. Still depressing…. But it was necessary. Probably another depressing one coming. Who knows?<p>

Thanks for reading! And thanks for all your reviews! Stay positive! It will get better soon…. In one way or another. (Gee I just love being cryptic, don't I?)

Let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	22. Chapter 22: Maybe

Chapter 22: Maybe

Kurt ran upstairs to his bedroom and slammed the door. He was even more depressed. He couldn't donate part of his liver to Sebastian. He couldn't do anything. He paced the room for a moment before he threw his hands up in frustration. He had to think of something to do. Something useful. Something that wasn't just pacing and crying. He wished he could be the one to save Sebastian. He just wished that someone would be able to.

Someone had to… right?

Kurt grabbed one of the books off his shelf and threw it across the room. It slammed against the wall with a bang and Kurt jumped backwards, staring at it. He took a deep breath and sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. Everything was completely out of his control.

He heard some footsteps outside his room, and then there was a knock on the door.

Kurt looked up as the door opened slightly and his dad poked his head in.

"Sorry for the noise," Kurt said.

"Nah, buddy, it's okay," Burt replied, joining Kurt on the bed.

They both sat there for a few more minutes before Kurt let out a shaky breath. "What do I do?"

"Wait. Finn's gonna get tested, and I'm sure some of the others would as well."

"They don't know yet," Kurt said.

"Maybe it's time they did," Burt said with a look.

Kurt sighed. "Dad, I…"

Burt nodded. "I know. What do you feel right now?"

"Alone, tired, hurt. Pain… so much pain. I can't even tell if it's emotional or physical anymore, of if it's his or mine. I… I really wanted to be able to do this for him."

"I know." Burt repeated. "I… I did everything I could for your mom. Everything, and nothing…"

"Dad."

"There's nothing I want more than for him to get better. I can tell how much you care for each other, even if you didn't at the start. And… I don't want you to have to go through what I did."

"I thought being bonded meant that he couldn't hurt me."

"Intentionally," Burt corrected gently.

Well, that made sense. Sebastian didn't plan to die. If only he didn't drink that night… they could have more time. No, Kurt couldn't think like that.

"What happens if… if he.."

"You'll know. You can feel him now, how he is. You'll know if it gets better… or worse. You'll know if anything major happens."

"Okay," Kurt said, his lip quivering.

"I'm just saying… no need for full out panic yet."

"Right," Kurt mumbled.

Burt sighed and wrapped his arms around his son. "Don't give up hope yet. It's not lost. You're just one person who got tested."

"Yeah, but no one else is… and he's been waiting for this for a while."

"There's always hope," Burt said.

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt replied.

"You okay for a bit?" Burt asked, standing up and patting Kurt on the shoulder.

Kurt nodded.

"Okay. If you need anything, I'm here for you. You got that?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Burt said, turning to leave the room.

"Dad?"

Burt turned around. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, Kurt."

And then Burt left the room. Kurt flopped back on his bed and closed his eyes, hoping the next day would bring better news.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Finn walked into the hospital after school the next day, and headed towards the nurses' station. After casually greeting the nurses, all of whom were acquainted with him by this point, Kurt pushed Finn forward.<p>

"This is my brother, Finn. He wants to get tested too," Kurt said.

"Alright, hon, but if you weren't a match, don't put too much faith in your brother."

"Step brothers," Kurt added.

"But we're like real brothers," Finn interjected.

Kurt nodded and turned to Finn. "I just mean we have different genetics."

"Oh, right," Finn said.

Finn followed the nurse down a different hallway, giving a quick wave to Kurt, while Kurt made his way to Sebastian's room. As he approached the room he heard something and then a smile finally found its way onto his face. It was the Warblers, and it sounded like they just finished singing something because he could hear applause.

"Guys, you shouldn't have," Kurt heard Sebastian say from inside the room.

"Hey, we felt bad that we hadn't visited yet, and what better way than by serenading you?" Trent said with a laugh.

"Serenading you? Should I be worried?" Kurt asked, moving to lean against the door way.

"Kurt!" Sebastian exclaimed, a smile on his face. He actually looked better today, more awake and aware.

The Warblers smiled as well and brought him into a hug. Kurt felt like he was being passed between every person. Finally, he made his way over to Sebastian.

"Hey, you," Kurt said, trying to keep the cheer on his face. Being around all the Warblers was certainly lightening his mood, or perhaps it was the way Sebastian was actually smiling for once.

"Hey! You're here!" Sebastian said.

"Of course I am," Kurt replied. He had a feeling Sebastian was still surprised every day Kurt stayed, though Kurt wasn't sure why. Sebastian had to know how much he loved him by now.

"We were trying to entertain Sebastian. I'm sure he gets quite bored being here all the time," Nick added.

"Completely. You can only watch so many reruns of Friends before you go crazy," Sebastian said.

Kurt lowered his voice and asked Sebastian, "Are you doing okay? You feel better."

"Yeah, it's a good day. And did you notice you said feel instead of look? That wasn't a slip of the tongue, was it?"

Kurt shrugged. "Not really."

Sebastian frowned. "You can feel when I'm in pain still, can't you?"

"Don't worry about it," Kurt said. "You just worry about getting better."

Sebastian gave him a look but Kurt raised his voice again before Sebastian could say anything more. "So many visitors today!"

The Warblers chuckled. "We can leave if we're overstaying our welcome."

Kurt glanced at Sebastian. "No, stay please. I've missed you guys too."

"You don't visit us enough, Kurt," Jeff said.

"Sorry, guys," Kurt replied.

They chuckled. "We keep losing our Warblers to McKinley. Is there something we should know about?" David asked.

Thad nodded seriously. "I have a suspicion it's Kurt. Kurt's stealing all our Warblers."

"Guys," Kurt said with a soft laugh.

"Nah, we're just messing with ya," Trent said.

They all laughed. There was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in. "Sorry to bother you all, let me get in quick and I'll get out of your hair."

The nurse walked over to Sebastian, checking a few machines and some papers, before asking him a couple of the routine questions. How he was feeling, some other medical mumbo jumbo Kurt couldn't keep track off.

Sebastian waved her off. "I feel great, we're having a good time, come back later why don't you?"

She rolled her eyes, and did just that. Kurt knew it was because she would be back there to check on him and she had found out what she needed.

Some of the Warblers lost their smiles as they saw the nurse. Kurt knew what that felt like. It was all well and good until you remembered Sebastian was in the hospital Surprisingly, it was easy to forget.

"You are feeling, okay, right?" Nick asked.

"My mother isn't even in the room! I don't need it from all of you. I'm fine," Sebastian said.

Kurt took that moment to mention to Sebastian. "Finn's here. He's getting himself tested."

Sebastian looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course."

Sebastian had such a look of shock on his face that Kurt couldn't help it and leaned in to kiss him.

"Oh," Sebastian said as Kurt pulled away.

The Warblers all looked on and many of them had guilty looks on their faces.

"You know we'd get tested too, but not all of us are 18," Jeff said.

"Guys," Sebastian started.

"No, I know you think we don't care about you, but we do. Since you've been here.. or been sick… and especially since you've been with Kurt, you've been different. And you are our friend. Some of us… the ones that are 18, we got tested too."

Sebastian was shocked silent. He kept opening his mouth like he was going to say something but kept closing it again.

Kurt felt eternally grateful for them. If Finn wasn't a match, one of them had to be.

"The rest of us would if we could. But it's been difficult trying to convince our moms," Trent said.

"You don't have to…" Sebastian started.

"This isn't just some favour. This is your life," David said.

Sebastian bit his lip and looked the other way. Kurt absentmindedly ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair. "See, you do have friends. And they do care about you. You're not alone, and you're not giving up."

Sebastian let out a shaky breath that ended in a laugh. "Thanks, guys. Now… this has gotten way too sappy. Let's get back to singing or something, alright?"

Everyone nodded, and the mood got lighter again. Kurt stayed there with Sebastian, enjoying the time with his friends.

Eventually, though, the Warblers had to go. Kurt stayed for a while longer, just lying on the bed beside Sebastian.

"So are you still keeping this a secret? Everyone knows you're in the hospital. If we told them why, maybe they could get tested too-"

"I'm not going to push my luck. With you, and Finn, and the Warblers… something's bound to come up, right? So I'm not going to worry about it."

Kurt nodded. He really hoped Sebastian was right.

* * *

><p>As the days passed, and more people's names were crossed off the potential donor list, Kurt had to wonder what was going on. He didn't think it should be that hard to find a donor if there were so many people getting tested. Did Sebastian have some ridiculous blood type that needed only one certain type of donor?<p>

Either way, it was taking a toll on all of them. When Finn's tests came back negative too, Kurt didn't know if he could take it. He went to Sebastian, begging for permission to tell New Directions what was going on. Despite how they treated them, they couldn't be this heartless. Someone would be a match, they had to be.

That brought Kurt to the choir room, where he was standing in front of the Glee Club.

"Guys, Kurt has something he wants to say," Mr. Schue said.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Kurt started, looking around at everyone. Finn had a sad smile on his face and everyone else looked curious.

"How's Sebastian doing?" Puck asked quietly.

"That's what I'm here to speak to you all about. Sebastian… has given me permission to let you all in on his secret. On what's wrong with him. Right now… his liver's failing. He needs a new one, or he won't survive. The bond we had… it helped… gave him more time, but that other night-" Kurt's breath hitched.

"Hey, it's okay, keep going," Finn encouraged.

Kurt offered him a soft smile and nodded. "He drank alcohol… and it made it worse. He needs a transplant. I don't know how much you all know about this… but it can be donated from someone who is living."

"So why didn't you donate?" Sam asked.

Kurt stared at him. Sam looked genuinely curious, not like he was accusing him of anything.

"That was my first course of action… but sadly, I'm not a match for him. I can't donate to him. And neither can Finn. So I'm here.. asking, begging of you guys, those of you who are 18, or can get permission, get tested. Please. He doesn't have much time left, I can see it in his face. He doesn't want to fight much more," Kurt said.

That was the thing that was truly bothering Kurt. As each person who got tested got crossed off the list as a possible donor, Sebastian's hope dwindled. He pulled away, told Kurt not to visit as often, he'd be fine. Started talking about what Kurt would do in New York. What Kurt would do when he was gone. Kurt didn't want to think about it. He hadn't given up yet.

Everyone looked like they were in shock. "You think he's going to die?" Brittany asked.

Kurt couldn't even answer, he turned around for a moment, willing back the tears. "Let's hope it doesn't get to that point."

Mr. Schue put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "It'll work out, Kurt. You'll see."

Easy enough for him to say. He wasn't doing much to help anyway. There wasn't much Kurt could do and he felt so helpless.

"I've prepared a song… because it represents what I'm feeling right now. And we're in Glee club practice. Singing helps us get our emotions out, right?"

He'd considered what song he wanted to sing for a while… it was one that had been on his mind. He knew it wasn't the same, but it really felt like it sometime.

Kurt turned back around, the opening notes of One Song Glory from Rent filling the room. He let out every emotion he had into the song. He always seemed to cry when he sang songs like this, and the tears poured down his face. He changed pronouns as appropriate, and thought about Sebastian.

It was….. his one song. His last song of hope. He needed something, some kind of miracle to figure this mess out, or it really would be a wasted opportunity. Everything Sebastian did, the bond, getting to know each other. And then Kurt fell in love, and now Sebastian was dying. This couldn't be it for them.

Time was against them both.

Kurt just needed more of it. There was no use going over the what ifs. What if Sebastian had told him earlier? What if he hadn't drank at the party? What if he never bonded with Kurt and had died months ago?

That one was frightening, because Kurt couldn't imagine his life without Sebastian anymore.

Kurt finished the song and found that he couldn't catch his breath. He fell to the floor, tears streaming down his face, as Finn and Blaine rushed to him.

"Kurt!" Finn exclaimed, as he rushed forward. Kurt leaned against the two of them, sobbing.

"He's going to die!" Kurt cried.

"Don't think like that, okay? There's still hope," Finn said.

"There's no hope," Kurt said.

Blaine looked at Finn and tried to comfort Kurt as well. "It'll be okay."

"How can you say that, Blaine? Everything's a mess!" Kurt exclaimed.

It was a mess that Sebastian was in the hospital. It was a mess that Sebastian broke Kurt and Blaine up. It was a mess that Kurt fell in love with him despite that. It was a mess that Blaine was the one comforting him now.

"What can we do?" Kurt heard Rachel say to the others. They looked like they wanted to come over and help but they didn't want to crowd them.

Blaine tried to quiet Kurt down but nothing was helping. Kurt couldn't be there anymore.

"Kurt, listen to me," Blaine started. "I have a plan, okay?"

"You have a plan?" Kurt asked.

"Trust me," Blaine said.

"I do," Kurt let out.

Blaine let out a shaky breath. "Okay, just.. okay."

And then Blaine got up and left the room, but Kurt could've sworn he saw a tear fall down his face.

"Kurt," Finn said, and Kurt turned his attention back to him.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go home?"

"Yeah," Kurt responded.

Finn helped him up and everyone in Glee club gave him a hug. Kurt still hoped one of them would get tested. Just one, one match. That's all they needed.

Finn drove them home, and Kurt walked straight to his bedroom. If this didn't work… he didn't know what else to do.

* * *

><p>More days passed and Kurt became even more miserable. The more often he visited Sebastian, the more exhausted Sebastian looked. He'd play it off at the beginning, but he was starting to lose that too. He didn't have the energy to joke around as much.<p>

He slept a lot of the time Kurt was there. Or they watched television. Or Sebastian tried to force Kurt to think about his future.

Kurt could tell Sebastian was giving up, like he told the Glee club. The other day, he didn't even let Kurt kiss him. And that made Kurt want to cry again.

It was about two weeks later, when Kurt truly feared for Sebastian. Before, he knew Sebastian was giving up, but now he could tell. The near constant ache through the bond from before had intensified and Kurt could feel Sebastian's misery, along with his own. Maybe Kurt's misery was making Sebastian's worse. If only Kurt could do anything to stop his own, he'd be able to do something to help with Sebastian's.

Kurt sat beside Sebastian's bed. Sebastian hadn't let him lie down on the bed beside him the last few days. Kurt wanted nothing more than to reach over and envelop Sebastian in his arms. But Sebastian wouldn't let him anymore.

"Just make sure you live in a decent neighbourhood. I know apartment prices are steep, but my parents could probably loan you money for that or something. New York is where you belong, Kurt, so I don't want you hanging around here after I go," Sebastian said, continuing on from one of his earlier discussions.

"Please, stop," Kurt said softly.

"And don't give up. If you want to be on Broadway, or work in Fashion, or whatever the fuck you want to do, just do it. I'm nobody, so you don't have to worry about me. Hey, you can get back together with Blaine!"

"Oh my god," Kurt said, unable to comprehend what Sebastian was saying.

"It was the original plan anyway. So, I die, and then you move to New York, and you and Blaine date again. Then you have your New York, your job, and your boyfriend! And you can forget I even existed!" Sebastian announced.

Kurt had to take a deep breath in so he wouldn't smack Sebastian.

"How can you say that?" Kurt asked, his voice coming out brokenly.

Sebastian finally looked at him. "Kurt, come on. Be realistic. I'm going to die, and there's nothing we can do about it. I've accepted it. I'm trying to get you to accept it. I know it's going to be painful because of this damn bond, and I'm sorry about that. I should have just let myself die before instead of bonding you to me."

"Sebastian!" Kurt yelled, standing up. "It's going to be painful because I love you! I don't care about the stupid bond or anything else! I love you, so can you stop talking about what I'm going to do when you die? You're not dying!"

"I think it's a little late for that," Sebastian said, blinking, and keeping his eyes closed for a moment. When he finally opened them, he was looking at Kurt. It felt weird that he was, because he had been avoiding Kurt for so long.

"It's not," Kurt started. "If you give up, then it is. If you give up, like I know you have been, then it doesn't matter if you're actually alive or not. I want to be with you, and even if you do…. die… wasting your time with me by ignoring me isn't going to make it easier. It will just make me miss the time I lost with you that we could have been together or talking or kissing or anything!"

Sebastian was silent for a moment. "Sorry. I guess I was being selfish. The more time I talk to you and try to be around you… Don't guilt me into this. I feel bad enough for all that I've done. And I was trying to make myself miserable for hurting you. I guess that backfired on me."

"Yeah," Kurt said shakily.

"Okay, fine. Get back here, beside me," Sebastian said, moving over a little.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief and climbed into the bed, finally putting his arm around Sebastian. Sebastian felt tiny, and that really scared Kurt.

"Better?" Sebastian asked.

"Much. I've missed you so much."

"Much better for me too," Sebastian said, resting his head against Kurt.

"Sebastian, I love you. Believe me," Kurt said.

"I do," Sebastian said. "I feel the same way… you know that."

"Say it," Kurt urged.

"What?"

"Please, Sebastian."

"I love you, Kurt," Sebastian said.

Kurt smiled, his arm tightening slightly around Sebastian.

"Okay, this is serious now," Sebastian said softly.

"Okay," Kurt responded. He hoped Sebastian wouldn't ruin this again. Kurt finally got to hold his boyfriend again. Could he even be called a boyfriend? His bonded. Essentially his husband.

"Kurt, if no one can donate for me, and I do die, I need you to move on."

"Sebastian, this is all we've been talking about," Kurt said.

"I know. But now it's real. None of the Warblers were a match, and the New Directions who got tested… no results back yet. But I'm not optimistic. So many people got tested, and none can donate to me. I don't know why, and it doesn't sound right, but I don't think I'm going to get a liver."

Kurt took a deep breath.

"Kurt," Sebastian said. "It's a real possibility."

"I know, but I don't want you to die," Kurt said, tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to die either," Sebastian said. "But I could. I've known for months."

"Just don't, okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, okay," Sebastian chuckled.

"I need you in my life," Kurt said softly. "You've been talking about what I'd do… but that's not all I see now. I see you there. In the apartment with me in New York. You'll be complaining about the fact that I won't let you leave your jacket on the floor and make you hang it up. And we'll fight in the bathroom to get ready in the morning. And we'll share a quick parting kiss after breakfast as we both head off for the day. And then at the end of the day, we'll curl up in bed together, sort of like this."

"Kurt," Sebastian said.

"Please. I can't do this without you anymore."

"You might have to," Sebastian said.

"Just hold on, please, Sebastian, please," Kurt pleaded.

"Shh," Sebastian quieted, moving a bit and placing a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek. "It'll be okay, whatever happens. It will be."

Kurt fought to take in a breath of air as Sebastian comforted him. "You'll be okay, it'll be okay," he kept whispering.

Kurt didn't know how long they lay there like that, wrapped up together and hoping for the best. Sebastian was done, Kurt could tell. And Kurt wasn't too far off. Was it worth it, to keep Sebastian here, suffering like this, if there wasn't any solution? Was it time to let go, stop making him fight? Was there any reason to?

The hospital room seemed quiet. The machines beeped rhythmically. Kurt could feel his eyes start to droop. Sebastian's were already closed. And then the door burst open.

Blaine stood there, panting and out of breath.

"I'm a match."

* * *

><p>The song Kurt sings is One Song Glory from Rent. I listened to this song on repeat as I was writing this and thinking about this. Both the movie version and original cast version because somehow Adam Pascal's voice changed so much in those years in between and I just love it. And it makes me cry.<p>

Anyway… hopefully it's gonna go uphill from this… not too much more left to go after this. I'm thinking 3-4 chapters? (No guarantees on that)

As always, let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	23. Chapter 23: Be okay

Chapter 23: Be okay

"What?" Kurt asked. He looked up, his eyes wide.

"I'm a match," Blaine repeated.

Kurt sat up in the bed, staring at Blaine. His mind was a mess, thinking of everything he just discussed with Sebastian. He couldn't comprehend it. Sebastian opened his eyes and glanced at Blaine curiously.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "I got myself tested around the same time you did, Kurt. My blood type was compatible, so I went through the rest of the tests. You know, scans, x-rays… They just told me that I have the all clear to donate. I know it's been a couple of weeks, but I didn't want to tell you both until I knew for sure, get your hopes up. But I am a match. And I will donate."

"You… you're a match? But… how?" Kurt sputtered. He glanced at Sebastian but he looked too shocked to say anything.

"Yeah, I know I'm smaller than him, and normally they want you to be around the same size. But I'm 18, so it's my choice. And they did all the tests so," Blaine said with a shrug.

"You…you'd do this… for him?"

"For him… for you," Blaine said softly.

"Blaine," Kurt tried.

"Look. I can see how much he means to you. And despite how much I hate that he's the reason we're not together anymore, I can see he makes you happy. So I'm doing this. And… despite what he's done, he's still person. And I couldn't live with myself if I let him die because of selfish reasons. If I can do this… I'm doing this." Blaine turned to glance at Sebastian. "I'm doing this, okay?"

Sebastian blinked and stared, his mouth hanging open. He didn't look capable of much more at the moment. Kurt knew this was a huge shock. Sebastian had given up, and now he was told he might live. It was a game changer.

Kurt couldn't help the bubble of excitement he felt. Blaine was going to donate. Sebastian was going to get a new liver. But still, Kurt had to be sure. He had to be sure this would work and go through, and that there would be no regrets, because he couldn't handle hurting Blaine anymore.

"But Blaine… he's already put you in the hospital once," Kurt said.

"Yeah, but this time will be my choice."

Kurt nodded. "But are you completely sure? Even after all he's done to you… to us?"

Blaine simply nodded. "I'm sure. I've thought about it over the last few weeks. This is what I want to do."

Kurt let out a shaky breath and got up off the bed, walking over to Blaine, and brought him into a hug. He felt Blaine's arms circle around him and could feel a few tears on his shoulder.

"Thank you, so much," Kurt said softly. "You are the most selfless, kind, person I know."

"Well, you do know I have a hero complex," Blaine whispered back.

"I'm going to make sure you're happy. I'll find you a boyfriend, anything you want or need. I owe you everything, Blaine."

"Don't thank me yet… I haven't done anything," Blaine said, though he was looking the other way now.

"Thank you," Kurt said anyway.

He pulled away from Blaine and walked back to Sebastian.

"See? It's going to be okay."

Kurt's smile filled the room. And then it disappeared just as quickly as it came.

"I don't want it," Sebastian finally said.

"What?" Kurt asked, staring at Sebastian, his eyes wide.

"I don't want it. So thank you, Blaine, but I'm okay."

Blaine stared at them, and inched back. Kurt could tell he didn't know if he should stay in the room anymore, but he looked too stunned to make any sudden movements.

"What are you talking about? This isn't a favour you can turn away. He's offering you life, Sebastian." Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He glanced back at Blaine and then back to Sebastian.

Sebastian shrugged and looked the other way. Blaine stood there, his jaw dropped open. Kurt felt exactly the same.

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked. "If you don't want it because it's Blaine, then you're just being stupid. Despite all this, and how thankful I am for him, I'm not going to dump you for him."

"It's not that," Sebastian said.

"Then what? Why don't you want this?"

Sebastian was silent.

"Sebastian," Kurt prodded.

"I don't deserve it."

It was said so quietly Kurt wasn't even sure Sebastian had spoken.

"What?"

"I said, I don't deserve it! There are so many other people who deserve having a transplant, for whatever reason! So many people got themselves tested for me and they don't even like me! I was horrible to all of them. I was horrible to you, Blaine! I completely fucked up your life! How could you do this?"

Blaine shifted. "I don't like seeing you both upset."

"You don't like seeing Kurt upset."

Blaine shrugged.

"You don't care about me."

"You make him happy. Despite everything, somehow you do. And I want him happy. And despite what you may think about me, I don't want you to die, Sebastian. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, and if there was something I could do… which I can… I'm doing it."

Sebastian stared at him again and Kurt waited with baited breath. The reasons hadn't changed from what Blaine said before, but Kurt had a feeling Sebastian wasn't hearing them properly anyway.

"I still don't want it."

"Why?" Kurt implored.

"Look, there are tons of other people who deserve transplants or need them. See if you can donate to one of them. It wasn't their fault… this was mine."

"What? What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"I'm in this situation because I drank alcohol. It's my fault. If I never drank, this wouldn't have happened."

"You're a teenager. Of course you would have had alcohol at some point," Kurt pointed out.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I could have stopped. Or thought about it more… or done something! I don't deserve this. I deserve to die."

And then Kurt did something he never thought he would do, at least not anymore. He raised his hand and smacked Sebastian across the face.

Sebastian stared at him dumbstruck.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He didn't smack him that hard. "Shut up. How many times do I have to tell you that I love you, and that you're worth it, and that you have friends and parents and others who care for you? You do deserve this, and if Blaine's willing to donate to you, you will accept it and thank him, and be forever in his debt."

Blaine chuckled. "I can't believe Kurt has to convince you of this."

"Shut up," Sebastian said. "I've been on the list for a while, sure. But so have so many other people. Why me?"

"Because," Kurt shrugged, as if that was explanation enough.

Sebastian let out a sigh.

"You're not doing this as some ultimate blackmail method or something? Like, "I'm giving you a liver so you better do whatever I say?""

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "No catches, Sebastian. Take my liver and live, or don't and die."

"This is all so morbid," Kurt moaned.

"Fine," Sebastian said, looking away.

"Good," Blaine said.

Kurt let out a short laugh of relief. It would all be okay. It had to be. He turned to look at Sebastian and saw a tear slip out of his eye.

"Cheer up. All uphill from now," Kurt said.

"Yeah," Sebastian said. "As long as my body accepts his liver."

* * *

><p>Everything after that was a rush of activity. Kurt didn't know what to feel. Relief that Blaine was donating and that Sebastian was going to let him. Fear that something would go wrong. Pain, still flowing, through the bond. And finally hope. Hope that something good would come out of this.<p>

Kurt still couldn't believe Sebastian would turn Blaine down. He thought everything before was strange, but that was the strangest. They went from Sebastian thinking he was going to die, and being completely ready to die, to Kurt's ex-boyfriend donating a liver to Sebastian, the boy who broke them up.

They found Sebastian's parents and explained the situation to them. Then, they all met with the doctor, and there was a lengthy discussion about everything. If it was truly what Blaine wanted, what the surgeries would entail for both of them, what recovery would be like. Blaine looked like he knew all the answers already. He really did know what he was doing. Then, there were some forms to be filled out, and hugs all around.

Kurt couldn't thank Blaine enough, and neither could the Smythes. Elaine and Edward promised to do anything and everything for Blaine, including paying for any and all hospital costs.

They scheduled the surgery for the following day. That made everyone extremely nervous and excited. They wanted all of this over with.

They finished discussing the details with the doctor and he advised Blaine to get a good night's rest, and be back the next morning, bright and early.

Blaine looked around nervously, and then excused himself, saying he was going to put some things together. Sebastian gave Blaine a nod as he left.

Elaine, Edward, and Kurt excused themselves for a moment to walk Blaine out. As soon as Blaine was gone, Elaine broke down, turning to Kurt. "Where did he find the two of you? Both of you, saving his life, over and over again."

Kurt took in a shaky breath and shrugged. "I'm so proud of Blaine."

"How do you know him?" Edward asked.

Kurt blinked. "Um…"

"You can tell us," Elaine urged.

"He was my boyfriend. He was the guy I was going to bond with before Sebastian interrupted us."

Elaine and Edward gasped, staring at him. "And he was willing to do this for Sebastian?" Elaine asked.

"I couldn't believe it either," Kurt said. "Blaine's amazing."

"Honey, I have to ask. After all this… you..." Elaine started.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"I don't want to presume, but… do you love Sebastian? You're not going to leave him after all this? Go back to Blaine?"

Why did everyone think that of Kurt? True, he still loved Blaine, but more like a friend now. And he did want Blaine in his life. But Sebastian was the one he wanted to be with.

"I loved Blaine. I did. But now, I'm in love with Sebastian. And he's the one I want to spend my life with. It's different with him and… yes. I love him."

Elaine nodded shortly and Edward moved closer. "Come, we should go get some rest too before the big day. We'll go let Sebastian know we'll be back bright and early."

Kurt nodded. "Tell him I'll be here too, okay?"

"Alright. Thank you, Kurt. For everything." Elaine moved closer and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Edward walked closer and shook his hand, before pulling him into a hug.

"We'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt waved goodbye to them and headed out. He wasn't sure if he would sleep well or at all that night.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up early the next morning, planning to be at the hospital before even Blaine, which was ridiculous, because he knew they were going to make Sebastian sleep for as long as he could before the surgery.<p>

Burt didn't even try to stop Kurt this time, instead offering to come with him. Finn had looked relieved that someone was able to donate part of their liver to Sebastian, and Carole promised she'd drop by when she could. She also prepared meals for both Kurt and Burt to take with them, since she knew Kurt had the tendency to forget to eat when he was worried.

Kurt felt exhausted already, and knew it would be a really long day.

He was thankful his Dad offered to come with him. He didn't know if he could sit there alone all day. Well, he wouldn't be alone. The Smythes would be there. Kurt didn't know if Blaine's parents would be or not, or if Blaine had even given them an option in this.

They got to the hospital and Burt parked outside. They walked inside together and Kurt waved hello to the nurses.

"Here a little early, Kurt," one said.

Kurt shrugged. "Nothing else to do, Annie."

Burt let out a chuckle. "I think you visit here too often if you're on a first name basis with the nurses."

And then Kurt didn't know what he should do. He didn't want to disturb Sebastian's sleep and it didn't look like Blaine was there yet. He glanced at his Dad for guidance and Burt glanced back.

"So, I'll find us a place to camp out. Brought your magazines," Burt said.

"Okay," Kurt replied.

He was feeling too antsy, so he walked to Sebastian's room anyway and peeked in. There was no surprise there, he was asleep. His parents were there too. Elaine was in the chair beside Sebastian's bed, slumped over onto it, and asleep as well. Edward was sitting in a different chair, nursing a cup of coffee. He looked up when Kurt entered.

Kurt offered him a short smile and then Edward got up and walked out of the room to join Kurt.

"Morning, Kurt."

"Morning."

"They're not going to start for another hour or two."

"Oh," Kurt responded.

"I'll call you when he's awake."

"Thanks," Kurt said.

He walked back to the waiting room and sat down beside his Dad. Not much more to do.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew was his Dad shaking him awake.

"Blaine's here. And Sebastian's awake," Burt said softly.

"Okay," Kurt said with a yawn.

He got up to see Blaine first, and went the way the nurses directed him. He walked inside a room and didn't know what he expected, but it was just Blaine.

"Hey," Kurt said.

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine responded.

"So… surgery today," Kurt said.

"Yeah."

Kurt didn't know why it felt so awkward. He bit his lip and tried to think of something to say, but Blaine got there first. He always knew what Kurt was thinking.

"No regrets, okay? I'm good with this. Shouldn't you be with Sebastian right now?"

"I just wanted to make sure this was real," Kurt said.

"It's real," Blaine responded. "Come here."

Kurt moved closer and Blaine brought Kurt into a hug. "I'm here; I'm doing this, so you can relax, okay?"

"I can't relax! My boyfriend and my best friend are both going into surgery today."

"It'll be okay. We'll both be fine."

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said.

Blaine just nodded. A nurse appeared in the doorway. "Oh, hello. Do you two need a moment?"

"No, we're okay," Kurt said. "I should probably see Sebastian."

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Blaine said.

"Okay," Kurt replied.

He left the room and still didn't know why he felt so weird. Blaine was doing this for them. Blaine was giving Sebastian life. And Kurt felt so helpless. They were both going into surgery, and there was nothing Kurt could do. What if something happened in the surgeries? What if it didn't work? He couldn't calm down, but he tried to make himself before he visited Sebastian.

He walked into Sebastian's room and this time saw him sitting up in the bed. Elaine was awake too but Edward wasn't in the room at the moment.

"Hey," Kurt said.

"My Dad said you were here hours ago. Why didn't you sleep in more?" Sebastian asked with a grin.

Kurt shrugged. "Couldn't stay away."

Kurt was horrified to feel tears coming. He tried to hold them back. This wasn't the time for tears. He had this horrible feeling that despite everything, despite how long they had waited for this, it was the end. And he didn't know why, but it couldn't be.

"Hey," Sebastian said softly. "Get over here."

Kurt walked over and then the tears did fall.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"I just want you to be okay," Kurt said.

"I will be. Remember? It's going to be okay, no matter what happens. We've planned for it, either way."

"Shut up," Kurt said.

Sebastian glanced at his mom before he looked back at Kurt. "Kurt. I love you. Okay? So everything's going to be okay."

Kurt let out a shaky sigh. Somehow, that was exactly what he needed to hear. "Okay. I love you too."

Sebastian smiled and then his doctor walked into the room. "Big day today!" He announced.

That was putting it lightly. Everyone nodded. The doctor went over what would happen again and Kurt felt nervous once more. They said the surgery would probably last six to eight hours, and after that, both Blaine and Sebastian would be brought to the Intensive Care Unit for up to three days. After that, they would be moved to a different ward and stay in the hospital for up to two weeks. Following that, he explained the recovery process could take up to six months, and that they would check in regularly to get examined. Plus, Sebastian would be on anti-rejection drugs and other medication for life.

Kurt felt overwhelmed with all the information, so he could only imagine what Sebastian was feeling. Well, actually… he could tell. Sebastian was completely overwhelmed and nervous too.

However, outwardly, Sebastian waved it off. "Can we just get started? This is making me anxious," Sebastian said.

Time seemed to go by quickly once more, as the doctors and nurses bustled about and before Kurt knew it; Sebastian was ready to go to the operating room.

As he was being wheeled out of the room, Sebastian turned back to Kurt for a moment.

"Remember what we talked about. But also remember, I still owe you mind-blowing sex."

Kurt's jaw dropped opened and he saw one of the nurses try to hide a smile.

And then Sebastian was wheeled out of the room.

* * *

><p>Kurt moved back to the waiting room and found his dad. He sat down silently. Now it was the waiting game. Sebastian's parents joined them shortly, keeping mostly to themselves. Everyone seemed too nervous to talk.<p>

Kurt paced the waiting room and pretended to read his magazines. He went through three cups of coffee. He felt strange. Something was coming through the bond but it wasn't really pain. It was numbed, and Kurt knew that Sebastian was put under, but he felt anxious, and nervous, and there were weird sensations pulsing through his body. Kurt tried to ignore them the best he could. One of the nurses offered him pain medication if he was feeling anything too strong; citing that sometimes bonded pairs could feel the other in surgery. Kurt assured her he was fine, but he'd revisit that idea if it got worse.

Part way through the morning, Burt forced them both to eat the food that Carole packed with them.

Kurt kept pacing and realized he had no idea what time it was anymore. All he knew was that he was sick of being in the hospital. He felt like he was there too often. For his mom, his dad… now Blaine and Sebastian.

He got a few messages from Finn throughout the morning, and a couple from other Glee members. A bunch of the Warblers messaged him as well, but he couldn't focus enough to give a response past, 'they're in surgery.'

Partway through the day, he got a call from Blaine's parents, asking if Blaine was okay. Apparently they were on vacation and just got a message from Blaine about his plans to donate part of his liver. Well, that explained why they weren't there. They were apparently trying to book a flight to get back to Ohio as soon as they could but they didn't have much notice. Kurt knew Blaine's relationship with his parents was strained, and he didn't really want to butt in. They hadn't been too fond of Kurt and Blaine while they were together, but they were even less pleased with him after the breakup.

Carole showed up during her lunch break to offer some much needed comfort, but she couldn't stay. Still, Kurt appreciated her there.

Kurt paced once more until he felt like he couldn't take any more waiting. Finally, hours later, Sebastian's doctor came out to talk to them. They all stood up as soon as he was there.

"I'm happy to say the surgeries were successful. We've transplanted part of Blaine's liver into Sebastian, and they are both in the Intensive Care Unit now. You'll be able to visit them shortly. I do want to warn you that they are attached to breathing machines, so there are a lot of tubes involved, and to not be alarmed. We'll be monitoring them closely for the next while to rule out infection, and then we'll be able to move them to a different ward for recovery."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and there were hugs all around. Finally, it felt like something good was happening.

Kurt didn't know if he wanted to go visit them now. What did the doctor mean by tubes? They wouldn't be awake yet, anyway. They had to wait a couple hours but eventually the Smythes went to go see them and Kurt turned to his Dad.

"He's okay, now. Right?"

"He'll be okay, buddy," Burt said. He sounded relieved.

Kurt nodded. "Should I go see him?"

"Up to you. He's not gonna wake up for some time."

"I know," Kurt said. "And Blaine?"

It was so hard for him to remember they were both there. Both of them… and if anything happened to either of them…

Kurt debated for a while longer but finally decided to go see them. It felt like the longest walk of his life and when he got there, he didn't know if he should've gone.

Sebastian was there, hooked up to machines, like the doctor said. There was a tube down his throat, and some hanging out the side of the bed, coming from his stomach area. Kurt felt like there were more tubes than that, and he didn't know where half of them went.

It reminded him of his dad when he was in the hospital.

Blaine was in an adjacent bed, looking much the same. Kurt wanted to cry again. He felt bad that Sebastian was the one he went to first, because he did care so deeply for Blaine, and no one else was there for him right now, but he couldn't help it.

Sebastian's parents were there and let Kurt in to see him. If it weren't for all the tubes, he could be asleep.

They were told to keep the visit short, so after only ten minutes, Kurt had to leave. He went to see Blaine next and there wasn't much he could do so he went back to the waiting area.

The doctors said they'd monitor them and give them updates. After all this, Kurt was exhausted. Eventually, he decided it would be best to go home and get some rest.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up first, having been healthy before the surgery. He was moved to a different ward where he could continue to be monitored before he could leave. They would keep him there for a while anyway, to make sure he didn't get any type of infection, but the doctors said he was healing nicely. His parents eventually showed up and Blaine looked happy to see them in the end.<p>

Kurt had visited with him as much as he could, and tried to think of something he could do to repay Blaine. Blaine had just given him a smile and a shrug, happy this was done with.

Kurt wasn't there when Sebastian first woke up. The doctors said he was groggy and out of it, and didn't seem to know where he was. Eventually they took the breathing tube out of his mouth, and deemed him ready for visitors.

Kurt made his way to the hospital as fast as he could after that, and ran to the Intensive Care Unit, only to find that Sebastian's bed empty. He had a moment of panic, running to the nurses' station, and they told him that Sebastian was moved to a different ward.

Kurt made his way to Sebastian's new room, and opened the door slowly. Sebastian was there, in that room, lying in the bed.

And for the first time since the surgery, while Kurt was there, Sebastian was awake.

* * *

><p>Yay! Transplant! Whoooo! This chapter had way more angst than I thought there would be. But here we go, happier towards the end of this chapter anyway.<p>

So, let me know what you think, like always!

imadeafriendtoday


	24. Chapter 24: Aftermath

Chapter 24: Aftermath

Sebastian blinked up at Kurt. "I'm alive."

"Yes, Sebastian. You're alive," Kurt said with a teary grin, walking into the room more. It was such a relief.

"Oh," Sebastian said, tears in his eyes as well, taking it all in. "And… everything went well?"

Kurt nodded. They had mentioned Sebastian had been out of it for a while, but Kurt couldn't tell if he was asking because he was genuinely confused or if he just needed more confirmation.

"Yes, it went perfectly. Your body accepted the transplant. They're going to keep you here for a while and observe you, but they predict a full recovery. As long as you don't drink anymore alcohol."

"Yeah, I think I'm done with the stuff." Sebastian laughed.

Kurt leaned over to press a kiss to his lips. When he pulled back, Sebastian looked even more troubled. He had tears rolling down his face. Kurt didn't think he'd ever seen Sebastian cry like this, despite everything that happened. In one way, Kurt was upset for Sebastian, but on the other hand, it made him happy that Sebastian was opening up to him and letting him in when he was most vulnerable.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?"

"I… I didn't think I'd make it this far. I was so sure I was going to die. There's no way I'm alive… liver failure… pills, surgery. What do I do now? I hadn't planned anything after this. I hadn't planned on still being here."

"You were talking about the future just the other day," Kurt said, fear shooting through him. Sebastian couldn't give up after all of this.

"Yeah, for you. I always thought I'd be dead and it wouldn't matter. I have no idea what to do now."

"Well, we'll figure that out together."

Kurt's heart broke for Sebastian. He looked so lost and confused. This was supposed to be their time to celebrate. He was alive, and well, and hopefully on his way to a full recovery. But Sebastian didn't look too happy about it. He looked like he would have preferred to die. And that truly scared Kurt.

"Right," Sebastian said, and then a tear slid down his face.

"Sebastian, hey," Kurt said. He was sitting beside Sebastian, too afraid to make him move to join him in the bed now. "You're alive for a reason. I know this isn't what you thought would happen, but you should be happy. You're here, and you're not dead, and we can be together now. As a real couple."

Sebastian let out a tearful laugh. "Sorry. I am happy… that I'm alive. I just never thought it would happen. So it's a bit of a surprise. I still thought I'd die in surgery. I could still die…if it doesn't work. I just don't want to get my hopes up yet and plan for the future only for my plans to be taken away."

"You're going to be okay. I can feel it," Kurt said softly. Already, he could feel the bond pulsing to life between them. Yes, there was still the undercurrent of pain, reflecting the pain Sebastian was still in. But compared to the way the bond felt before the surgery, Kurt could tell Sebastian was feeling better.

"Fuck, I'm a mess," Sebastian said. "There are so many tubes coming out of me it's like I'm some kind of robot. At least they took the catheter out. Fucking piss tube."

Kurt let out a snort. "I think that one was so you didn't wet yourself."

Sebastian took a deep breath. "I am happy I'm alive. Despite whatever else I say. I just don't know where to go from here."

"Well, you get better. That's the first thing. Then we graduate high school. After that we can figure it out."

"New York," Sebastian said.

"Hmm?" Kurt asked.

"After graduation is New York. That's what you want, so that's what we'll do."

"You… you want to move to New York with me?"

"Yeah, that's the plan. Even though I don't want to make plans."

Kurt just shook his head. "I love you, Sebastian."

"Yeah, yeah. So when can I get out of here?"

"They want to keep you here at least another week."

"God. I feel like I've been in the hospital forever."

"It hasn't been that long," Kurt said quietly. A couple weeks before this. But then however long before the bond too. "You'll be out of here before you know it."

"Better be. I'm getting cabin fever," Sebastian said. He closed his eyes and let out a groan. "Feel like shit."

"I bet you do," Kurt said softly.

"It's better with you here," Sebastian said as he opened his eyes. Then he let out another laugh. "I don't think I can keep up a proper conversation. Everything's swirly. I think I'm still on pain meds. And I should probably enjoy this. Can't get drunk anymore so…" he trailed off.

"Sebastian," Kurt tried. Maybe that's why he was being so candid. Sebastian would have never said half those things to Kurt if he were completely sober. It had to be the medication.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Sebastian said.

"Okay. Sleep tight," he replied, but even before the words left his mouth, Sebastian was asleep.

Kurt slowly left the room and closed the door behind him, leaning against him. He had so many thoughts running through his head now. The biggest one was finding something for Sebastian to look forward to. Because while he tried to convince Kurt he was happy to be alive and that it was over with, what he'd said before repeated itself in Kurt's mind. He hadn't planned to live this long.

* * *

><p>Kurt pushed Blaine's wheelchair down the hallway. Blaine was getting cabin fever too and he had barely been there a week. They were going to discharge him soon.<p>

"Now I know what Sebastian was talking about. They don't get very many television channels and it is very easy to get bored here. Do you know how many soap operas are on at the same time? Some stations should really schedule something else at the same time because there are literally no other options and it's driving me nuts," Blaine said, barely taking a pause to breathe.

Kurt let out a chuckle. "Good thing you're going home in a couple days."

"Yeah. I'll be glad to get out of here. I mean I know hospitals are supposed to smell a certain way, but it really bugs me."

Blaine didn't say anything more until they got back to his room. "Thanks for taking me out of here for a bit. I'm allowed to get up and move around, but they don't want me going much farther than the bathroom for now."

"It's no problem," Kurt responded.

"How's Sebastian? They let me see him earlier but he was a little out of it."

"Yeah," Kurt responded. "He's still on a lot of medication. But they predict a full recovery. Really, Blaine. I can't thank you enough."

"I told you, I wanted to do it."

"I know. But I still feel like I owe you something."

"Oh, please, Kurt. You don't," Blaine said.

"Sebastian owes you his life," Kurt mentioned.

"Yeah, well that's Sebastian. Not you."

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said again. "Oh, I know! Remember what I said before? I'll find you a boyfriend!"

"You'll find me a boyfriend?"

"Yes! Someone who will be perfect for you."

"I thought you were perfect for me," Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine," Kurt said.

"I know, I'm sorry. You're with Sebastian, and happy and I never thought that would happen. Fine, find me a boyfriend," Blaine said softly.

"I don't have to."

"I want to know who you come up with. Because I'm pretty sure we've met the entire community of gays who are out in Ohio."

"Blaine, I'm sure we haven't," Kurt said with a chuckle.

"I could name them," Blaine said.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Okay. Me, you, Sebastian, Jeremiah, Chandler, Karofsky, that Gavroche guy you met at the NYADA mixer… okay, those are the ones closer to our age, because I really don't want to include Mr. Ryerson or Rachel's dads."

Kurt let out a chuckle. "Well, statistically speaking, there have to be others. And if not now, I'll find you guys in New York."

Blaine let out a breath. "Who says I'm going to New York?"

Kurt blinked. Right. That was their plan together. "Well, I'll find you guys in New York and make them come to Ohio."

"Really? You think that would work? What would you say? 'Hey! My ex-boyfriend lives in Ohio and he really wants a boyfriend, so could you go there and date him?'"

"Okay, maybe that's a bit ridiculous, but I'm sure there are others around here somewhere," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. "Have to be."

Kurt smiled, helping Blaine back into bed.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah?"

"No matter what, we'll always be friends?"

"Always," Kurt said.

"Good," Blaine replied.

* * *

><p>Days went by and Blaine was released from the hospital. He was doing well and was already getting pressured to return to school. Glee club needed him.<p>

Sebastian on the other hand was about ready to scream. He kept saying that he'd been in the hospital long enough when he was sick that he could get better quicker at home. He hadn't been as crazy as before, since they started to lower his dosage of medication, and his speech became clearer. He seemed embarrassed by what he said to Kurt the other day but Kurt didn't want to bring it up again. At least not yet, it was too soon.

Finally, Sebastian was released from the hospital after a full three weeks. They wanted to keep a close eye on him. They advised him that he wasn't going to be fully healed for many months and he was going to have regular checkups often, until he was healed. They weren't completely out of the woods yet.

Sebastian had shrugged and waved them off once more, citing that he knew that.

Kurt went to visit him the day he got back home and had to stifle a laugh at the scene he walked into. Sebastian was in his bed, lying back on a pile of pillows, his blankets wrapped all around him. He was dressed in a simple tee shirt on top and the rest was covered by the blankets. His hair was a mess, but at least he looked like he showered. And his skin looked way better, less yellow. The bond also felt stronger between them.

But the best part of it all was what Sebastian was doing. He was watching television, specifically the show Friends. He had the DVD box set open beside the bed, and if the missing disk was any indication, he hadn't just started watching them.

"Thought you would have gotten sick of Friends at the hospital," Kurt said.

Sebastian looked shocked for a moment, like he didn't notice Kurt had come into the room.

"They tend to grow on you. Come, I'm at the one where Ross gets a monkey."

Kurt let out a snort and climbed into bed next to Sebastian, letting him lean against him. They watched in silence for a while, laughing occasionally.

"This doesn't feel real," Kurt said after a while.

"What doesn't?"

"You being here like this. I keep thinking that I'll close my eyes and when I open them again you'll still be in the hospital. Or that this was all a dream and none of this happened. That we weren't ever bonded."

"Well I am here. Do you…not want to be bonded anymore?" Sebastian asked.

"What? No, of course I do."

"I mean, I got my transplant. I'm sure if you waited until I was strong enough you could still break it."

Kurt turned to glare at him.

"Alright, alright! You want the bond," Sebastian said, and a smile slipped onto his face.

"Maybe it was fate. I just can't imagine what would have happened if you died," Kurt said.

"Who cares, I'm here now," Sebastian said.

They were silent for a bit longer before Sebastian spoke again. "What I said in the hospital…. The other day. I want to clarify. I do want to live. I'm happy I'm alive, really. None of that was supposed to be depressing. And I want to be with you. I just didn't expect it."

"I get it," Kurt said softly. "You don't have to explain."

"I want to. You deserve to know. I'm not going to kill myself after all this."

"Well that's good to know," Kurt said softly.

"Kurt," Sebastian said, and he turned his head to face him. "I don't do romantic shit."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. So far, Sebastian had bought him gifts, and taken him swimming, and if those weren't romantic, Kurt didn't know what were. True, not in the traditional sense, and the gifts were given to him before they were technically dating… but still.

"Okay," he said slowly.

"So don't expect that."

"I'm not expecting anything, Sebastian. I'm just expecting you to be yourself."

There was another short pause before Sebastian smirked and said, "Well, then. In that case, I'd fuck you right now, but I can't move too well yet and I'm still in some pain. The doctor said as soon as I'm up for it we're a go. Get it? Up for it?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and lightly smacked Sebastian's shoulder. "Stop it. It's not important right now."

"You don't want me to fuck you?"

"I doubt you'd be able to. Maybe if I did most of the work," Kurt pondered.

"Yeah, that could work," Sebastian said, his eyes glued to Kurt's.

"But not now, we have way more important things to do, like watching this Friends marathon."

Sebastian scoffed. "Stupid show's addicting."

Kurt laughed. "Sure is. And we're not having sex until you've recovered, so stop bringing it up."

"But it makes you blush and it's fun," Sebastian countered.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Sebastian had some time ahead of him to recover, but Kurt knew that time would be up before they knew it. As long as everything went to plan, he would be better in no time, and back to school, something Kurt knew Sebastian wasn't looking forward to at all.

"I just don't want to waste any more time," Sebastian said.

"What do you mean?"

"We kept putting off sex until after the party, and if we would have done it before…" Sebastian trailed off.

"Makes no difference. You're here now, and when you're healthy and ready, that's when the time will be right."

Sebastian huffed and snuggled more into Kurt. "Fine."

"Oh, wait, watch the monkey!" Kurt exclaimed.

They both turned back to the television, and by the end of the day, they had finished the rest of the season.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into school the next day, feeling strange since neither Blaine nor Sebastian were there. Blaine was healing much more quickly than Sebastian, since he wasn't sick to begin with, and planned to be back in school shortly. Sebastian on the other hand, had some time to go before he'd be back.<p>

Kurt knew that the members of both New Directions and the Warblers had visited both boys in the hospital. Everyone was anxious for them to come back to school.

He managed to avoid saying too much to the Glee club during the day. For some reason, they were surprisingly nowhere to be found. They must be planning something again, which didn't bode well for Kurt and Sebastian.

Kurt let out a sigh and continued on with his day. As he was sitting in his last class, he suddenly felt something through the bond. It was warm and comforting and he wanted to be enveloped in it forever. It was such a shock to him, since most of the feelings coming from the bond before were sadness, fear, and pain.

But this… this was happiness. This was joy. This was… love.

Kurt felt tears in his eyes as he took in the raw emotion. He didn't know what was happening, but he focused on his own love for Sebastian, and sent that back through the bond. Was Sebastian doing this on purpose? Either way, it was amazing.

Kurt couldn't force the smile off his face and he knew he had never been this happy before. He needed Sebastian, he wanted him. Despite everything, this was what made it real. You couldn't fake that.

Kurt had to excuse himself from the class. He was getting strange looks and the teacher started asking him if he was okay. Rachel and Finn were in the class as well and they also started to ask him if he was okay but he didn't answer. He got up and walked right out of the classroom.

He got into the hallway and leaned against the lockers. Then he pulled out his phone and he dialled Sebastian's number. It rang for a moment before Sebastian picked up.

"Hi," Kurt said. His voice was shaky and it was obvious he was crying.

"Kurt… are you okay?" Sebastian asked softly.

"What are you doing to me?" Kurt let out.

"What? Is it working?"

"What are you doing?" Kurt repeated.

"Testing the bond… how far it reaches. I'm trying to see if we're connected yet. Do you feel it?"

"Yeah," Kurt said. "Who said you couldn't be romantic."

"I just wanted to show you… I do… I do love you."

"I know."

"Good," Sebastian said with a soft chuckle.

"Can you feel me back?"

"Yeah," Sebastian responded.

They both didn't say anything for a moment, absorbing the feelings rushing through the bond. Happiness, love, hope, excitement.

"You couldn't have waited until I was out of class though, could you?" Kurt laughed.

"Sorry," Sebastian said. "I owe you everything. You and Blaine. You saved my life."

"You don't owe me anything…this is enough… feeling this."

"Fine, but I owe Blaine."

"Yeah. I already promised him we'd find him a new boyfriend."

Sebastian laughed. "I can help with that."

"Of course," Kurt laughed.

Sebastian paused again before he said, "I don't want to hang up."

"Me either."

They stayed on the line, talking about anything that came to their mind until Kurt saw the glee club standing cautiously a few feet away.

"I think I have to go."

"Alright. I'll see you later?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course."

The line clicked shut and Sebastian sent one last wave of feeling through the bond before it stabilized to a more bearable level. Kurt could still feel it, but it wasn't overwhelming anymore.

"Kurt, you okay?" Finn asked cautiously.

Kurt nodded with a smile and wiped some spare tears off his face. "Never better."

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Sebastian," Kurt started, trying to find a way to describe it.

"He figured out how to send emotions over the bond, right? Usually you can't control it, but when you can…it's the ultimate form of connection, forged only when you two are truly ready to be together. You two connected," Tina said, glancing at Mike with a smile.

Kurt nodded slightly. He knew he didn't know everything about soul bonds, but he remembered this. He didn't recognize it as it was happening, but now he could tell that was definitely what it was. He didn't even think about it before, because he never thought he'd get to this point with Sebastian. It proved that Kurt made the right decision after all, sticking through this, sticking with Sebastian. He felt on top of the world.

"Congratulations, Kurt," Mike said.

"Thanks," Kurt said.

Everyone looked happy for them this time. Despite all their misgivings from before, this connection, and the last few weeks, brought the rest of the group to their side. Sometimes couples never connected, and that was fine. But when they did, it meant they were really right for one another, and that the soul bond held true.

Finally, Rachel moved forward with a big smile.

"We want to do something for you guys, like a welcome back party when Blaine and Sebastian come back to school!" Rachel announced.

"Really? A party? Is that the best idea? The last one sent him to the hospital," Kurt said slowly

"That wasn't the party's fault," Rachel said with a pout. "And it wouldn't be a party like that. No alcohol at all. I just meant something small. We could have it in the choir room during Glee practice one day. We could eat cake, there'd be balloons, and we could sing. That's all."

Kurt let out a sigh. He was too content with the feelings washing over him right now. "That sounds lovely, you guys."

They all cheered.

"And don't worry, I'll make sure they don't do anything weird," Finn said, glancing between Rachel and Puck.

"Thanks, Finn."

"Congratulations again," Tina said as she gave him a hug and Mike patted him on the back. Everyone else dispersed as well and Kurt realized it was time to go home.

* * *

><p>Kurt drove home with Finn and actually let Finn drive this time, instead choosing to sit in the passenger's seat with a content sigh.<p>

They got back to the house and had a relaxing evening. Sebastian was alright. Blaine was alright. And everything seemed to be as it should be. They just had to wait some more time for them to be completely healthy.

After dinner, Kurt sat in his room, working on some homework. He felt like he was so behind with all the time he spent visiting at the hospital, and was finally trying to catch up.

There was a knock on his door and Kurt looked up to see his dad there.

"Hey, Dad," Kurt said.

"Hi buddy," Burt said. "Whatcha up to?"

"Homework," Kurt said with a shrug.

"Good." Burt paused. "Finn told me what happened earlier. You and Sebastian connected."

"Yeah," Kurt said, a smile bursting onto his face again.

"I'm glad. And so relieved, you don't even know. I was so scared for you when you told me what happened in the beginning. I didn't know if it would work, or if he would die, or if Blaine was the one for you, not Sebastian. But Sebastian didn't die and you two…." Burt took a moment to take a breath and Kurt was shocked to see tears in his Dad's eyes.

"Dad, what is it?"

"I have something for you. And it's completely up to you if you want to or not, and I know it's just a formality," Burt rambled.

"Dad?" Kurt questioned.

Burt grabbed something from his pocket and put it in Kurt's hand. When Kurt looked down to see what it was, he gasped. In his hand was a ring. And not just any ring, it was a bonding ring. Most parents had them made for their children when they were young; to be given to them when they met the one they wanted to bond with. Bondings were the utmost sign of devotion, higher than marriage. Some bonded couples went through with a formal wedding as well, but it wasn't necessary. Those who simply went through with the bonding ceremony typically gave their bonded the bonding ring upon completion of the bond, when they fully connected with each other, like Kurt and Sebastian just did.

Kurt hadn't even thought about it until now with everything else going on. He hadn't thought about it since he was going to bond with Blaine. It felt like the connection and the ring… both were such a shock. Kurt was still trying to get used to the idea that Sebastian was alive and they would have a life together. And now it was definitely real.

"Dad, but how did you know?" Kurt asked, turning the ring over in his hand. It was a man's ring.

"I've known since you were three, remember? We didn't make that ring until you were five."

"Right," Kurt said softly.

"Now, I'm not forcing you into it, and technically you don't need to give it to him, but it's here if you want to. To make it official in the public eye. I know it wasn't the first thing on your mind in the last while."

Giving Sebastian this ring would let everyone know they were bonded. It was a sign that they were truly together for the long haul. And in Kurt's eyes, it represented everything. He had always dreamed of exchanging rings with his bonded.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

Burt looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, definitely. Of course," Kurt replied.

"Then yeah, I'm sure. I just wanted to give it to you. You decide what you want with it."

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around him.

Burt nodded and gave him a smile, before he left the room.

Kurt stared down at the ring in his hand. It wasn't necessary, and it was completely up to him. But the more he stared at it, the more he wanted Sebastian to wear it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24! This got a little sappy by the end… but they've both been sad for so long… Almost done now… one more chapter then an epilogue methinks…<p>

And… I'm posting this today… even though I'm still a mess from last night's Glee. Maybe this will cheer you all up by the end… lol

Let me know what you think and thanks for the reviews!

imadeafriendtoday


	25. Chapter 25: Will you

Chapter 25: Will you

Kurt kept turning the ring over in his hands for the next few days. It moved from his pocket to his bedside table, to his dresser, back to his pocket. Some days he took it with him to school. He brought it with him every time he visited Sebastian, but he never took it out. It was always hidden in some way.

He didn't know why it was such a big deal to him. Technically, nothing would change if he gave it to Sebastian or not. But he really wanted to give it to him.

Kurt had a feeling it was obvious there was something on his mind. He was distracted all the time and Sebastian was starting to catch on.

"What is it, Kurt? It's starting to get annoying, really. What are you hiding?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not hiding anything," Kurt replied.

"Come on," Sebastian said, sitting up. "I can tell you are."

"Sorry. I promise I'll tell you, and it's a good thing, just not now."

Sebastian stared at him for a moment. "Okay. I trust you."

Kurt gave him a smile and leaned over to kiss him.

Sebastian wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him closer. They didn't move from that position for a while, content to continue kissing each other until finally, Kurt pulled back.

"Soon."

"Alright," Sebastian said.

It had been quite some time since Sebastian had been in the hospital, and he'd been having weekly checkups since he'd been out. Everything was healing according to plan, and his body took to the new liver. Sebastian had complained about the pills he'd constantly have to take for the rest of his life, but his mood had improved substantially when he was given the all clear for sex.

And after that, he stopped at nothing to convince Kurt to have sex with him. But Kurt was afraid. He was afraid that something bad would happen again. He was afraid that Sebastian wasn't as well as he thought he was. So Kurt made him a promise. When Sebastian was well enough to go back to school, he'd be well enough for sex.

"You know," Sebastian started. "I go back to school on Friday."

"Yes, you do," Kurt said with a coy grin.

They had decided on a Friday, so he could have the weekend off to rest after. They didn't know how a full day of activity would be for Sebastian, especially after he'd been resting and doing not much of anything for the last while.

Plus they had plans…

"So you know what that means, right?"

"Friday night dinner?" Kurt teased.

"And after that?"

"And after that, if you aren't completely exhausted from the hustle and bustle of an average teenage high school day, then, yes. We'll have sex."

"I thought you were supposed to be the romantic one."

"What do you want me to say? Oh Sebastian, we'll meet at dusk and make love under the stars?"

"Ew. No. I'm fucking you on Friday."

"Alright then, enough of that," Kurt said. "You know, they're planning a welcome back party for when you come to school during Glee club."

"A welcome back party? Really? But no, last time we planned to have sex after a party it didn't work out… let's just fuck now."

"Sebastian," Kurt trailed off.

"It's a legitimate concern."

"No. You're better now, healthier. You have a new liver and there isn't going to be alcohol and even if there was, you wouldn't be drinking any."

"I know," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Jerk," Kurt retorted.

"You love me."

Kurt just smiled and he felt the emotion travel through the bond. "Stop that, I'm going to cry again."

"Everything's going to be alright," Sebastian said.

And for the first time, Kurt truly believed him.

* * *

><p>It was a big day for Sebastian. It was his first day back to school. Blaine had been back for a while already, but everyone was waiting for Sebastian to be back as well before they did anything. So today was the day of the party in Glee club.<p>

Kurt met up with Sebastian at his locker before their first class, and they exchanged a small kiss in greeting. It was feeling more comfortable now to do that. And it was something Kurt loved. He loved that he was able to kiss Sebastian in the middle of school, and as much as some of the jocks and bullies wanted to protest, Kurt and Sebastian were bonded. They were recognized as a couple by the law.

Sebastian was greeted by smiles and waves from the Glee club, but no one said much to them throughout the day. They passed through their classes and snuck off to have lunch together in a classroom. Sebastian didn't feel up to seeing everyone at once yet, and they knew they would see them all at the party.

Kurt found that his favourite things were the little ones. Being able to kiss Sebastian. Eating lunch with him. The way he scrunched his nose when he was thinking.

Being with Sebastian was completely different than being with Blaine, but he truthfully wouldn't change anything at all. He fiddled with the ring in his pocket, but left it there. It didn't feel like the right time.

They went through the rest of their classes until it was time for Glee club. They stood outside the choir room and Sebastian whined.

"I don't want to go in there. They're all going to want to hug me or something. They don't even like me."

"They'll get to know you and like you," Kurt said.

"Gee. Isn't this the time when the supportive boyfriend says, 'of course they like you?'"

"Well, we both know that's a lie."

They looked at each other and laughed. They knew the Glee club members were trying to be amicable, but they had spent so long hating Sebastian and thinking he was in the wrong, it was hard for them to change their minds. They hadn't spent as much time around him as Kurt had.

"Come on, let's get it over with. They'll sing some song, tell you how great it is you're back, and we'll eat cake."

"There's cake? Why didn't you mention that first?" Sebastian teased.

Kurt snorted and pushed the door open. Everyone turned to look at them and yelled, "Welcome back!"

There was a banner hanging saying that as well, and Kurt could see Blaine in the corner, trying to avoid everyone's hugs. He was sporting a rather jauntily placed birthday hat.

Rachel walked up to them with a smile, reaching up to place a hat on both of them as well.

"Ah, hair," Kurt said, taking the hat from Rachel. "What's with the birthday hats?"

"It's a celebration! We wanted to welcome Sebastian and Blaine back to school!"

"I've been here for a couple weeks already," Blaine piped in.

"Hush. It's a joint party," Rachel said.

The rest of the Glee club ran forward, pulling them both into hugs.

Sebastian let out a short laugh. "Really? I'm still pretty sure you all hate me."

Puck shrugged, as he stuffed his face with cake. "Not as much as before."

"Oh, no, Puckerman. That cake isn't for you, stop eating," Rachel exclaimed, going over to stop him.

Finn walked over. "Hey, sorry for the crazy."

"Don't know how you date her," Kurt said.

"Sometimes, I don't know either," Finn said, shaking his head fondly.

There had been some rough times the past few weeks, when she was vehemently against Sebastian and Kurt and everything that happened, but they had worked it out.

"Welcome back, and congratulations," Tina said, surprising Sebastian by pulling him into a hug again. Mike followed and gave him a high five.

Everyone else looked happy to be there. "Let's get naked!" Brittany yelled.

"Britt, not that kind of party," Santana said, as Mr. Schue shot her a look.

Kurt looked back over to the cake and saw Quinn and Rachel now batting Puck's hands away, while they missed Sugar and Artie sneaking some cake on the other end.

"You better get some cake now while it lasts," Kurt said, watching them.

"Is it even hygienic anymore?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know if I want any," Blaine responded, coming to stand beside them.

"Don't worry, I precut some pieces," Sam said, coming up from behind them with Mercedes.

"Thank you," Kurt said, as they took the pieces. At least they were being considerate.

"How was your first day back?" Blaine asked.

"Boring as hell. Yet better than watching reruns on TV," Sebastian said.

"You love the reruns," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed.

"You know what's weird. I have a part of you inside me. And it's not the part I thought it would be," Sebastian said to Blaine.

"Okay," Kurt said, trying to distract him from that thought while hiding his blush.

Blaine had a repulsed look on his face before he rolled his eyes. "He was your choice, Kurt."

"Don't I know it," Kurt replied.

Blaine gave them a soft smile and moved to join the others. He looked like he was doing better after all of this, but Kurt could still see the sadness in his eyes. No matter what, Kurt was going to find a way to pay him back.

"Attention!" Rachel announced. "We've prepared a song for you. So sit down, relax, and listen!"

She quickly grabbed Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian and made them sit while the rest of the Glee club stood at the front of the room. They all had sly smiles on their face and then they started singing "I'll Be There For You," by the Rembrandts, also known as the Friends theme song.

They danced and sang while Sebastian tried to glare at them but he couldn't keep a smile off his face. When they finished singing Sebastian stood up.

"Fuck you all."

They all laughed, and managed to drown out Mr. Schue, who was trying to control Sebastian's language.

"Welcome to New Directions, Sebastian. Now you truly are a member," Finn said.

Kurt let out a laugh, but inwardly he was pleased. And apparently so was Sebastian, judging by the feelings through the bond.

They stayed for a while longer, talking with everyone. It really felt like all of this was over.

And then Sebastian leaned over. "We've stayed here long enough. Let's go."

"Hmm?" Kurt asked.

"Come on. We're going through with our plans this time."

"Plans?"

"Fucking."

"Right," Kurt said, his eyes darkening. "Just a little longer."

"That's what you said last time."

"I mean it this time. Just promise me, if you don't feel up to it, or if you're too tired today, I'll understand. We can reschedule."

"Seriously?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt gave him a look.

"Okay, fine. I promise. But I do feel up to it. I want to, and I want you."

"Okay," Kurt replied.

They were silent for a bit longer before Sebastian held out his hand for Kurt and they left the room.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Kurt!" Finn yelled. "Friday night dinner?"

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment. He had forgotten. He glanced at Sebastian. "I'll be at your house after."

* * *

><p>Friday night dinner passed extremely slowly for Kurt. Sebastian's parents had wanted Sebastian back home to rest up a bit after school anyway and Kurt couldn't blame them. Sebastian did look tired by the end of the day, but he also was adamant that they follow through with their plans. And he did promise he would move them until the next day if he truly didn't feel up to it.<p>

Kurt arrived at the Smythe house that night, just as Elaine and Edward were leaving.

"Be careful, alright? But enjoy yourselves and have a good night!" Elaine said.

Edward gave him an awkward nod and escorted his wife to the car.

Kurt stood there blinking, his mouth slightly opened, before he snapped out of it and walked inside, shutting the door behind him. Did Sebastian's parents just give him permission to sleep with their son? And then leave?

Kurt walked further inside, looking around. "Sebastian?"

He heard some shuffling nearby, before he heard a quiet, "Shit, I didn't hear the door."

And then Sebastian was walking down the stairs slowly with a grin on his face. "Hi."

"Hello," Kurt said, glancing back at the door then at Sebastian. "Did you kick your parents out?'

"Yup. Told them I wanted to make our first time special."

Kurt blinked. Yup, they definitely knew. "Seriously?"

"No. I just told them I needed the house. They assumed what they assumed."

If Kurt tried to tell his dad he needed the house for the night, not only would his Dad assume exactly what they were doing, but he'd probably sit back down on the couch and refuse to move. He'd probably station Finn right outside the door, and have Carole come check in on them with snacks. Granted, he never did that for Blaine… but he also didn't know what Kurt and Blaine were doing. Or that they were doing anything.

"Right," Kurt exclaimed.

"So come on, you ready?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

It was all he could think about. Sebastian was healthy again, back at school, and they were finally going to do this.

"Then let's go," Sebastian exclaimed, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him upstairs. When they got there, Kurt couldn't help but look around. Sebastian had cleaned up his room, and there were rose petals scattered along the floor and the bed.

Kurt burst into laughter.

"What?" Sebastian asked, backing up and crossing his arms.

"I thought you didn't care about romance?"

"Shut up. You do, so I was trying to go along with that."

"I don't care about that, Sebastian. I just care about you. I love you, and I want you, and I don't need any of this."

Sebastian looked around the room then said, "Good. Because it would start to get expensive and it's really annoying."

"Also not that hygienic," Kurt said, pushing them off the bed.

"Whatever. They're flowers, not herpes."

"You're talking about herpes before we have sex. Really?"

Sebastian pouted. "Kurt. I want you."

"I want you too," Kurt said.

"Come here then," Sebastian said. He walked backwards until he reached the bed, pulling Kurt with him. Their lips immediately found each other and Kurt let out a moan at the feeling. Kissing Sebastian was amazing, and he could feel how amazing it was for Sebastian through the bond. Every single touch was magnified.

Sebastian's leg squeezed in between them, rubbing up against Kurt's dick, causing Kurt to let out a soft gasp. "You don't… ah… work up to it, do you?"

"I've been waiting to fuck you for months."

Kurt smiled and their mouths connected once more. Sebastian flipped them around so Kurt's back faced the bed, and pushed him downward, until they were lying on the bed. They continued to make out, their tongues fighting for dominance, hands straying to each other's bodies. Kurt's hands wrapped around Sebastian's neck at first, then one started to explore lower. Sebastian moved to lie beside Kurt, his hands not giving him the support he needed to stay on top. In that position, he was able to move his hands to Kurt's face and hair.

"These should be off," Kurt said, motioning to their shirts.

Sebastian nodded absentmindedly and his hands trailed to Kurt's already, carefully undoing the buttons and throwing it to the side. Kurt watched it fall but his gaze was redirected to Sebastian, who was lying there and staring at him in what could only be described as lust.

"Don't know how I deserve you," Sebastian said.

Kurt reached his own hands to Sebastian's shirt, ready to take it off before Sebastian's hands moved to still Kurt's own.

"Wait. I…. there's a scar, and it doesn't look that nice…I can leave my shirt on…"

Kurt pushed Sebastian's hands away slowly and continued to work on Sebastian's shirt.

"No, really, it's not a nice sight and…" Sebastian trailed off as Kurt took his shirt off.

Kurt stared for a moment at the mark on Sebastian's stomach and moved close to press a soft kiss right beside it. Sebastian held his breath for a moment before he let out a sigh.

"Sebastian, it's a part of you. And I love you. It doesn't matter what you look like. It shows how strong you are… that you made it through this."

"Right, well yeah, that's good," Sebastian mumbled, his face completely red.

Kurt could tell this had halted what they were doing and then just as he was going to suggest they take off their pants next, he felt something in his pocket. The ring.

Kurt froze and Sebastian looked at him cautiously. "I know… it's hideous."

"It's not about that," Kurt said. It was the perfect moment. They loved each other, they were going to have sex… it felt right. Kurt wanted to give it to him.

"Then what's it about?' Sebastian asked.

"I have something for you," Kurt said; now he was the one who was nervous.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked. "Do you really have to give it to me now?"

"I… yes. Yes I do," Kurt said, and then reached into his pocket, pulling out the ring. He brought it closer so Sebastian could see what it was and heard Sebastian gasp. "My dad… he gave it to me the other day. I've been trying to find the right time to give it to you, carrying it around with me. I love you, Sebastian, and I want to be with you. Maybe this will prove it to you, once and for all. You're it for me."

Sebastian blinked at it for a moment. "Is that… a bonding ring?"

Kurt nodded. "I want you to have it. We connected, and I know we never discussed any of this, but… it's yours."

"Kurt," Sebastian said; he had tears in his eyes. "No one's ever been this good to me."

"Well, get used to it," Kurt said.

Sebastian nodded.

"Here," Kurt offered.

Sebastian moved his hand out and Kurt put it on him, the ring glowing as it accepted the bond. Sebastian stared at it for a moment, looking shocked, and then the colour drained out of his face.

"I don't have yours. I mean… I have one... for you. Somewhere. I don't know where it is. My parents must have made one for me…. Or for you. Or… I don't know," Sebastian said.

"It's okay, we'll figure that out later. It doesn't matter. I just… I had mine… for you, and I wanted you to have it."

"Thank you, "Sebastian said softly.

"Now, are we going to get our pants off?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian let out a soft laugh. "Yeah. Fuck you turn me into some sort of softie."

Kurt rolled his eyes and reached for Sebastian's pants, undoing the button and pulling at the sides. Sebastian lifted his hips to help and soon, his pants joined their discarded clothes on the side of the bed. Kurt stared. Sebastian wasn't wearing any underwear. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

Sebastian was still too skinny from everything that happened, but Kurt could see lean muscle there as well. The scar from his operation stood out against his skin as Kurt let his eyes trail over Sebastian's body.

"Like what you see?" Sebastian asked.

"Very much. Of course you're not wearing underwear."

"Hey, I'm prepared, right?"

"Shh," Kurt said, reaching for his own pants. He sat up for a moment and pushed his pants down, almost falling out of them.

"Careful," Sebastian said with a laugh, sitting up to help him. They were now both kneeling on the bed, facing each other.

"Why is this so awkward?" Kurt asked.

"Shouldn't be," Sebastian said. His hands trailed over Kurt's stomach, feeling there and Kurt shivered at the touch. Kurt blinked for a moment before he pulled his underwear off, throwing them to the side.

"Wow," Sebastian said. "After all the time you spent trying to avoid me seeing you naked…"

"Shut up," Kurt said, but a smile forced its way onto his face. He brought their faces together and licked the corner of Sebastian's lip before bringing their lips together once again. Every touch was electrifying and Kurt moaned at the feelings washing over him.

"I don't even know if I'll last all the way," Sebastian muttered in between kisses.

Kurt blinked up at him and brought their bodies closer, his dick hard already. Sebastian's hands trailed to Kurt's ass, and Kurt could feel Sebastian's dick pressing against him. They were almost at the right angle to touch.

Kurt pushed forward a little and their dicks touched and they both let out the loudest moans they've ever made.

Sebastian was panting and his eyes were closed. "Oh my god, like I said before. How do bonded couples do anything other than this?"

"Not sure," Kurt said in response. They were clinging to each other, kneeling on the bed, and Kurt wanted more.

Kurt reached forward and wrapped his hand around Sebastian's dick.

"Motherfucker," Sebastian let out, as Kurt started to stroke him. The waves of pleasure spread through the bond and Kurt was left as breathless as Sebastian was.

"How?" Kurt asked.

"You have to stop or I'm not going to be able to," Sebastian said.

Kurt reluctantly pulled his hand back and looked at Sebastian. "Then what?"

Sebastian licked his lips and looked around for a second. "Lay down."

Kurt moved backwards to lie down on the bed, looking up at Sebastian. "Now what?"

"I…" Sebastian started. "You look so good." He started to move forward, climbing on top of Kurt.

Kurt lay underneath Sebastian, staring up into his eyes. He could only imagine what this would feel like.

Sebastian moved forward again and this angle was amazing. Their bodies were flush against each other and Kurt could feel the weight of Sebastian on top of him. It was a heady feeling, and he couldn't help bring their mouths together again as he felt Sebastian thrust down onto him. They both moaned and Kurt needed more now.

"Sebastian, please," Kurt said.

"Yeah, no more teasing," Sebastian said. He sat up, directly on Kurt, and reached over to the side to grab some lube. He looked back at Kurt and closed his eyes again. "Fuck."

"Soon," Kurt replied.

Sebastian coated his fingers in lube and stared back down at Kurt and then froze.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"I've changed my mind."

"What?" Kurt asked, panicking, and sitting up on his elbows.

"No! Not like that. I mean… I really like this view. I want to ride you."

"Oh," Kurt said, and then he couldn't find much else to say after that so he nodded.

"That's okay, right? I mean, we talked about me fucking you but we never made any definite plans and I don't really know what you like sexually and-"

"Shut up, Sebastian and ride me," Kurt said.

"Oh. Yeah, okay," Sebastian said.

"You talk too much sometimes," Kurt added.

Sebastian blinked and moved his already lubed fingers to his ass. Kurt could only watch, his eyes wide open.

"Fuck," Kurt said.

"Don't hear you swear often."

"Fuck," Kurt repeated.

Sebastian smiled and then his mouth opened a little as he continued with his fingers. Kurt tried to sit up more to see what he was doing but the way Sebastian was sitting on him wasn't letting him move.

"Turn around," Kurt said.

Sebastian paused for a moment then smiled and did just that, sitting on Kurt's thighs, his ass on display as he stretched himself out. Sebastian let out little noises as he continued and Kurt could feel more than hear them through the bond. He was mesmerized by the sight in front of him.

Kurt reached his hands around Sebastian's waist and pulled him back slightly, so Kurt's dick pressed up against Sebastian's ass.

"Oh my god," Sebastian moaned at the feeling, and Kurt couldn't help but do the same.

"Hurry," Kurt said.

Sebastian nodded and a few moments later, moved his fingers away. "Okay."

"Okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah."

"Turn back around."

Sebastian swiveled back and they stared in each other's eyes for a moment. It was the perfect moment, and nothing could change it. Kurt pulled Sebastian forward again, and Sebastian raised himself onto his knees.

Kurt positioned himself and then Sebastian slowly sunk down. Kurt let out a breath of surprise and they both had to take a moment to compose themselves. Kurt's thoughts were going a mile a minute. Hot, warm, safe, loved, pleasure, amazing. This was more intense than anything he had ever done, and waves of pleasure shot through Kurt that he knew must have come from Sebastian.

"Kurt," Sebastian whined.

Kurt stared at him for a moment and couldn't help himself as his hips bucked up. Sebastian moaned loudly and rocked his hips forward. Kurt's hands immediately went to Sebastian's ass, directing him as they moved. Sebastian sat up on his knees and then he sunk back down and Kurt could barely see straight.

They continued moving, as much as they could, barely able to focus on more than that and breathing. The bond vibrated between them, sending waves of pleasure more intense than anything they'd ever felt.

Sebastian let out a steady stream of expletives, unable to control anything anymore and Kurt knew this was going to be over really quickly.

Sebastian," Kurt moaned, as Sebastian sunk down on him again.

"Kurt, fucking god, I can't-"

"Uh huh," Kurt said, his body completely lost.

"I…"

There was a moment where they both looked into each other's eyes, and then that was it. Sebastian swore again, as streams of come shot onto Kurt's chest, and Kurt couldn't do much more but pant as he came deep inside Sebastian.

They stayed like that for a moment or two, unable to move, until Sebastian collapsed forward onto Kurt.

"Eww," Sebastian whined softly, as he tried to avoid his come on Kurt's chest.

Kurt let out a soft giggle before he pulled out of Sebastian and rolled a bit, so they were facing each other on their sides.

"Holy fuck," Sebastian said.

"You got that right," Kurt replied.

"That was…"

"Yeah."

"We definitely have to do that again sometime," Sebastian said with a sleepy grin.

"Oh we will. I promise you," Kurt replied.

"Good. Because I plan to do that with you for the rest of our lives."

Kurt smiled. "I love you, Sebastian Smythe."

Sebastian couldn't get the dopey grin off his face before he said, "And I love you, Kurt Hummel."

The two boys smiled at each other, cleaned themselves off, and fell asleep, completely content, the bond vibrating in happiness between them.

* * *

><p>:D Happy? Yesno? I think we were all waiting for this for a while…

Anyway…. Just the epilogue to go! Hope you've all enjoyed thus far!

I'm going to be really sad for this to be over…

Let me know what you think and thanks for the reviews!

imadeafriendtoday


	26. Chapter 26: Epilogue

Chapter 26: Epilogue

"_Mommy, please don't go. Daddy's so upset."_

"_I'll always be with you, right here."_

"_My heart?"_

"_Yes, sweetie. And you'll find the one who makes you feel happy. And when you find him, and bond with him, you'll be happy."_

"_What if… what if I don't find someone to bond with?"_

"_The world works in mysterious ways. You just have to believe."_

"_What if this happens? What if they get sick… and leave me."_

"_Then you'll know that every moment you spent together was perfect. Just like you, my perfect boy."_

"_I love you, Mommy."_

"_I love you too, Kurt."_

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, what did I tell you about leaving your jacket on the floor? There's a hook there for a reason!" Kurt exclaimed.<p>

"I'll hang it up later! I'm busy," Sebastian called back.

Living with Sebastian was difficult at times, but Kurt wouldn't trade it for the world. Their tiny New York apartment felt homey with the touches they both added to it, and it had taken some adjustments, but they were finally at the point where it seemed natural living together.

"Well if you just leave it there, I'm going to trip on it, and that's an expensive coat!"

"Kurt, relax, maybe you want to figure out why I'm not wearing it?"

"If you're parading around the house naked again, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to pass. I have a class I have to get to."

Sebastian walked into the room, a pout on his face, stark naked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "How did I know?"

"Because you want it too."

"I do, but there's no time. I'm serious, Sebastian. I have to go."

"Fine," Sebastian pouted.

"Oh, don't give me that face," Kurt said.

Sebastian's pout changed to a smirk as he suddenly started dancing to absolutely nothing.

"Oh my god," Kurt laughed.

"I'll just stay here, naked, dancing. All alone."

"Don't you have a class too?" Kurt asked.

"Not for another two hours," Sebastian said.

"Fine. Well, I have to go, but save that for me when I get back."

"I guess," Sebastian said then laughed again.

Kurt gave him a look but leaned over to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"I'll see you later. Love you," Kurt said.

"Love you. Bring home Chinese!"

"Will do!" Kurt called over his shoulder as he left the apartment.

He walked the couple blocks to the subway and boarded the train. He didn't like riding them particularly, but it was the only way to get to his class from their apartment. The Smythes had told Kurt they'd pay for whatever they needed, but Kurt wanted to make his own living as well. So the Smythes had contributed to their schooling, and visited often to spoil them, but Kurt and Sebastian paid their own rent. It was still a work in progress, but they were happy.

Kurt was currently attending Parsons for fashion design and loving every minute of it. He had thought NYADA was the only way for him to go, but overall, his passion for clothing and accessories drove him further. Sebastian was studying at NYU, taking as many different courses as he could and still trying to figure out what he wanted to do. Like he had said before, he didn't plan much for the future, so now that he had more time, he was exploring everything out there.

Kurt spent the day in class, hanging out with the new friends he made and briefly meeting up with Rachel for lunch. Rachel was at NYADA, and had made a bunch of new friends as well. They kept in touch, and as long as she didn't have any more extravagant parties, Kurt enjoyed spending time with her. Sebastian would always complain, though, since she never had their back in the past, but they were amicable now.

Kurt finished his classes and got back on the train, heading home. He got off a stop earlier than normal and ran to their favourite Chinese place, waiting for their order to be ready. Once he had it, he walked the rest of the way back to their place and opened the door.

"I'm home, and I bring food," Kurt called out.

The lights were off and it didn't look like Sebastian was home. That was weird; he was usually back from classes by now. Today was the day he only had a couple classes.

"Sebastian?" Kurt called out.

He frowned and turned the lights on, putting the food down on the table. He hung his jacket up and went to the bedroom for a second to put his bag away. He walked right into the room, putting his bag down and was about to leave when he jumped.

There was Sebastian, lounging on the bed, in the dark, stark naked, with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Missed you this morning."

"Sebastian, you know I didn't have time this morning."

"Well you have time now, right?"

Kurt chuckled. "Our food will get cold."

"It's Chinese. It's good cold."

"You make a pretty convincing argument," Kurt said, taking a couple steps closer.

"I do, don't I? So how about you join me here. I think one of us is overdressed."

"I'm never overdressed. But maybe I'll give you that this time."

Kurt climbed onto the bed, leaning over Sebastian and brought their mouths together in a steamy kiss. Sebastian leaned up into it, his arms wrapping around Kurt and trying to pull him back down.

Kurt smiled and then leaned in to whisper in Sebastian's ear. "But I'm really hungry right now, so I'm going to go eat dinner."

And then Kurt popped up off the bed and walked into the other room.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt heard Sebastian moan from the other room.

Kurt laughed as he felt the annoyance over the bond but it quickly switched into lust again. Kurt rolled his eyes. He had worked on blocking out some of those feelings, as Sebastian had the tendency to send them at the most inopportune moments. Such as during an exam. Or a class presentation. Or in front of his dad.

Burt had come to visit as often as he could, and was happy for them. Carole had been ecstatic Kurt was starting a life on his own and had whispered into Kurt's ear that she wanted grandchildren eventually. That had caused Kurt to back up, and started a lengthy discussion between him and Finn on what they were going to do. Finn had been really supportive, and was still involved in his on again off again relationship with Rachel.

"Dinner, Sebastian," Kurt said.

"Can I decide on dessert then?" Sebastian called, as he walked into the kitchen, wearing nothing but sweatpants.

Kurt looked up at him and rolled his eyes. "I have an idea what you might suggest."

"Do you?" Sebastian asked. "So you don't want the cheesecake I bought?"

"You bought cheesecake?" Kurt asked, eyes lighting up. "I knew there's a reason I keep you around."

They sat down to eat and Kurt was reminded about how domestic this all was. Sebastian's ring glinted on his finger and Kurt had to smile, remembering when Sebastian gave Kurt his own ring.

* * *

><p>It had been right after they moved to New York and they were still unpacking their boxes.<p>

"No, we should put that in the other room, otherwise the bedroom will be too crowded," Kurt said, motioning to Sebastian's bookcase.

"You mean I have to move it again?" Sebastian whined.

"No, I'll do it. You probably shouldn't be moving it anyway."

"Kurt, I'm fine."

"I know. I just worry about you still."

"Well, I'm all healed, and the doctors said I'm fine, and now, you're stuck with me."

"Don't I know it," Kurt said with a fond smile. "Okay, so this box… is for the kitchen."

"Kurt."

"Don't think I'm letting you get out of unpacking just because of that."

"Kurt."

"Because you are still able to do that."

"Kurt."

"What?' He asked, whipping around, but then his breath caught in his throat. Sebastian was down on one knee, a ring in his hands.

"I wanted to make this special for you, and since we're in New York, where you want to be, where we want to be… and I love you…Kurt, will you wear this ring?"

Kurt stared at him, a tear slipping down his cheek, before he nodded. "Yes, of course."

Sebastian smiled widely, and got up, putting the ring on Kurt's finger. "There, now we're actually complete."

Kurt just smiled. "I love it."

"Sorry it took so long. My parents had actually made me a girl's ring, so I had to get a new one designed."

Kurt let out a laugh. "I guess you weren't as obviously gay as I was."

"Nope, guess not." Sebastian laughed as well. "So do you like it?"

"I do. I love it."

"Good. Well, I think this calls for a celebration."

"Not until after we unpack, Sebastian!" Kurt exclaimed.

* * *

><p>It was a fond memory, and it made their first night in New York a night to remember.<p>

They finished their dinner, and ate their cheesecake, and then Sebastian got up again.

"Now, real dessert."

"I knew you were going to say that," Kurt said.

"Well, we have all night."

"True, but we have to be awake tomorrow. Remember? Blaine's going to be in town."

"Right. Well, I'll make sure not to tire you out completely then."

Kurt giggled. "I guess I'll meet you in the bedroom."

"Already there," Sebastian said, following after him.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Sebastian ran around the apartment, grabbing a few last minute things.<p>

"Come on, we're going to be late. I promised we'd meet Blaine at noon and it's already ten to. He said he had a surprise for us, and I don't know what that's going to bring."

"Relax, Kurt. I'm sure whatever it is will be fine. It's just lunch."

Kurt walked into the bedroom and found Sebastian lazing on the bed.

"Seriously? We have to go! Get up! Why are you just lying there?"

"Because I was standing by the door before but you weren't ready and then you had to change your shirt and then you couldn't find the list you made of guys Blaine could date and I got bored so I sat down."

"Well get up! It's time to go."

They headed out the door, walking the few blocks to the restaurant they were meeting Blaine at. It was a quaint spot that Kurt and Sebastian frequented, because the food was really good, and it wasn't too expensive.

They somehow managed to get there before Blaine and Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

"He's not even here," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, you're lucky about that."

Sebastian snorted in amusement. "Let's get a table."

They were shown to a table and sat down, both of them facing the doorway.

"So do you know where Blaine could be?"

"I'm sure he's just about here."

As soon as Sebastian said that, Kurt knew he was right. "There," Kurt pointed.

They both looked toward the door and sure enough, there was Blaine. It had been far too long since they'd seen him. But… he wasn't alone. He held the door open a bit longer and a guy walked in behind him. Sandy blonde hair, fairly nice build, taller.

"Hey… isn't that?" Sebastian asked.

"Hmm?" Kurt wondered.

"It is! That's Mark! He was one of the ones I set Blaine up with."

"What? No way… that can't be."

"It is! I win! Hah!" Sebastian exclaimed.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "No, I think Blaine wins."

Blaine and Mark walked over to them. "Hey guys, sorry we're late. Uh, you know Mark, right?"

"Hi Blaine, Mark. Good to see you again," Sebastian said.

Kurt got up and brought Blaine into a hug. "You look better."

"Feel better," Blaine said.

Mark was an old friend of Sebastian's that he had set Blaine up with. Blaine had been very against going on dates right away, but Kurt and Sebastian eventually wore him down, setting him up with a couple guys they knew.

Kurt knew it must be hard for Blaine, still being in Ohio, but according to him, he was planning to move as soon as he could. Where? That was still up in the air.

They all sat down and took a peek at their menus before ordering.

"So, Kurt, Sebastian, how's everything going in New York?" Blaine asked.

"Wonderful. Parsons is amazing and it's everything I've dreamed of. Though, I have this one professor who likes to illustrate what they are saying almost every second sentence-"

"No need to bring that up," Sebastian cut in.

"Sorry," Kurt replied. He did tend to complain about that professor too much.

"And you, Sebastian?" Mark asked.

"Taking different courses. Not much a fan of astronomy, but linguistics is interesting."

"Yeah, you always did have a sharp tongue," Blaine added.

"And how about you two… is this a recent development?" Kurt asked, motioning between the two of them.

Blaine smiled. "We got together a couple months ago. We didn't want to tell anyone until we knew how it was going."

"And it's going great," Mark said.

Blaine nodded. "Mark's a great guy."

"And so are you," Mark replied, leaning over to give Blaine a kiss.

"They're adorable," Kurt said softly.

Sebastian smiled. "Glad his life is moving on and I didn't ruin it."

Kurt smacked him affectionately. "Well I'm happy for you two," Kurt said.

"We're thinking about moving to California. Blaine's already gotten an early acceptance to study music there."

"I'm not really sure, it's just an idea," Blaine said.

"Well, I think you should go for it," Kurt said.

Blaine looked up and let out a soft sigh. "Thanks."

They spent the rest of their lunch together and got up to leave, Sebastian and Mark walking a few paces ahead of them. Kurt hung back with Blaine for a moment.

"So, Mark. He's a great guy."

"Yeah, he is,' Blaine said.

Kurt nudged his shoulder. "You think he's the one?"

Blaine hesitated. "It's too early to tell."

"Right, well you never know."

"Yeah," Blaine responded.

They walked a few more steps. "You think you'll ever bond with someone?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I can't know for sure. Maybe someday."

"Good." Kurt said. "I miss you; we have to talk more often."

"Yeah, of course," Blaine said.

Sebastian turned around from where he was walking. "Hey, you slowpokes! Catch up."

Kurt rolled his eyes and he and Blaine walked faster.

"You're happy with him? Truly happy?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said with a smile. "I really am."

* * *

><p>They got back to their apartment later, and Kurt and Sebastian collapsed on the couch.<p>

"I didn't know it was so exhausting to meet up with old friends," Sebastian complained.

"You were just nervous because it was Blaine."

"Well, yeah, but not really. Just weird being reminded of Ohio."

"Ohio seems like a distant memory. Everything that happened seems like a distant memory."

"Well good, because we're young, and we'll make more memories.

Kurt snorted. "I think the more time you spend with me, the cheesier you get."

"Really? I can get worse."

"Oh god, please don't."

"Kurt, my love for you can bear no bounds; I yearn for you every moment of every day."

"Okay, enough of that."

Sebastian laughed and threw a pillow at Kurt.

"Oh, is this how it's going to be?"

"Didn't mean to start anything," Sebastian said.

"Well you did."

Kurt got up and grabbed a pillow, a mad glint in his eye. Sebastian started to back up and Kurt chased after him, running around the apartment.

"You'll never catch me!" Sebastian said.

"I have a feeling I will," Kurt replied back.

They laughed, as they continued to run, throwing pillows at each other. If this was how the rest of his life would be, living with Sebastian, feeling the love through the bond, and acting completely insane, then Kurt was pretty sure it would be a good life.

He was perfectly happy with that.

* * *

><p>And… it's done! This is the end! Soul Bond is complete.<p>

It has been an amazing journey… and I've been writing this for months. I can't believe it's over.

In case you were wondering, there's not going to be a sequel for this. I feel like I pretty much covered everything off, and extending it any longer than this wouldn't do it any good.

I currently don't have anything else started, and I'm thinking about writing some sort of original fiction… but I'm sure I won't be able to stay away from fanfiction long. As soon as an idea comes along that catches my eye, I'll be there, and writing about it.

Until then, I'll be hanging out at my tumblr, so feel free to shoot me an ask if you'd like.

Thank you for sticking with me through this monster of a story. It's the longest thing I've ever written and has completely taken over my life!

Thanks for the reviews, and as always, let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


End file.
